¿Cómo sabes si estas enamorada?
by Isabel Black
Summary: Shakespeare no estaba equivocado. El amor así no era un mito. Ella podía sentirlo, de un modo embriagante y absoluto, apoderándose de cada partícula de su ser. Estaba enamorada. Mimi Tachikawa estaba enamorada. Cap 20 EPILOGO - COMPLETADO
1. El Comienzo de una vida nueva

**Hola a todos los que leen este mensaje, este es un fanfic que se me ocurrió una noche estrellada donde mis sentidos estaban al máximo, realmente creo que tiene futuro, bueno, a mí me gusta, aunque eso no es una gran referencia considerando que yo la escribí ¿verdad? Pues bueno, hagamos algo, léanla ustedes y díganme si tiene futuro o no. Espero les guste, y envíenme su opinión, gracias de antemano. **

**Nota: si Digimon me perteneciera no estaría escribiendo fanfics si no que estaría creando una nueva temporada, una que saliera a MI MODO lo que acarrearía muchos cambios, así que mejor que no me saque la lotería y compre los derechos ¿verdad;) **

**Esperando su opinión sobre esto, no los entretengo y los dejo con la lectura… **

**Isabel Black **

**

* * *

**

**¿Cómo sabes si estas enamorado? **

Era una fría mañana de invierno en las calles de Tokio, la época blanca apenas comenzaba a abrirse puertas en la cosmopolita capital de Japón, la nieve aun no cubría con un manto aperlado los parques, pero el frío se abría paso ocupando todo lugar a la vista. Una brisa delicada movía las hojas de los árboles aun regadas por la partida del Otoño y las personas se movilizaban apresuradamente para llegar a tiempo a sus trabajos, colegios, o a donde sea que les interesara llegar, la gente siempre esta apresurada ¿No les parece? Es un misterio porque, el ponerse de mal humor y empujar a la gente no nos lleva realmente mas rápido, solo es una manera de torturarnos¿Habrán pensado esas personas, alguna vez, que si están retrazados es por azares del destino? Quizás no debían estar allí, por razones mas allá de su entender, pero la verdad, a ellos no les importan sus razones, solo les importa llegar, no el modo de hacerlo.

Aquella mañana transcurría con relativa normalidad para los residentes de la hermosa ciudad, trafico matutino, embotellamientos, taxistas gritando, gente corriendo, adolescentes dirigiéndose a sus preparatorias, ejecutivos hablando por sus celulares, algo bastante normal. Una chica observaba toda aquella mañana con fascinación, no exactamente por que disfrutara aquellas mañanas, si no porque disfrutaba el simple hecho de vivir en aquella ciudad mágica.

Con un sutil movimiento de su mano retiro sus delicados cabellos del rostro y alcanzo su cartera para pagarle al taxista, bajo del taxi y observo la casa victoriana de color azul que tenia frente a ella. Respiro hondo, había llegado la hora.

+Punto de vista de la chica+

"Finalmente aquí estoy, frente a esta casa, esperando convertirme en alguien independiente y cortando el cordón umbilical de mis padres" me dije a mi misma con emoción, el taxista saco mis maletas y las coloco a mi lado, le di las gracias con una sonrisa, a pesar de creer que me había cobrado demasiado, pero hoy le perdono todo a quien sea, me he mudado y recibido mi carta de aceptación para la universidad de Tokio ¡todo en un mismo día! Mis padres no podían creerlo y menos yo. Por cierto, aun no les digo quien soy ¿o si? Mmm… creo que no.

"¿Quién soy?" es una interrogante sumamente interesante, es una pregunta con millones de respuestas y a la vez con ninguna, es algo que me da tanto en que pensar y a la vez confunde mis pensamientos, por más contradictorio que esto pueda sonar. "¿Quién soy?" es la pregunta más difícil que, ahora que lo pienso, me ha tocado responder, o al menos intentar hacerlo; y mientras más pienso en ello, más me convenzo en que no existe una respuesta convincente que yo misma me pueda dar, mucho menos a alguien más.

Soy una chica de 18 años que ha vivido una vida que la mayoría de las personas catalogaría como "Normal", tal vez la mayoría pero no yo, para mi lo normal no existe; todos somos extraños aunque no queramos admitirlo, todos tenemos cosas que sobresalen del llamado: margen de lo común, y lo irónico del asunto es que la mayor parte de la gente trata de esconder esos detalles especiales, solo para entrar en un tonto estereotipo de lo que la sociedad llama normal¿Quién es normal, de todos modos¿Quién podría decir, seriamente hablando, que nunca se ha considerado extraño o diferente? Si me preguntan a mi: nadie; a como yo lo veo en este punto existen dos clases de personas los que esconden sus extrañases y los que las aceptan atreviéndose a ser originales. Yo me cuento en este segundo fragmento, confío en la indiferencia a las habladurías de la gente y que el seguimiento arcaico de las reglas de la sociedad es solo un boleto a eterno martirio interno; si ya de por si nosotros somos nuestros peores verdugos ¿Por qué preocuparse por el que dirán un montón de personas que creen saber vivir mejor nuestra vida que nosotros mismos, y sin embargo, son incapaces de vivir la suya propia? Hay un dicho que expone: "Los sabios juzgan teorías, los inteligentes se juzgan a si mismos, los idiotas juzgan a los demás", a mi parecer no podría estar mejor indicado.

La mayor parte de mi vida la he pasado soñando despierta, imaginando cosas que tal vez nunca pasen, pensando, analizando y calculando cada movimiento que hago con tal cuidado que a veces me olvido que el pensar no es vivir. Desde que me inicie en el mundo de la lectura, hace unos ocho años por guía de mi mejor amigo, he sospechado que la uso como un escudo a la realidad, que me escondo detrás de finales felices y problemas ajenos para no tener que lidiar con los que tengo yo misma.

Soy alguien que solía vivir como dos personas, la que todos creían conocer y que solo era una mascara utilizada por miedo de que los demás no me querrían si era como realmente soy, y la segunda que vivía en las sombras y que nadie llego realmente a conocer, hasta que llego alguien que fue capaz de ver detrás de mi disfraz y de mi mascara, alguien que supo quien era antes de que yo lo dijera, él me dio la confianza para creer en mi misma. Ahora solo soy una persona: YO, si a alguien no le gusta… pues ese realmente no es mi problema, mi mascara se cayo y se hizo añicos, ya no puede volver, ahora solo estoy yo, le guste a quien le guste.

En mi interior poseo un mundo de temores ocultos con que luchar en el día a día, donde la muerte es mí última preocupación y el vivir un infierno en vida es la mayor de estos. Con tantas inseguridades y defectos, de los cuales la lista es inmensa, aunque estos son solo obstáculos con los que lucho para mejorarlos y corregir aquellos a los que aun estoy a tiempo.

Soy una chica con aspiraciones, quizás más ambiciosas de lo que deberían ser; con seudo aires de escritora, a pesar de que ni yo me atrevo a llamarme de ese modo, por falta de una confianza, que quizá nunca llegue.

¿Quién soy? Soy alguien que desea más que nada alcanzar sus metas, y que no se detendrá hasta lograrlas; ya que si yo no lucho por mis sueños, nadie lo hará por mí. Soy solo alguien que busca entender porqué esta aquí, persiguiendo ese significado, que espero, le de sentido a todo lo demás; alguien que convive con sus contradicciones pues aprendió que no vale la pena pelear con ellas, después de todo ¿Qué es más contradictorio que vivir? La vida es la mayor contradicción que existe, comparada con ella, lo demás son solo tecnicismos.

¿Quién soy? Me llaman Mimi Tashikawa, y la verdad, aun no estoy segura de quien soy en realidad, pero intento averiguarlo y no descansare hasta descubrirlo, eso se los aseguro.

¡Mimi! – grito alguien a mis espaldas, sacándome de mi monologo interno, no necesitaba voltear para saber de quien se trataba, no era mas que él, la única persona en todo este ancho camino que llamamos vida que realmente me conoce, que realmente sabe quien soy… ¿y saben qué? Así me quiere.

- Llegas tarde – le informe a sabiendas de que no era cierto, solo me gustaba molestarlo, si, ya lo se, soy rara.

- No es cierto – dijo él revisando su reloj – yo nunca llego tarde – dijo con aire de suficiencia sonriéndome.

- Seguro, síguete repitiendo eso – le dije con una sonrisa.

- A veces me pregunto porque eres tan mala con la única persona que te soporta, Tashikawa – dijo el en tono de broma tomando mis maletas.

- Mmm… tal vez porque esa persona es igual de mala conmigo, así que no te quejes – dije también en tono de broma, me sonrió y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

¿Qué llevas aquí¿piedras?

- Maquillaje, ropa…

- Dios, no quiero verte al natural.

¡hey! Ya me has visto así que cállate – le dije ofendida de broma – también llevo libros…

¿y que te trajiste toda tu biblioteca de New York o qué?

- Claro que no, esa no me cabe en las maletas – dije con una cara inocente.

¿Srta. Tashikawa? – preguntó una mujer canosa de ojos claros al abrir la puerta y vernos parados allí.

- La misma – dije sonriendo.

- Bien, adelante, su habitación esta arriba, en el segundo piso, es la segunda a la derecha – dijo la mujer – mi nombre es Tsubumi y soy la dueña de la residencia.

- Lo se, hablamos por el teléfono – le dije recordando este detalle¡que distraída soy! Lo había olvidado.

- Bien, las reglas son simples, como hemos discutido y la mas importante es… - dijo mirando a mi amigo que luchaba por no dejar caer mis maletas ya que sabia que lo mataría si lo hacia ¡nada de chicos! No quiero a su novio rondando por aquí.

- Oh, dios, el no es mi novio – dije sonriendo, al igual que él, siempre éramos mal confundidos en este caso.

- Bueno, igual lo mantengo – dijo Tsubumi recelosa y dándole a mi amigo una mirada desaprobatoria – si todo esta en orden, puede subir.

- Si, gracias – dije comenzando a subir seguida de mi amigo.

- Vaya, te toco una estricta – dijo él.

- Parece que si – dije, llegamos al cuarto que me estaba asignado, no fue difícil encontrarlo ya que afuera decía: TASHIKAWA, el cuarto era bastante amplio, tenia un escritorio donde colocar mi computadora si es que en algún momento se dignan a traerla (entupida mudanza ), una cama, un armario y un televisor. Mi amigo coloco mis maletas en el suelo y me miro.

¿nenecitas ayuda desempacando?

- Supongo que si, pero no creo que te dejen quedarte – le dije sonriendo.

- Es verdad – dijo el pasándose las manos por su cabello – probemos cuanto tiempo nos dan.

- Así que aquí estoy… Japón… - dije dándole la espalda.

- Ni siquiera te he dado la bienvenida como te mereces – comento él con una voz nostálgica.

- Porque eres un insensible – le dije, iba a decir algo más, pero no pude, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su barbilla apoyada en mi hombro derecho.

- Te extrañe, te extrañe mucho – dijo él sonrojándose y abrazándome con mas fuerza.

¿de cuando acá tan sensible? – dije yo mirando al techo, sonrojada, e intentando no llorar, dios, cuanto lo había extrañado…

- No soy mas insensible que tu – dijo el soltando una risa.

- Hey… ¿será por eso que somos tan amigos? – pregunte.

- No lo había pensado, pero quizás si – dijo el riendo – no vulvas a irte.

- No lo haré, ya no – le dije. Tenia que callarse me haría llorar si no lo hacia.

- Nunca pensé que el correo electrónico, las llamadas telefónicas y las ocasionales visitas pudieran darme una amiga como tú – dijo él, permanecí callada, el no era así la mayoría del tiempo, y cuando lo era… lo mejor es escucharlo, y si a esto le sumamos que no podía hablar…

Me soltó un poco y con sus manos en mis caderas me volteo para que le diera la cara, fijo sus ojos en los míos, pero yo le huí la mirada, tomo mi barbilla con su mano izquierda forzándome a mirarlo y me sonrió con nostalgia.

- Cuando te conocí lo último que se me paso por la mente fue que te convertirías en mi mejor amiga – me dijo.

- No fue algo que yo pensé tampoco – acepte.

- Y sin embargo, quien nos ve ahora… completamente inseparables – dijo él – te has convertido en la persona mas importante en mi vida, porque me conoces… nadie me conoce mas que tu, has iluminado mi vida en muchos sentidos.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido y no pude mas, enrolle mis manos en su cuello y lo abrase con fuerza dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por mis ojos, cada vez estaba más segura de que volver había sido lo correcto, mi vida junto a él seria finalmente completa. Tenerlo como amigo a distancia, era genial, pero tenerlo tan cerca, era indescriptible.

A él le debía todo lo que soy, y teníamos una relación reciproca de confianza ciega, apoyo mutuo, y nuestra amistad había evolucionado al punto en que no importaba que relación de turno tuviéramos, ninguna era mas importante que el otro. Solo nos teníamos el uno al otro, primero estaba eso, después estaban los demás. Mi amigo, a quien debería presentar, es un solitario por naturaleza y con actitudes bastante inusuales (quizás por eso nos llevamos) no confía en mucha gente, y me honra decir que en mi si, es por mucho la persona mas increíble que jamás he conocido y no lo cambiaria por nadie, a pesar de que puede ser un fastidio la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ¿no es en eso que se basa la amistad? En conocer todos los hábitos molestos de una persona y aun así quererla, mas aun, querer esos hábitos también, solo porque pertenecen a esa persona. Su nombre es Yamato Ishida, todos le dicen Matt, ya que yo soy la única persona que pude pronunciar su nombre completo sin meterse en problemas, y no crean que exagero, realmente tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, mi querido Yamato, solo esperen, lo comprobaran ustedes mismos.

Nos habíamos conocido por un error del destino, tanto le debíamos al Digimundo, nos tratamos por un accidente impredecible, mantuvimos contacto por los medios mas bizarros, solo nos veíamos una vez cada dos meses, y aun así, somos mejores amigos, somos inseparables. Tenemos el don de aparecer justo en el momento en el que el otro nos necesita, es como un sexto sentido, siempre sabemos cuando la otra mitad quiere vernos ¡QUE RARO¿No creen?

Somos almas gemelas, o al menos a esa conclusión llegamos durante una noche de observar las estrellas, claro que eso no quiere decir que estemos enamorados, como mucha gente cree, solo quiere decir que tenemos una conexión mas allá de la comprensión de terceras personas, después de todo ¿Quiénes son ellos para juzgar?

Fuimos rompiendo el abrazo, Yamato limpio las lagrimas de mis ojos con un pañuelo que tenia en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y me sonrió juguetonamente.

- Eres una llorona – dijo en tono burlón – que gran bebe, en serio.

- Cierra la boca, Yamato – dije empujándolo y soltándome de su abrazo – además el que anda con cursilerías de novela de la tarde es otro – cruce los brazos y le sonreí triunfante.

- Bueno, pero aun no te doy mi bienvenida – dijo volviendo a tomarme de la cintura y acercándose peligrosamente a mi.

¿Qué… qué haces? – dije retrocediendo, o al menos intentándolo, porque el no me dejo.

- Algo que quise hacer desde que te vi afuera, Mimi – me susurro al oído¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO ESTE CHICO?

¿y eso qué es? – pregunte yo.

- Bueno… - apoyo su frente a la mía y nuestras narices se rozaron. Acaso… acaso Yamato iba… ¿a besarme?

- Yama…

De repente comencé a reírme y a tratar de quitar sus manos de mi cintura, el muy desgraciado estaba haciéndome cosquillas, corrí por todo el cuarto tratando de huir de el, pero fue inútil caímos al suelo y el continuo torturándome.

- YA BASTA… basta… BASTA… ?YAMATO!

¡Bienvenida de vuelta! – dijo Yamato juguetonamente.

¡NO! NO, NO, NO… ya entendí ¡Estas feliz de verme! Pero por favor… ¡BASTA! – grite.

- Bien, bien, pero solo si dices: Yamato es el rey del universo y todos somos sus sirvientes.

¿Estas bromeando verdad? – dije tratando de contener la risa y con un fuerte dolor de estomago.

¿me veo como que estoy bromeando, Tashikawa?

- Yo no diré eso… - las cosquillas empeoraron ¡BIEN, BIEN! YAMATO ES EL REY DEL UNIVERSO Y TODOS SOMOS SUS SIRVIENTES.

- Así me gusta – dijo él apartándose satisfecho.

Me senté en el suelo con las manos en mi estomago. Le envié cuna mirada asesina.

- Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso.

¿Por qué? Es muy divertido.

- Interpreta mi silencio Ishida – dije levantándome.

Comenzamos a sacar las maletas, Yamato tomo la de mis libros y comenzó a organizarlos en el librero, a lo que tuve que intervenir pues el chico es un completo desorden, no que yo no lo sea, pero el me gana por mucho. Mientras yo comencé a sacar mis peluches y mi ropa. No habíamos terminado aun cuando la dueña nos hizo saber que hasta allí llegaba el periodo de gracia y saco a Yamato de mi cuarto.

¿Vamos por un café? – me preguntó Matt.

- Claro – dije caminamos muy juntos y con frío por la calle, a pesar de ser medio día.

¿le avisaste a los chicos que vendrías? – preguntó Yamato.

- No, solo a ti – dije yo.

- Ya veo… ¿los sorprenderás o algo?

- Mmm… pues iré a verlos, si se sorprenden o no, depende de ellos – dije cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la brisa de mi amado Japón.

- Has cambiado tanto desde que te conocí – comentó Yamato de repente.

- También tú – dije yo.

- Creo que nos hemos cambiado el uno al otro – dijo Yamato – o mejor dicho, nos hemos ayudado a descubrir quienes somos en realidad.

- Es verdad…

Hubo una pausa de silencio, pero un silencio nada incomodo, porque él y yo podíamos pasar horas callados y estar a gusto, nuestro silencio, porque nuestro silencio habla tan bien como nuestras palabras.

¿Qué dijo Michael cuando le dijiste que volverías a vivir aquí? – pregunto Matt de repente, recordé que le conté que no le había dicho a Michael que me mudaría hasta el ultimo momento, supongo que pensaba que no me gustaría su reacción.

- Pues… estaba muy molesto – dije yo caminando adelante – dijo que era imperdonable que esperara hasta mis últimos tres días para avisarle sobre mi partida… y bueno, rompimos.

- Ya veo… ¿estas bien, respecto a eso? – preguntó Matt.

- Sorprendentemente, sí – dije yo – supongo que había durado demasiado y realmente…

- Nunca lo quisiste – completó él por mí.

- Quise quererlo, pero eso no fue suficiente – acepte.

- Y… ahora que estas aquí ¿se lo confesaras? – preguntó dudoso, me detuve y lo mire directamente a sus azules ojos.

¿decirle que a quien? – pregunte tratando de disimular el hecho de que sabia exactamente a que se estaba refiriendo.

- Al chico que te roba el sueño – dijo él con una sonrisa extraña ¿le dirás lo que sientes?

- Realmente dudo que el confesarle mis sentimientos sea algo prudente, mas bien aumentaría sus problemas – dije dándome la vuelta.

- Mimi, han pasado ¿Cuánto¿diez años desde que te gusta? Y aun no le dices nada – dijo Matt.

- Yamato el no me corresponde, es caso perdido si quiera intentarlo – dije queriéndole dar fin al asunto y comenzando a caminar.

- Taichi merece saberlo, es imposible que sepas si te corresponde o no por quedarte callada esperando, mi querida Meems – dijo rodeándome con sus brazos.

- Déjalo así, Yamato – dije – porque mejor no me hablas de cómo van las cosas con Sora.

¿Qué pasa con ella?

¿Le confesaste que aun la quieres? – pregunte.

- No – respondió el después de un rato.

- Otra cosa más para añadir a los registros de parecidos. Ambos somos unos cobardes al tratar de admitir nuestros sentimientos – dije soltándome y corriendo hasta el café que teníamos de frente, haciéndole señas a Yamato para que me siguieras.

- No tienes idea de cuanto… - dijo Yamato en voz queda, aunque yo jamás me entere de esto.

+Vista General+

Ambos chicos entraron en el café, este era acogedor y a la antigua. Se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartados y comenzaron a hablar, mientras una camarera llegaba por su orden. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que una chica de cabellos castaños llego a atenderlos en patines.

- Bienvenidos a "Daisuke's Café" ¿Qué pudo ofrecerles?

- Dos mocachinos – dijo Matt ¿o me equivoque de café?

- No, para nada – le sonreí – aun no lo olvidas.

- Bien, dos mocachinos ¿algo mas?

- Mmm… un panecillo de chocolate – dijo Mimi.

- Si, eso suena bien. Que sean dos – dijo Yamato levantando la vista para ver a la mesera por primera vez. La chica le sonrió, sonrojada.

- Bien. Volveré con su orden en unos minutos – sonrió, a Yamato, y se fue.

- Te estaba coqueteando… - le informo Mimi a su distraído amigo.

- Claro que no – dijo Yamato sonrojado.

- Tu no cambias, gracias a dios – dijo Mimi riendo.

¿Por qué crees que me coqueteaba?

- Te sonreía y estaba sonrojada. La intimidaste Yamato – dijo Mimi.

¡claro que no¿Por qué habría de intimidarla?

- Mmm… quizás te conoció en tus años de estrella de Rock – dijo Mimi.

- Oh, por dios, los Teenaged Wolves murieron hace años, ahora soy un chico común que próximamente asistirá a la universidad de Tokio, al igual que tu – dijo Yamato. Se había retrasado un año por las giras del grupo, pero aquello no le molestaba porque quería decir que estudiaría con su mejor amiga. Taichi y Sora habían empezado el año anterior.

- Tal vez solo seas un chico normal, pero sigues siendo un bombón – dijo Mimi pellizcándole la mejilla. Yamato se sonrojo.

- Seguro… - dijo con sarcasmo.

- Es en serio, eres muy lindo – dijo Mimi.

- No más que… - Yamato no pudo terminar esto pues la mesera había vuelto.

- Tengan buen provecho – dijo, sonrió a Yamato una vez más, y se fue.

- Que clase de almuerzo el nuestro ¿no? – dijo Yamato.

- Si, súper nutritivo – dijo Mimi comiéndose su panque y tomando un sorbo de su café.

Después de culminar su "almuerzo", comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad, en donde Yamato se dio la tarea de ser guía turístico para su amiga, que a pesar de haber vivido allí, se asombraba de todos los cambios, o si a esas vamos, de volver a ver todo de nuevo.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de allí, dos chicos mas caminaban, la chica era hermosa, con cabellera rojiza y ojos enigmáticos, vestía ropa de invierno de color rojo oscuro y cargaba una mochila de color blanco; a su lado caminaba un chico de espesa melena marrón y dulces ojos chocolates, vestido en ropa de invierno azul rey, y cargando un bolso de color negro.

¿nos reuniremos a estudiar Matemáticas mañana, Sora? – pregunto el chico.

- Claro. Necesitas ayuda – dijo ella en tono de broma.

- Oh, vamos, no estoy tan mal – dijo el chico colocándose la mano en la cabeza.

- Pero podrías estar mejor, Taichi – dijo Sora.

- Solo si tú me ayudas – dijo Taichi.

- Que interesado eres a veces, Tai – dijo Sora.

- Claro que no… ¿es algo malo que quiera recibir ayuda de mi mejor amiga? – pregunto en tono "inocente" Taichi.

- Mmm… supongo que no – admitió Sora tomándolo del brazo – pero me deberás una.

- Hecho – admito Taichi con una sonrisa, de repente se detuvo.

¿pasa algo? – pregunto Sora.

¿ese no es Matt? – preguntó señalando con su brazo libre hacia delante.

Sora alzo la vista y vio al chico rubio de profundos ojos azules, vestido con jeans negros, camisa verde y chaqueta larga de color negro, que caminaba alegremente, riendo y con apariencia divertida, tomado del brazo de una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y largo, con dulces y vivaces ojos del color de su cabellera, vestida con una falda de color negro por la rodilla, camisa rosa oscuro y chaqueta larga de color rosa pastel, con medias largas negras igual que sus botas. Tomaba fuertemente al rubio del brazo y este parecía estar mostrándole la ciudad.

- Si, ese es Matt – dijo Sora ¿Quién es la chica que lo acompaña?

- No tengo idea – dijo Taichi distraído observando la alegre parejita, no recordaba haber visto a Matt sonreír tanto antes – pero esa es una de las chicas mas hermosas que he visto – acepto.

- Lo se… - dijo Sora resignada ¿Cómo se puede competir con alguien así?

- Tú también eres hermosa…

- No, no lo soy. Menos si me comparas con ella – dijo señalando a la castaña.

- Sora…

- Además imagínate lo especial que debe ser ¿alguna vez habías visto esa sonrisa en el rostro de Matt antes- preguntó Sora.

- Bueno…

¡No! Matt nunca sonríe de ese modo… esta feliz… - Sora bajo la cara.

- Oh, vamos, ni siquiera sabes quien es – dijo Taichi abrazándola - tranquilízate. Además sabes que Yamato no es nada superficial, es un hico profundo, tú también eres así que aun tiene oportunidad.

- Pero Tai…

¡si!

¿ah?

- Si había visto esa sonrisa antes – dijo Taichi.

¿Cuándo? – pregunto Sora.

- Cuando Mimi visito Japón hace unos… OH, por dios – dijo Taichi volviendo su vista a la pareja de nuevo.

¡OH POR DIOS! – grito Sora soltándose de Tai y entendiendo lo que pasaba.

Intercambiaron una mirada, antes de gritar a coro:

¡MIMI! – corrieron a encontrar a la pareja.

+Punto de vista – Mimi+

Yamato y yo la estábamos pasando genial, hacia mucho que no pasábamos tanto tiempo haciendo eso: nada, solo pasear y hablar de cualquier tontería, como el sombrero de la mujer que se nos paro enfrente antes de la luz de cruce, en serio las cosas que usan algunos ¿Por qué alguien querría pájaros en su cabeza? En fin, eso fue divertido. Caminaba tomada del brazo de Yamato mientras el me explicaba las "bases históricas" tras el cine comunitario, cuando escuche mi nombre salido de quien sabe donde. Yamato y yo vimos alrededor para tratar de encontrar la fuente aquello, cuando vimos a dos chicos acercarse corriendo a nosotros. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Sora y Taichi estaban allí, corrieron a nosotros, solté a Yamato y corrí a abrazarlos.

¡MIMI! Amiga hacia tanto que no te veía, has cambiado tanto, y tienes tanto que contarme, y yo a ti ¡no sabría por donde empezar¡tenemos que ponernos al día! – dijo Sora mientras me abrazaba con fuerza – no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de verte, amiga…

- Ya basta Sora, yo también quiero abrazarla – dijo Taichi, Sora le coloco mala cara y se aparto, me sonroje.

- Bienvenida a casa, Meems – dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, yo también me aferre a él – te extrañe… te extrañe mucho – susurro Taichi a mi oído.

- También yo – dije sonrojada. Escuche la tos fingida de Yamato y supe que era hora de separarse – los extrañe mucho a los dos.

¿tanto que ni nos avisaste? – dijo Sora.

- Oh… me disculpo por eso… - dije sonrojada.

- Mimi solo quería sorprenderlos, darle una sorpresa a todos – salio a mi rescate Yamato, le agradecí con una mirada el ser mi Lancelot en momentos de crisis.

- Oh, Meems. Bueno eso no es importante ahora, tenemos que salir y ponernos al día – dijo Sora.

- Si, es verdad. Tendremos que reunir al grupo para celebrar que nuestra Princesa ha vuelto – dijo Taichi. Sonreí tímidamente.

- No es necesario…

- Oh, claro que es necesario – dijo Sora.

- Llamare a los demás hoy mismo, nos vemos en mi casa a las ocho ¿aun recuerdas donde es, no princesa Mimi? – preguntó Taichi.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? – dije yo.

- Y si lo olvido, yo la llevo, porque con esa memoria – dijo Yamato.

¡Matt! – dije empujando su brazo en broma.

- Bueno, esta hecho, no falten – dijo Taichi.

- Nos vemos all� Matt, Mimi – dijo Sora. Mientras se alejaba con Taichi.

- No faltaremos – dijo Yamato.

- Nos vemos – grite yo.

- Eres tan obvia – dijo Matt conteniendo una risa.

¿tanto¿se daría cuenta él?

- No, solo yo me doy cuenta, porque nadie te conoce mejor que yo – dijo Yamato.

- Oh, bueno, nadie te conoce a ti mejor que yo, así que estamos a mano – dije.

- Es verdad – dijo el sonriendo.

Pasamos mucho tiempo mas caminando y hablando de lo que fuera, reímos como niños chiquitos, la gente comenzó a pensar que estábamos locos pero ¿a quien le importa? Matt es un chico muy divertido una vez que agarra confianza, los chicos dicen que es alguien completamente distinto cuando esta conmigo, pero para mi solo es extraño cuando actúa de modo distinto, el Yamato que yo conozco dejo caer su mascara y a mi ya no me engaña con ella, aunque aun haya gente que sea lo suficientemente ciega para no ver mas allá de el exterior de Yamato, y si no se tomaban el tiempo para conocerlos era su perdida.

Me llevo a mi "nueva casa", aproximadamente a las 5:30pm, y decidió pasar por mí a las 7 para ir a cenar antes de irnos a la casa de Tai a las ocho. Se despidió de mi murmurando algo de ir a buscar su auto a la casa de Takeru y, con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo se despidió de mi, subí las escaleras y el espero a que entrara, pero cuando tenia la mano en el manubrio dijo algo mas.

- I'll miss you my pink princess, never leave me alone again – me guiño un ojo y comenzó a alejarse, entre y sonreí para mi misma. Ese había sido un gran día.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, envíenme su opinión (he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he dicho esto, pero bueno, el que no pide a llorar se queda) díganme que pensaron de la historia y… envíenme Reveiws para saber si debo seguir o no ;), kiss, kiss, bye, bye **

**Isabel Black**


	2. La Reunión del grupo

**¡VAYA QUE RESPUESTAS! Me han puesto rojita con todo lo que me dijeron, no me digan tanto que me lo voy a creer jajaja… espero que sigan leyendo, que sigan enviándome respuestas, y mas que todo QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO DOS! Besos a todos… **

**Isabel Black **

* * *

**La Reunión**** del grupo**

Eran las 7 en punto cuando Mimi salía de la casa, después de pasar mucho tiempo cambiándose de ropa y maquillaje, a encontrarse con el rubio Yamato Ishida. Mimi estaba vestida con un pantalón ajustado de color negro y un top azul cielo con la frase "Angel's Princess" en letras rosadas al igual que su bufanda, y un abrigo largo de color negro, su maquillaje era sencillo pero resaltaba a todo grito sus encantos (lo cual, estemos claros, no es difícil) y su cabello estaba suelto, esperaba verse bien pues quería impresionar a Taichi. Matt la observo y le sonrió con ternura.

- Vaya, deslumbraras a unos cuantos hoy – dijo el chico observándola.

- Solo hay uno que me interesa impresionar – dijo Mimi guiñándole un ojo.

- Seguro – dijo Matt abriéndole la puerta. Él mismo se veía como un galán de película, completamente vestido en negro como era su costumbre (pantalón, camisa y abrigo), su bufanda era azul oscuro y decía "Yamato" en una de las esquinas, había sido un regalo de Mimi; su cabello estaba al natural (o sea: hermoso).

¿Qué hay de ti? También te ves muy bien – dijo Mimi entrando por la puerta que su amigo le abría.

- Bueno, quería impresionarte – dijo Yamato con auto-suficiencia mientras daba la vuelta para entrar por el otro lado del convertible de color azul.

- Oh, pues lo has logrado – dijo Mimi en tono de broma, Yamato también rió ante esto.

¿Dónde quieres ir a comer? – preguntó el chico.

- Mmm… no lo se, tu dime – dijo Mimi.

¿Qué tal algo de comida típica? – preguntó sabiendo cuanto la chica la había extrañado ¿sushi?

¡SI! – soltó Mimi emocionada, cual niña chiquita ¡POR FAVOR YAMATO¡SI¡SI!

- Jajaja… claro, vamos – dijo Yamato sonriendo ante la reacción infantil de su amiga y colocando el auto en marcha.

¡YEIH! – soltó Mimi con emoción.

¿Pareces de cinco años, sabes? – dijo Yamato.

¿y que? Así me quieres – dijo ella sacándole la lengua.

- Bueno… ¿Qué remedio? – dijo Yamato.

¡Ay Yama! Deja ese acto para alguien que no sea yo – dijo Mimi riéndose.

Yamato sonrió y siguieron la marcha. Llegaron a un restaurante elegante donde habían una especie de estanques en todas las mesas y en la barra donde los platos flotaban, y había todo tipo de pescados. Yamato la guió adentro y llego con la anfitriona.

- Yamato Ishida, dos – dijo.

- Ishida… Ishida… Ishida – dijo la anfitriona mientras lo buscaba aquí esta, adelante, su mesa esta lista.

- Creí que había sido espontáneo – dijo Mimi al oído de su amigo.

- Yo siempre estoy preparado, sabes que no me gusta estar a la deriva – dijo Yamato – además te conozco, sabia que aceptarías, Meems.

- Mmm… buen punto – dijo Mimi riendo.

Se sentaron en una mesa para dos personas, y Yamato se ofreció a ordenar, Mimi lo dejo. Mientras esperaban la comida comenzaron a hablar sobre los viejos tiempos, cuando no eran amigos o al menos no tanto, y cuando comenzaron a hacerlo. Pensar que toda su unión se la debían a Sora…

La comida llego y comenzaron a comer Mimi estaba muy contenta de estar comiendo comida típica de nuevo, Yamato la observaba con una sonrisa, parecía una niña.

**Punto de vista de Mimi **

Comencé a comer como si no lo hubiese hecho en años, estemos claros, comida de Japón en Japón no se compara a comida de Japón en América. Sentí una mirada pesada sobre mí y alzando mis ojos encontré los de Yamato sobre mí.

¿Qué¿es primera vez que ves comer a alguien? – pregunte.

- No – respondió simplemente él comenzando a comer también.

¿entonces? – insistí, soy muy curiosa a mi no me dejaba con esa.

- Es solo que es primera vez que veo a una chica comer de ese modo – dijo Yamato reprimiendo una sonrisa.

- Quizás porque todas las chicas con las que has salido son de plástico – remarque ofendida – las mujeres comen ¿sabes?

- Pues no enfrente de mí – dijo Yamato.

- Será porque les da miedo o las intimidas – dije – pero conmigo no pasa eso.

- Me doy cuenta – dijo Yamato con una sonrisa burlona.

Lo mire divertida y sonreí.

- Para la próxima consíguete una novia real – dije.

- Eso intento – dijo él comenzando a comer.

Pensé en esta respuesta por unos minutos, finalmente entendí que quería decir.

- Pues no vas a conseguir nada con Sora, por estar sentado aquí conmigo – dije.

- Mmm… supongo que es verdad – dijo Yamato sin mirarme ¿no seguirás comiendo?

¡oh! Claro… - dije tomando mis palitos y continuando.

La cena se nos fue entre bromas y burlas de parte de Yamato pues en un momento me distraje y solté un rollito dejándolo caer en el agua¡usar esas cosas es complicado! Mas cuando tienes casi dos años sin tocarlas, además ¿de quien demonios fue la idea de colocar agua como mesa? En fin, después de que Yamato realizo su broma ¡NUMRO 522! Así es, las conté, salimos del restaurante y subimos a su auto.

- Por dios ¿Quién te enseño a comer? – pregunto Yamato por novena vez.

¡DEJA EL ASUNTO EN PAZ! – dije algo avergonzada.

- No te molestes, velo por el lado bueno: JAMAS ME ABURRIRAS – dijo Yamato estando seguro de que esto era cierto.

Le sonreí y partimos a la casa de Taichi. Al llegar bajamos del auto y Yamato se volteo a mirarme.

¿Lista?

- Supongo… - dije respirando hondo y tomándolo del brazo – esperemos que sea una buena noche…

- Estoy seguro de que lo será – anuncio mientras caminábamos y tocábamos la puerta.

La puerta se abrió, y después de aquello comencé a ver negro, una mata de cabello morado había cegado mi vista y se había abalanzado sobre mi con tal fuerza que había logrado hacerme soltar el brazo de Yamato y caer al suelo, agradecí mentalmente no tener falda puesta.

- Miyako… me dejaras sin aire – dije sabiendo de quien se trataba y devolviéndole su caluroso abrazo.

¡Te extrañe mucho, Mimi¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías¿Cuándo llegaste¿Dónde te estas quedando¡puedes quedarte en mi casa¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás aquí¿vienes para quedarte¿Qué pretendes hacer? – pregunto la chica bombardeándome de preguntas.

- Por dios, una a la vez – dije mientras me soltaba – vengo para quedarme.

¿EN SERIO! – dijo Miyako abrazándome de nuevo ¡ESTO ES GENIAL!

- Yolei… ya deja de matar a mi hermana – anuncio una voz.

¡No estoy matándola! – dijo Miyako levantándose, tome la mano de Yamato, quien me ayudo a levantarme y clave mis ojos en otros ojos azules, sonreí al chico con nostalgia.

- Takeru… - dije observándolo, estaba algo alejado de la puerta y me observaba con su calida sonrisa, corrió hasta mí y me dio un abrazo muy fuerte y prolongado.

¡Mimi! – dijo el chico abrazándome – estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto, no tienes idea de cómo te extrañe… al fin tengo a mi hermana de vuelta…

- También yo extrañe mucho a mi hermanito menor – dije mientras mis ojos se colocaban vidriosos.

¡No puedo creer que te tenga de vuelta! – dijo Takeru.

¡tampoco yo puedo creer que haya vuelto! – dije.

¡Ya basta, tu hermano soy yo! – dijo Yamato de broma mientras nos separaba.

- Pues si… pero ella es mi hermana también, al menos adoptiva y por razones de enlaces del alma ¿verdad, Mimi? – dijo Takeru.

- Claro – dije yo – él es el hermano que nunca tuve.

- Yo soy tu mejor amigo ¿Por qué no me quieres así? – pregunto Yamato.

- Contigo es distinto… pasamos esa barrera – dije.

¡MIMI! – dijo otra voz a lo lejos.

Abrace a todos y les dije cuanto los había extrañado, desde Jou, hasta incluso Daivis. Los salude a todos por separado y bromee con cada uno por turnos, todos parecían felices de verme y yo aun mas de verlos a ellos. Cuando por fin termine mis saludos, entramos a la sala en donde estaban Sora y Taichi a quienes aun no había saludado, camine hacia ellos, seguida de cerca por Yamato quien estaba algo mareado por la conmoción de gente, aquello no era lo suyo.

¡Sora! – dije entrando y saludándola ¡Tai!

- Hola Mimi – saludo Sora.

- Hola princesa Mimi – dijo Taichi de broma.

Pasamos la noche contando historias de nuestros tiempos como "Niños Elegidos", nos hacia bien recordar, bien dicen que "Recordar los errores del pasado nos ayuda a no repetirlos", además era divertido recordar cosas como el concurso de karaoque _(Nota de la autora: No recuerdo si se escribe así, si no es así, por favor corríjanme)_ donde los chicos habían sido capaces de dejar sordos a los pobres Digimons, había sido una lastima que Matt no hubiese estado allí, pues canta mucho mejor de lo que yo jamás lo haré. Claro, también había otra cosa que había pasado aquel día, algo que había cambiado para siempre la experiencia del Digimundo para mi…

Como algunos sabrán, el asunto de ser "Princesa" se me había subido a la cabeza, y necesitaba con urgencia alguien que me trajera a la realidad, Taichi y Jou habían ido por mí junto con sus digimons, Agumon y Gomamon, trataron de obligarme a cantar y cumplir con mi promesa pero me negué a hacerlo, sabia que si lo hacia tendría que irme con ellos y volver al grupo que creía desmoronado para siempre. Además Taichi era por ultimo la última persona que quería ver en aquel momento, considerando que era SU culpa que el grupo se hubiese desmoronado… bueno, la verdad no era su culpa, pero era mas fácil culparlo a el en aquel momento ¿no creen?

El caso es que en el momento en que, antes de encerrarlos, Taichi me persiguió y como intente evitarlo tomo de mi muñeca, obligándome a mirar sus ojos… algo ocurrió dentro de mi… comencé a sonrojarme y mi corazón comenzó a salirse por completo de control, sé que el también sintió algo, pues se sonrojo y lo siguiente que dijo lo dijo tartamudeando. Aun así hice que me soltara (Lo golpee si mal no recuerdo), y corrí del lugar obligando a mis "sirvientes" que los encarcelaran a todos.

Recuerdo que aquella tarde entre echa un mar de furia a mi cuarto, sabia lo que me estaba pasando, me estaba enamorando del líder del grupo… ¡Y ESO NO PODIA PASAR! Porque nadie mejor que yo sabia que Taichi estaba enamorado de Sora, como todos saben al final por intervención de la misma Sora, termine cumpliendo mi misión y promesa. Todo salio horriblemente mal, pero después salimos a flote, como siempre.

Pero eso había sido todo… un simple rose había sido lo que había tomado para que mi corazón se saliera de control, fue simplemente el encuentro de nuestros ojos lo que hizo que mi mente dejara de pensar por unos segundos… Jamás me atreví a decírselo y dudo que alguna vez me atreva, no me importa lo que Yamato piense.

Volví a la realidad al sentir una mano en mi hombro. Alcé la mirada para encontrar unos dulces ojos azules mirándome. Sonreí y vi que Takeru me hacia una seña para que lo siguiera, me levante y lo seguí, dejando a Taichi imitando a Jou y viceversa, preguntándome ¿Cuál de los dos cantaba peor, en realidad, Takeru me llevo al balcón y cerro la puerta tras de si.

¿Pasa algo, Takeru? – pregunte cruzando los brazos y mirando al chico.

- No – dijo el algo sonrojado.

¿Takeru? – dije con una sonrisa, que esperaba no fuera burlona, acercándome a él.

- Necesito ayuda… y creo que eres la única a la que puedo acudir – dijo Takeru tan rojo como era posible para el ojo humano, en eso se parecía tanto a su hermano.

¿mi ayuda? Claro te ayudare en lo que quieras – dije sin pensarlo dos veces ¿pero qué es?

- Quiero que me ayudes con… - a pesar de que toda la frase de Takeru estuvo dicha en un tono muy bajo, lo ultimo que dijo fue completamente inaudible.

¿disculpa¿Qué te ayude con que?

- Hikari – dijo finalmente él después de pasar unos segundos deliberando, y evitando mi mirada.

¡Oh! – dije emocionada tomándolo de las manos ¿al fin se lo vas a confesar? – comencé a dar pequeños saltitos en mi lugar.

- Bueno… - dijo Takeru mas tranquilo como si se hubiese quitado un peso enorme de encima – creo que si no lo hago Daisuke lo hará por mí, aunque él es tan obvio que hasta Taichi lo sabe…

¿y tu no? Vamos lo se desde hace años – dije cruzando los brazos – aunque es verdad, el es MUCHO peor que tu.

- Bueno… ¿me ayudaras?

¡CLARO! Lo que sea por mi hermano adoptivo – dije guiñándole un ojo – no te preocupes, para cuando terminemos de planearlo, Hikari tendría que estar loca para negarse a estar contigo – dije pellizcando su mejilla.

Takeru sonrió y volvimos a la sala.

¡Mimi¡canta una canción! – dijo Miyako en el momento en que me vio volver. En ese preciso instante vi que estaban instalando una maquina karaoque.

¡OH, NO! – dije.

- Vamos Meems, queremos escuchar tu voz ¿verdad chicos? – anuncio Taichi sonriéndome¿Cómo demonios podía decirle que no?

¡Claro! – dijeron todos.

- No… - dije sentándome al lado de Yamato – amenos que Yamato cante conmigo.

¡Debes estar bromeando! – dijo con voz bastante alta, lo tome del brazo.

- Nop – dije yo.

¡Oh, vamos, _Yamato_! – dijo Daisuke, quien retrocedió ante la mirada que le envió el rubio por atreverse a pronunciar su nombre completo – digo, Matt.

- No, no quiero – dijo Yamato sonrojándose sin mirarme.

¡Oh, vamos¿cantas enfrente de un auditorio entro y no frente a tus amigos? – dijo Sora.

- Oh, vamos tampoco tienen que obligarlo – al decir eso Yamato descubrió cual era mi plan y pidió el micrófono, levantándose.

- No me uses como excusa, Mimi – dijo tomando el otro micrófono y pasándomelo.

¡ESE ES EL ESPIRITU! – dijo Taichi ¿Qué canción quieren?

- La que sea…- dijo Yamato, Taichi programo el Karaoque para qué escogiera la canción al azar.

Tome el micrófono que mi amigo me alcanzaba. Ambos sonreímos y volteamos al televisor donde las letras comenzaban a salir, ambos nos sonrojamos al ver el titulo de la canción "FOREVER" ambos conocíamos la canción, de hecho no era primera vez que la cantábamos.

Ambos tomamos aire y cantamos:

_"I'll be loving you forever,  
Deep inside my heart you leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart,  
And tore it apart,  
I would love you still, forever" _

Yamato me sonrió antes de continuar la canción él, se arrodillo frente a mi y alzo su mano esperando que yo la tomara, mientras cantaba cada frase como si realmente fuera para mi:

_"You are the sun,  
You are my light,  
And you're the last thing on my mind,  
before I go to sleep at night" _

Tome su mano y me levante para continuar la canción, el se levanto a mi lado y permanecimos con nuestras manos juntas.

_"You're always round,  
When I'm in need,  
When troubles on my mind,  
You put my soul at ease" _

Podíamos sentir las miradas de todos sobre nosotros, pero realmente no nos importaba, Yamato coloco mi mano, aun tomada a la suya sobre su pecho. Y continuamos la siguiente frase juntos.

**_"There is no one in this world,  
Who can love me like you do,  
That is the reason that I,  
Wanna spend forever with you" _**

Escuchamos una exclamación de parte de los chicos, nuestras sonrisas crecieron y continuamos juntos con el coro, pues nuestras voces se complementaban y unían como si fueran una sola.

_"I'll be loving you forever,  
Deep inside my heart you leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart,  
And tore it apart,  
I would love you still, forever" _

Tome la mano de Yamato con aun más fuerza y me concentre completamente en sus ojos, dejando de pensar en lo que nos rodeaba.

_"We've had a fun,  
We've made mistakes,  
But who'd have guessed along that road,  
we'd learn to give and take" _

Yamato alzo su mano y la mía y tan solo quedamos palmo con palmo, dejando de apretar la mano del otro con fuerza, pero la conexión seguía siendo inquebrantable. Cuando continuo pude notar que estaba algo rojo, por lo que yo también me sonroje un poco.

**_"It's so much more than I could have dreamed,  
Cause you've make loving you, so easy for me" _**

Lo siguiente lo continuamos juntos, de nuevo.

_"There is no one in this world,  
Who can love me like you do,  
That is the reason that I,  
Wanna spend forever with you,  
I'll be loving you forever,  
Deep inside my heart you leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart,  
And tore it apart,  
I would love you still, forever" _

Volvimos a tomarnos las manos con fuerza esta vez acercándonos mucho más que antes. Él continúo cantando.

**_"And girl I pray you leave me, never,  
_**_Cause this is the world, where lovers often go astray,  
But if we love each other, we won't go that way" _

Continuamos acercándonos más, por instinto más que por algo mas, pues parecía que estábamos en un universo paralelo, lejos de Odaiba, lejos de todo… continué cantando.

_"So put your doubts aside,  
Do what it takes to make it right,  
**I love you, forever, no-one can tear us apart" **_

Él termino la ultima frase conmigo, creo que es algo que ambos queremos que se cumpla "El querernos por siempre sin que nadie pueda separarnos", como amigos claro, abajo los malos pensamientos, aunque para ese momento ya no sabia que pensar…

_"I'll be loving you forever, (forever)  
Deep inside my heart you leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart, ( took my heart)  
And tore it apart, (you tore it apart now)  
I would love you still, forever,  
I'll be loving you forever, (forever)  
Deep inside my heart you leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart, (took my heart)  
And tore it apart, (you tore it apart now)  
I would love you still, forever,  
I'll be loving you forever, (forever)  
Deep inside my heart you leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart, (took my heart)  
And tore it apart, (you tore it apart now)  
I would love you still, forever" _

Solo después que terminamos la última repetición de coro fue que notamos que en la versión del karaoque solo llegaba hasta dos repeticiones. Nos sonreímos el uno al otro para ser vueltos a la realidad por los aplausos de los chicos.

- Eso estuvo ¡INCREIBLE! – dijo Hikari mientras aplaudía junto con todos lo demás.

- Si, en serio casi nos engañan con la interpretación – dijo Jou.

- Si, muy bueno esto – dijo Ken.

Yamato y yo soltamos una risa de agradecimiento, allí fue que notamos que aun estábamos muy juntos, por lo cual nos separamos lentamente, mientras Taichi subía a cantar con su hermana una canción de la que ninguno de los dos, Yamato o yo, nos enteraríamos, pues aun manteníamos un contacto visual algo incomodo, sin saber porque.

Después de unas cuantas mas horas en las que los chicos cantaban y Taichi se negaba a soltar el micrófono, según Sora planeaba dejarnos sordos (risa mental), los chicos habían comenzado a irse, Yamato, Sora y yo éramos los últimos, retirando el hecho de Hikari y Taichi, los dueños de la casa.

- Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Yamato levantándose y haciéndome una seña.

- Bien…

- Espera – me interrumpió Taichi.

¿si?

- Ven conmigo – dijo pasando por mi lado y tomándome del brazo.

Le envié una mirada confundida a Yamato quien se encogió los hombros igualmente confundido. Taichi me llevo al balcón y cerro la puerta transparente tras el, como lo había echo Takeru unas horas antes… recordando la petición de Takeru temí que Taichi fuera a pedirme ayuda con Sora, no creo que pudiera manejar eso¿el chico que me gusta pidiéndome hacer de cupido¡Eso si seria el colmo! Bueno, tranquilízate y actúa natural, me dije a mi misma. Para no mirarlo voltee a alzar mi vista hacia el cielo estrellado.

Taichi se coloco a mi lado y observo las estrellas también.

- Me alegra mucho que estés de regreso – dijo.

- A mi me alegra estar de regreso – dije yo.

- Dudo que mas que a mi – dijo colocando su brazo sobre mi hombro, me sonroje un poco, pero dudo que lo notara.

- Si tú lo dices… - fue lo único que fui capaz de decir¡DEMANDENME! Me puse nerviosa…

- Mimi… debemos irnos – dijo Yamato abriendo la puerta.

- Espera – dije – creo que hay algo que Taichi quiere decirme – le mande una mirada significativa a Yamato por romper el momento.

- Esta bien… hablaremos luego – dijo Taichi soltándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla – solo no te pierdas.

Me mantuve en silencio hasta que llegamos afuera de la casa y montamos en el auto una vez alejados no pude mas y me voltee hacia el.

¡SE PUEDA SABER ¿Por qué DEMONIOS hiciste eso? – pregunte Molesta.

Yamato no me miro y coloco el auto en marcha…

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, envíenme un mensaje para saber que pensaron. **

**Respuestas a los mensajes del capitulo anterior: **

Juny Tao: Gracias por tu RR, me animo mucho. ¿Me admiras? Wow… que honor, no creí que alguien admirara a una loca, así que gracias, ojala te guste el dos.

Ultimate spider: ¡GRACIAS POR COLOCARME EN TUS FAVORITOS! ERES UN AMOR, gracias por tu rr y siento haberte dejado picado, ojala te guste el capitulo.

SoratoFan: pensaba dejarte pasar en blanco, pero realmente tengo que aceptar que aunque sea solo por decir: Mimato succs Yo! Te tomas el molesto de entrar, así que tan mal no he de estar, gracias por hacer crecer mi lista de Rr's, un rr es un rr, sabes? No me molesta la circunstancia, gracias por entrar a todos mis ff!

Hikaru-Anda-Asakura: me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, gracias por el mensaje.

HeleNkxD: Me alegro que, a pesar de que el Mimato no sea de tu agrado, te hayas tomado la molestia de entrar, y mas aun que te haya gustado, gracias por el mensaje y espero que te siga encantando.

Rei: gracias por las felicitaciones, tratare de que se convierta en Mimato lo mas pronto que se pueda, pero tendré que ser fiel a la trama, gracias por escribir.

Carito: gracias por el apoyo, no te preocupes yo no escribo historias que no sean MIMATO así que gracias por leerme.

Mika: Dado a la demanda popular seguiré escribiendo así que gracias por leerme.

Sku/Ag: lastima que no te haya parecido Mimi, pero hice la acotación de que estaba cambiada y que su mascara había caído, de todos modos, gracias por la felicitación.

Kenny's Girl: gracias por el apoyo, aquí tienes el capitulo dos. Gracias por leerme.

Canuto-Frambueza: gracias por el mensaje. Me encanta que te haya gustado mi argumento, los cambios y las partes narradas por mi protagonista. También me fascina que te encante como escribo (me has subido el ego) gracias por leer mis historias.

Fairy Mary: Que bien que te haya gustado mi idea. De verdad te agradezco porque siempre entras a mis historias lees y envías comentarios, gracias por siempre estar pendiente de mi, besos y espero que te guste la historia.

Janna: que bueno que te gusten todos mis fanfics, espero te guste la continuación de este también. Dime que piensas.

ARLET: Vaya tu si me pusiste rojita, jajaja… ¿mi relato derrocha vida y pasión? Vale que felicidad, ese es el punto, gracias por tu rr y espero que te siga gustando como escribo, dime que te pareció este.

T.Clover: tu también me dejaste de colores, jajaja…, que bueno que te hayan gustado mis ideas y que mi fanfic te parezca innovador y convincente, espero que lo sigas pensando después de leer, besos y dime que pensaste.


	3. Yo quisiera

**Gracias por sus mensajes, si me siguen diciendo esas cosas voy a terminar creyéndomelas ¿y luego quien me baja de mi nube? Jajajaja… espero que les guste el capítulo, escríbanme y… sin mas que decir ¡LEAN!**

**Isabel Black**

* * *

**Yo Quisiera**

* * *

¡SE PUEDA SABER ¿Por qué DEMONIOS hiciste eso! – preguntó Mimi molesta a un Yamato que se negaba a mirarle.

Yamato soltó un suspiro y colocó el auto en marcha sin decir una sola palabra.

Estoy esperando una respuesta ¡Tai estaba abrazándome sabes!

Sí, lo sé – dijo Yamato.

¿entonces¿Por qué me sacas así como así de su casa? – preguntó Mimi haciendo ademanes con las manos.

Yamato se volteo por primera vez a mirarla, estacionando el auto en medio de la desierta calle. Mimi retrocedió un poco y suavizo su semblante al ver que el del chico era algo melancólico.

¿Pasa algo? – preguntó preocupada, olvidándose de su discusión con el.

Yamato no respondió, tenia un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar.

Yamato… dijo Mimi colocándose de medio lado y clavando sus ojos en los de él, era primera vez que el chico la miraba de ese modo ¿te encuentras bien?

Sí – dijo Yamato sintiendo que aquella palabra había requerido un esfuerzo sobre humano.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Mimi sumamente preocupada por su mejor amigo.

Yamato se bajó del auto, Mimi lo imitó y corrió hacia él.

Yamato – dijo colocando sus manos en el rostro del chico para que este dejara de evitar su mirada ¿Qué pasa?

Yamato se tardo mucho en contestarle.

Me… Me llamaron de… dijo Yamato.

¿De qué¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

Me llamaron de la banda, tendremos que unirnos de nuevo – dijo Yamato.

¿Qué¿Por qué? – preguntó.

Porque nuestro contrato tiene una cláusula que nos obliga a realizar una reunión en el momento en que la televisora lo decida – explico él – y lo harán ahora, claro como cada vez decae más ese lugar…

¿O sea que los utilizaran para levantarle la moral al lugar? – preguntó Mimi indignada.

Sí – acepto Yamato – creo que son cinco conciertos y quieren dos canciones nuevas.

Oh… eso es tan injusto ¡ustedes renunciaron¡Y dejaron en claro que no deseaban volver! – dijo Mimi.

Ya lo sé, por eso estoy tan molesto – dijo Yamato.

Claro es comprensible – dijo Mimi.

Sí – dijo Yamato soltándose de ella y alejándose un poco, clavando su vista en la calle oscura.

¿es solo eso? – preguntó Mimi dubitativa.

Sí – aseguró Yamato.

Pareces más molesto de lo que se creería… dijo Mimi.

Estoy muy molesto – aseguró de nuevo – pero ya se me pasara…

Claro Yama son solo 5 conciertos – dijo Mimi.

Sí, cinco conciertos… dijo Yamato – y dos canciones.

Eso no debería ser un problema – dijo Mimi – sé que has seguido escribiendo.

Yamato se volvió hacia ella con sorpresa.

¿Co Como lo sabes? – preguntó.

Aceptaste entrar a letras conmigo, es obvio que te gusta escribir – dijo Mimi – además he visto varios cuadernos de música en tu cuarto, si no te has desecho de ellos es por algo.

¿Has leído algo de eso?

No… ¿Por qué? – preguntó Mimi confundida.

Por nada es solo que detesto que lean algo cuando no esta terminado, ya sabes eso – dijo Matt.

Sí, lo sé por eso nunca lo he hecho – dijo Mimi.

Lo sé… dijo Yamato, caminando hacia el auto de nuevo – mejor nos vamos.

Mimi lo siguió en silencio y entro, llegaron a su casa en pocos minutos.

Yamato ¿seguro que estas bien?

Yamato sonrió dulcemente a la chica.

Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi – dijo Yamato. Mimi le correspondió la sonrisa. Yamato había vuelto a la normalidad.

Para eso somos amigos – dijo Mimi, le dio un beso en la mejilla ¿nos vemos mañana?

Claro, te llamare para ver que hacemos, linda, adiós – dijo Yamato.

Adiós – dijo Mimi, entrando a su casa.

Yamato coloco el auto en marcha y llego a su apartamento en cuestión de segundos. Tiro las llaves en la mesa y se dejó caer sobre el sofá observando el techo con nostalgia, ahora tendría que hacer esos idiotas conciertos y componer dos acciones, porque no podía usar las que tenia… eso causaría problemas.

Todas sus canciones ocasionarían la pregunta ¿Para quién la escribiste? Y esa era la única que el no estaba dispuesto a responder, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Cerró los ojos con fastidio. Al menos Mimi no había notado que no era por los conciertos por lo que estaba molesto. Tomó su guitarra que estaba en el otro lado del mueble donde la había dejado aquella tarde, después de terminar su ultima canción. Sin mirar la partitura pues la conocía de memoria comenzó a dar los primeros acordes, afinándose la garganta comenzó a cantar.

**"_Soy tu mejor amigo,_**

_**Tu pañuelo de lágrimas**_

_**De amores perdidos… **_

_**Te recargas en mi hombro **_

_**Tu llanto no cesa,**_

_**Yo solo te acaricio…"**_

Al tiempo que cantaba imágenes pasaban por su mente, imágenes de cuando se conocieron, imágenes de su primer acercamiento, imágenes de la primera vez que la abrazó, imágenes de la primera vez que le dio un beso en la mejilla, de la primera vez que se llamaron "Mejor amigo/a" el uno al otro, imágenes de cuando secaba sus lagrimas siendo imposibilitado de ayudarla de otro modo, sin poder decirle que él jamás la haría sufrir de aquel modo. Sin poder decirle que la amaba secretamente…

**"_Y me dices porque_**

_**La vida es tan cruel, con tus sentimientos **_

_**Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo **_

_**Me pides mil consejos para protegerte **_

_**De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido **_

_**Lo que no sabes es que…"**_

Lo sabia desde hace tanto y aun así no era capaz de confesárselo. Desde el momento en que comenzaron a ser amigos él comenzó a verla como algo más, él comenzó a verla como: el amor de su vida. Antes de conocerla realmente ella solo había sido "La princesa del rosado/chica femenina" del grupo. Pero después de conocerla, conocer que no era para nada lo que proyectaba… después de conocer su alma, estaba completamente seguro de que la quería a morir.

**"_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas_**

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... Ese que viene de tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada**_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada…"**_

Jamás había sentido algo así por alguien, sabia que no debía quererla ¿pero cómo hacía si ya la quería? Ya no había marcha atrás, desde aquella primera tarde de conversación, se había enamorado de la chica de castaños ojos y largos cabellos. Sabia que ella nunca lo querría y eso le partía el alma, pero no podía culparla… ella era una princesa, un ángel caído a la tierra y él solo era un simple mortal.

**"_Tú te me quedas viendo,_**

_**Y me preguntas,**_

_**Si algo me esta pasando...**_

_**Y yo no se que hacer,**_

_**Si tú supieras que... me estoy muriendo**_

_**Quisiera decirte... lo que yo siento"**_

Había volado demasiado alto y ahora le esperaba una inevitable caída de vuelta a la realidad. El ciego Taichi comenzaba a abrir los ojos, comenzaba a entender lo que Yamato sabía desde hace tanto tiempo: que Mimi Tachikawa es capaz de enamorar a cualquiera, sin siquiera saber que lo hace… Yamato entendía porque Michael se aferraba a ella, y porque ahora Taichi comenzaba a tomar cartas en el asunto, después de todo ¿Quién podía conocerla sin enamorarse de ella?

**"_Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,_**

_**Y que sólo en mi mente vivas, para siempre**_

_**Por eso..."**_

Su miedo más grande finalmente se materializaba. Todos estos años había deseado secretamente que Taichi nunca notara que su amada Mimi estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Mientras Taichi no lo supiera él aun tenia oportunidad, ahora Taichi comenzaba a entender, dejando a Yamato completamente desesperanzado, su amada Mimi se le escapaba de las manos de nuevo…

**"_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas_**

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... Ese que viene de tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada**_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada…"**_

Estaba seguro de que la expresión de alarma, miedo, incredulidad y tristeza que adopto al escuchar aquellas palabras de boca de Sora, habrían sido notadas por cualquiera, en consecuencia creía que la chica había notado su amor por su mejor amiga. Justo después de colgar molesto el teléfono con su padre, Sora había hecho un comentario tan leve, tan inocente, solo por hacer conversación, pero aquel cometario había roto en pedazos el alma de Yamato Ishida _"Creo que Taichi finalmente intentara conquistar a Mimi… ¿ya era hora no crees?"_

**"_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas_**

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... Ese que viene de tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada**_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada…"**_

Yamato terminó su canción y lentamente coloco la guitarra en el suelo, continuando con su observación del techo. Cada canción que había escrito en los últimos años tenia solo una dueña: Mimi Tachikawa, su mejor amiga, su chica de confianza, su confidente, su consejera, su incondicional, su alma gemela, su fiel, leal, comprensiva y dulce Mimi. Sonrió con nostalgia.

¿Por qué no me quieres si yo seria capaz de hacer lo que sea por ti? – dijo Yamato con tristeza – me conformaría con que siquiera me quisieras una pequeñísima parte de lo que yo te quiero a ti…

Tal vez el no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pero Taichi tampoco lo era, después de todo ¿Qué tan tonto se puede ser para no notar que la chica de tus sueños te quiere desde hace miles de años? El había perdido su oportunidad ¿Por qué tenia que volver ahora¿Ahora que SU Mimi volvía a Japón para estar con Yamato? Ahora que Yamato sentía que la necesitaba más que al aire que respiraba.

Sin embargo, él no podía hacer nada. Mimi no lo quería, no de ese modo, y él tenia que aceptarlo, aunque le doliera más que nada. Si Taichi finalmente hacia un movimiento, el tendría que sonreír y aceptarlo, animar a Mimi a seguir adelante, por algo era su Mejor Amigo. Le tocaba tragarse su orgullo, tragarse sus sentimientos, tragarse su amor, y salir del asunto con dignidad. Ya que la necesitaba a su lado, así fuera como su amiga, pero sencillamente se creía incapaz de vivir lejos de ella, si mantenerla a su lado significaba tragarse todo, eso haría.

¿Y ahora como te olvido?…

Mimi entró a su cuarto, aun preocupada por Yamato, _"Esa mirada… esa mirada…"_ continuaba repitiéndose con preocupación. Por lo que Yamato le había contado debería estar molesto… y a pesar de que exteriormente eso parecía ¿Por qué su mirada era tan triste y nostálgica? Mimi había sentido que su corazón se partía en dos con solo ver esos ojos mirarla de aquel modo.

¿Qué te pasa, Yama?… se preguntó ¿Por qué me mirabas así?

Mimi estaba segura de que su mejor amigo estaba todo menos bien. Sin importar lo que dijera. Y aquello la preocupaba.

Yamato siempre me cuenta sus cosas… ¿Por qué ahora es diferente¿Qué tiene de diferente? – se dijo dejándose caer en su cama.

**

* * *

**

Punto de vista Mimi

* * *

Tome mi cojín rosa y me tape la cara. Realmente me preocupa su actitud, pero ¿Cómo ayudarte si desconozco el motivo de tu nostalgia?… ¿Qué te pasa, Yama¿Acaso algo que Sora dijo¿Se habrán acabado tus esperanzas con ella¿Y por qué no me lo dices?

Me levante y tome mi celular¡Estoy imposibilitada por mi carácter de mantenerme en incertidumbre! Marque el numero de Yamato, y espere tono, este llego y comenzó a repicar.

Vamos Yama contesta… contesta… contesta… continué diciendo mientras dada vueltas por la habitación, sin la menor intención de quedarme quieta.

En un instante que verdaderamente se me hizo eterno, la voz ronca de Yamato sonó por el auricular.

¿Sí? – contestó Yamato en voz queda.

Yama… dije inmediatamente.

Yamato se quedó callado por unos segundos, al parecer no se esperaba que fuera yo.

Hola, Linda ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

Pues nada… es que me quede algo preocupada por ti – dije yo.

¿Preocupada de que? – preguntó.

De ti, por supuesto – dije yo, vamos, era obvio.

¿Por qué? – preguntó el con aire confundido.

¡Porque sé que no estas bien, grandísimo terco mentiroso! – dije yo. Yamato soltó una risa.

Estoy bien – aseguró – solo son cinco conciertos y dos canciones, estaré bien, fue más que todo la indignación de que mi padre estuviera involucrado en el asunto.

¿tu papá esta involucrado? – pregunte sorprendida.

Aja… por no decir que es el precursor de ello claro – dijo Yamato.

Vaya… eso no me lo habías dicho – dije inmediatamente, comenzando a entender porque estaba triste.

Debió pasárseme – dijo Yamato – pero no te preocupes, estaré bien, te lo aseguro, confía en mí, además tengo a mi mejor amiga para subirme el ánimo ¿no?

Claro que sí, aquí estoy para siempre y más – dije con voz jovial, soltando una risa.

Así me gusta, siempre y cuando no me dejes solo con esto estaré bien – aseguró Yamato.

Pues no lo haré, no hay fuerza en el universo que me obligue a dejarte solo – dije yo completamente convencida.

Pues eso espero, Srta. Tachikawa – dijo Yamato. No podía verlo, pero sabia que sonreía, estaba mejor.

Y si necesitas ayuda con esas canciones…

¿sí?

Siempre me puedes usar como musa – dije soltando una risa.

No quiero escribir una canción de horror, Tachikawa – dijo Yamato riendo con ganas.

?Oye!… mmm… que malo eres – dije sonrojándome.

Sabes que bromeo – dijo Yamato.

Pues la verdad ya no se nada – dije con tono falsamente molesto.

Sí claro, a mí me hablas con ese tono pero seguro que tienes una sonrisa en los labios – dijo Yamato.

Claro que no – mentí.

Sí, sí, y yo te voy a creer – dijo Yamato en tono falsamente arrogante.

¡AHG! Cierra la boca grandísimo presumido – dije yo, poniéndome roja.

Así me quieres – dijo Yamato.

Para mí desgracia sí – acepte.

Cualquiera que te escuche pensaría que hablas de tu peor enemigo – dijo Yamato.

Pues es que eres mi mejor amigo y mi peor enemigo junto – dije sonriendo.

Oh, pues ya ves, soy un paquete dos por uno – dijo Yamato riendo de nuevo – un combo de McDonald's.

Sí, combo McFastidio – dije riendo, el también soltó una risa – pues creo que ya estas mejor.

Si me has hecho reír desde que conteste el teléfono¡claro que estoy mejor! – dijo Yamato.

Siempre un placer ayudarlo, Sr. Ishida – dije de modo pomposo y formal.

Uy… quita ese tono – dijo Yamato riendo de nuevo.

¡hey! Funciono, te reíste de nuevo ¿o no? – dije con aire triunfante. Yamato soltó otra risa.

Pues ¿Quién no se ríe contigo? – dijo Yamato.

No she – dijo Mimi con tono de niño chiquito. (Nota de la autora: para los que se estén preguntando: no she es no sé)

Pues yo sí que me rió – dijo Yamato – sólo tu haces esto…

Claro, solo tienes UNA mejor amiga, única e inigualable – dije.

Vaya… ¿Quién?

Yamaaaaaaaaaaaa… solté en reclamo.

Jajajaja…es broma y lo sabes – dijo él.

Bueno por si acaso… dije.

Bien, mejor ve a dormir, mañana quiero llevarte a un lugar temprano y tu eres la Bella Durmiente, así que duérmete de una vez para que mañana no andes arrastrándote por el camino ¡eh! – dijo Yamato.

¿A dónde me llevaras? – pregunte.

Es un secreto – dijo él.

oh, vamos… dime – suplique.

No.

Yamato.

No.

Yama.

No.

Matt.

No.

Ishida…

No.

¡YAMATO ISHIDA!

Ya te dije que es un secreto, no te diere nada – dijo él con voz firme.

¿Por qué? – pregunte molesta.

Porque me gusta torturarte – dijo Yamato riendo.

¡AHG! Que malo eres… ¡dime! – pedí.

No lo haré, ahora vete a dormir – dijo Yamato.

Uhm…

Buenas noches, te quiero, nos vemos mañana, dulces sueños – dijo Yamato.

Sí, sí… adiós – dije yo colgamos y volví a caer en mi cama, aunque esta vez con una sonrisa, a pesar de su clara intención de molestarme, no podía evitar sonreír, me ponía de buen humor hablar con él.

Solté un bostezo. Mejor me duermo… entre al baño para colocarme mi pijama rosada de Pooh y me acosté en mi cama envolviéndome en mi cobija, no tarde mucho en quedarme dormida.

* * *

**Punto de vista general**

* * *

El sol apenas comenzaba a alzarse en las calles de Tokio cuando Yamato bajó de su auto y tocó la puerta de la residencia de Mimi. Esperaba que la mujer malhumorada abriera la puerta, pero quien abrió fue una chica alta de cabellos negros y ojos claros y dormilones, estaba en pijama y soltaba un bostezo.

¿Qué desea? – soltó la chica aun con los ojos cerrados.

Ahm… busco a Mimi Tachikawa – dijo Matt.

La chica abrió los ojos y lo observo por primera vez.

¿Mimi Tachikawa? – dijo tratando de hacer memoria – ah… la nueva, claro.

Sí ella llego ayer – dijo Matt.

Ya recuerdo – dijo la chica ¿tu nombre es…?

Matt Ishida – dijo Matt.

Mucho gusto, soy Hibari Konosawa, mi madre es la dueña de este lugar – dijo la chica soltando otro bostezo – pasa adelante.

Muchas gracias.

¿Sabes donde queda el cuarto de tu novia?

Es mi mejor amiga – aclaro Matt – y sí se donde esta.

Bien. Entonces puedes subir, mi madre no esta aquí para impedírtelo – dijo la chica entrando a la cocina.

Gracias… dijo Matt comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Se paró frente a la puerta de Mimi, y la tocó, no hubo respuesta.

¡Tachikawa despierta! – dijo.

De nuevo no hubo respuesta, se recargo sobre la puerta y esta se abrió sola.

Esta niña y su trauma por cerrar mal las puertas – se dijo Yamato entrando de todos modos, por una vez el despiste de Mimi le seria útil.

No se sorprendió al localizar a Mimi acurrucada en su cobija y abrazando su almohada, durmiendo placidamente, sabia que la encontraría dormida, conociéndola lo raro hubiera sido encontrarla despierta. Se acerco lentamente a ella para despertarla, tenia el cabello en el rostro así que se inclino a retirarla acercando su rostro a ella, peligrosamente, se veía tan linda durmiendo, tan pasiva y tan angelical… tan solo no podía resistirse. Continua acercándose y…

¡DESPIERTA! – gritó a su oído.

El movimiento que Mimi hizo al levantarse fue tan brusco que casi tumba a Matt, que se había sentado en la cama. La chica se había sentado de golpe en la cama y, sosteniendo los brazos de Matt, este pudo notar que su respiración estaba agitada, pero se había levantado tan rápido que sus rostros habían quedado a pulgadas casi inexistentes de distancia. Ambos se sonrojaron pero ninguno retrocedió.

Vaya modo de despertarme… dijo Mimi con voz suave.

Se suponía que tenias que estar levantada ya, bella durmiente – dijo Matt conciente de que su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho, aunque podía sentir que el de ella también estaba descontrolado.

Olvide programar mi reloj… dijo Mimi.

Que raro… dijo Yamato.

Bueno, pero eso no te da derecho a gritarme en el oído, Ishida – dijo Mimi.

Pues bueno… dijo Yamato – ya lo hice.

Pues sí… dijo Mimi.

Un ruido sordo afuera la saco de la concentración en la que se había sumergido tan solo observando los ojos del chico. Volvió a sentirse incomoda por su cercanía por lo que se levanto y corrió al baño.

No tardare mucho – dijo.

No te creo, pero no me queda opción mas que esperarte dijo Matt.

Pues sí – escucho decir a Mimi a través de la puerta del baño.

Mimi había tardado unos minutos en bañarse, vestirse y arreglarse, y cuando finalmente lo hizo salio reluciente del baño, con sus jeans azules y una camisa azul zafiro, como los ojos de su acompañante. Tomo su abrigo de color negro y su bufanda azul rey, observando a Yamato a los ojos.

¿Y bien?

¿A dónde vas a llevarme?

* * *

**¿Qué tal el cap¿Les gustó la canción¡A MI ME ENCANTA! Se llama: Yo quisiera, como el capítulo jajaja…, y la canta el grupo: Reik, me alegra que les haya gustado la otra canción y espero que les guste esta, al igual que el capítulo. Sorry por los guiones signos de interrogación, etc, que puedan faltar, esta loco... **

**Respuestas a los mensajes, recuerden enviarme uno por este capítulo eh! **

**Ultimate Spider:** pues a mi me encanta que te encante mi forma de escribir jajajaja… valga la redundancia. Y no me agradezcas por escribirlo, más bien yo te agradezco a ti por leerlo¡GRACIAS POR ESO Y POR TU MENSAJE!

**Rei:** pues ya ves que se convirtió en Mimato antes de lo que muchos creían, tenías razón: Matt estaba celoso. Espero que te continué gustando la trama y la canción, y pues ya actualice, ojala te gustara el capítulo.

**Canuto Frambueza:** me alegra muchísimo que te hayas enganchado con la historia. Gracias por las felicitaciones ¿de verdad crees que escribo bien? Eso me pone muy contenta. Y es verdad ¿Qué le ve a Taichi teniendo a Yamato a su lado?

**T.Clover**¿Soy tan buena como dices? Jajaja… pues si fue bien que los cortara ¿y que te pareció el POR QUÉ los corto? Gracias por la aclaración de la escritura de Karaoke. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**ARLET:** ¡Me alegra haberte hecho feliz, porque tú me hiciste feliz a mi también! No eres a la única a la que Yami kun deja sin aliento, a mí también…Pues ya ves que él sí sabía lo que sentía por ella. Y si es padre tener una relación así, lo sé porque tengo una así con mi mejor amigo. La canción la canta Westlife se llama "Forever", y QUE FELICIDAD sobre lo de tu pasión por mi trabajo, ojala te haya gustado este también.

**Fairy Mary: **Gracias por tu mensaje. Si ya me dieron como se escribe aunque gracias igual jajaja… pues ya ves que Matt en efecto sí estaba celoso. Lo de la canción, por allí va la cosa vale. Que bueno que te encante como escribo, dime que pensaste de este.

**Mary Tachikawa**: que bueno que te guste mi fanfic, gracias por escribirme y ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR AÑADIRME A TUS FAVORITOS! Eres un amor, gracias de verdad. Envíame tu opinión sobre este capítulo también.

**HaNaSaKi NaTsUmE**: Sí, me encanta escribir, me alegra mucho que se note, muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, y no te preocupes que querer es poder, tu sigue intentando. Que bueno que te gusten mis ideas y espero no matarte de curiosidad. ¿Me envidias? Wow… ok, gracias jajaja… y claro que lo que cuenta es la intención, te repito que no te rindas. Espero que te haya gustado.

**Ruri Chan**: tú me pusiste en un color que va TAN LEJANO al rojo que realmente es desconocido por el ser humano ¿la mejor escritora que has conocido? Vale no exageres jajaja… me alegra que te gusten mis historias y de que pienses que esta es la mejor, pero yo tampoco las llamaría obras, aunque dudaría que es el mejor fanfic que has leído. Claro que Mimato Forever. Y la canción la canta Westlife se llama "Forever". Envíame tu opinión.

**Con esto me despido, esperando comentarios futuros, besos a todos cuídense y pórtense… mal jajaja, es broma :P**

**Isabel Black**


	4. Viaje en auto

**Hola chicos, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que tan solo les agradezco un mundo por leerme, me disculpo por la tardanza, sé que el capitulo es algo largo pero espero que les sea satisfactorio. No olviden escribir, besos…**

* * *

**Viaje en auto**

Era una de esas mañanas transitadas tan normales en la capital de Japón, hacía unos minutos que dos jóvenes se habían alejado en un convertible azul del tráfico matutino, ahora iban por una carretera literalmente desierta, que llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Era una mañana fría de invierno, el frío era tal que al hablar vapor emanaba de sus labios dejando escapar el escaso calor que albergaban en sus cuerpos, aunque a los chicos no les importaba demasiado aquel frío; el canal del clima había vaticinado que pronto habría nieve. Aquello había alegrado mucho a la joven Mimi Tachikawa, se había perdido la primera nevada en América y se moría por ver la primera de Japón, aun no tenia la menor idea de a donde planeaba llevarla el rubio a su lado, pero en aquel momento tenia mejores cosas de que preocuparse…

¡YAMATO DEJA DE MOVER LOS CD'S! – gritó la chica quien peleaba con su amigo que no dejaba de apretar el botón de cambio de CD's y no parecían poder ponerse de acuerdo.

¡No voy a seguir escuchando tus canciones rosas¡por el amor de dios! Ya lo que me falta es que me pongas ¡Britney Spears, Linsey Lohan o Hillary Duff!

Mis gustos son cursis, no malos – dijo Mimi girando los ojos – aunque Hillary Duff no esta tan mal… - confesó en un susurro que esperaba el chico no oyera.

Te oí… - informó a su vez el primogénito Ishida.

¡es igual¡deja el CD de Dido¿O me vas a negar que tus letras no te llegan? – preguntó Mimi indignada.

Ella no esta mal, pero no tengo ganas de deprimirme a estas horas de la mañana – dijo Yamato presionando el botón de nuevo. Mimi hizo una mueca y lo presiono de vuelta.

¿y escuchar los gritos de Korn es menos deprimente¡NI SIQUIERA SE ENTIENDE LO QUE DICEN! – dijo la chica. Matt giró los ojos.

Jamás nos pondremos de acuerdo…

Podríamos si aceptaras que sí te gusta parte de mi música… - dijo Mimi soltando una risa leve.

¡ALGUNAS! Algunas, Tachikawa, algunas – dijo Matt sonrojándose ligeramente.

Yamie esta rojo… - dijo Mimi.

Oh por dios – Yamato pasó su mano por los botones, una canción de Placebo.

Quítala… - dijo Mimi haciéndolo ella misma.

¿y te llamas cantante¿Dónde están tus gustos musicales? – preguntó Yamato – todo terminara sucumbiendo ante la aberración que es el pop – dijo en tono dramático, Mimi giró los ojos. Korn comenzó a sonar.

Oh, no, no, no, no – dijo Mimi cambiándolo rápidamente.

¡Por dios mujer, escucha talento para variar! – dijo Yamato con sorna (**Nota de la autora**: si encuentras similitud aquí es porque tienes cola que te pisen, Contreras, nuestras peleas son igualitas)

¡yo soy la que escucha música¡tu solo escuchas ruido! – dijo Mimi girando los ojos.

Para tu información ese ruido como tu lo llamas resulta ser una de las mejores expresiones musicales de nuestro tiempo – se quejó Yamato.

Es igual, sabes que me gusta Placebo, en lo único que no te sigo es en Korn ¿en que estabas pensando? Aunque después de tanto tiempo he aprendido a respetarlos – Mimi giró los ojos – igualmente no colocaras eso ahora, porque yo no quiero oírlo – Yamato giró los ojos y no dijo nada. Mimi presiono el botón de nuevo.

¿Cómo llegamos a ser amigos si tú escuchas babosadas y yo música? – pregunto Yamato después que Mimi pasaba a Metálica y a Linkin Park.

Pues yo escucho música no ruido, ya te lo dije. Compartimos muchos gustos, pero a esta ahora no estoy de humor para escuchar rock – dijo Mimi, en realidad le gustaban todos aquellos grupos pero creía que no era apropiado para aquel momento.

¿Por qué no? – preguntó Yamato arqueando una ceja.

Sólo no – dijo Mimi.

¿Qué demonios hace ese CD allí? – preguntó Yamato mirando que del aparato salía una voz en italiano - ¿y esa quien es?

Laura Pausini, creo que a tu hermano le gusta – Mimi pasó el CD, una canción comenzó a sonar era algo movida, Mimi sonrió complacida - ¿Qué tal?

Accidentally in love, Counting crows, nada mal Tachikawa lo apruebo – dijo Yamato, Mimi sonrió.

La canción comenzó a sonar por las cornetas y ambos la tararearon tamborileado los dedos.

_So she said: what's the problem baby?_

_What's the problem? I don't know_

_Well… maybe I'm in love_

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

Mimi cantaba pedazos de la canción por lo bajo, al igual que Yamato.

Ayer no terminaste de decirme algo – dijo Mimi – me debe una explicación señor Ishida.

Yamato ladeó la cabeza y la observó de reojo, aparentemente concentrado en la carretera, soltó un suspiro imperceptible que la chica no pudo sentir.

¿Estas escuchándome Yamato? – preguntó al ver que este no respondía.

Sí, claro que te estoy escuchando… yo siempre te escucho – dijo Yamato, se volteó un momento a mirar a la chica y luego devolvió su vista a la carretera.

_How much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me_

_But I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

Entonces respóndeme,

Dime que explicación te debo, Mimi – dijo él. Mimi se encogió los hombros y suspiró negando con la cabeza.

El distraído Yamato – dijo – en fin, ayer¿tan mal estabas que me interrumpiste cuando estaba con Tai?

Sí, te necesitaba – dijo Yamato - ¿no estas molesta por ello, verdad?

¡claro que no¡tonto! – lo golpeó en la cabeza – somos mejores amigos y no hay nada más importante que ayudarte cuando lo necesitas, para mi.

Yamato sonrió.

Bien¿entonces que explicación te debo?

Netamente no es una explicación – dijo Mimi escogiendo sus palabras – más bien quiero saber que tan afectado estabas ayer.

Mucho – Mimi lo observó en silencio - ¿pasa algo?

Siento que hay algo más – dijo ella.

¿Qué otra cosa podría haber?

No lo se y eso es lo que me preocupa, Yama – cruzó los brazos y se apoyo en el asiento. Yamato la observaba de reojo.

No pasa nada – dijo Yamato sonriéndole dulcemente, Mimi desvió la vista hacia el paisaje, no se creía eso ni por un segundo.

Solo recuerda, que te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces a ti mismo, Yamato Ishida.

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Cause everybody's after love_

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting under blue skies_

_Belting out sunlight_

_Shimmering love_

Yamato la observó por más tiempo y finalmente se encogió los hombros, no podía decirle nada más que un: _"No pasa nada"_ que esperaba sonara convincente. Volteo la vista hacia la carretera que seguía desierta al tiempo que la joven Tachikawa sacaba un cuaderno de cuero negro y comenzaba a garabatear en el, Yamato sonrió, escribiría un poema. La inspiración solía llegarle a la chica en los momentos más inesperado y por ello viajaba a todos lados con aquel cuaderno negro que era su diario, su confidente y su guardián de secretos: su Yamato de papel. Él reprimió una risa ante aquel pensamiento recordando como había denominado a aquel diario así.

_Well baby I surrender_

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning_

_Mean we're never alone,_

_Never alone, no, no_

_**Una tarde dos años antes. **_

Dos chicos de dieciséis años entraban en una librería en New York. El rubio, buscaba frenéticamente por las estanterías un libro en especial, El Psicoanalista, le habían dicho que era excelente y le había venido tal información de la mejor fuente: su profesor de literatura. La chica que lo acompañaba vestida en rosa que cargaba en sus brazos un libro llamado _"Diccionario del Mago"_ lo observaba expectante, esperaba que el rubio encontrara el libro pues ambos se morían por leerlo.

¡LO TENGO! – se escuchó el grito triunfante de Yamato Ishida entre la gente.

¡SI! – gritó Mimi Tachikawa mientras corría hacia su amigo.

La gente de la librería los miraba con el ceño fruncido ¿dos jovencitos, probablemente quinceañeros, emocionados por un libro¡Algo estaba mal en el mundo! Volvieron a girarse sin decir nada y reanudaron sus quehaceres. Mimi y Yamato se encontraron frente a frente.

¡Lo tenemos! – dijo Yamato cuando caminaban hacia la cajera - ¿compraras ese? – preguntó a su amiga.

Sí necesito toda la ayuda para entender a Rowling – dijo Mimi con una sonrisa de cómplice.

Bien, en tal caso somos dos – le quitó el libro y lo colocó en el mostrador pasando su tarjeta de debito que traía para no llevar mucho efectivo con él.

¡no pedí que me lo compraras, Yama! – se quejó la niña tomándolo de vuelta.

Pues igual lo haré – dijo él tomándolo y colocándolo de nuevo, la cajera tomó su tarjeta – tómalo como un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños.

Pero Yama…

Sabes que yo no acepto no por respuesta, Mimi – dijo el chico, le devolvieron su tarjeta y una bolsa con sus libros.

Bien – Mimi le sonrió y le tomó del brazo – gracias Yama.

Cuando quieras – dijo el chico, caminaron hacia una fuente de sodas, se sentaron en silencio a leer mientras compartían un helado de chocolate, mantecado y crema bañado en sirope de chocolate, como era su costumbre.

Estaban en silencio ambos inmersos en su lectura, pero aquel era un silencio cómodo, estaban unidos a pesar de no estar hablando. Ocasionalmente sus manos se encontraban al tomar las cucharas para los helados, se miraban sonreían y continuaban su lectura. Una hora mas tarde, Mimi Tachikawa se estiro con pereza, había sido suficiente lectura por el momento, saco su cuaderno de la mochila.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Yamato cerrando su libro, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano pues ese libro es adictivo.

Mi libro de poemas – dijo Mimi, Yamato la observo curioso con las cejas arqueadas.

¿tienes un libro de poemas?

Sí… me sirve para desahogarme y contar mis secretos – dijo Mimi.

Creí que para eso estaba yo – dijo el chico falsamente ofendido.

Lo estas, este es… mini you – dijo Mimi soltando una risa, Matt la imito, pasándose las manos por su cabeza.

¿entonces que es eso exactamente?

Un Yamato de papel – Mimi le sonrió con esa sonrisa dulce que la caracterizaba.

¿a sí¿y prefieres a esa cosa que a mi? – preguntó arqueando las cejas de nuevo.

¡claro que no! – dijo Mimi tomando la mano de su amigo que descansaba sobre la mesa – sabes que nunca te cambiaria.

Claro porque soy único – dijo Yamato con tono arrogante, Mimi soltó su mano y giró los ojos.

Niño presumido…

Así me quieres.

Pues ni modo…

¿y bien?

¿y bien qué?

¿puedo leer al pequeño Yamato?

¿ya lo bautizaste?

Pues ya ves.

Ay Yama – dijo ella soltando una risa.

¿puedo leerlo?

Mimi pareció dudarlo por un momento, extendió su mano y le dio el cuaderno.

Adelante. Pero me prestaras el Psicoanalista en una semana, máximo Ishida.

Prometido…

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

Yamato volvió a la realidad, nunca olvidaría las palabras que leyó en aquel poema… cerró los ojos mientras revivia aquel trozó de papel como si lo hubiera visto hace poco o lo estuviera viendo ahora.

"**_Amor en espera_**

_Mi corazón viaja, mi mente vaga  
dentro de mis pensamientos tu nombre divaga  
Vivo imaginando lo que no debería  
imaginando aquello que sé no perduraría  
El recuerdo de una tarde bajo cielo nublado  
ha sido lo que por tanto me ha mantenido a tu lado  
El tiempo me ha enseñado a valorar tu amistad,  
ha atesorar con celo tu lealtad,  
eso me ha llegado a importar  
más que el amor que me puedas dar  
Olvidarte es imposible mas acercarme no puedo  
Me sigue agobiando tu discurso quedo,  
mas con reproche acepto lo que no quiero  
no estas conmigo, pero igual te espero  
En tu recuerdo me refugio cuando la soledad llega  
ella mi mayor compañera que a mi amor ciega"_

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on_

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love… Accidentally_

Yamato dejó escapar un suspiro¿Qué estaría escribiendo la joven Tachikawa ahora?

La ultima parte de la canción la canto el.

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, accidentally… _

Mimi se volteó a mirarlo. Le sonrió.

¿En que piensas?

En ti – respondió él sin pensar.

¿Di-Disculpa? – dijo Mimi que soltó el cuaderno de la impresión.

Estaba recordando – aclaró Yamato, que estaba tan sonrojado como su compañera de viajes.

¿recordando?

Sí… ¿recuerdas el primer día que me hablaste sobre el pequeño Yamato?

Mimi soltó una risa.

¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Pues eso recordaba… - dijo Yamato.

Vaya… ¿recuerdas el poema? – preguntó Mimi.

Claro, jamás lo olvidare… Amor en espera – dijo el chico aquella ultima frase estaba llena de nostalgia.

Así es… mi primer poema – dijo ella.

Creí que habías escrito más antes de ese.

No, fue el primero que termine, aquella tarde en el café.

Vaya… ese poema me gusta mucho.

Mimi se sonrojo.

¿En serio? – Mimi estaba muy roja.

Sí, no le mentiría a mi mejor amiga.

Gra-Gracias… - murmuró Mimi.

Además no puedo mentirte, siempre me descubres – dijo Yamato riendo.

Es que eres pésimo…

Bueno, bueno.

Mimi sonrió.

¿Qué has escrito ahora?

Lo verás algún día – dijo Mimi, cerrando el cuaderno y guardándolo en la mochila.

Bien, igual ya llegamos – dijo Yamato parando el auto.

Genial…- dijo Mimi – vaya… - soltó mientras pasaba su vista por el sitio…

* * *

**Sí ya se, no fue un capitulo muy movido o entretenido, pero tenían que llegar jajaja… ya haya pasaran cosas más interesantes, espero que igualmente les haya gustado. Me disculpo enormemente por la tardanza, se que no tengo perdón… ¿les ha gustado el poema? Es mío eh, no ando plagiando, por eso si no es muy bueno, consideren que soy una amateur. ¡ESCRIBANME! **

**Respuestas a los RR's. **

**La flaca:** me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, la canción de Reik es hermosa¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?

**Rei: **no te preocupes eso de Taichi se arregla, me alegro que te haya gustado y que te haya dejado picada, aunque me disculpo por ello, espero te haya gustado este.

**ARLET**me alegro que la relación que tengo con el señor Fernando Contreras sirva de algo jajaja… es broma. Me alegra que me entiendas y que hayas pasado por algo parecido. Espero no haberte decepcionado y que te siga gustando. Sí, Matt es encantador, nadie puede negar eso. Que bueno que te haya gustado la parte de sus sentimientos tratare de no hacerlo sufrir demasiado, y Mimi no es tan despistada como crees. Lo de Tai se solucionara. Los mantendré en suspenso por un rato jejeje. Espero te haya gustado.

me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero sigas leyendo.

**Mary-Tachikawa** pues dudo que me queden tan bien como dices, solo trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, espero te siga gustando y no olvides escribirme.

**Fairy Mary**sí, Matt esta enamorado y me encanta que te guste, y si Tai anda de inoportuno. Pues yo te deseo de todo corazón que encuentres una relación así, tener un mejor amigo es lo mejor del universo, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y ojala te gustara este también.

**ultimate spider: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por subirme el animo con eso de que es uno de los mejores ff que has leído, te lo agradezco mucho, gracias por leer ojala te gustara este.

**T.Clover****¡primero que todo las gracias te las doy a ti por leerlo! **Mi madre se rió mucho cuando le comente el asunto. Que bueno que te haya encantado el capitulo, me alegra que siempre te gusten mis capítulos y ojala te gustara este. ¿Verdad que su excusa si fue convincente? A mi me encanto, casi me engaña jijiji, no te preocupes que el chico abrirá los ojos ;) siempre lo hacen al final. Y si nuestra querida Mimi tiene una suerte… ¿Quién no quisiera estar en sus zapatos con dos niños así tras ella?

**Lauloca: **me alegra haberte intrigado, ojala te guste y me contestes.

**Ruri-chan¡tú me halagas! **Me hace muy feliz que sea el mejor mimato que hayas leído y sí se que es difícil encontrar buenos, pero no pensé que el mío entraría en la lista. Me alegra que te haya gustado la canción, hay algo que no entendí de tu mensaje: "**la canción de matt (supongo que se llama ''mejor amigo/a)la escribiste tu? porque describe todo por lo que matt ha pasado y eso es increíble o.o..."** ¿a qué te refieres con eso? Me gustaría que me contestaras¿a la parte de los sentimientos de Yama? porque eso no era una canción? Bueno tu dime :P

**AkiaFalle: **¿Cómo que diva? Jajajajaja… me encanta que te guste mi forma de escribir, y que sientas que lo ves en la tele¿soy la razón por la que entras¡QUE HALAGO! Espero te haya gustado este también. Y babeemos por Matt juntas jajaja…

**Hikaru-Anna-Asakura**si es la mejor pareja aunque no queden, me alegra que te haya gustado. No dejare de escribir no te preocupes y que alegría que te guste como lo hago.

**kaoruhimura04¡ME PUSISTE MORADA! **me alegra que se uno de los mejores que hayas leído, me halagas… ¿te puse a pensar¿vale en qué? Si se puede saber jajaja… Me alegra que te haya gustado mi profundidad me he esforzado en hacer ver lo simple con otros ojos, por eso me alegra que algunas frases te hayan puesto a pensar y que el fic te haya llegado (por eso me gustaría saber cuales frases fueron, aunque eso no es realmente necesario si no lo deseas) Ojala que no olvides mi fic, porque yo no te olvidare a ti.


	5. Un día para Recordar

**Bien aquí estoy chicos, no me raptaron los Aliens, muchísimas disculpas por la tardanza pero la universidad me tiene loca y por el camino de la amargura, espero que les guste y díganme su opinión, byebye.

* * *

**

**Un día para recordar**

En aquella mañana fría de invierno, donde todo estaba tranquilo y armonioso, dos cosas se salían de lo normal: los gritos provenientes de una castaña y las risas incontrolables de un rubio. En el rancho "Kotoba" ubicado en las afueras de Tokio, se daban a conocer acontecimientos muy interesantes en aquel frío día…

¡YAMATO! – soltó Mimi quien iba montada en un caballo de color blanco como la nieve y no parecía muy feliz de ello.

Jajajajaja… - Matt no podía controlar su risa, iba detrás de ella en un hermoso caballo negro.

Yamato deja de reírte – dijo molesta Mimi.

Bien, bien… ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué le temes al caballito? – preguntó Matt aguantándose la risa.

¡NO LE TEMO AL CABALLITO! Le temo a tu prima que intenta hacer que el caballito corra… - dijo enviándole una mirada matadora a la chica rubia que tenia enfrente, sosteniendo las cuerdas de su caballo.

Yo no estoy haciendo nada… - soltó la chica en tono "inocente".

¡hace dos minutos intentaste llevarme cuesta abajo por la colina corriendo! – dijo Mimi exasperada – este caballo no es nada fácil de controlar, es mi primera vez y Kaoru quiere matarme… - dijo Mimi.

Yo no quiero matarte – dijo la chica soltando una risa. Kaoru Takaishi era prima de Yamato por parte de su madre, era una chica alta de 22 años, rubia platinada y con hermosos ojos verdes como los de su padre, Kensuke Takishi el dueño del rancho en el cual se encontraban. La rubia estaba vestida con unos jeans negros y una camisa azul oscura, amarrada en la cintura, y un sombrero del mismo color.

Pues disimulas tus intenciones muy bien… - dijo Mimi.

Jajaja… no mataría a la novia de mi primo favorito – dijo Kaoru.

No es mi novia – dijo Yamato inmediatamente.

¿aun siguen con eso? Vaya… uno creería que ya se habrían cansado – dijo la rubia. Yamato y Mimi soltaron un suspiro de resignación.

Kaoru regresa a la central tenemos un problema con Zutto y tu eres la única que pude controlarlo – dijo desde el radio la voz de su padre.

Voy para allá… - respondió Kaoru al radio – Matt móntate con la amazona aquí presente, y dame tu caballo.

¿Qué¿Por qué?

Rayo es más rápido que Iryoku. Así que te bajas… y a ver si puedes hacer que cabalgue decentemente – dijo Kaoru. Matt rió por lo bajo mientras Mimi se sonrojaba débilmente.

El rubio bajó de su caballo y montó al de Mimi, colocándose tras ella. Kaoru monto en Rayo. Pasó junto a ellos.

No se alejen mucho, Matt ya conoce bien el lugar así que dudo que se pierdan, vuelvan al medio día para que almorcemos juntos, cuídense chicos – le colocó su sombrero azul a Mimi – el es buen maestro, seguro que antes de que termine el día amaras montar…

Mimi le sonrió. Kaoru hizo un ademán y cabalgó rápidamente alejándose de ellos. Mimi se acomodo el sombrero y tomo las riendas.

¿Por qué no te colocaste adelante? – preguntó a su amigo.

Porque tienes que aprender a montar – dijo Yamato.

¿Por qué?

Porque yo lo digo.

Yamato, noticia de última hora¡NO HAGO LAS COSAS PORQUE TU LAS DIGAS! – dijo Mimi. Yamato rió.

Igualmente aprenderás a montar - la abrazo por la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomo la rienda también – aquí vamos Tachikawa…

Comenzaron a cabalgar aunque lentamente.

¿Ves? No es tan malo – dijo Matt.

¡Sabía que era tu prima la que quería matarme! Esto es de hecho muy agradable… - dijo Mimi.

Pues ya ves… todo conmigo es agradable – dijo Matt.

Cierra la boca o te tumbare del caballo – dijo Mimi volteando el rostro y mirándolo de reojo.

Me gustaría verte intentándolo…

Sabes que lo haría… ¿o no me crees?

Oh, no, yo sé que eres capaz… el caso es que lo logres – dijo Matt.

¿es eso un reto Ishida? – preguntó Mimi sonriéndole picadamente, Yamato asintió.

Sí, es un reto.

Mimi intentó empujarlo al suelo.

¡TACHIKAWA! – soltó Yamato quien en verdad no se esperaba que lo intentara.

¿Qué? Reto es reto – Mimi continuó intentándolo.

Matt la apretó más hacia su cuerpo, lo que ocasionó que ambos se sonrojaran. Sus miradas se unieron por unos segundos que se sintieron eternos y ojala así hubieran sido…

Aquel contacto visual transmitía tanto, aunque ellos no admitirían nunca tal cosa, Mimi quería volver su vista al frente, pero no podía, era como si estuviera pegada a la de él.

"_**I won't talk**_

_**I won't breathe**_

_**I won't move till you finally see**_

_**That you belong with me…"**_

El caballo comenzó a alterarse, y tomó velocidad rápidamente, saliéndose de control, y rompieron el momento.

¡Yama el caballo está loco!

¡tú lo pusiste loco!

¡tú me retaste!

Eso ahora no importa…

¿Qué hacemos?

Déjame intentar con las riendas.

¡detenlo!

Ya voy… ya voy, espero poder.

¡escoges un pésimo momento para ser pesimista!

Lo siento, lo siento – dijo Yamato intentando no reírse de la mueca de horror de su amiga.

¡no es el momento de que te rías!

Lo siento… - dijo Yamato, intentando mantenerse serio.

¡Yama detenlo! – dijo Mimi sosteniéndose con fuerza de la montura.

En eso estoy, en eso estoy…

Yamato tomó las riendas, el caballo, fuera de control, había saltado la cerca llevándolos fuera del camino. El caballo corría con gran rapidez perdiéndose entre las hermosas lomas y haciendo que el frío aumentara en el cuerpo de los chicos. Yamato intentaba detenerlo, pero se hacia imposible, sobretodo porque Mimi estaba en medio y le era difícil halar las riendas correctamente.

Demonios… - soltó Yamato al ver que no podía detener a Iryoku.

¿Qué¿Qué? Tienes que detenerlo, Yama detenlo…

Tranquila, lo detendré – dijo Yamato intentando sonar seguro – no te asustes.

Algo difícil de lograr cuando vas a no sé cuantos kilómetros por hora montada en un caballo que esta fuera de control y tu mejor amigo el "gran vaquero" no puede detenerlo… - soltó Mimi.

Lo detendré…

Más te vale…

Cabalgaron unos minutos más por el lugar hasta que finalmente Yamato pudo recuperar el control del caballo. El caballo comenzó a ir mas lentamente para paulatinamente detenerse. Estaban en una especie de colina que pendía hasta metros más abajo.

Moraleja… - murmuró Mimi cuando Iryoku se había detenido – jamás intentes cumplir un reto en un caballo…

Jajaja… bueno al menos no olvidaremos eso – dijo Yamato.

Jamás volveré a montarme en un caballo… - murmuró la castaña.

Ya lo creo que sí, será mi trabajo que lo hagas – dijo Matt. Mimi giró los ojos.

Ayúdame a bajar de aquí, estoy algo mareada – dijo Mimi.

Bien – Yamato se bajó él del caballo y alzó los brazos para ayudarla – vamos.

Mimi soltó un suspiro y pasó su pierna derecha al otro lado, dejándose caer para que Yamato la sostuviera.

"_**You might think I don't look**_

_**But deep inside the corner of my mind**_

**_I'm attached to you…"_**

Iryoku escogió ese preciso momento para moverse y relinchar, empujando a los chicos al suelo. Mimi cayó sobre Yamato quien cayó al suelo, ambos rodaron por la pendiente, y comenzaron a reír como niños, divirtiéndose con la bajada, no supieron cuantas vueltas dieron pero seguramente fueron muchas pues llegaron a tierra plana, los chicos continuaron riendo por unos minutos más, incapaces de detenerse como si fuera un hechizo, reían como niños pequeños en el primer día del jardín de infancia, abrieron los ojos y sus miradas se unieron de nuevo.

Vaya día… apenas comienza y todo lo que nos ha pasado – dijo Mimi.

Casi nos mata un caballo, rodamos por una colina, mi prima intento tirarte del caballo, tú intentaste tirarme a mí… yo diría que ha sido un día interesante – dijo Yamato.

Rieron de nuevo.

Sin duda… sabes como planear una bienvenida – dijo Mimi.

Vale… sólo comienza – dijo Yamato.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Esta vez era Yamato quien estaba sobre Mimi, ambos seguían sonriendo por secuelas de su ataque de risa, aunque ahora la atmosfera era mucho más seria…

"_**I'm weak, it's true**_

_**Cause I'm afraid to know the answer**_

_**Do you want me too?**_

_**Cause my heart keeps falling faster…"**_

Tienes algo… en el cabello – dijo Yamato pasando su mano por los cabellos marrones de Mimi y quitando una ramita que se había enredado en ellos – listo…

Gracias… - dijo Mimi.

Yamato tragó saliva, quería besarla… tenía que levantarse y alejarse de ella ya porque de otro modo se inclinaría y la besaría sin importarle lo que luego ella pudiera pensar de él.

Había dejado su mano en la mejilla de ella, sería tan fácil solo besarla, pero ¿Qué consecuencias traería eso? Muchas, pero ¿Cuánto podría resistir sin hacerlo?

Yamato cerró los ojos en un patético intento por contenerse.

Yama…

¿si? – dijo él sin tener más remedio que abrir los ojos.

El azul se encontró con el castaño de nuevo, sus miradas se hicieron una sola y la conexión era inquebrantable.

"_**I've waited all my life to cross this line **_

_**To the only thing that's true**_

_**So I will not hide**_

_**It's time to try anything to be with you**_

_**All my life I've waited**_

_**This is true…"**_

Ella era todo lo que él había querido desde hacia tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido, cuantos meses de negación, cuantas semanas de agonía, cuantos días de impotencia, cuantas horas de vacío… se había resistido a creer que se había enamorado por más tiempo del que podía admitir, pero después de esa negación le había golpeado la verdad: era ella, ella era la única que podía hacer todo ese desastre en su corazón con sólo una mirada, con sólo una sonrisa, con sólo una palabra… ella era su todo, ella era su verdad.

Mimi sintió algo extraño dentro de ella, un sentimiento de enorme fuerza que hacía latir a su corazón de manera descontrolada, que le hacía erizar la piel, que la hacía sentirse insegura y emocionada. Nunca había sentido todo eso junto. El sólo rose del chico la había descontrolado de un modo que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Debía moverse, debía levantarse y volver al rancho, eso debía hacer… pero no podía, no podía moverse y una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que tampoco quería hacerlo…

"_**You don't know what you do**_

_**Every time you walk into the room**_

**_I'm afraid to move"_**

Hasta allí llegaba la fuerza de voluntad de Yamato Ishida, no podía más, lo sentía si luego Mimi se enfadaba con él, lo cacheteaba o lo enviaba al demonio… tenía que besarla, tenía que besarla ya y ahora. Suspiró y cerró los ojos acercándose lentamente a ella.

Mimi sintió que él iba a besarla, no sabía si aquello era parte de su imaginación o era de hecho cierto, pero sólo había un modo correcto de actuar en esa situación, cerró los ojos y espero el rose de sus labios con los de Yamato.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración entre cortada del otro. Sus cuerpos estaban tan unidos que el latir descontrolado de sus corazones parecía uno solo…

"_**I'm weak, it's true**_

_**I'm just scared to know the ending**_

_**Do you see me too?**_

**_Do you even know you met me?…"_**

Allí están, me preocuparon muchísimo pensé que el caballo los había llevado a…- Kaoru, que venia guiando al caballo hacia ellos notó en que posición se encontraban los dos – lo siento… ¿interrumpo?

Para ambos chicos aquello había sido dicho en un susurro lejano, ambos abrieron los ojos como despertando de un sueño remoto. Aunque ninguno de los dos hizo ademán por levantarse.

¿Qué les paso? – preguntó Kaoru. Matt y Mimi se miraban a los ojos.

Rodamos por la colina – dijo Mimi.

Iryoku nos empujó – dijo Yamato.

Ya veo… mejor los dejo solos de nuevo – dijo Kaoru alejándose, con una sonrisa en los labios.

No… - soltó Mimi, desviando al fin la mirada – no nos dejes aquí.

Es cierto… no sabemos como volver – dijo Yamato viéndose forzado a regresar de su trance.

De acuerdo… - dijo Kaoru pero aun así se alejó bastante para darles privacidad.

Yamato se resignó y se levantó extendiéndole su mano a Mimi, quien la tomó levantándose, sus ojos se unieron de nuevo, aunque esta vez con miradas inseguras.

"_**I've waited all my life to cross this line **_

_**To the only thing that's true**_

_**So I will not hide**_

_**It's time to try anything to be with you**_

_**All my life I've waited**_

_**This is true…"**_

¿nos vamos? – dijo Kaoru.

Sí… - dijo Yamato.

Montaron en los caballos, esta vez Yamato adelante y Mimi tras él, abrazándolo hacía ella (**Nota de la autora:** es para agarrarse niños…uhm, ni yo me creí eso) cabalgaron de manera más calmada, Kaoru iba adelante, así que el silencio era bastante prolongado.

Entonces… ¿ya tienes trauma de por vida con los caballos? – preguntó Matt.

No… pero siento que debería – bromeó ella, Yamato rió.

Dijiste que jamás volverías a montar – dijo Yamato.

Pues bueno, ya ves, puede más mi fastidio que mi miedo, me da fastidio caminar hasta el rancho – dijo Mimi, Yamato soltó una carcajada.

Vaga… - dijo Yamato. Mimi lo golpeó en el brazo.

Yo sí ¿y qué? – dijo Mimi – vaga a mucha honra.

Sí, ya veo – Yamato rió de nuevo.

¡deja de burlarte de mi Ishida, no soy payaso tuyo! – dijo Mimi falsamente enojada.

Yo no me estoy burlando – dijo Yamato en tono "inocente" – además claro que eres mi payaso.

¿Qué? Grandísimo igualado…

Jajaja… es parte del trabajo de ser mejores amigos Mimi – dijo Yamato.

Sí claro, ahora sálvalo con la carta del mejor amigo. No puedes sacarla para todo ¿sabes? – dijo Mimi.

Vaya… ¿eso estaba en el contrato? Porque no leí la parte pequeña – dijo Yamato. Fue el turno de Mimi para reír.

Pues ya ves, el vago es otro – dijo Mimi.

Creo que complementamos nuestra vagancia – razonó Yamato.

Sí, creo que sí – aceptó Mimi.

Oye, hay un sitio al que quiero llevarte después del almuerzo – dijo Yamato.

¿A dónde? – preguntó Mimi emocionada y ansiosa.

No seas curiosa

¡YAMA! – dijo empujándole la cabeza.

No te lo diré – dijo Yamato divertido – es la mitad de la diversión.

Ay… que odioso eres – dijo Mimi.

Aprendí de la mejor – dijo Yamato. Mimi le sacó la lengua.

Llegaron al rancho y bajaron de los caballos. Entraron a la enorme casa de madera perteneciente al tío de Yamato. Kaoru los guió por un hermoso recibidor hasta el comedor donde ya estaban sirviendo la comida, parrillada. Ambos chicos se sentaron en el lado derecho de la mesa mientras que Kaoru se sentó frente a ellos en el lado izquierdo.

Papá no nos acompañara hoy, tiene problemas en las caballerizas pero te manda muchos saludos Yamato, y dice que se muere por verte de nuevo Mimi – dijo Kaoru. Los chicos sonrieron – así que quiere que pasemos un momento por allá antes de que ustedes continúen paseando.

Comenzaron a comer entre broma y broma. Una hora más tarde, mucho más que satisfechos salieron de la casa con destino a las caballerizas. El padre de Kaoru se encontraba afuera de estas, en el granero, alimentando a unos pollitos.

¡QUE LINDOS! – soltó Mimi al verlos.

¡Matt, Mimi! – dijo el hombre.

Era muy alto delgado y blanco, aunque bronceado por el sol, Kensuke Takishi era su nombre. Tenía unos ojos verdes tan hermosos y enigmáticos como los de su hija, su cabello era castaño claro y tenía bigote. Estaba vestido con unos anchos y una camisa a cuadros azul, como el típico vaquero que Mimi habría visto en América. Se acerco a ellos rápidamente, saltó la cerca y abrazó a Yamato con fuerza.

Tío… me asfixias – soltó Yamato.

Estos adolescentes de hoy, no quieren abrazos – dijo Kensuke – me parece ayer cuando eras un pequeño mocoso antipático que le tenia miedo a las gallinas – dijo haciéndole coscorrones en la cabeza.

¿a las gallinas? – soltó Mimi riendo con ganas - ¿le tenias miedo a las gallinas Yama? – Yamato se enrojeció sin decir nada.

¿Y esta jovencita tan hermosa es la pequeña Mimi? – dijo el hombre soltando a su sobrino y caminando hacia Mimi.

Me da mucho gusto verlo de nuevo señor – dijo Mimi.

Vaya… estas hecha toda una señorita, y una muy hermosa – dijo el hombre.

Muchas gracias… - murmuró Mimi poniéndose roja.

Tío, mejor no prendas el semáforo Tachikawa – dijo Yamato. Mimi le pegó en el brazo, enviándole una mala mirada.

Ay sobrino, no ofendas nunca a una dama como esta – dijo Kensuke – Mimi ¿quieres ayudarme a alimentar a los pollitos?

¡SÍ! – dijo Mimi, saltaron la cerca y se fue con el a alimentar a los pollos.

Yamato sonrió al ver a Mimi persiguiendo a los pollitos que huían de ella. Se apoyó en la cerca y Kaoru se apoyó junto a él.

Así que… mi primo está enamorado – dijo Kaoru colocando su mano en el hombro de Matt.

¿de qué hablas? Es mi mejor amiga – dijo Yamato.

Y me alegro mucho – dijo Kaoru – ese es el amor más hermoso, el que nace de una gran amistad.

¿hablando la experiencia?

Así es – dijo Kaoru – ya sabes que mi futuro esposo es mi amigo de la infancia, no es sólo mi prometido, es mi mejor amigo… es mi todo, así como ella lo es para ti.

No estoy enamorado de Mimi – dijo Yamato.

Te crecerá la nariz primo – dijo Kaoru.

¿Por qué piensas que estoy enamorado de ella¿por lo que viste hoy? Eso fue un accidente – dijo Matt.

No, no es por lo que vi hoy, Matt – dijo Kaoru – es por el modo en el que la vez.

¿Cómo la veo?

Como si fuera el tesoro más grande que posees – dijo Kaoru.

Es el tesoro más grande que poseo, es mi mejor amiga, es mi confidente, mi persona de confianza, mi hermana…

No, no es sólo eso, también es tu gran amor – dijo Kaoru – y tu lo sabes, la que no lo sabe es ella.

Yamato soltó un suspiro de resignación.

¿se me nota tanto?

No, primo, lo que pasa es que yo ya pase por eso – dijo Kaoru sonriéndole – conozco todas las etapas… ella esta en la negación.

Para pasar por las etapas tendría que sentir algo por mí – dijo Yamato con nostalgia – y ella sólo me ve como su mejor amigo.

Kaoru rió.

Ay primo no seas ingenuo… sólo dale tiempo, pronto lo descubrirá – dijo Kaoru.

Yamato no dijo nada.

Y esfuérzate en conquistarla… me gusta de casi-cuñada – dijo Kaoru, Yamato sonrió.

Me encantaría que llegara a ser tu casi-cuñada… de verdad – dijo Yamato.

Lo sé primito… así que trabaja en ello – dijo Kaoru – ah, un consejo.

¿si? – dijo Yamato volteándose pues ella se alejaba – llévala a la laguna del tuerto.

¿Por qué? Esta helando quizás ya esté congelada…

Precisamente, aquí tienes unos patines – dijo Kaoru pasándoselos – diviértete, y oye, me dijiste que le gusta mucho la nieve ¿verdad?

Sí… ¿Por qué? – dijo Yamato observando los patines negros que le extendía su prima y tomándolos él.

En el canal del clima salio que es posible que hoy sea la primera nevada, con un poco de ayuda celestial podrías tener la escena más romántica en la que puedo pensar en este momento – dijo Kaoru – mucha suerte.

Gracias… la necesitare – dijo Yamato.

Kaoru le sonrió y se alejó entrando de nuevo a la casa. Yamato se dio la vuelta hacia Mimi quien jugaba con los pollitos, sonrió para sus adentros…

Oye Mimi… - llamó.

¿sí?

¿quieres ir a patinar? – dijo mostrándole los patines.

Claro – dijo Mimi emocionada.

Unos minutos más tarde caminaban hacia la laguna. Hablando tranquilamente. No tardaron mucho en llegar, tal y como esperaban la laguna estaba congelada, se colocaron los patines, afortunadamente para Mimi ahora ella estaba al mando. Yamato no sabía patinar y ella era muy buena.

Yama… así te caerás – dijo Mimi al ver que Yamato cruzaba los pies.

Pero si los separo me caeré…

Claro que no… confía en mi – dijo Mimi patinando hasta el y tomándole las manos – da pasos más lentos, trata de deslizarte no de caminar… además cuando des las vueltas tienes que inclinarte un poco si no caerás…

¿no prefieres jugar algo?

¡no¡patina!

Bien… - se resignó Yamato.

Mimi intentó enseñarle por un rato más, en el que Yamato se cayó 5 veces, se resbaló unas 9 y se salió de control en unas 7. Mimi intentaba no reírse pero ver maniobrar al serio Yamato Ishida por no caerse de bruces en el hielo era una escena que no se veía todos los días y además una muy divertida.

¡Yama ten cuidado con…! – Yamato se había resbalado de nuevo con una pila de hojas y había arrastrado a Mimi con el.

Giraron por toda la pista mientras Mimi maniobraba para que no cayeran al suelo y Yamato estaba fuera de control. Finalmente se detuvieron en medio de un giro y quedaron abrazados, las manos de él en la cintura de ella y las de ella apoyadas en el pecho de él.

"**_I know when I go_**

_**I'll be on my way to you**_

**_The way that's true"_**

Eso estuvo cerca… - dijo Mimi sonriéndole, el contacto visual se implanto de nuevo.

Sí, casi caigo de nuevo – dijo Yamato – y esta vez casi te llevo conmigo – rió.

Sí, los caballeros murieron en Camelot, querías que cayera contigo, Ishida – dijo Mimi.

Hey donde esta eso de ¿el capitán se hunde con su barco? Eres mi maestra, deberías caerte conmigo – dijo Yamato.

No me caigo patinando desde hace años Ishida, y no me caeré por ti – dijo Mimi.

Oh vamos…

No, no… cáete solito – dijo Mimi. Ambos rieron.

Ha sido un lindo día – dijo Matt.

Así es…sólo faltaría que…

En ese momento un copo de nieve cayó sobre el cabello de Mimi. Ambos chicos alzaron la vista, los copos de nieve caían rápidamente cubriendo rápidamente las verdes laderas.

¡NIEVE¡la primera nevada! – dijo Mimi emocionada.

Sólo faltaba eso – dijo Yamato sonriendo.

Mimi rió cual niña chiquita y se soltó del abrazo de Yamato para tomarle las manos. Comenzó a girar arrastrando a Yamato con ella, feliz y resplandeciente. Aquel había sido un gran día, que por siempre viviría en la memoria de ambos.

* * *

La canción es "True" de Ryan Cabrera¿Qué tal estuvo el capitulo¿les gustó? Contéstenme diciendo que pensaron.

**Respuestas a los RR's**

**Monica: **me alegro de que te haya gustado espero que no te decepcionara el capitulo.

**Inusuki:** ya veremos como le va a Mimi con el lindo Yamato, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también que esta un poquito mas romántico.

**Lori:** me alegro que te haya gustado. Pensaré en tu sugerencia gracias, espero que te siga gustando y que sigas leyendo.

**Annishe: **vale me alegro, la primera parte del fic es parte de un ensayo que escribí hace muchos años y que reforme para colocarlo en el fanfic, me pareció una buena forma de empezar. Me alegro que pienses que es uno de los mejores mimatos. Gracias, yo tampoco me olvidare de ti, créelo.

**Arlet:** JAJAJAJAJA… que ni Fernando ni Manuel lean nunca esto, ellos son mis dos mejores amigos. Me alegro que te gustara mi poema y la idea del pequeño Yamato. Lo de las cosas actuales se me vino de repente, J.K. es mi dios, la adoro, y le tengo enorme devoción jajajaja… Si vale ellos tienen una gran química, ni quien se niegue, y no te apresures es demasiado pronto para que se den cuenta los dos. Lo de Tai pues ya veremos que hace jajaja, es secreto de estado. Aquí esta el capi, espero te haya gustado. ¡MIMATO FOREVER! Te apoyo.

**Ruri-Chan:** Me alegro que te haya gustado. Lo de la canción sí lo sabia, pero no ganó, estuvo nominada en realidad ganó "Al otro lado del río" la primera canción en español en ganar un oscar. Y que bueno que te haya puesto a pensar en buscar mejor amigo hombre, pero quiere mucho a tu amiga, q esas también son súper precisadas. Lo de la canción no te preocupes jajaja… ya quisiera haberla escrito. Contéstame diciéndome que te pareció este capi.

**MaOkO:** mil disculpas por la tardanza, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que sigas leyendo la historia, muchas gracias.

**Uzzzzzz:** ya seguí escribiendo espero que te gustara. Gracias por escribirme.

**Byebye**


	6. Inscripciones

**Este si que ha sido un mes movido para mí, me disculpo por no haber subido esto antes primero: la uni me tenia al borde del suicidio, los exámenes eran interminables, trabajos, exposiciones ¡AAAAHHHH! Y DE PASO SE MUERE MI COMPUTADORA! CHARLOTTE ME ABANDONO! Y tuve que esperar UN MES a que la arreglaran y cuando finalmente lo hicieron me dicen que no tienen salvado el disco duro, perdí todos mis archivos incluyendo el final de Miss Perfect que ya estaba escrito -.- me disculpo por esto, pero bueno, tarde, pero aquí esta el capitulo, espero les guste… **

**

* * *

**

Inscripciones

Una mañana pacifica de invierno se abría paso en Tokio, las calles aun tenían residuos de la nevada del día anterior y había pronósticos de que esta se repetiría a lo largo del día, el sol se habría paso entre las nubes iluminando tenuemente las calles transitadas donde otra mañana daba su bienvenida a la cosmopolita capital de Japón. 

Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba acurrucada en su cama durmiendo pacifica e ininterrumpidamente, acurrucada con su cobija y abrazando con una mano a su almohada y con la otra a su oso de peluche. El respirar de la chica era lento y tranquilo, como si nada pudiese estropear su sueño placentero. Nada excepto quizás…

OH POR EL AMOR DE DIOS – exclamaron dos chicas exactamente del otro lado de su puerta.

Un sonido fuerte de cosas cayendo, aparentemente por las escaleras, hizo exaltar a Mimi, la chica cayo de bruces al suelo con su manta en su cabeza, su almohada volando sobre su escritorio y su oso catapultado hasta el vidrio cerrado de la ventana.

Mimi tardo unos minutos en entender como había pasado de soñar con una cita con Brad Pitt a el bullicio de sus compañeras de residencia quienes, por lo que se oía, peleaban por una mudanza. La chica castaña se levanto frotándose los ojos y bostezando, salió en su pijama de estrellitas (de color rosa pastel) y su cabello despeinado, abrió la puerta para encontrar a dos chicas fuera de ella. Una chica pelirroja con cárieles que le llegaban a la cintura y de ojos negros con mirada altiva, y a su lado una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Ya te dije que no puedes meter ese armario aquí – dijo la chica de cabello negro meneando la cabeza.

Y ya te dije que si mi armario no viene yo tampoco – dijo la pelirroja.

La chica de cabello negro giró los ojos y murmuro algo que sonó como "mejor, vete de una vez", bajo por las escaleras y se perdió de vista dejando a la pelirroja aun más roja de furia.

¡AH! El servicio de estas casas… sólo a mis padres se les ocurre – dijo la chica, meneando su hermosa melena roja con impaciencia y dándose la vuelta para fijar sus ojos en Mimi – oh… hola.

Hola.

¿tu también vives aquí?

No, sólo me metí aquí porque no tenia donde pasar la noche, ya sabes la vida de un vagabundo – dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.

¿disculpa?

Lo siento, era una broma – Mimi se sonrojo al ver que quizás no debería bromear con aquella chica, apenas la conocía – sí, vivo aquí, me mude hace unos días.

Oh… ¿y con el tiempo te tratan mejor? – dijo la chica echando su cabello tras el hombro.

Mimi sonrió por educación sin decir nada.

Soy Brigitte, acabo de llegar de Francia – dijo la chica.

Mucho gusto, soy Mimi.

¿Mimi? Ja… bien, que nombre tan… pintoresco… bueno, creo que nos veremos luego, iré a buscar a la incompetente dueña de este lugar a ver si puede resolver mi problema – dijo la chica bajando las escaleras.

¿Nombre pintoresco? Que linda… - dijo Mimi con sarcasmo girando los ojos y entrando a su habitación.

Mimi entro al baño y se dio una larga ducha caliente. Aquel día tenía que ir a inscribirse a la Universidad de Tokio y Yamato vendría a buscarla temprano, salió del baño se coloco unos jeans y una camisa negra, su abrigo azul y una bufanda negra, se puso unas botas y bajó las escaleras mientras se hacia una trenza en el cabello.

Abajo seguía habiendo conmoción. Mimi había estado tan ocupada saliendo todos aquellos días con Yamato que ni siquiera había notado cuantas chicas se hospedaban en aquella residencia, eran unas 15, y en aquel momento todas estaban en pijama y despeinadas aparentemente molestas a la llegada de la gritona y pomposa pelirroja francesa.

¡Pero yo pedí que mi cuarto estuviera en la planta baja! No es mi culpa que tu abuela haya anotado que quería estar arriba… - dijo Brigitte hablando de manera altiva y con las manos en la cadera.

Es más posible que la pequeña prima-dona haya cometido el error a que haya sido la casera… - murmuró una chica que estaba cerca de Mimi.

¡Es un estúpido armario¡nos levantan al amanecer por un estúpido armario! – dijo malhumorada una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y hermosos ojos verdes quien en sus pijamas azules estaba apoyada en la pared de un modo que sugería que si se movía de allí caería al suelo.

¡yo no he levantado a nadie! No es mi culpa que aquí sean unas incompetentes…

Cierra la bota Roault – dijo la chica de cabello negro que Mimi había visto arriba.

¡a mi nadie me calla!

Pues ya hubo alguien…

Chicas no se peleen…

¡CALLATE!

Mimi giró los ojos y en ese momento su celular comenzó a vibrar, esa era la clave de salida, aprovechando la controversia salió rápidamente para encontrarse con Yamato esperándola con su auto estacionado frente al pórtico.

¿Despierta¿te caíste de la cama? Creí que tendría que ir a arrastrarte fuera de la cama…

Pues ya ves…

¿qué te paso¿pesadillas?

No, controversia de convivencia.

¿ah?

Olvídalo – dijo Mimi negando con la cabeza.

Montó en el auto y partieron.

Tengo hambre – anuncio Yamato.

Entonces vamos a comer.

Vamos.

Se pararon en un café cerca de la universidad y procedieron a comer.

¡CAFÉ! Por favor – dijo Yamato al entrar, una de las meseras rió y se acerco a tomar su orden.

Mimi comenzó a reír una vez que la chica se perdió de vista.

¿y ahora qué?

Oh por favor…

¿qué?

Estar contigo es asegurar mesera en cada café de Tokio – dijo Mimi riendo.

¿disculpa?

Nada Yama, nada…

Yamato giró los ojos sin entender. Unos minutos más tarde volvieron a montar con destino a la Universidad de Tokio para inscribirse.

¿Crees que haya mucha gente?

Posiblemente – dijo Yamato soltando un bostezo.

Vaya… ¿sabes? Taichi me llamó anoche.

¿a si¿y eso? – preguntó Yamato en tono casual.

Quería saludarme – dijo Mimi.

Vaya…

Hablamos por dos horas, no se como nos quedamos tanto, teníamos mucho tiempo sin hablar así – dijo Mimi.

Eso explica tu celular ocupado.

Jajaja… sí…

¿y qué te dijo Taichi?

Pues nada, solo hablamos mucho rato – dijo Mimi sonriendo.

Que bien.

Llegaron al estacionamiento de la universidad y bajaron del auto de Yamato.

Dejaste al pequeño Yamato ayer aquí – dijo Yamato sacándolo de su bolsillo y extendiéndoselo.

Oh… ¿lo leíste? – preguntó Mimi alzando una ceja.

Claro que no, aunque no hay nada allí que yo no sepa – dijo Yamato.

Jajaja… claro, entremos – dijo Mimi tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo con ella hacia el campus.

Caminaron por el campus con Yamato molestando por si había algo en el pequeño Yamato que en gran Yamato no conociese, y las respuestas desentendidas de Mimi no estaban ayudando. A un intento de escape de Mimi, Yamato la tomó por la cintura por detrás.

"_Who are you now?_

_Are you still the same_

_Or did you change somehow?_

_What do you do_

_At this very moment when I think of you?_

_And when I'm looking back_

_How we were young and stupid_

_Do you remember that?"_

Si nos ven abrazados por todo el campus creerán que somos novios, Sr. Ishida – dijo Mimi sonriéndole de reojo.

¿y eso qué tendría de malo? – le susurró él en el oído.

Pues pare empezar no podrías conseguir novia de verdad – dijo Mimi.

Yamato sonrió.

De pende del modo en el que lo veas – dijo Yamato.

¿qué quieres decir? – pregunto Mimi girando su cabeza y encontrándose directamente con los ojos azules de Yamato.

Se hizo silencio por unos segundos, estaban muy cerca, aquello comenzaba a ocurrirles seguido…

"_No matter how I fight it_

_Can't deny it_

_Just can't let you go"_

Pues que también me quitas la presión de las acosadoras – dijo Yamato después de pensar su respuesta por unos minutes.

Ah… el gran Yamato tiene miedo de que lo acosen – dijo Mimi divertida.

Tal vez… tal vez – dijo Yamato haciéndole cosquillas.

¡YAMA NO! – gritó Mimi mientras se dejaba caer sentada al suelo aunque con las manos de Yamato ceñidas a su cintura.

¿qué pasa? Creí que esto te divertía – dijo Yamato riendo ante su reacción.

¡no! Reírme de ti me divierte, no las cosquillas – dijo Mimi tratando de alejarse de el sin mucho éxito, Yamato seguía abrazándola a el.

Ah es cierto… las cosquillas son divertidas para ¡MI! – dijo Yamato.

¡nooooo¡Déjame, Yama, no! – dijo Mimi intentando sin éxito alejarse del rubio.

¿por qué?

¡PORQUE SI! ALEJATE DE MI – gritaba Mimi entre risas, finalmente Yamato dejo de hacerle cosquillas, Mimi respiro aliviada y se volteo para encontrarse con los ojos zafiro de Yamato fijos en ella.

"_I still need you_

_I still care about you_

_Though everything's been said and done_

_I still feel you_

_Like I'm right beside you_

_But still no word from you…"_

¿por qué me miras de ese modo? – preguntó Mimi en ese momento todo dejo de ser gracioso, y se concentro solo en mirarlo.

Es muy difícil estar frente a ti y no poder mirarte – dijo Yamato – o al menos, lo es para mí.

¿por qué?

Es… - Yamato pauso unos segundos – es una necesidad.

Mimi se sonrojo y parpadeo varias veces sintiendo algo en su estomago. En aquel segundo no estaban sentados en el pasto del campus, estaban en un universo paralelo donde nada ni nadie más existía.

Más por instinto que por seguridad, Mimi se acerco más a el, estaban a una pulgada de distancia.

¿Por qué es tan importante que me veas? – preguntó Mimi - ¿por qué es verme una necesidad?

Yamato pensó en 110 maneras distintas de responder aquella frase, tres de ellas con un poema y cuatro con una canción, respiró hondo.

Porque me haces sonreír – dijo Yamato.

¿sonreír? – repitió Mimi.

Sí… puedo estar teniendo el peor de los días y sin embargo, aunque este lloviendo y el ambiente sea deprimente, aunque acabe de recibir malas noticias y lo único que quiera sea lanzarme del puente más cercano… tu te las arreglas para hacerme sonreír – dijo Yamato.

El corazón de ambos comenzó a latir más fuerte aun, Mimi estaba de un color desconocido por la raza humana.

Un sonido de campanas los saco de su dimensión privada. Maldiciendo mentalmente la invención de los celulares Mimi se separo de Yamato y saco de su abrigo su celular.

"_Now look at me_

_Instead of moving on, I refuse to see_

_That I keep coming back_

_And I'm stuck in a moment_

_That wasn't meant to last"_

Es Sora – le dijo a Matt mientras este se levantaba ya del suelo y le extendía la mano a ella.

¿qué quiere? – preguntó Yamato con una voz que no ocultaba del todo su frustración.

Que nos encontremos en el café del campus – dijo Mimi tomando su mano y levantándose también, nuevamente volvieron a quedar cerca.

¿para qué?

No tengo idea – dijo Mimi – Tai esta con ella.

Oh… ya veo – Yamato soltó su mano y se separo de ella – vamos llegaremos tarde a la inscripción.

Bien vamos.

Caminaron el resto del camino a la administración en silencio.

"_I try to fight it_

_Can't deny it_

_You don't even know…"_

Llegaron a Administración, se inscribieron y les dieron sus horarios. Cuando bajaban las escaleras comenzaron a comprobar que estaban juntos en todas y cada una de las clases que les tocaría ver y así era.

Será un año interesante – dijo Mimi sonriéndole a Yamato, este devolvió la sonrisa.

Si que lo será – dijo él – nuestro primer año juntos en la universidad, esto va a ser interesante.

Ya lo creo – dijo Mimi – estoy tan emocionada.

"_That I still need you_

_I still care about you_

_Though everything's been said and done_

_I still feel you_

_Like I'm right beside you_

_But still no word from you"_

Cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera una chica pelirroja con cárieles que le llegaban a la cintura y de ojos negros con mirada altiva chocó con Yamato, la chica cayó al suelo y siendo Yamato el caballero que era le extendió la mano para ayudarle.

Gracias – dijo la chica tomando su mano y levantándose, se le quedo viendo a Yamato como idiota por unos segundos.

Brigitte – dijo Mimi junto a Yamato.

Oh… oh… oh… - la chica hizo memoria – Mimi, claro, estas en mi residencia.

Si, así es – dijo Mimi sonriendo – el es mi mejor amigo, Yamato Ishida.

¿mejor amigo? – dijo Brigitte sonriendo con una mueca extraña.

Sí… - dijo Mimi extrañada.

Mucho gusto – dijo Yamato.

El gusto es todo mío – dijo Brigitte – nos veremos por el campus… Yamato.

Brigitte se alejo volteando de vez en cuando para ver a Yamato, el chico se volteo hacia Mimi.

¿la misma chica que causaba conmoción hoy? – preguntó Yamato.

Sí. La misma – dijo Mimi.

¿nos vamos? – pregunto Yamato.

Si, vamos – dijo Mimi tomando su brazo.

"_I wish I could find you_

_Just like you found me_

_Then I would never let you go…_

_Though everything's been said and done_

_I still feel you_

_Like I'm right beside you_

_But still no word from you…"

* * *

_

**Espero les haya gustado, no tengo tiempo de responder los RR hoy así que solo diré: GRACIAS A TODOS SON UNOS ANGELITOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME ENVIEN MÁS! **

**SE LES QUIERE!**

**Isabel Black **


	7. NOTA!

**Mensaje para todos mis lectores: **

**No tengo tiempo de escribir, y no se cuando lo tendré. Estoy estudiando dos carreras y trabajando en las noches, no tengo tiempo para nada, ni para mi ni para hacer nada que no sea estudiar. Así que les pido paciencia porque no se cuando lo podré subir, sino lo quieren esperar, dejen de leer entonces, pero dejen de presionarme que no lo he seguido es porque: NO TENGO TIEMPO DE HACERLO. Lo lamento, pero no puedo y no se cuando podré. Si me pusiera a escribir algo en el corto tiempo que tengo de respiros seria opacado y abrumado por mi cansancio, no se merecen que les escriba algo mediocre solo para salir del paso, así que por favor esperen que haré todo lo posible para seguir pronto.**

**Adiós**

**Isabel Black**


	8. Originalidad

**Ok sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry… escribiré un capítulo corto, y sumamente cursi, para ver si aun tengo lectores XD… y si es así sigo con uno más largo… bueno, probando: **

******

* * *

****Originalidad **

Yamato Ishida observó el cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas y abrazo más a la trigueña que tenía en sus brazos hacia su pecho, ciñendo las manos a su cintura, para luego bajar su mirada y esconder el rostro entre los cabellos castaños de la joven, quien no se inmuto en lo más mínimo con su cercanía, sintiendo aquello como una escena completamente normal y natural.

Yamato cerró sus ojos sintiendo el olor a lavanda tan familiar y añorado en su nariz, mientras Mimi Tachikawa se reclinaba más hacia él aun escribiendo en su diario que seguía apoyado en sus rodillas.

Extrañaba tenerte así – comentó el muchacho apoyando el rostro en el sofá para luego volver a hundirlo en el cuello de la chica.

Mimi sonrió dulcemente, mirándolo de reojo.

Yo también lo extrañaba – contestó, apoyando casualmente su codo sobre la rodilla del Yamato.

¿puedo saber que tanto escribe, My lady? – preguntó Yamato.

Claro – asintió Mimi entregándole el diario.

"_Originalidad: ¿Ser o no ser? He ahí el dilema"_ – leyó el titulo Yamato en voz alta – citando a Shakespeare, ya me va gustando.

Mimi rió por lo bajo estirándose. Yamato se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a leer:

"_En Hamlet, una de las obras más famosas de William Shakespeare, se plantea una pregunta milenaria, él dice, con una calavera en la mano: "Ser o no ser, esta es la cuestión"… por años se ha debatido lo que esto significa, y dado que es imposible preguntarle al mismo Shakespeare…"_

Por su puesto, esta muerto – comentó Yamato, Mimi rió y el chico continuo leyendo.

"_Sólo podemos limitarnos a intentar entender el mensaje filosófico que intento transmitirnos el mejor pensador de nuestro tiempo…_"

Sin favoritismos incluidos – añadió Yamato sonriéndole

"_En lo personal, poseo muchas interpretaciones de esa frase tan pequeña que marcó mi vida por su simplicidad, belleza y profundidad. Una de dichas teorías, consiste en pensar que existe un punto en la vida de cada ser humano donde notan que no son normales, ese punto puede llegar más temprano para unos que para los demás (como el caso personal) pero eventualmente todos llegamos ahí. Todos nos vemos enfrentados a la opción de verlo o ignorarlo, pero en lo profundo de nuestro ser, sabemos que está allí. _

_Hay un momento en la vida de cada niño donde pierden su inocencia y se dan cuenta el modo en el que realmente el mundo funciona, es en ese momento en el que la mayoría de la gente decide entre ser uno más de la manada o convertirse en lo que la sociedad marca como "fenómenos". Es exactamente en esa situación donde se nos presenta la opción entre lo que es correcto y lo que es, simplemente, más fácil. _

_Lo fácil es olvidarse de todas aquellas cosas que no son consideradas como normales o comunes, aquellas que nos hacen individuos, lo que nos hace especiales y únicos como personas. Es simplemente triste ver cuantos "animales" caminan el mundo en dos piernas, y no hablo de monos o canguros, hablo de humanos reales que de hecho van hacia atrás en la cadena evolutiva para convertirse en parte de una sociedad animal, que sólo es la versión humana de manada."_

Yamato parpadeo varias veces releyendo el termino y luego rió murmurando algo que sonó como "¿manada humana?" por varios minutos antes de continuar.

"_Dios no permita que irrespetemos uno de los "principios universales" y nos salgamos de las "líneas de lo normal", porque de hacerlo la sociedad no tardara en excluirnos, como los animales reales hacen cuando uno de los suyos ya no es útil. Es ahí cuando la mayoría de las personas deciden no ser. _

_Yo, por otro lado, pienso que no hay otro camino más que SER. Disfruto todas aquellas cosas que me hacen "no-normal", de hecho, detesto todo lo que podría hacerme normal. Me gusta ser diferente, me gusta ser única porque eso me diferencia de los demás y me hace sentir especial; por ello no trato de esconderlas, todo lo contrario las disfruto, no hay nada más halagador que oír decir a alguien "nunca he conocido a nadie como tú" porque es lo que me hace ser YO, y no sólo una persona más demasiado asustada de ser diferente. Lo que nos hace diferentes es lo que nos vuelve individuos, y nos da mente propia, me considero original porque nadie piensa o actúa como yo, y eso no debería ser algo por lo que asustarme, al contrario es una razón para ser feliz con quien soy." _

Yamato se detuvo y bajo la mirada a la chica en sus brazos, quien miraba al frente sonrojada porque el rubio Leia su trabajo, la abrazo un poco más dándole confianza y continuo.

"_Todos tenemos mente propia, lo que nos da libertad para pensar por nosotros mismos, lo cual es algo que la mayoría de las personas olvidan. Pero si tenemos un cerebro propio, ¿Qué nos detiene de tener una actitud propia también?_

_Así que los invito a decir "al Diablo con la sociedad, sus estándares y reglas". Hay que atreverse a ser originales, aseguro que así tendrán menos cosas que lamentar en el futuro. A la única persona que les debemos explicación es a nosotros mismos, y es a quien decepcionamos diariamente cuando no nos atrevemos a ser originales. "Ser o no ser" no es realmente una pregunta, porque la respuesta siempre será afirmativa."_

Yamato se quedo en silencio aun observando el cuaderno en sus manos.

Sólo es el concepto general, se que necesita mucho trabajo, es un borrador, hay que mejorarlo obviamente. Y lo de la manada humana… es algo fuerte, no planeo mostrarlo así… no planeo mostrarlo en absoluto yo sólo… yo sólo quería escribir ¿si? Quería escribir y me deje llevar… - Mimi se mordió el labio – ni si quiera sabia que estaba molesta, porque soné molesta ¿verdad? No estoy molesta… y no busco ofender a nadie ¿lo haría? Bueno que importa nadie va a verlo… no si importa, Yama soy mala y ni me doy cuenta y yo…

Mimi se cayó quedando hielo al observar la mano del chico sobre sus labios.

Deja de balbucear me mareas – le dijo el chico sonriendo.

Mimi parpadeo varias veces mirándolo.

Es asombroso, y ¿sabes por qué lo es? Porque tú lo escribiste. Lo escribiste en unos minutos, entre jugar con tu pluma y mirar las estrellas, y te salio eso… palabras coherentes con sentido y pasión. Mimi Tachikawa, eres así de buena – le sonrió – eres así de buena que tu talento se muestra aun cuando no escribes apropósito.

Yamato retiro su mano de los labios de la chica lentamente, mientras esta lo miraba fijamente.

Y esa duda en ti misma, esa humildad… es linda, pero tienes que tener confianza en ti misma, confianza en el enorme talento que tienes que ya muchos quisieran poseer – el chico se acerco besando su frente.

Mimi lo observó fijamente sintiendo como, por primera vez en su vida, se quedaba completamente sin palabras.

Y por cierto… esa decisión de ser, me alegra mucho que la hayas tomado… porque esto en lo que te convertiste no solo te hace feliz a ti, a mi también.

Yamato se acerco lentamente, y Mimi Tachikawa por primera vez se sintió intimidada por su cercanía sonrojándose bastante, el chico beso su mejilla, casi en la comisura de sus labios y la soltó levantándose.

Hay que llevarte a casa – dijo Yamato.

Mimi, aun sentada en su sitio en el mueble, se llevó la mano a la mejilla, preguntándose internamente porque se sentía, extrañamente, decepcionada del destino de los labios de su mejor amigo.

¿Mimi?

Mimi sacudió la cabeza levantándose y corrió a abrazarlo por el cuello, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. Yamato la miro extrañado, pero no tardo en reaccionar y la abrazó por la cintura.

Yama…

¿si?

Tú me haces feliz a mi – dijo la chica apegándose más a él – y tu talento… tu talento no tiene limites.

Se quedaron abrazados por mucho rato. Al cabo de media hora, Mimi Tachikawa ya subía las escaleras hacia su residencia, aun sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido de lo normal. Al llegar a su habitación, una sorpresa más la aguardaba, un arreglo de rosas rojas con un globo que decía "Sal conmigo", no tuvo que leer la tarjeta para saber de quien era.

Tai había pasado toda la tarde lanzando indirectas muy directas sobre querer salir con ella, y la única razón por la cual el chico no se lo había pedido cara a cara era porque Yamato se había hecho su tarea privada el impedir que estuvieran solos bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Mimi se preguntó porque no estaba más emocionada por aquello, pero por alguna extraña razón, le estaba siendo imposible sacar a Yamato de su cabeza…

Yamato, que seguía estacionado frente a la residencia de Mimi, repetía mentalmente un párrafo que había escrito también esa noche, sobre un escrito que había titulado "Amor silencioso". Dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana donde sabía que la chica se encontraba, se preguntó si algún día Mimi sabría que lo había escrito para ella…

"_El amor tácito es el grita con más fuerza. Nada hace despertar más el mar de la fantasía que el amor no confesado, ninguno lastima o se siente con la misma intensidad. Nada sería más desolador para mi que vivir inseguro de si el día llegara en que te enteres del modo en el que te siento en mi corazón" _

Yamato alzó la mirada al cielo.

"_Ningún amor es más obvio, que el que aun no se ha dicho"_

* * *

**Ok si se que es corto, pero paso tanto tiempo que no se si aun tengo fieles lectores :P... si aun los tengo, seguiré en dos días, promesa de merodeadora. Y gracias a mi mejor amigo, FernandoBlack por haberme ayudado a escribir esto recordándome una escena personal de nuestro pasado jajajaja… I LOVE U HUN ;), espero les haya gustado, por cursi y corto q fuera, y… nos vemos en dos días! Espero XD…**


	9. Una verdad Camuflajeada

Mimi Tachikawa revolcaba completamente su closet

**Ok, prometido es deuda… aquí esta la continuación, a ver que piensan, háganmelo saber… por cierto, ya que se rehúsa a aceptar los diálogos normales con estos "-" separadores, decidí utilizar los mismos que se usan en la lengua inglesa que son las comillas con cursiva… así que ahora los diálogos estarán redactados **_**"De esta manera…"**_** espero les guste el capitulo. Muchos besos ;) **

**Una verdad camuflajeada**

Mimi Tachikawa revolcaba completamente su closet a horas tempranas de la mañana, después de una noche absolutamente nula de sueño, cuando su celular la distrajo. Takeru había llamado desesperado al enterarse de que Daisuke planeaba llevar a Kari a un carnaval en una "cita". Para lo cual, la Dra. Corazón (AKA: Mimi) se había visto forzada a trasladarse a ver al joven a un café cercano.

Al llegar sonrío con nostalgia observando al rubio.

"_Takeru, parece que tuvieras una nube negra sobre tu cabeza"_ le dijo Mimi al chico.

"_Lo sé, pero ¿Qué se supone que haga? Daisuke va a salir con la chica de mis sueños…"_ murmuro Takeru jugando con la espuma de su capuchino con un dedo.

"_Pues, por lo que me cuentas dudo que si quiera Hikari sepa que es una cita, así que aun puedes salvar esto siendo tu encantadora y linda persona, T.K."_ dijo Mimi _"te diere un secreto que todos los hombres deberían saber: las mujeres siempre estamos esperando por un gesto que nos deje sin aliento, y ante eso ninguna puede resistirse, estamos programadas a dejar que los momentos románticos nos ensombrezcan el juicio"_

"_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" _pregunto Takeru.

"_Muy sencillo, Hikari puede estar en una cita con Johnny Deep, pero si llegas tu con un gesto detallista, no habrá hombre que pueda eclipsarte" _explicó Mimi.

"_Entiendo… así que lo que me dices es muy sencillo: impresiona a Hikari"_

"_Exacto… y tengo una gran idea de cómo" _

Salieron del café minutos más tarde con destino a la casa de Takeru, es decir el apartamento de Yamato, y en el camino Mimi Tachikawa compartió su plan con el joven rubio.

"_No me harás levantarme en una mesa con un ramo de flores, o cargar con una señal de "Te amo" en la rueda de la luna… ¿verdad?"_ preguntó Takeru.

"_Oh claro que no, los gestos que te ganan el corazón de las chicas no tienen que ser tan grandes o públicos… generalmente los que más valen son los pequeños que vienen del corazón" _dijo Mimi.

"Se más especifica"

"_Es realmente muy sencillo, eres una de las personas que conoce más a Hikari en todo el mundo, debes saber algo que ella quiera y tu seas el único que lo sepa" _intento de explicar Mimi.

"_Creo que ya entendí…y tengo algo perfecto" _

"_Perfecto"_

Llegaron al apartamento, donde Yamato no estaba, y Mimi se concentro en explicarle a Takeru como podría aprovechar esta cita para su propio beneficio.

"_De hecho… puedo hacer algo incluso mejor" _Mimi tomó el teléfono y marco el número de Taichi, al teléfono contesto Hikari _"Hola Hikari, ¿Cómo esta todo? Si… llamo por tu hermano, me envío unas hermosas flores y quería darle las gracias… ¿ah si, un carnaval? Claro… estaré encantada y pasare la información, dale las gracias a tu hermano por mi y nos vemos en la tarde"_

Mimi colgó el teléfono y se volteo hacia Takeru.

"_No tiene idea de que es una cita, es perfecto, puedes convertirlo en tu cita, Daisuke claramente no se atrevió… busca tu "gesto" quiero saber si podemos mejorarlo"_

Takeru partió a su cuarto murmurando algo de que necesitaba también ayuda con su ropa. Mimi escogió algunas cosas para que se probara, y salio a la sala mientras el chico se cambiaba.

"_Te deje el "gesto" sobre el escritorio en el despacho, dime que piensas" _dijo Takeru a través de la puerta.

"_Hecho"_

Mimi fue al despacho. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y el lugar se veía muy oscuro. La joven abrió las cortinas y, temporalmente cegada por la claridad, se sentó en la silla de cuero del escritorio, el cual era un desastre.

No tardo en vislumbrar los cuadernos de música de Yamato, evitando su curiosidad creciente, los movió de lado y se concentro en las numerosas fotografías y escritos que quedaban sobre la madera, sonrió con nostalgia observando las fotografías del Digimundo y los escritos de notas que Takeru había dejado junto a todas, paso su mirada por las paginas de colores y fotos, deteniéndose en el escrito más largo del montón.

Sus ojos brillaron al leer el titulo "**Amor Silencioso" **sonrió contenta, nada mejor para declarársele a Hikari. Obviamente Takeru había heredado los encantadores dotes de su hermano mayor, Yamato. Mimi se dispuso a leerlo mentalmente:

"_El amor tácito es el grita con más fuerza. Nada hace despertar más el mar de la fantasía que el amor no confesado, ninguno lastima o se siente con la misma intensidad. Nada sería más desolador para mí que vivir inseguro de si el día llegara en que te enteres del modo en el que te siento en mi corazón._

_Amarte en silencio me rompe el corazón todos los días, me hace verte sabiendo que perteneces a alguien más, me hace estar ciego al buscar una razón por la cual no soy yo quien te roba el sueño. Pero al mismo tiempo, contemplarte de lejos me ha hecho apreciarte mucho más de lo que pude imaginar. El ver todo el mar de virtudes que te cubre, e incluso tus encantadores defecto, me hacen a menudo preguntarme ¿Cómo es que alguien puede llegar a resistirte? Todo de ti me hunde más en tus ojos. Y aun consiente de que amarte es difícil, pues créeme lo sé perfectamente, no puedo evitar esperar que el día en que lo confiese no se encuentre muy lejano._

_A menudo me pregunto por qué me siento de este modo, me pregunto por qué sigo tan vividamente enamorado. Si el amor es una decisión, ¿Por qué decidí amarte de este modo tan intenso y sin final? ¿Por qué decidí amarte así a ti? Precisamente a ti… la única mujer que sé esta fuera de mi alcance, por ser tan maravillosa que no califico a tu altura, la única a quien no culparía por no voltear hacia mi. _

_Al amarte de este modo, tan fuerte y calladamente, no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué, pero la respuesta es muy sencilla. Tenías que ser tú, y nadie más que tú. Sólo tú podías haberme hecho esto, tener este efecto en mí. Solo a ti podría haberte amado de este modo tan absoluto y… maravilloso. _

_Ningún amor es más obvio, que el que aun no se ha dicho con palabras, porque con cada gesto, mirada y sonrisa que doy a tu dirección te digo a gritos lo que siento por ti… te amo, y la única persona que desconoce eso, eres tú" _

Mimi leyó el escrito varias veces llevándose las manos al corazón. Era perfecto. No podía imaginarse una mejor manera de confesar sentimientos ocultos… aquellas palabras estaban llenas de amor y añoro. Sonrío sintiéndose muy conmovida, sin poder evitar un toque de envidia por lo afortunada que era Hikari de inspirar tales palabras.

Mimi soltó el escrito y volvió a leerlo con una sonrisa, suspirando sonoramente. Había un sentimiento muy real y palpable en las palabras del escrito; el escrito estaba redactado de un modo muy pulcro, lo que le recordaba a la redacción de Yamato, se sintió muy contenta de que Takeru estuviese siguiendo sus pasos.

"_Es perfecto" _ le dijo a Takeru cuando había vuelto a la sala.

El chico salio vestido del cuarto.

"_¿Qué tal?"_ preguntó.

"_Perfecto también, y este escrito… es maravilloso"_ le dijo Mimi entregándoselo.

Takeru tomó la hoja en seguida, la leyó y le sonrió a su hermana adoptiva.

"_Sí… pero en realidad me refería a hacerle un colage de fotos del Digimundo, ya que le interesa tanto la fotografía"_ anunció Takeru.

"_Esa idea es asombrosa ¡muestra interés y que la conoces!" _aprobó Mimi.

"_Si eso pensé…"_ dijo el chico observando el escrito en su mano.

"_Pero yo me enamore de esas palabras… sientes cosas muy hermosas, y nada le haría más feliz que saberlo" _le dijo Mimi.

"_Tienes razón, pero yo prefiero decírselo de mis propios labios. Mi hermano es el escritor" _respondió Takeru.

"_Si, pero he decir que heredaste su talento"_ le sonrió Mimi.

"_No… no le llego ni a los talones a su talento" _dijo Takeru _"Bueno… voy a cambiarme y ¿me ayudas con el colage?"_

"_Claro, con gusto" _

Mimi quería volver a leer el escrito, pero Takeru se lo llevó con el a su cuarto, así que se resigno a recordar las palabras.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana construyendo el colage y, con promesa de verse esa misma tarde, Mimi partió a su casa, sin cruzarse con Yamato que en ese momento volvía de una reunión con la disquera. El joven Ishida subió las escaleras de dos en dos, sorprendentemente contento hasta su apartamento.

"_Takeru…"_ gritó al apartamento _"Traje comida italiana" _

Takeru se apresuro a salir y le dio un abrazo fraternal a su hermano.

"_¿Qué te pasa?"_ preguntó Yamato.

"_Sólo celebro tu buen gusto"_ se rió Takeru soltándolo.

"_¿De qué estas hablando? Estas extraño, solo traje el almuerzo no un auto deportivo" _se rió Yamato.

Takeru sonrió y le entregó el escrito.

"_TAKERU, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no vayas a tocar mis cosas?"_ gritó el rubio tomando su escrito.

"_Yo no toque tus cosas… Yama…Mimi leyó eso"_

Yamato lo observo tratando de entender en que universo eso podía ser gracioso, antes de comprender que su hermano no bromeaba.

"_Mimi…ella… leyó esto… ¿Cómo?"_

"_Lo dejaste en el estudio, me ayudaba con un colage para Hikari… vio tu pagina y la leyó sin preguntarme" _

Yamato parecía seguir sin palabras únicamente limitándose a mirar al vacío, como esperando terminar de un sueño muy bizarro. Takeru respiró hondo y decidió seguir explicando, a pesar de la aparente ausencia mental de su hermano.

"_No te preocupes, ella creyó que era mío, y no la corregí porque se que lo escribiste para ella y creo que es mejor que se lo expliques tú" _

Yamato alzo la mirada a su hermano aun demasiado embobado para coordinar palabras coherentes.

"¿Qué?"

"_Cree que es mío, quita la cara de muerto. Ella aun no sabe cuanto la amas. Pero Yamato… le encanto… deberías decirle al menos que es tuyo"_

Takeru observó a su hermano que seguía sin sentirse menormente aludido sosteniendo la bolsa de comida con una mano y con la otra la página del escrito.

**Este capitulo fue muy distinto, algo corto y monótono… pero necesitaba que pasara. Háganme saber que piensan…**


	10. El Corazón de Yamato Ishida

**El corazón de Yamato Ishida **

Yamato se mantuvo en exactamente el mismo sitio por lo que sintió como horas y horas. Se encontraba vagamente consciente de que Takeru lo llamaba, pero no había sonido que penetrara sus pensamientos.

Sentía que su cerebro giraba a 200 km por hora en un vórtice de entropía, incapaz de asimilar las palabras que le habían sido dichas, quizás segundos quizás horas antes, no estaba seguro de hacia cuanto. Básicamente, el tiempo se había detenido para él en el segundo de haberlas oído.

"_Yamato estas comenzando a verte algo pálido, será mejor que te sientes"_ oyó decir a Takeru, como en un sueño lejano mientras lo guiaba del brazo hasta el sofá.

Lo sabe. Lo sabe. Lo sabe. Ella lo sabe. Era lo único que repetía de manera constante y macabra la voz de su cabeza. Sentía una punzada de presión en su cuello y su cabeza, el estrés estaba dándole una migraña severa.

"_Yamato, concéntrate" _se dijo a si mismo obligándose a calmar sus pensamientos fuera de control y fatalistas _"Deja de pensar que se va a reír de ti, es demasiado amable para eso. No puede rechazarte, no le ha pedido nada. Es tu amiga, tu mejor amiga, jamás te dejaría sólo porque estas algo enamorado de ella…"_ se dijo tratando de autoconvencerse de sus propias palabras "¿_algo enamorado? Patético, ahora me miento a mi mismo… Está bien, totalmente enamorado de ella" _se corrigió _"Es Mimi Tachikawa… la dulce y pura Mimi… Oh maldición…"_

Yamato se recostó en el sofá, en el que aun no había asimilado que estaba sentado, y se llevó las manos al rostro en alarma, frotando su frente. Oh si, definitivamente tendría una migraña infernal, ahora que sus pensamientos habían ido a un lugar de emergencia que bien podría ser real. Si bien el conocía a Mimi Tachikawa, y así era, sabía mejor que nadie que si la chica supiera que no podría corresponder sus sentimientos se alejaría en misericordia a su roto corazón.

Esa era la noble, dulce y pura Mimi Tachikawa. Oh yeah, _**he was so screw**_ (totalmente jodido).

Yamato suspiró sonoramente frotando sus sienes, y comenzando a despertar de su letargo mental, buscando algún plan con que justificarse.

"_Oh, bien, finalmente dejaste de ponerte verde"_ dijo Takeru frente a el que lo miraba con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados _"¿Qué tanto de lo que dije realmente escuchaste?"_

"_Te oí. Mimi leyó mí escrito "Amor Silencioso" y estoy básicamente en un coma de shock"_ anunció Yamato frotando sus sienes y sintiéndose cada vez más frustrado consigo mismo por dos razones: 1) No esconder sus secretas confesiones, y 2) No poder encontrar ninguna explicación racional para mentirle a Mimi sobre la procedencia de tales confesiones.

"_¿Oíste también que no sabe que es sobre tu y ella? Cree que es mío"_ preguntó Takeru.

Yamato alzó la mirada, aparentemente incapaz de procesar el último pedazo de información.

"_No lo sabe. No lo sabe. Mimi no sabe cómo te sientes_" intentó elaborar Takeru en su explicación.

Yamato lo miró fijamente, nuevamente recayendo en su letargo mental.

"_No lo sabe… No lo sabe…"_ esa frase hizo eco en su cabeza por unos segundos.

Yamato se levantó rápidamente del sofá y tomo a su hermano por la camisa, el cual parpadeó confuso.

"_¡¿No lo sabe?" _prácticamente gritó Yamato, zarandeando a su hermano.

"_No…"_ soltó Takeru mirando a su hermano con las cejas alzadas _"llevó repitiéndose eso más de veinte minutos"_

Yamato estaba tan aliviado que pudo haber reído en aquel instante. Soltó a su hermano y retrocedió retirando su cabello rubio de su rostro con una mano.

Mimi no sabía nada, no sabía lo que él sentía por ella, no sabía que fue la musa de sus palabras, como lo era todos los días de todo lo que él hacía. Mimi Tachikawa, su distraída Mimi, no sabía absolutamente nada. El viento volvía a soplar. Los pájaros cantaban de nuevo. Nuevamente el universo volvía a tener sentido. Todo estaba bien en el mundo, pues el delicado balance de su vida no había sido pisoteado por los Dioses, en un mórbido chiste cósmico.

"_Por todos los demonios Takeru, pudiste haber empezado por ahí en vez de casi darme un derrame cerebral"_ soltó Yamato aliviado.

"_Realmente creo que deberías decírselo" _le dijo Takeru alisando su camisa, frustrado de que su hermano había arruinado la ropa que su hermana adoptiva había elegido para su cita/sorpresa con Hikari.

Yamato soltó un bufido, ignorándolo y regresó a la cocina a recoger la bolsa que había soltado en el suelo al oír a su hermano.

"_Estoy hablando en serio" _dijo Takeru siguiéndolo a la cocina _"Yama… se puso muy feliz al verlo, le brillaron los ojos como cuando la ibas a visitar a USA…" _insistió.

Yamato guardó los víveres en la nevera, y dejó los contenedores de comida rápida en el estante, sin darse en ningún momento aludido por las palabras de su hermano.

"_Yamato"_ llamó Takeru en voz grave, su hermano giró rostro a él _"En algún nivel ella ya debe saberlo. Yo lo sabía, aun sí jamás me dijiste nada al respecto"_

"_No lo sabe"_ soltó Yamato en una voz que escondía cierta punzada de pánico _"Es muy distraída"_

"_Lo sé. No dije que lo sabe de manera consciente. Pero en algún nivel de su cabeza se lo debe imaginar. Primero: te conoce muy bien; y segundo: se te sale cada vez que la miras"_

Yamato suspiró y caminó directo a su cuarto sin responder.

"Creo que te corresponde también, aun si ella misma no lo sabe todavía" oyó decir a su hermano antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Ahora Takeru lo sabía, con certeza más que imaginarlo. Su hermano insistiría hasta que Mimi lo supiera, Yamato lo sabía.

El rubio caminó hasta su estéreo y lo encendió a todo volumen, esperando que con eso su hermano lo dejara en paz por el momento. Una tonada de rock alternativo comenzó a inundar el cuarto, reconoció la canción, soltando una sonrisa por la cierta ironía de su vida, y se dejó caer en la cama boca abajo evitando pensar, sin mucho éxito.

"_**You and I were two old and tortured souls**_

_**Repaired by a love of broken things**_

_**In a life, just some bodies growing old**_

_**No fear of the end, of anything"**_

Yamato sabía que probablemente su hermano creía como tonta su negativa a no confesarle sus sentimientos a Mimi. Sin embargo, él no podía pensar en por qué razón valdría la pena hacerlo, si las cosas funcionaban bien tal y como eran.

Mimi y él tenían una relación perfecta. Eran unidos más allá de todo lo humanamente posible, su amistad y cariño el uno por el otro no tenía limites conocidos. No existía nadie en el mundo más incondicional para él que Mimi, y viceversa.

Ella era quien le traía sopa cuando estaba resfriado y galletas de chocolate cuando tenía un examen difícil, sabía cómo cuidar de él y como llenarlo de paz más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. La chica que conocía su alma de adentro hacia afuera

Mimi había estado allí cuando había muerto su abuelo, tanto en el hospital como en el funeral. Fue ella quien sostuvo su mano durante el entierro y quien lo arrastro a una feria de monedas para animarlo la semana siguiente a continuar la colección que había heredado su abuelo para él.

Mimi era quien escondía su teléfono celular cuando bebía, pues sabía que el chico acostumbraba a decir cosas que lamentaba a sus padres en esas condiciones. A medida que su amistad fue creciendo, incluso dejó de ver el punto a beber. La muchacha odiaba esos malos hábitos que había tomado durante las giras: beber y fumar; por lo cual había insistido hasta que Yamato dejó ambos. Incluso, le horneaba un pastel en el aniversario del día que dejo de fumar como un modo de manipulación/apoyo a que jamás lo volviera a hacer.

Y él sabía que jamás lo volvería a hacer, no sabiendo que ella lo desaprobaba. Cada día que pasaba Yamato Ishida se convencía más de era físicamente incapaz de hacer nada que molestara de alguna manera a Mimi. Habría hecho lo que fuera por ella, sin dudarlo… ella era su ángel de pureza. Gracias a ella quería ser diferente, mejor.

¿Por qué en nombre de todos los demonios el dañaría eso?

"_Porque la amas"_ dijo una voz en su cabeza y el no pudo discutirle. Así era, la amaba, más que a nada ni a nadie. Exactamente por eso, se sentía feliz con tan sólo ser parte de su vida. Él no podía causarle el dolor de tener que elegir si no podía corresponderle, él no quería ser quien le trajera problemas a su vida, ni mucho menos ser el motivo del que ella se alejara de él, aun si fuera por creer que le hacia un bien al hacerlo.

"_No puedo decirle" _se dijo a sí mismo, al tiempo que fue consciente de que la canción había vuelto a comenzar en el estéreo, imaginando que debió haber pulsado el botón de repetir.

"_**We're just ordinary people, you and me**_

_**Time will turn us into statues, eventually"**_

A pesar de todo, el joven Ishida era plenamente consciente de que el motivo de mayor peso para no confesarle sus sentimientos a Mimi, era enteramente egoísta.

Sí, le mortificaba de sobremanera ser de algún modo la causa de cualquier dolor para Mimi. Sí, odiaba la idea de tener que obligarla a decidir algo que quizás ella ni si quiera se había planteado. Sí, estaba plenamente al tanto de que ella era demasiado buena para él.

Sin embargo, el motivo de mayor peso para él era el altruismo de Mimi. Ella simplemente no era la clase de chica que podría ignorar sus sentimientos, simplemente por el hecho de no corresponderle, y seguir como si nada. Mimi querría ayudar, Mimi querría hacer algo. Aun si eso significara lastimarse a sí misma, a ambos, con una separación. Mimi querría darle tiempo para olvidar.

Siendo esa precisamente la única posible realidad en la que él no podría vivir.

"_**We got by, though we never needed much**_

_**A sliver of hope, no diamond rings**_

_**We got high, it was heaven it was hell**_

_**Flying over them, with broken wings**_**"**

Podía existir tal y como estaba ahora, sin decirle a Mimi la verdad, acallando su amor por ella. Podía existir incluso si ella no le correspondiese, si decidiera irse con alguien mejor que él.

Pero la única cosa en el mundo, que sería peor para él que verla del brazo de otro hombre sería no verla en absoluto. La mera existencia de esa posibilidad era suficiente para no desear arriesgar lo que ya tenía con ella.

Era feliz a su lado. Aun sabiendo que de corresponderle ella, como solía imaginar en sus sueños más optimistas, sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

"_**We're just ordinary people, you and me**_

_**Time will turn us into statues, eventually**_

_**Oh, just two ordinary people, you and me**_

_**Time will turn us into statues, eventually"**_

Yamato Ishida jamás se había imaginado un futuro al lado de nadie. Hasta el día que se enamoró perdidamente de su mejor amiga. Ahora, no era capaz de imaginar un futuro, ni una vida, ni un nada sin la presencia de ella.

Estaba enamorado. Estúpidamente enamorado. De esos amores que sólo se ven en las películas y los libros, y que la mayoría de la gente cree que son basura, pero él había llegado a experimentar intensamente, más allá de cualquier escepticismo o cinismo masculino. Había sido adentrado en la forma de suicidio más lenta y mejor conocida por el ser humano: el amor.

"_**Our bones forever in stone**_

_**Monuments of life**_

_**To dust, as everything must**_

_**We fade away in time"**_

"_¿Y ahora que se supone que haga?" _se preguntó en voz alta hundiendo la cabeza en su almohada.

"_Bueno, puedes empezar por vestirte" _dijo una voz femenina a unos pasos de él.

Yamato se incorporó sentándose en la cama, reconociéndola en seguida.

"_Deberías tocar antes de entrar a mi puerta, podrías encontrarme desnudo" _le dijo cruzando los brazos en aire frustrado, odiaba las personas que no tocaban antes de entrar, aun si era ELLA.

Mimi soltó una risa juguetona. Se reía como si tuviera ocho años, y Yamato adoraba eso, haciéndolo totalmente incapaz de mantener su cara seria. Le sonrió inmediatamente.

"_Uh… que imagen más gráfica"_ dijo Mimi corriendo a él y dejándose caer en la cama a su lado _"Levántate y vístete, vamos al carnaval con los demás"_

Yamato frunció el seño mirándola. Realmente no tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni de ver a nadie.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres que vaya sola con Yagami?" dijo Mimi en aire inocente, conociéndolo lo suficientemente bien como para saber que eso lo levantaría de la cama.

"No me tardo" soltó Yamato levantándose y buscando su ropa "Pero no me hago responsable de si lo pateo por intentar manosearte" advirtió.

Mimi volvió a reír, con el mismo tono melodioso y juguetón de una niña pequeña, haciéndolo reír también. El realmente sí amaba su risa.

"_**We're just ordinary people, you and me**_

_**Time will turn us into statues, eventually**_

_**Just two ordinary people, you and me**_

_**Time w**__**ill turn us into statues, eventually"**_

* * *

**Ok, chequeando si me quedan lectores: 1, 2,3… ¿Hola? xDDDDDD siento la tardanza, espero les haya gustado mi versión del corazón y los sentimientos de nuestro rubio favorito. La canción es: Statues de Foo Fighters, la puse para dar un aire esperanzador a los pensamientos de Yamato, pues eventualmente estarán juntos… ¿no? xDDD bueno antes de que un rockero extremista me ataque se que Foo Fighters técnicamente no es una banda alternativa, pero esa canción sí lo es, así que no me regañen no soy ignorante en eso realmente los AMO XDDD… Bueno, saludos a todos ;) y escríbanme para saber si alguien me lee T.T **


	11. La Ingenuidad de Mimi Tachikawa

**Nota de la Autora: Sorry por la canción en Japonés, me inspiro y sólo tenía que compartirla****, además a esta historia le hacía falta un toque japonés xD. Se llama: Jazmín de Yui Makino, personalmente me encanta y la recomiendo a todos ustedes, pondré la traducción para que no me insulten, aunque advierto que existen muchas traducciones disponibles colocare la que más me cuadro a mí, ya que mucha gente traduce las palabras sin darle sentido a la oración, lo cual es frustrante. ¡Espero les guste! **

**La Ingenuidad**** de Mimi Tachikawa **

La brisa fría del invierno removió los cabellos castaños de Mimi Tachikawa en un movimiento casi melodioso, mientras corría las escaleras rápidamente hasta el tope de la entrada del carnaval, sintiendo unos pasos atrás de ella. Giró al llegar al tope y movió sus brazos de modo entusiasta llamando a los chicos a alcanzarlas, mientras sabía que Miyako, Hikari y Sora la alcanzaban.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el ejercicio y el frío, se sentía como una niña volviendo a su parque de juegos, tantos años después. Sonrió con cierta nostalgia pasando la mirada por sus amigos. Mimi había adorado vivir en USA, lo emocionante, la cultura, las nuevas experiencias, la gente y los amigos que había encontrado; sin embargo, nunca nada en el mundo se sentiría tan bien para ella como pisar la tierra donde nació y compartir con las personas a cuyo lado había crecido y madurado.

El viento volvió a soplar desordenándole el cabello, y Mimi lo retiro de su rostro con una mano riendo. Se sentía tan feliz que era literalmente ridículo a su propio punto de vista; no quería ni imaginarse cuan infantil estarían pensando los demás que era, y francamente, no le interesaba.

"_¡Dense prisa!"_ dijo Mimi haciéndole señas a Yamato, Taichi, Takeru, Daisuke y Ken.

Los chicos terminaron de subir los escalones hasta reunirse con ellas, mientras Mimi volvía a correr, esta vez con destino a la cabina de boletos. Yamato sonrió y la siguió situándose a su lado mientras hablaba en un tono jovial, y excesivamente rápido, con la vendedora.

"_¿Cuánto necesito para subirme en todo?"_ preguntaba avivadamente la joven Tachikawa mientras a sentía la mano de Yamato en su hombro, y observaba a la distraída vendedora limar sus uñas.

"_No lo sé"_ respondió la mujer, una pequeña y regordeta mujer rubia, con lentes de color rojo y el cabello recogido en una coleta desordenada. Su uniforme era rojo sangre y daba cierta semejanza a los bastones de caramelo que se regalan en navidad, por sus rayas blancas y rojas.

"_¿__Podría chequear por favor? Quiero montarme en todo"_ insistía Mimi casi dando saltos en su lugar de la emoción.

La mujer siguió limando sus uñas y sólo repitió "¿Cuántos quiere?"

"_Pues… realmente no puedo saber __cuántos quiero si no sé cuantos juegos hay, ¿no le parece?" _insistió Mimi en un tono perfectamente cordial y dulce. Pero para los expertos oídos de Yamato, se distinguió un dejo de callada frustración, por lo cual decidió intervenir.

"_Sólo deme…" _Yamato realizó una cuenta mental pasándole a la mujer su tarjeta de crédito dorada _"40 tickets"_ se volteó hacia Mimi_ "creo que eso alcanza para los dos, sino vuelvo a comprarte más ¿Está bien?" _

Mimi cruzó los brazos en su pecho y le envió una mirada desaprobatoria.

"_¿Por qué tan machista? No necesito que compres mis tickets" _dijo la joven chica, dando una patada infantil en el suelo e inflando sus cachetes. Yamato soltó una risa al instante, sabía que su amiga intentaba parecer intimidante, pero sólo había logrado producir una sensación de ternura en él.

"_No trato de ser machista, linda. No es mi tarjeta, es la de la compañía, ella invita"_ dijo Yamato señalando la inscripción del nombre de la televisora grabado en el dorso de la tarjeta de crédito, y recibiendo la cinta de tickets de parte de la vendedora con su otra mano.

Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par y soltó una risa, bajando la guardia en seguida.

"_Genial, entonces también vas a pagar por mis regalos en la tienda de recuerdos" _dijo riéndose y halando a Yamato por el brazo en un acto juguetón.

"_Seguro. Lo que quieras"_ aseguró Yamato sonriéndole y caminando junto a ella hasta el primer set de atracciones.

"_¡__La montaña rusa! ¡VAMOS YAMA VAMOS!"_ rogó Mimi mirándolo con ojos de borrego a medio morir y tomando su mano para halarlo en la dirección contraria.

"_¿No quieres esperar por los demás?"_ preguntó Yamato sonriendo, echando una vista a la entrada donde los chicos aun estaban comprando sus tickets.

"_Ah…"_ Mimi dio unos saltos mordiéndose el labio inferior, sintiéndose de pronto dividida.

Soltó la mano de Yamato y colocó ambas en su cadera, ponderando seriamente sus opciones.

Yamato dejó su vista fija en ella, ligeramente encantado por su mirada confundida, su aire impaciente y su actitud infantil; sintiendo un deseo casi incontrolable de acurrucarla en sus brazos. Soltó un suspiro, maldiciendo silenciosamente al lugar donde siempre parecían ir sus pensamientos, pero no fue capaz de separar su mirada de la castaña frente a él.

"_**Jibun ga kuyashikute kuchibiru kamu toki wa**_

_**Mune de tsubuyaite miru yo kimi no sono namae**_

_**Hito ni mirarenu you hoho wo nuguu toki wa**_

_**Sotto omoi ukaberu yo kimi no sono egao**_

_**Kokoro kara itoshii hito yo"**_

"_Cuando me siento frustrada conmigo misma, me muerdo los labios, _

_Y trato de murmurar tu nombre, desde el fondo de mi corazón._

_Cuando las lágrimas me nublan la vista, limpio mis mejillas, _

_Escondiendo el secreto de este sentimiento y esta sonrisa que es sólo tuya. _

_En el fondo de mi corazón, a quien más amo es a ti."_

Mimi movía lentamente su pie, golpeándolo en el suelo con aire casi desesperado. Dio varios pasos a la dirección por donde habían llegado, y blandió sus brazos como controlador aéreo gritando a sus amigos:

"_¡YA MUEVANSE!" _soltó exasperada, dando una patada nuevamente en el piso, y haciendo que Yamato soltara una carcajada sonora y los demás se rieran de ella.

Mimi se sonrojó, y desvió la mirada hasta que los demás los hubiera alcanzado.

"_No sabía que podías llegar a ser tan impaciente"_ dijo Taichi posándose a su lado.

"_Entonces no la conoces" _dijo Yamato, intentando con fuerza que su tono no saliera de su boca igual de rudo a como había sonado en su cabeza, y colocando ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans oscuros. Mimi le envió una mirada asesina y giró los ojos .

"_Pues ahora tendré tiempo de sobra para hacerlo"_ dijo Taichi sonriente, aparentemente inmune a la hostilidad disfrazada de su amigo.

"_Seguro que sí" _respondió Mimi enviándole una sonrisa antes de girarse rápidamente al lado contrario señalando la Montaña Rusa _"¡Quiero, quiero! Vamos" _dijo la castaña dando un nuevo saltó y, sin esperar respuesta, corriendo hasta el lugar que había señalado. Los demás siguieron rápidamente tras ella.

"_**Doko e tsudzuku natsu no hotori**_

_**Mayoi nagara tooi basho e**_

_**Keredo watashi kowaku wa nai**_

_**Kimi ni okuru kono hanakotoba"**_

"_Estoy perdida, en medio de un verano que continúa su viaje a lo desconocido, _

_Estando rota en algún lugar distante,_

_Pero yo no tengo ningún temor. _

_Te envió esta flor, que guarda un mensaje para ti"_

Yamato llegó a su lado y le pasó los tickets al encargado, halando a Mimi por un brazo para que se sentara a su lado antes de que Taichi tuviera alguna idea al respecto. La chica se sentó a su lado aplaudiendo contenta, impaciente por que comenzara el paseo. Taichi y Sora se sentaron tras ellos, luego Takeru y Hikari (quien le había ganado la carrera a Daisuke, que finalmente tuvo que sentarse solo), y por ultimo Miyako y Ken. El paseo comenzó, llenando el aire de risas y gritos de parte del grupo.

A pedido de Daisuke, repitieron el paseo en la montaña rusa y este logró escabullirse junto a Hikari. Después de que el segundo paseo acabo, fueron al Viaje a la Luna, donde Yamato fue incapaz de impedir que Mimi se fuera sola con Taichi, al quedar atrapado por la mano de Sora quien había decidido que ella sería su compañera esta vez. El primogénito Ishida no estaba nada feliz con esto por dos razones: 1) la idea de Mimi a solas con Taichi le producía una oleada de ira psicótica, y 2) en un espacio reducido de medio metro su misión personal de evitar a Sora sería una tarea imposible.

Había estado evitando hablar con ella por varios meses, con buena razón, no quería alentar bajo ningún concepto ninguna ilusión que aun Sora pudiera mantener sobre él, por su bien y el suyo propio. Podría sentir la mirada de Sora sobre él, mientras se acomodaba en el extremo contrarió a ella y cruzaba una pierna de modo descuidado, para ocupar casi toda la extensión del asiento, previniendo que a Sora se le ocurriera cambiarse de lugar.

A pesar de sus intentos, y su posición aparentemente desinteresada, Sora suspiraba con una mirada algo soñadora, siempre le había atraído su pose de rebelde.

"_Será un viaje interesante, ¿no te parece?" _preguntó Sora mirándolo.

"_Seguro" _asintió Yamato mirando por la ventana, y buscó con los ojos a Mimi, localizándola en el compartimiento siguiente, justo arriba del suyo, mientras el paseo comenzaba.

"_Tú y Mimi cada día están más unidos" _observó Sora adivinando el trayecto de su mirada.

"_Se podría decir, sí"_ contestó Yamato, sin gustarle el destino de la conversación, y desviando a regañadientes la mirada de su mejor amiga, en un intento de desviar la atención de Sora.

Sora bajó la mirada a sus manos y soltó un suspiro sonoro.

"_¿Por qué ya no te gusta hablar conmigo?" _preguntó directamente. Yamato volteó rápidamente a su dirección, ahora la conversación le gustaba aun menos.

"_No sé qué quieres decir, Sora. No me disgusta hablar contigo" _le dijo sinceramente mirándola a los ojos.

"_¿Entonces por qué me evitas todo el tiempo? ¡Oh, a mi no me mientas Yamato Ishida! Te he visto fingir hasta llamadas telefónicas para no quedarte a solas conmigo" _le dijo Sora

Yamato se quedó helado, temporalmente perdiendo el habla.

"_¿Por qué de pronto ya no somos amigos? Si no me quería como novia puedo comprenderlo, pero no tenías porque huir de mí de esa manera, de la manera en que aun lo haces… ¿Qué pasó con nosotros? Solíamos ser tan unidos, tan amigos… ¿Cuándo cambio todo? ¿Cuándo deje de agradarte?" _Sora había soltado ese discurso tan rápido, que Yamato supo en seguida que tales cosas habían rondado su mente por demasiado tiempo.

La chica frente a él, ya no lo miraba, todo lo contrario evitaba por completo voltear en su dirección y un aire melancólico la rodeaba. Yamato se sintió infernal; su intensión jamás había sido que ella cuestionara su pasada relación o el futuro de su amistad por sus acciones. Se reclinó en el asiento, tomando la difícil decisión de hacer lo que debió haber hecho desde el comienzo.

"_No me desagradas, Sora. Todo lo contrario, valoro mucho tu amistad y a ti como persona. No voy a mentirte, tienes razón en que he estado manteniendo un alejamiento palpable de ti; pero los motivos que te imaginas son completarte erróneos" _explicó mirándola _"No me desagradas. No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos, y ciertamente no quiero que las cosas entre nosotros cambien. Todo lo contrario"_

Sora alzó la mirada a él confundida.

"_Quiero que seamos amigos de nuevo, Sora. Simplemente, no estaba seguro de que tu lo quisieras. No después de cómo terminaron las cosas entre nosotros… Creí que estaba evitándote el problema de tener que socializar demasiado conmigo en contra de tu voluntad. Creí que actuaba de la mejor manera. En realidad lo lamento, supongo que estas cosas ocurren cuando haces algo por alguien sin preguntarle si es lo que realmente quiere…" _admitió con una media sonrisa.

Sora lo observó sin saber bien que decir al respecto.

"_Sé que nuestra relación se acabó hace mucho. Pero si me encantaría recuperar tu amistad" _dijo sinceramente Yamato extendiendo una mano hacia ella _"Pero esta vez preguntare primero… ¿es eso lo qué tú quieres?" _

Sora tomó su mano en seguida y asintió.

"_Por supuesto que sí" _le envió una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, a un compartimiento de distancia, Mimi Tachikawa y Taichi Yagami observaban la vista por las ventanillas.

"_Tus flores estaban muy bonitas, muchas gracias, fueron un lindo gesto de recibimiento" _dijo Mimi sonriendo, balanceándose levemente en el asiento como si fuera un columpio.

"_Oh me alegro que te hayan gustado. De hecho fueron idea de Sora, siempre tiene buenos consejos"_ comentó Taichi, sonriendo y rascando su cabeza en un gesto modesto.

"_Sí, así es" _

Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras el compartimiento se detenía. Ambos se voltearon el uno al otro sonriendo.

"_¡CARRERA AL CARRITO DE ALGODONES!" _soltaron ambos al mismo tiempo, y corrieron fuera del compartimiento a penas el encargado abrió la puerta.

Mimi corrió rápidamente, sin embargo, se vio frenada cuando Taichi puso ambas manos en su cintura y le dio la vuelta dejándola tras él para adelantarse al carrito. Mimi se batió y pataleó con fuerza, sin podérselo impedir. Taichi se adelantó.

"_¡ERES UN TRAMPOSO YAGAMI!" _gritó Mimi tras él.

El carrito de algodones de azúcar, estaba prácticamente al alcance de su mano, cuando Taichi se giró a sacarle la lengua a su amiga, para no hallarla allí, se detuvo, y la buscó con la mirada. Hallándola a unos pasos atrás, de espaldas e inclinada hacia su lado derecho, aparentemente examinando su pierna. Taichi regresó en seguida a su lado.

"_Mimi… ¿Qué pasó?"_ preguntó mirándola.

"_Mi tacón se quedó atascado en la tierra"_ dijo Mimi señalando sus botines altos. Taichi alzó las cejas mirándolos.

"_¿Cómo demonios puedes correr con eso?" _preguntó.

Mimi se encogió los hombros y volvió la vista a su tacón. Taichi suspiró sonoramente, y giró sobre su propio cuerpo buscando con la mirada algo con que ayudarla a limpiarlo.

Mimi suspiró y, dándose cuenta de que el chico ahora se encontraba detrás de ella, aprovecho su descuido para delatarse riendo al carro de los algodones de nuevo.

"_¡HEY!"_ soltó Taichi riendo y corriendo a alcanzarla, rodeándola con los brazos justo antes de que alcanzarla el carrito de algodones, se impulsó en los talones y uso fuerza delicada para halarla hacia él, impidiéndole el pasó.

Mimi rió con fuerza pataleando nuevamente.

"_¡Pequeña_ _escurridiza!"_ dijo Taichi haciéndole cosquillas y alzándola, manteniéndola pegada él, y abrazándola por detrás. Mimi pataleó riendo más aun y luchando por alejarse de él.

"_**Awai awai jasumin ni wa**_

_**Tsuyoi tsuyoi omoi ga aru**_

_**Donna toki mo kao wo agete**_

_**"zutto watashi wa tsuite yuku wa""**_

"_En este pálido, pálido jazmín, _

_Lleno de fuertes, fuertes recuerdos, _

_Cada vez que le mires te recordara mis palabras_

"_Yo te seguiré por siempre"" _

"_¡SUELTAME!" _soltó Mimi con fuerza riéndose y volteándose a él para poder empujarlo lejos de ella, sin éxito _"¡NOOOO! No, no, no!"_

"_¡Oh, sí, sí, sí!" _dijo Taichi riendo y sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

Mimi se batió con fuerza empujándolo por el pecho e intentando retroceder de él sin éxito, ambos riendo. Finalmente Taichi se cansó y paró las cosquillas riéndose de ella, que se sostenía el estomago respirando con dificultad.

"_¡Eso fue bajo!"_ dijo Mimi riendo, esperando que la bajara, pues aun la mantenía alzada del suelo.

"_¿Yo? ¿Qué hay de tu actuación del tacón?"_ dijo Taichi riendo también, mientras alzaba la cabeza a él haciendo que sus frentes se rozaran por unos segundos

Mimi negó con la cabeza sonrojándose un poco.

"_¡No fue actuación, estaba sucio… sólo aproveche tu descuido" _observó algo intimidada por su mirada fija.

"_¿Interrumpo?"_ dijo una voz grave severa.

Taichi la bajó en seguida, y Mimi retrocedió tan rápido, al reconocer perfectamente la voz que la llamaba, que por poco cae al suelo cuando su tacón volvió a quedar atascado en la tierra húmeda.

Yamato Ishida los observó con una mirada fría y fija, por lo que pareció horas pero no fueron más que unos leves segundos; con una pose severa, manteniendo los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, sus ojos azules brillando con rabia contenida y sus puños cerrados con fuerza, haciendo que se tensaran los músculos hasta de su cuello.

"_¡Estábamos buscándolos!"_ dijo Sora pasando junto a Yamato, y llegando hasta ellos.

"_Íbamos… Sólo íbamos por un algodón…"_ confesó Taichi sintiéndose incomodo por la mirada asesina que enviaba su amigo en su dirección.

"_Pues vamos por él" _dijo Sora en tono jovial halando a Taichi para que se fuera con el y murmurando levemente en su oído_ "Antes de que Yamato abandone la compostura y te mate" _Taichi le envió una mirada confundida, pero se mantuvo callado mientras su amiga lo alejaba de la escena.

Mimi evitó la mirada fría de los ojos azules de Yamato, mirando al suelo y se abrazó a si misma en silencio. El carnaval estaba llenó de gente, a su alrededor caminaban varios, comentando las atracciones y la comida. Sin embargo, en aquel momento Mimi sentía que estaba sola con su mejor amigo, y el sentimiento que este le transmitía: rabia pura, la hacía querer desaparecer del planeta.

Los ojos zafiro Yamato estaban fijos en ella, como dagas clavándose en su interior, y el nudo que se formó en su garganta le hacía sentir deseos de llorar, sin poderse resistir lo miró de reojo.

"_Yama… no me mires así, siento que asesine a tu gato…"_ dijo en un susurro apagado Mimi.

Yamato mantuvo la vista fija en ella, aparentemente incapaz de articular coherentemente. Su mirada, menos rabiosa, pero llena de melancolía. Mimi no se pudo resistir y se abalanzó hacia él con deseos de abrazarlo, sin embargo, el falló total de su tacón la traicionó y se dejó caer de rodillas en aire frustrado.

Yamato, demasiado furioso para reaccionar a tiempo, no fue capaz de evitar que la chica se desplomara frente a el. Ensuciando sus jeans azules y despeinando un poco más los mechones de su cabello. Observándola así, Yamato sabia que la chica reprimía el deseo de patalear por la traición de sus tacones en aquel momento trágico, lo cual se denotaba en el gesto de frustración en su rostro, sus manos apoyada en la tierra (aun con lo que odiaba ensuciarse) y su labio inferior ligeramente mordió, como solía hacer cuando algo le salía mal.

"_**Rin to shite itakute fui ni kuzureta toki**_

_**Sonna wa**__**tashi wo kimi dake mitomete kureta ne**_

_**Kokoro kara yasashii hito yo"**_

"_Muchas veces me siento fría, rota y dañada, haciéndome colapsar, _

_El único que aun reconoce quien soy eres tú, _

_En el fondo de mi corazón, sé tú eres el más especial." _

Yamato soltó un suspiró sonoro, y, odiándose a sí mismo por ser incapaz de seguir molesto con ella ni un solo segundo más, se desplomó arrodillado frente a ella mirándola con sus ojos brillando normalmente otra vez.

Mimi alzó sus brillantes ojos chocolate hacia él, haciendo puchero con su labio inferior. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, y simplemente con ese pequeño gesto, ambos supieron que ya todo estaba bien entre ellos.

"_¿Te golpeaste algo?"_ preguntó mirándola. Mimi negó levemente con la cabeza.

"_Pero mi tacón esta roto"_ explicó frustrada señalando su botín arruinado.

"_Oh" _asintió Yamato _"Esta bien eso tiene arreglo, vamos a buscarte uno nuevo ¿si?" _dijo Yamato, acercándose a ella y rodeando su cintura firmemente con una de sus manos, levantándola con él.

"_**Kyou wa itsuka kaze ni chitte**_

_**Kioku no michi usurete yuku**_

_**Keredo watashi sabishiku nai**_

_**Sore wa tashika na akashi dakara"**_

"_El día de hoy es dispersado por los vientos,_

_Y una parte de mis recuerdos se desvanece con él, _

_Pero yo no me siento sola en absoluto gracias a ti,_

_Eso es un hecho incuestionable."_

"_Gracias…"_ susurró Mimi en su oído, abrazándolo para que no se separara de ella, Yamato correspondió manteniendo el brazo alrededor de su cintura, pasando una mano por su mejilla derecha.

"_Lamento mucho haberte dejado caer"_ le dijo enviándole una media sonrisa. Mimi soltó una risa suave en su oído causándole escalofríos a él.

"_Está bien. Sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer" _advirtió Mimi. Yamato sonrió y asintió mirándola.

"_Lo intentare" _dijo en su oído aun manteniéndola abrazada.

Ambos se separaron con lentitud y Yamato le dio la espalda ofreciéndosela

"_No podrás caminar bien con ese tacón así. Te llevo"_ ofreció sonriéndole.

"_¡CABALLITO!"_ soltó Mimi riendo y sin dudarlo montándose en su espalda.

"_Sí, sí caballito. Vamos a compra tus zapatos"_ dijo Yamato alzándola y acomodándola en su espada.

"_Pensé que habías jurado sobre la tumba de tu abuelo que jamás irías de compras conmigo"_ dijo Mimi divertida.

"_Sí, pero también jure que siempre sería un caballero. Si te dejara el resto del día así, mi abuelo aparecería a atormentarme en las noches"_ dijo Yamato caminando a la tienda de regalos cargándolas en su espalda.

"Buen punto… pues en ese caso ¡YIHA!" dijo Mimi riendo, y arrancando también una de los labios de Yamato.

"_**Hashirisugiteku ame**_

_**Nioi tatsu kagerou**_

_**Nante nante takai sora"**_

"_Me levanto y comienzo a correr,_

_El olor de la lluvia me recuerda tu calidez,_

_Y elevo mis manos hacia el cielo, queriendo volar hacia ti" _

Sora Takenouchi frunció el ceño observando a los dos jóvenes que se alejaban en la dirección contraria, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y entrecerró los ojos con una idea formándose una su cabeza.

"_¿Sera posible?"_ se preguntó en voz alta observando como Yamato y Mimi se perdían de vista.

"_¿Qué cosa?"_ preguntó Taichi con su cara llena de algodón de azúcar. Sora sonrió mirándolo y negó con la cabeza.

"_No es nada… Sólo me parece haber descubierto un secreto que no es mío para compartir"_ comentó Sora girándose a ver el lugar donde sus amigos habían desaparecido.

Taichi la miró confundido, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada sin hallar allí nada que le pareciera fuera de lugar o extraño. Encogiéndose los hombros, y de repente preguntándose dónde diablos se había metido su hermana, Taichi Yagami simplemente regreso a su algodón de azúcar.

"_**Doko e tsudzuku natsu no hotori**_

_**Mayoi nagara tooi basho e**_

_**Keredo watashi kowaku wa nai**_

_**Kimi ni okuru kono hanakotoba"**_

"_Estoy perdida, en medio de un verano que continúa su viaje a lo desconocido _

_Estando rota en algún lugar distante,_

_Pero yo no tengo ningún temor, _

_Te envió esta flor, que guarda un mensaje para ti"_

"_Yama… ¿puedo preguntarte algo sobre lo que paso?"_ inquirió Mimi con ciertas reservas, mirándolo _"aunque es más un comentario…"_

"_Seguro" _asintió Yamato sintiéndose tenso.

"_Como te pusiste, sobre lo que ocurrió con Taichi. Imagino que te sorprendió encontrarnos así"_ dijo Mimi a lo cual Yamato _asintió "Y se que eres muy sobreprotector conmigo, es una de las cosas que me encanta de nuestra amistad"_ dijo Mimi, nuevamente Yamato asintió en respuesta _"Y se que dijiste que lo patearías por tocarme"_ admitió Mimi, por tercera vez recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta.

Mimi guardó silencio unos segundos, mientras la presión en la cabeza de Yamato aumentaba, conociendo perfectamente a donde iba a llevar esta conversación, y sabiendo que no tenía explicaciones para darle.

"_Oh, entonces eso fue todo" _respiró Mimi aliviada_ "Yama la próxima vez que entres en un ataque sobreprotector guarda tus miradas para él no las gastes conmigo"_ dijo Mimi riendo.

Yamato soltó una risa de alivio y negó con la cabeza. Su Mimi era tan ingenua.

"_**Shiroi shiroi jasumin ni wa**_

_**Fukai fukai omoi ga aru**_

_**Donna toki mo donna toki mo**_

_**"zutto watashi **__**wa tsuite yuku wa""**_

"_En este blanco, blanco jazmín _

_Lleno de profundos, profundos recuerdos, _

_Cada vez que le mires te recordara mis palabras_

"_Yo te seguiré por siempre""_

_**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero respuestas porque sé que muchos leen pero no dan su opinión (los status del trafico de usuarios los delatan xDDD), lo cual como escritora es bastante desmoralizante. Espero les haya gustado mi capitulo, y que me comenten sus opiniones al respecto de el y si quieren de la canción ;) SALUDOS A TODOS! **_


	12. Hermosos Zapatos Rojos

**¡Buenas tardes tengan todos mis amados lectores! Los más cordiales saludos para todos ustedes. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y para los que no comentan ¡I KNOW YOU ARE THERE SO U MIGHT AS WELL TELL ME SOMETHING! Ejem… ok, dejando de lado las quejas a los lectores silenciosos xD para todos los que me han preguntado si estoy enferma no lo estoy. Lamento haber causado gritos y que algunos casi se cayeran al ver que actualice tan rápido, y que he vuelto a hacerlo nuevamente, pero hey tengo tiempo y musa, más vale que lo aproveche antes de que la desgraciada vuelva a escaparse por la ventana.**

**Como nadie se ha quejado de las canciones en japonés, y considerando que es mi obsesión del momento (no soy obsesiva, sólo pienso con demasiada intensidad) aquí les va otra canción: Ki ni Naru Aitsu de Sakura Card Captors (También conocida como la canción de Shaoran o Syaoran), siempre he creído que ese personaje y el de Yamato hacen click en mi cabeza. Bueno, ya no me alargo, aquí les va el siguiente capítulo: **

**Hermosos Zapatos Rojos **

Mimi Tachikawa suspiró sonoramente observaba con atención la colección de zapatos frente a ella. Cruzó sus brazos con frustración y le envió una mirada asesina a Yamato Ishida quien se reía por lo bajo de ella, a unos metros de distancia.

"_No es gracioso, Yama, son horrendos" _dijo Mimi frustrada pasando una mano entre sus cabellos marrones en aire frustrado.

"_No lo veas como un asunto de moda, sino de_practicabilidad._ Necesitas zapatos" _dijo Yamato conteniendo la risa y con un tono de voz sumamente irónico.

"_No me importa. No me voy a poner esos zapatos horrendos. Parecen el complemento del uniforme infernal que fuerzan a usar a todos esos pobres empleados en este lugar. Me niego. Me rehusó. Bajo ninguna circunstancia Mimi Tachikawa será vista con eso puesto"_ anunció solemnemente la joven mirando seriamente a su amigo, quien tuvo que toser para esconder una carcajada.

"_Está bien. Pero si no puedes caminar, tendremos que regresar a casa, linda" _dijo Yamato, sumamente divertido por la situación. Sintiéndose mentalmente malvado por considerar esto como un castigo justo a Mimi por su cercanía con Taichi minutos antes.

"_**Doko made mo tsuzuku aoi sora massugu miagate**_

_**Fukinukeru kaze wo suikonde saka wo kakete'ku**_

_**Itsumo yori MAJI na hyoujou wo tooku kara nirami-nagara**_

_**Nande darou? WAKE mo naku iji ni natte shimau"**_

"_Alzó la mirada al infinito cielo azul,_

_Inhalando la brisa que pasa a mi alrededor y corro por la colina_

_Observándote desde lejos, con mi usual expresión seria en el rostro_

_¿Por qué será que, sin ninguna razón aparente, me vuelvo completamente obstinado?"_

Al escuchar sus palabras Mimi se dejó caer en el asiento en forma trágica y observó de nuevo los zapatos frente a ella, aparentemente ponderando que pocas opciones tenía disponibles para elegir.

"_Esto apesta"_ se quejó.

"_Supongo sí"_ dijo Yamato alzando la vista al estante de zapatos de la tienda de recuerdos _"pero honestamente, ¿Qué tanta selección podíamos esperar en un sitio como este?" _

Mimi infló los cachetes y resopló tomando una decisión. Bajo el cierre de uno de sus botines y halo el zapato más cercano hacia ella, retirando los suyos y probando el nuevo en sus pies, los miró con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos.

"_No se ve tan mal…"_ intento alentarla Yamato, mirando los horrendos zapatos rojos brillantes _"se ve… como…" _el chico buscó por todo su cerebro un halago que sonara remotamente convincente _"¡El MAGO DE OZ!"_ dijo al fin asintiendo, sumamente feliz consigo mismo _"Se ven como los zapatos de Dorothy"_

"_¡Estos no son los zapatos de Dorothy! Son los zapatos que un travesti de West Hollywood usaría para ¡DISFRAZARSE DE DOROTHY!"_ dijo Mimi enviándole una mirada asesina, al rubio quien fue incapaz de aguantar la risa por un segundo más y estalló en carcajadas sonoras.

"_Tienes razón, son los zapatos mas ridículos que he visto en toda mi existencia" _dijo Yamato fijándose en las rallas de escarcha plateada de los lados y el brillante rojo del resto, dándole la espalda para no reírse más aun de su infortunio _"pero es lo único que tienen"_

Mimi suspiró sonoramente y se levantó, ya con ambos zapatos en sus pies.

"_Bueno pues ni modo_" soltó resignándose, mientras Yamato pasaba su tarjeta de crédito a la vendedora _"Taichi no querrá estar más conmigo ahora con estas cosas, así que tu tendrás que pasar el resto de la tarde conmigo"_ dijo la castaña, rodeando su cintura por detrás y apoyando el rostro en la espalda de su mejor amigo.

Yamato no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo cual cubrió con una tos fingida y se giro hacia ella, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

"_¿En serio? Pues ahora me parecen los zapatos más bellos del mundo, si con eso te tengo para mí solo"_ soltó el rubio, más como un pensamiento escapado a algo que realmente decidió decir de modo consiente. A penas notó que esas palabras realmente habían salido de su boca, se sonrojo de un tono rojo sangre, similar al que adquirió el rosto de Mimi al oírlo.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraban muy abiertos por la sorpresa, y seguían abrazados, mirándose fijamente en un silencio incomodo.

"_**Ki ni naru AITSU, fushigi na AITSU, koko de jitto shite irarenai**_

_**Magari-kado de wa, sou, nani ka okorisou de kakedasu yo"**_

"_Esta chica ronda por mi mente, esta misteriosa chica, haciéndome imposible el quedarme quieto_

_Mientras veo algo venir, a la vuelta de la esquina, que me hace querer correr"_

Hasta que la vendedora se aclaró la garganta, causando que ambos voltearan hacia ella.

"Su tarjeta" llamó a Yamato.

"_Oh, sí, claro"_ dijo Yamato, soltando a su amiga y aclarando su garganta en aire desinteresado _"Gracias" _

Ambos salieron de la tienda, y Yamato la acompañó girando los ojos mientras su amiga tiraba en un acto dramático sus botines arruinados a la basura.

"_Sabes… si Taichi se llega a fijar tanto en tus zapatos seriamente comenzare a creer que es gay"_ dijo Yamato cruzando los brazos en su pecho y riendo cuando en respuesta su amiga le sacó la lengua de modo infantil.

"_Cierra la boca y vamos por un helado"_ dijo Mimi sonriéndole ampliamente y halándolo por el brazo hacia ella.

Yamato sonrió y corrió hacia ella alzándola por la cintura, cargándola como un saco de papas. Mimi soltó una carcajada pataleando.

"_¡YAMA!" _se quejó, sin contener la risa.

"_Vamos a esconderte antes de que Taichi venga y, de gay, se fije en tus zapatos"_ le dijo Yamato caminando con ella cargada en su hombro. Mimi se rió y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

"_¡No es gay! ¡Pero tendría que estar ciego para no fijarse en estos semáforos andantes!" _dijo Mimi halándole la oreja.

"_¡Oh si, payasa Tachikawa!" _dijo Yamato llegando al puesto de los helados y bajado a su amiga al suelo.

Mimi le dio un puñetazo, juguetón y sin fuerza, en el pecho sacándole la lengua.

"_Salvaje"_ dijo Mimi.

"_Llorona"_ respondió Yamato, alzando una ceja. Mimi infló los cachetes mirándolo.

"_Bárbaro"_ le dijo Mimi.

"_Semáforo andante" _soltó Yamato con una sonrisa picara en los labios. Mimi se sonrojó y volvió a empujarlo en el pecho.

"_¡ESO NO ES GRACIOSO!"_ soltó la joven Tachikawa cruzando los brazos y dando una patada en el suelo.

"_Oh, sí que lo es"_ dijo Yamato halándole una de sus mejillas _"¿Quién es un lindo semáforo?"_

Mimi empujó su mano con la suya, y le sacó la lengua, sin poder evitar el dejar escapar una sonrisa de sus labios, la cual Yamato sonrió triunfante.

"_¡YAMATO ANOTA!"_ celebró el chico, levantando las manos, y viendo la incapacidad tangente de su amiga a molestarse con él.

Mimi se puso de puntillas acercándose mucho a él para detener su celebración, Yamato se quedó quiero observando sus ojos.

"_**Ki ni naru yokan, fushigi na yokan, yume de mita you na munasawagi**_

_**Yokan dekinai mainichi massugu mitsumete**_

"_**AITSU ni makenai yo""**_

"_Un ansioso presagio, un misterioso presentimiento, que me hace creer que es un sueño_

_No puedo vivir con esta ansiedad todos los días, por ello mantengo la cabeza en alto, y me digo a mi mismo_

"_No perderé ante ella""_

La chica le envió una sonrisa inocente, que luego transformo en malvada, mientras llevaba una mano a su nariz y la halaba con fuerza hacia adelante.

"_¡AHHHH!"_ soltó Yamato.

"_Discúlpate" _ordenó la joven Tachikawa con una mirada picara.

"_Bien, bien, lo lamento"_ dijo Yamato, suspirando aliviado mientras su amiga lo soltaba.

Mimi soltó una sonrisa, llevando la mano de la nariz del muchacho a su mejilla y la acarició con un dedo. Yamato fijó sus ojos en ella.

"_Eso está mejor"_ dijo Mimi sonriéndole.

"_¿Van a querer algo?"_ preguntó la vendedora mirándolos con las cejas alzadas.

"_Sí"_ dijo Yamato volteándose a ella y pidiendo dos helados, acertando por su puesto el favorito de su compañera, y se disponía a pagar sin embargo Mimi lo venció, al ser más rápida y pagando antes de que el sacara el dinero. El muchacho la miró de modo desaprobatorio.

"_Te dejare pagar si es la televisora, de resto no, considérate invitado"_ dijo Mimi antes de que pudiera quejarse halándolo por el brazo.

Yamato y Mimi caminaron tranquilamente por la feria comiendo su helado, después de acabar decidieron dar otra vuelta por la montaña rusa, montaron en las sillas voladoras y la bailarina. Para luego hacer carrera hasta los puestos de juegos.

Yamato fue directo al puesto de los juegos botellas, donde las tumbo todas en su primer lanzamiento, ganando un gran oso de un marrón-anaranjado para Mimi.

"_Awwww… que lindo eres"_ dijo la muchacha mirando, y hablando, al osito _"te llamaré… uhm… ¿Yama?" _Mimi se rió en seguida al ver la cara confundida de Yamato _"¿puedo?"_ preguntó.

"_Por supuesto que sí"_ asintió el muchacho sonriéndole.

La chica abrazó el oso (Yama) con todas sus fuerzas, cerrado los ojos y hundiendo la mejilla contra la barriga peluda del osito, le sonrió ampliamente dándole las gracias, y manteniendo una de las poses más dulces que Yamato había visto en su vida. El muchacho se quedó observándola fijamente, embobándolo momentáneamente, de tal manera ensimismado en sus pensamientos que Mimi lo adelantó al siguiente puesto de juegos sin que él lo notara.

"_**ORENJI no kumo wo oi-kakete anna ni isoide**_

_**Omoikiri nanka ni tsumazuite hade ni koronda"**_

"_Estoy persiguiendo nubes naranjas en el cielo con apuro,_

_Y siento que pronto despertare de este ensueño"_

"_¡YAMA!"_ llamó la chica haciéndole señas con los brazos y Yamato, despertando, corrió a alcanzarla.

Mimi lanzó su oso hasta él, quien lo atrapo en seguida, sosteniéndolo mientras ella intentaba pescar un pez dorado de una pequeña pecera de cristal, inclinándose tanto que accidentalmente mojo las puntas de su cabello en el agua.

Después de haber ganado su pez dorado, caminaron por el resto de los juegos, antes de separarse de la multitud para sentarse en un banco de metal alejado de los puestos de vendedores. Mimi sonreía oscilando su vista entre su oso nuevo y su pez dorado.

"_¿Cómo crees que debería llamarlo a él?"_ preguntó mirando a su mejor amigo.

"_Ahm…" _Yamato giró los ojos sin tener ninguna idea que valiera la pena. Su mejor amiga tenía una maña de ponerle nombre a todo: su diario, su celular, su PC, sus peluches, entre otros. Una maña no compartida por él y, aunque por muy adorable que le pareciese, del todo tampoco la comprendía.

"_¿Qué tal Youzen?"_ dijo Mimi riendo.

"_¿Estuviste leyendo el Manga de Houshin Engi otra vez?" _preguntó suspicaz el rubio, recordando que era el nombre de uno de los personajes principales, recibiendo un sonrojo de su amiga en respuesta.

"_Bien entonces… ¿Qué tal Tai?"_ preguntó en son de broma, aunque a Yamato no se lo pareció.

Le envió una mirada inexpresiva, antes de voltear a ver a la gente, decidiendo que era mejor no responder. Estaba comenzando a molestarse por la sola presencia de Taichi a su alrededor. Lo cual era sorpresivo, pues había sabido, y tolerado, los sentimientos de Mimi hacia su amigo por años sin ningún problema palpable; en cambio ahora sentía que el pequeño hilo que sostenía su cordura estaba a punto de explotar a la mera mención del nombre del portador del emblema del coraje.

"_¿Puedo preguntarte algo?… Sólo por curiosidad"_ inquirió el rubio, sin rodeos, girando el rostro nuevamente en su dirección.

"_Todo lo que quieras, Yama"_ contestó Mimi sin si quiera dudarlo.

"_¿Qué sientes por Taichi?" _preguntó directamente, sorprendiéndose incluso a él mismo.

Mimi lo observó fijamente por varios segundos antes de responder, del modo más sincero posible.

"_Me gusta. Me gusta su forma de ser, es divertido y relajado, noble e incapaz de actuar en contra de otra persona. Me parece una persona muy integra y transparente"_ respondió Mimi.

Mimi se fijó en la mirada de su mejor amigo, se veía algo melancólico y pensativo. Ya no estaba molesto, no tenía la menor sombra de rabia en sus brillantes ojos zafiro. Los ojos de Yamato habían vuelto a su habitual modalidad de una mezcla entre misterio y profundidad con un dejo permanente de nostalgia. Mimi sabía que en la forma de ser de su mejor amigo siempre existía cierto dejo de nostalgia y melancolía, acompañada de su actitud rebelde y reservada. Sin embargo, ella estaba muy orgullosa de haber logrado derretir esos ojos a primera vista helados, cuando Yamato la observaba a ella, poseía una calidez especial que Mimi jamás le había visto al mirar a nadie más.

Sonrió dándose cuenta de este hecho. Realmente lo que ellos dos tenían era único y especial.

"_Dijiste que te gusta…" _soltó Yamato sintiendo que la frase se le atoraba en la garganta _"Pero… ¿No estás enamorada de él?" _preguntó Yamato.

"_Pues…"_ Mimi ladeo la cabeza pensando, asegurándose de dar la respuesta más honesta posible, considerando con quien estaba hablando _"No"_

Yamato suspiró aliviado, y se reclinó hacia atrás en el asiento, sintiéndose menos tenso.

"_Creo que… el amor es diferente"_ dijo Mimi, y luego negó con la cabeza riéndose de sí misma _"Tal vez te parezca muy ingenuo, pero yo creo que uno sólo se enamora una vez; y que para poder amar a alguien, con todas sus letras, tendría que conocerlo tan bien… pues… tan bien como te conozco a ti"_ admitió Mimi riendo.

Yamato volvió a sentirse derecho y ladeo la mirada a ella, ligeramente sorprendido.

"_**Itsudatte AITSU no KOTO nante KANKEE nanka nai'n dakara**_

_**ASUFARUTO ketobashite kaeri-michi wo isogu"**_

"_Porque yo jamás había sentido una conexión hacia ninguna otra persona antes_

_Mientras que ahora, sólo pateo el asfalto, con deseos de volver a casa"_

"_Creo que Taichi es un gran chico, pero no lo conozco lo suficiente para sentir nada más que una simple atracción hacia él. Hasta que no lo conozca mejor, que no pasemos más tiempo juntos y que si quiera hiciéramos el intento de ser algo más que amigos, realmente no creo que pueda si quiera soñar con enamorarme de él… seria ciertamente ridículo, ¿no lo crees?"_ Mimi, nuevamente rió de sus propias palabras y clavó sus ojos chocolates en él.

Yamato asintió, mirándola y dándole la razón. Siempre había pensado igual que ella, y sabiendo perfectamente en que circunstancias el amor lo había atrapado a él, no podía estar en mayor acuerdo con las palabras de su mejor amiga.

"_Yo realmente… aun no sé que es el amor, Yama"_ dijo sonriéndole _"He leído todos esos libros al respecto, todas esas historias, pero realmente_ _como aun no me creo bendecida con la dicha de sentirlo, no puedo saber que es con exactitud… sin embargo puedo imaginarme que un sentimiento de esa magnitud cambiaria en tal manera mi vida que… No sería la misma después de sentirlo. Se convertiría en el norte de toda mi existencia, o al menos eso creo" _

Yamato asintió arqueando las cejas, impresionado por la capacidad de análisis de su mejor amiga. Quizás ella aun no lo hubiera sentido, pero iba en muy buen camino para saber exactamente que era.

Observó calladamente a la chica que tenía frente a él. Todo lo que decía era cierto, al menos en su caso. Su vida había dado un vuelco inconcebible después de conocerla, su forma de ser, sus mañas, sus deseos y sueños, habían sido modificados drásticamente después de que toda esa aventura al lado de la joven Tachikawa diera comienzo. Ella se había convertido en el norte de su vida, tal y como ella había dicho, no había decisión en su vida que se tomara sin considerar a Mimi como un factor fundamental aun si ella la mitad de las veces ni se enterara del efecto que producía en él.

Mimi era todo para él, y así había sido por mucho tiempo ya. Cuando ella estaba con él todo lo demás desaparecía. Ya no había horario, ni obligaciones, ni expectativas, ni problemas. Se sentía en su mundo particular cada vez que estaban juntos, y en ese mundo lo único que importaba era ella, de tal manera que aun tenía un miedo irracional de despertar una mañana y descubrir que toda la maravillosa relación que había cosechado a su lado no había sido más que un producto macabro de su imaginación. No podría vivir jamás sin ella, era la razón por la cual él respiraba, simplemente eso era ella para él.

"_**Ki ni naru AITSU, fushigi na AITSU, kyou mo yokome de CHEKKU shite...**_

_**Shiranai-uchi ni, sou, naze ka AITSU no PEESU hamatte'ru"**_

"_Esta chica ronda por mi mente, esta misteriosa chica, haciendo que cada día yo me asegure de que_

_Sigue caminando a mi lado, logrando que, sin darme cuenta, modere mi paso para ir a su ritmo"_

Mimi observó a su amigo introducirse en su mundo particular de pensamientos, y decidió imitarlo. Numerosos pensamientos y preguntas invadieron su cabeza de golpe: ¿Por qué Yamato estaba haciéndole estas preguntas? ¿Por qué su interés en saber que sentía ella por Taichi, si más bien siempre había evitado el tema? Mimi volvió a observar al rubio de reojo quien seguía pensativo y callado.

Mimi sonrió con cierta sorpresa dándose cuenta de algo: en este momento en su vida no podía imaginar si quiera enamorarse de nadie, que no fuera Yamato. Siempre había tenido esta imagen perfecta en su cabeza de conocer cada gesto, maña y gusto de la persona amada; y actualmente, la única persona que llenaba ese perfil era el misterioso rubio sentado a su lado.

Mimi siempre se sentía sorprendida a como la gente se sorprendía por el tipo de relación que compartían, sin ser novios. Pero a ella jamás le pareció raro que la magnitud de su amistad con Yamato Ishida alcanzara las proporciones que logró. No pasó de la noche a la mañana, tomó años y una cercanía espiritual que la mitad de la gente a la que se la explicaba no podía ni si quiera comenzar a comprender.

Hoy por hoy, la única persona en su vida a quien podía considerar como algo si quiera cercano a su alma gemela era Yamato. Nadie más. Nadie era ni si quiera la mitad de cercano a ella, como lo era el rubio. Nadie la conocía, ni la entendía, ni leía el interior de su alma tan bien como el joven Ishida.

Habían sido amigos por años. Se conocían en cada aspecto de sus vidas.

Mimi sonrió para sí misma. La relación que poseía con Yamato era la más importante, transparente y preciada que había tenido en toda su vida. Aun si no pudiera imaginarse que se sentía estar enamorada, siempre imagino, en sus sueños utópicos, que comenzaría exactamente igual a como había comenzado lo que tenía con Yamato.

El la miraba y no se fijaba en su físico, o en sus mañas y actitudes infantiles. No le importaba que fuera distraída, torpe e inmadura. Yamato la veía por quien ella era.

Y quizás eso era porque su relación había florecido desde lejos, donde no podían verse, sino escuchar las palabras del otro. Mimi sentía que Yamato Ishida era el primer hombre que realmente la había oído, oído sus miedos, sus sueños y deseos. Había escuchado su corazón, por eso cuando los ojos azules del chico se fijaban de ella no existía mascara ni margen de error: Mimi sabía que Yamato la miraba a ella, enteramente a ella, con todos sus altibajos emocionales y defectos, y eso sencillamente no tenía precio; y mientras eso fuera así ningún otro hombre podría competir con la relación que tenía con él.

"_**Ki ni naru yokan, fushigi na yokan, nani ka hajimaru munasawagi**_

_**donna toki de mo yuzurenai risou ga aru kara**_

_**Dare ni mo makenai yo"**_

"_Un ansioso presagio, un misterioso presentimiento, la ansia de que algo está naciendo dentro de mi_

_Me siento perdido, pues poseo ideales a los que jamás creí que quisiera renunciar, y me digo a mi mismo_

"_No perderé ante nadie""_

"_Yama" _dijo Mimi en un susurro despertando al muchacho de sus pensamientos.

"_Dime" _respondió Yamato.

"_Créeme que si llegó a sentir algo si quiera parecido a lo que te describí serás el primero en saberlo"_ le dijo apoyado la frente en el hombro de Yamato.

Yamato sonrió y asintió pasando una mano juguetonamente por los cabellos de Mimi.

"_Eso espero" _dijo sonriéndole pícaramente.

"_Pero Yama…" _continuó Mimi con semblante serio.

"_Dime" _preguntó.

"_Realmente no creo poder sentir eso, con las cosas como están actualmente"_ admitió Mimi.

"_¿Por qué dices eso?"_ preguntó.

"_Porque tengo una relación demasiado intima contigo, como para que haya lugar para alguien más… ¿no te parece?"_ preguntó Mimi mirándole los ojos.

Yamato parpadeó varias veces asimilando el impacto de sus palabras. Sabía perfectamente que Mimi le hablaba del corazón, la pureza de la chica la hacía totalmente incapaz de mentir. Sin embargo, la confusión que sintió al asimilar sus palabras no pudo ser evitada. Se sentía como un idiota, ahí sentado mirándola con una expresión desentonada en el rostro y sin saber cómo articular las palabras correctas que la hicieran explicar con todas las letras que quería decir con exactitud.

"_**Ki ni naru AITSU, fushigi na AITSU, koko de jitto shite irarenai**_

_**ono mune no oku, sou, himeta HONTO no chikara shiritakute..."**_

"_Esta chica ronda por mi mente, esta misteriosa chica, haciéndome imposible el quedarme quieto_

_Quiero conocer los secretos que se esconden dentro de su corazón"_

"_¡Sora!"_ llamó Mimi a la distancia levantándose rápido del banco y corriendo a donde, Yamato supuso, se encontraban los demás. El joven se quedó sentado en su puesto sin mover un solo musculo.

"_Si no le dices lo que sientes por ella, jamás lo sabrá"_ dijo una voz ronca de mujer detrás de él. Yamato se levantó con rapidez girándose hacia atrás, para encontrar a una mujer con traje gitano sentada en el suelo detrás de él, en una manta de color vinotinto y echando unas cartas de tarot sobre ella, frunció el ceño preguntándose desde cuando estaría oyendo pues estaba 100% seguro de que al llegar estaban enteramente solos _"Es demasiado ingenua para creerte capaz de engañarla u esconder algo de ella. Cree que eres igual de sincero con ella a como ella lo es contigo. Jamás dudaría de ti, o de tus palabras, por lo cual si esperas que te descubra marca mis palabras: jamás lo sabrá" _

Yamato le envió una mirada fría cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

"_Es realmente grosero de su parte estar oyendo las conversaciones ajenas, señora" _le dijo en un tono altanero y rudo.

"_No necesito oírlo, querido. Puedo verlo" _dijo señalando sus cartas.

Yamato la observó como si estuviera loca y giró sobre sus talones, sin prestarle atención. No estaba de humor para oír charlatanerías en aquel momento.

"_Tu hermano tiene razón, ¿sabes?" _le dijo la mujer mientras se alejaba, Yamato no se volvió _"El escrito sería una excelente manera de decirle que es lo que sientes por ella… después de todo ella lo inspiró"_ aconsejó la mujer.

Yamato se giró rápidamente observando a la mujer con una mezcla de incredulidad y cólera.

"_¿Cómo diablos sabe usted eso?"_ preguntó.

La mujer se encogió los hombros y Yamato fue incapaz de volver a preguntar pues, nuevamente Mimi estaba a su lado halándolo por el brazo.

"_¡Vámonos, Yama!"_ dijo Mimi mirándolo.

"_Ah… sí, claro"_ dijo Yamato dejándola que tomara su brazo, y partiendo en su compañía hacia la multitud.

Le echó una última mirada a la gitana, creyendo que había perdido la razón por si quiera haberla oído; para luego volver la vista a la hermosa jovencita que sostenía su brazo, si en algo estaba esa mujer en lo correcto era en que Mimi no dudaría de lo que le decía. La bruja sí que era perceptiva, se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de no preguntarse cómo diablos se había enterado de la parte de su escrito y de Takeru.

Mimi le envió una sonrisa dulce al tiempo que alcanzaban a los demás, y Yamato la correspondió alzando la vista hacia el resto de sus acompañantes. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos, como a todo el mundo, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse sumamente agradecido por aquellos "hermosos" zapatos rojos que le habían regalado unas horas maravillosas únicamente con la compañía de Mimi Tachikawa.

"_**Ki ni naru yokan, fushigi na yokan, maru de mirai wa meiro da ne**_

_**Yume wo shikkari kono te ni tsukameru toki made**_

_**Jibun ni makenai"**_

"_Un ansioso presagio, un misterioso presentimiento, mi futuro se ve complicado cual laberinto_

_Hasta el día en el que firmemente pueda tener este sueño entre mis manos_

_No perderé ante mí mismo"_

**Y ahora cerrare con un poquito de inocente chantaje (xDDDDDDDDDDD) el nuevo capítulo ya está en mi cabeza pero lo mantendré rehén hasta que me envíen muchos RR's MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… ok, eso es suficiente xDDDDDD ESCRIBANMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Gracias por leer, muchos besos y espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo que en lo personal me gusto bastante (pero yo lo escribí así que a nadie le importa mi opinión u.u). SALUDOS A TODOS!**

**Isabel Black **


	13. Remolino de sentimientos encontrados

**Nota de la Autora****: Ok así que el capitulo es un poco… diferente. No sé, me puse a ojear los capítulos y me parece que necesitaba una buena inyección de INTENSIDAD, así que aquí estoy. No me odien, lean con calma que yo veré como arreglo lo que hago xDDDD. En estos días me sentía muy triste y quería drenar, así que este capítulo es un poco triste (si de esa manera quieren verlo)… es diferente, así que quizás asuste uno que otro lector. Pero está bien, quizás sea de los que no me escriben xDDDDDD… realmente espero que les guste y entiendan lo que intente transmitir con esto, lo diré al final igual xDDDD pero ojala que lo vean ustedes. La canción se llama: You Don't know, volviendo a mis clásicos amores: Westlife (los que puse en el segundo capítulo y funcionaron tan bien xD they came back!). Sin más que decir, y con mis más sinceras disculpas por confundirlos con lo que están a punto de leer: **

**Remolino de sentimientos encontrados**

Mimi Tachikawa fijó los ojos en Yamato Ishida con intensidad inclemente esperando por la respuesta a su pregunta que aun se encontraba atorada en su garganta. Yamato se rehusaba a mirarla, con apariencia frustrada, sólo volteaba al lado contrario sin responderle.

"_Dime que me estas escondiendo, Yamato"_ volvió a exigir la muchacha esta vez dando dos pasos hasta él y girándolo por el brazo para que la mirara.

Yamato resopló frustrado, sintiéndose como un animal enjaulado sin tener a donde correr. Era vagamente consciente de que sus "invitados" lo miraban fijamente, gritándole en silencio que confesara de una vez, mientras la castaña frente a él no daba el menor indicio de dar un paso atrás.

¿Por qué en nombre de todos los demonios los demás habían tenido que involucrarse en su callada agonía? El enamorado más allá de todo remedio y esperanza era él, si podía vivir con ello ¿Por qué las demás personas tenían que involucrarse a "ayudar"?

Ayudar. Ja. Yamato estuvo a punto de reírse de lo irónica de la situación. Sabiendo perfectamente que si no fuera por la involucración de personas entrometidas en este momento no se encontraría en tremendo predicamento.

"_Yamato"_ exigió nuevamente Mimi mirándolo con una determinación, poco característica en sus usuales dulces gestos _"Seré tonta. Pero no tan tonta. Todos ustedes me están escondiendo algo, y sé que tiene que ver contigo. Han estado secreteando a mis espaldas todo el día ¡diablos, toda la semana! Yamato… ¿Qué me estas escondiendo?"_ insistió la castaña buscando su mirada.

Yamato retrocedió y quitó el cabello de su rostro con gesto exasperado. Sentía unas ganas enormes de matar a su hermano, a Sora, los entrometidos que lo rodeaban y que aparentemente ahora serian los testigos de su infortunio.

"_**Nobody knows me**_

_**Yet everyone knows my name"**_

"_No quiero hablar de esto, Mimi"_ dijo en tono autoritario y tajante esperando que su amiga retrocediera. Normalmente jamás usaba tal tono con ella, era reservado para las personas que lo molestaban y su padre. Haciendo un recuento mental ni si quiera pudo recordar si había usado ese tono en absoluto con Mimi antes. Probablemente no.

"_Pero… no se supone que tu y yo tengamos secretos… ¿Qué pasa, Yamato? ¿Qué me estas escondiendo?"_ Mimi corrió detrás de él al ver que retrocedía y le cerró el paso mirándolo desafiante _"Deja de huir Yamato, ¿Qué me estas escondiendo?"_

Yamato la miró sintiéndose de repente furioso consigo mismo, con todos los presentes, y con Mimi por presionarlo a confesar. Los ojos de su mejor amiga no brillaban con curiosidad, más bien con preocupación, y pudo distinguir una punzada de oscuridad en ellos… ¿se sentía traicionada por su silencio?

"_¡Yo no tengo por qué decirte nada! ¡Yo no tengo porque contarte algo sino quiero!" _volteó hacia sus amigos fijando especialmente la vista en Takeru "_¡__**Nadie**__ tiene derecho a exigirme que diga algo que no quiero decir!" _anunció Yamato frustrado dándole la espalda Mimi.

Al segundo que las palabras escaparon de su boca se arrepintió. Sus impulsos lo obligaban a girarse, pedir perdón y abrazar a la castaña entre sus brazos. Pero se contuvo, sin si quiera voltear hacia ella.

Una punzada de profundo dolor se reflejó en todo el rostro de Mimi, al escuchar a su mejor amigo. Por un segundo, sus rodillas flaquearon y sintió deseos de echarse a llorar justo en ese lugar y en ese instante; sin importarle ser observada, y sin importarle mostrar su debilidad ante todos los presentes. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta, dándole una sensación de ahogo, y su pecho le dolía como si alguien la hubiese trapazado con una daga. Jamás, en todos sus años de amistad, se imaginó a Yamato diciendo aquello; siempre se habían contado todo, siendo esa la base de toda su amistad… ¿Y ahora ella era parte del resto?

Mimi reprimió un sollozó, evitando los pensamientos fatalistas que regían su mente. La muchacha retrocedió del paso de Yamato, haciéndose a un lado para que este pudiera marcharse.

"_Ya veo… ahora soy "nadie"…" _soltó la joven haciendo esfuerzo de que su voz no temblase al hablar y diciendo la última palabra con una mezcla de desdén y dolor "_Supongo que tienes razón… ¿para qué contármelo a mí si ya lo sabe todo el mundo? Lamento mucho haber sobrepasado mis limites, Yamato"_

Yamato sintió un nudo en la garganta al oír el tiño de desconsuelo con el que su amiga había pronunciado sus palabras. La había lastimado. Después de todo lo que había evitado ser la causa de ningún dolor para Mimi Tachikawa, había sido el mismo quien la había lastimado. Diciendo esas palabras horribles, haciéndole creer que era su culpa que no quisiese hablar, haciéndole sentir que no confiaba en ella suficiente para decírselo.

Mimi se dio la vuelta, intentando no correr y reprimiendo el deseo de salir huyendo directo a su casa sin jamás voltear atrás. El movimiento hizo a Yamato entrar en un estado de pánico. No podía dejar que se fuera.

Yamato se dio la vuelta rápidamente y la sostuvo por los hombros girándola hacia él con un solo movimiento, evitando que se marchase. Mimi alzó la mirada a él, haciendo que su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos al ver como los ojos chocolate le reflejaban una mirada dividida entre dolor y traición.

Él no podía dejarla irse así. Tan solo no podía. Pero no encontraba en su garganta la fuerza para hablar y decirle la verdad, era como si su cerebro y su boca se negaran a trabajar juntas.

Maldijo una y mil veces en su cabeza a su hermano y a Sora. Sabía que habían intentado ayudar. Sabía eso de una manera intelectual y racional. Pero emocionalmente quería desaparecerlos de la faz de la tierra.

Una semana, una semana habían pasado persiguiéndolo, acosándolo. Causando toda clase de situaciones increíblemente difíciles de explicar a Mimi.

"_**Some people judge me**_

_**Not knowing that I'm the same"**_

**+Una semana antes+**

Sora Takenouchi esperó pacientemente frente al apartamento de Yamato Ishida por más de veinte minutos. Esperando que el muchacho bajase para ir a clases.

Había pasado el fin de semana inmersa en pensamientos. Comprendiendo claramente las razones por las cuales Yamato se había alejado de ella de tal manera, y como todo aquello había comenzado después de que ella se diera cuenta de todas las conversaciones que llevaba el rubio con su amiga en USA. Todas las llamadas telefónicas, todos los correos, mensajes, cartas. El rubio y Mimi hablaban más de lo que lo hacían ellos, siendo novios.

Sora sonrió con cierta nostalgia y alzó de nuevo la vista a la ventana de Yamato _"Supongo que no estaba destinado a ser…"_ se dijo a sí misma observando cómo Yamato bajaba por las escaleras del edificio colocándose los lentes de sol y guindando el bolso estilo mensajero en su torso de medio lado.

"_Es mi mejor amiga"_ le había oído decir tantas veces, clavando pequeños cuchillos en su corazón, producto de los celos y la cierta envidia a no haber sido capaz de cultivar con el rubio una relación como la que compartía con su vecino Taichi Yagami.

Taichi. Sora suspiró mentalmente arrepintiéndose de haber convencido a Taichi para que invitara a salir a Mimi y le enviara flores. Sabía de los sentimientos de esta hacia su amigo desde hacía años y había intentado ayudar. Sin saber que con ello estaba complicando más la vida de los tres. Especialmente la de Yamato, quien estaba notablemente enamorado.

Mimi y Taichi compartían una atracción. Nada más. Ella lo sabía de boca de ambos. Sin embargo, el reservado Yamato estaba escondiendo un secreto mucho más grande y fuerte. Quien sabe desde cuándo.

El rubio estuvo palpablemente sorprendido al llegar a la planta baja y verla.

"_Dijiste que éramos amigos"_ dijo Sora antes de que pudiera hablar _"Por lo cual hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar" _

"_**Thanks for the offer**_

_**But I keep my old friends, always"**_

Sora había explicado cómo se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría. Explicó la situación entre Taichi y Mimi, que sonaba más como alentó de ella que de cualquiera de los dos muchachos. Procediendo a señalar que nada realmente estaba ocurriendo, que Mimi se encontraba _"disponible"_, que él debía confesar cuanto antes, y que haría su cruzada personal el arreglar el enredo que había causado con Taichi para que Mimi y él pudiesen estar juntos.

Yamato la observó como si estuviese loca, agradecido de descubrir que Taichi no estaba enamorado de SU Mimi. Pero completamente alarmado ante el resto de la conversación. En todo ese tiempo, no hizo nada más que oír, sin deseos de responder y sin hallar las palabras de cómo hacerlo.

**+Presente+ **

Así había comenzado su semana infernal. Sora había encontrado apoyo incondicional a su cruzada en el siempre dispuesto Takeru, quien no había tardado en ponerse de su lado y poner a Sora al tanto de todo lo que no sabía incluido el escrito de "Amor Silencioso". Por toda la semana, ambos habían estado literalmente acosando a Yamato, causándole rabietas y sentimiento de claustrofobia; y ocasionando que Mimi los encontrase secreteando solos en demasiadas ocasiones.

Desde el segundo día ya Mimi había descubierto que le escondían algo. Al principio se porto amable, sin exigir explicaciones y simplemente creyendo que no tenía porque involucrarse si no le compartían la información.

Sin embargo, a medida que los días pasaban y la frustración de Yamato crecía más y más, su semblante oscureciéndose y estando molesto las 24 Hr. del día, a causa del constante acoso y discursos de convencimiento para forzarle a hacer algo que no quería hacer. Al notar el cambio radical en la actitud de Yamato, quien desde su llegada sólo se había comportado de manera atenta y animada, la preocupación de Mimi fue creciendo, hasta convertirse, con el paso de los días, en una obsesión por conocer los secretos que le escondían. Preguntaba constantemente, y Yamato se quedaba sin excusas con que ignorarla o despistarla.

Ya no sabía que más hacer. El rubio soltó un resoplido de frustración y clavo sus ojos zafiro en ella, aun sin encontrar rastros en su voz con los cuales confesar finalmente. En crítico estado de pánico sus cuerdas vocales parecían haber desaparecido. Pero tenía que hablar, no podía dejar que ella se fuera.

"_**But then I get lonely,**_

_**Counting the endless days"**_

Mimi se mantuvo inmóvil, observándolo con ojos expectantes, pero sin cambiar su semblante herido, mientras por fin las primeras palabras de Yamato lograron ser articuladas:

"… _¿Realmente quieres saber qué es lo que te escondo?"_Preguntó Yamato en una voz ronca que no sonaba como él _"¿Quieres saber qué es lo que ellos saben y tu no? ¿Quieres saber, de verdad?" _

Mimi lo miró confundida, y dio un único asentimiento con la cabeza.

Yamato abrió y cerró su boca varias veces buscando la fuerza con la cual poder soltar finalmente todo lo que se había callado por tantos años. Ningún sonido parecía ser capaz de hallar una salida entre sus labios. Sentía ganas de gritar por la mezcla de frustración e impotencia que se apoderaba de él, empeorando a cada segundo. Había perdido su voz, había perdido sus palabras, había perdido las armas con las cuales debía confesar. Después de tantos años de silencio, tantos deseos acallados, su voz se negaba a responderle para decir la verdad.

Volvió a soltar un resoplido. Completamente frustrado, de no poder confesar con las palabras que había deseado decirle tantas veces. Apretó el control que ejercían sus manos en los hombros de Mimi.

Tomando, probablemente, la más difícil decisión de su corta vida, haló a Mimi hacia él con rapidez, y cierta rudeza provocada por su impotencia, plantó sus labios en los de la castaña besándola con añoro contenido.

_(__Nota de la Autora__: Sé que así no fue que se lo imaginaron. Lo arreglare luego, lo juró. Pero en serio: FINALMENTE, ya hasta yo me estaba frustrando.)_

Mimi se mantuvo inmóvil, completamente presa del shock, descubriendo que su cuerpo ya no obedecía sus comandos, y que su cabeza parecía dividida entre corresponderle o retroceder al beso inesperado de Yamato Ishida.

Yamato sólo la besó por sólo unos segundos, guardando su añoro contenido para otro momento, y abrió nuevamente los ojos tratando de leer en la reacción de ella cualquier cosa que le hiciera sentir el menor alivio por lo que acababa de hacer.

Mimi comenzó a temblar completamente sumergida en su estado de shock, enviándole una mirada incrédula. Yamato podía sentir que el corazón de la muchacha latía con la misma intensidad que el suyo, causándole dolor en el pecho.

"… _¿Qué?…" _soltó Mimi casi como un susurro, su voz también temblaba.

La castaña estaba temblando con tal intensidad a estas alturas que Yamato tuvo que soltarla. Ahora sintiendo que no quería oír su respuesta. Mimi se sostuvo de la pared, con una mano, sintiendo que se caería al suelo de no hacerlo. Su cabeza giraba a mil millas por hora, y se sentía ligeramente mareada por el beso, intoxicada por la sensación de los labios del rubio contra los suyos, pero más que nada sentía una profunda confusión que había generado una explosión de sensaciones dentro de ella.

Ella no podía entender por qué Yamato había hecho tal cosa. Acaso… ¿lo hizo por probar un punto? O… ¿acaso era el modo de Yamato para decir que sentía algo por ella, más allá de la amistad?…

Mimi se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiéndose mareada, y odiando la sensación de ahogo que el nudo provocaba en su garganta.

"_¿Qué… qué se supone que…?" _Mimi parecía estar luchando por encontrar las palabras correctas o por encontrar voz con que decirlas. Retrocedió de él mirándolo fijamente.

"_¿Qué demonios, Yama?… ¿Qué hiciste…? ¿Por qué…?"_ Mimi giró sobre sus talones sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima, con una sensación de claustrofobia extrema. Las paredes se venían abajo a su alrededor y de pronto sentía que su ropa la asfixiaba. No sabía de dónde sacar las palabras que quería decir. Se sostuvo de la pared, apoyando la frente en ella, tratando de poner alguna especie de control tanto en sus emociones como en sus pensamientos. Tomando aire por fin fue capaz de preguntar lo que quería saber:

"_Yama… ¿Qué significa esto?" _preguntó.

"_Yo… pensé que estaba sumamente claro"_ respondió Yamato, sintiéndose sumamente arrepentido de lo que acababa de hacer.

"_¡No! ¡No lo está!"_ soltó Mimi girándose rápidamente hacia él, y de pronto dejando de lado su confusión para entrar en un profundo estado de ira _"¿Qué significa esto, Yamato Ishida? Porque si me lo dejas a mi imaginación…"_ Mimi negó rápidamente con la cabeza _"No, Yama ¡NO! No puedo imaginármelo… Porque te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no harías esto por impulso… Que sólo lo harías si tu… Oh Yama no…"_

Mimi sentía deseos de patear la pared, de llorar y de abrazarlo todo al mismo tiempo. La subida de adrenalina, y la total pérdida del control de sus emociones, le causaban una extraña sensación de pánico.

La sola idea de "algo mas" le cerraba el paso de aire a su garganta. Eso no podía ser. Yamato era su mejor amigo ¡su mejor amigo! Jamás le escondería algo como eso, jamás le mentiría sobre sus sentimientos, jamás la habría dejado en la oscuridad creyendo cosas que no eran ciertas. Su Yamato Ishida, su mejor amigo, su único estándar para medir el nivel de honor y lealtad necesario en una relación, no sería capaz de engañarla. Yamato no. Él no.

"_**Are you here for me at all?**_

_**Do you care for me at all?"**_

"_No, Yamato, no hay modo ni manera de que tu pudieras sentir algo más por mi… Porque me lo habrías dicho"_ soltó Mimi mirándolo fijamente _"¡Tu nunca me habrías engañado! ¡Tú no Yama… tu no…!"_

Yamato evitó su mirada, dándole toda la prueba que necesitaba. Mimi se deslizó por la pared sintiéndose enteramente incapaz de sostenerse por sus propias piernas, literalmente oyendo los pedazos del cimiento de su amistad "perfecta" hacerse añicos frente ella. Sintiéndose como una niña pequeña que acababa de descubrir que no existía Santa Claus. Su amistad perfecta era una ilusión, la confianza absoluta no era real. Había sido una ilusión.

"_¿Desde cuándo?" _fue capaz de preguntar con hilo de voz, cerrando sus ojos con pesadumbre.

Yamato consideró seriamente mentirle. Decirle que sólo habían sido unos cuantos días, que sólo era cuestión de una semana… pero no fue capaz. No podía empeorar la situación con más mentiras. No era capaz de causarle otro tropiezo a su relación con ella.

"… _desde hace años"_ admitió.

Mimi cubrió su rostro, evitando que Yamato siguiera leyendo sus emociones. Acrecentando el estado de claustrofobia que se había apoderado por completo de ella.

"_Así que… básicamente, haz estado engañándome durante años… haz estado mintiendo sobre lo que sientes por mí, sobre lo que sientes por Sora, haz estado inventando historias sobre cosas que no existen para desviar mi atención de…"_ Mimi sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Incapaz de dejar que su boca siguiera el mismo tren de pensamiento de su cabeza, en ese momento había cosas más importantes _"pero sobre todo… haz estado dudando de mí al no tenerme la suficiente confianza de decirme la verdad…" _

"_**Well this time now I know**_

_**I ain't standing alone no more"**_

Mimi se enderezó, evitando mirarlo y se alejó de él caminando hacia la puerta de la entrada. Yamato la siguió con la mirada, experimentando también pánico dentro de él _"Lo que sea que hagas no salgas por esa puerta… si te vas no tendré esperanza, si te vas es el final"_ rogó mentalmente, quiso decirlo en voz alta pero nuevamente sus palabras se evaporaban antes de llegar a su garganta.

Como si Mimi lo hubiese oído, se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta, girando sobre sus talones y corriendo directo a la habitación de Yamato en su lugar. La muchacha se metió en su cuarto cerrando tras ella, con la mirada de él sobre ella en todo momento.

Yamato suspiró aliviado. Las cosas no habían salido como esperaba. Si estaba en lo correcto sobre donde estaba Mimi, y haciendo lo qué él creía, las cosas podrían ser mucho peores. Se giró y envió una mirada fría a Sora y a Takeru.

"_Si no se los dije antes: muchísimas gracias por todo esto"_ soltó con palabras llenas de sarcasmo y rabia a ambos, antes de dirigirse tras Mimi. Estaba consciente de que ellos no tenían la culpa, pero en aquel momento debía descargarse con alguien, por lo cual ni si quiera sintió remordimiento ante las miradas arrepentidas de su hermano y su amiga.

Mimi Tachikawa entró a la habitación de Yamato Ishida, como tantas veces antes, sin fijarse en nada con sólo una cosa en mente: calmarse. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Yamato Ishida como para saber que le tomaría segundos llegar tras ella; por lo cual necesitaba llegar al menos lo suficiente para drenar la mayor parte de su montaña emocional antes de que el viniese. Lo último que Mimi quería en aquel instante era hablar de manera impulsiva, decir algo de lo que se arrepintiese, bien sea por ilusionar o lastimar a Yamato, y arruinar aun más su ya agrietada amistad. Necesitaba calmarse, despejar su cabeza, averiguar que sentía y quería antes de reaccionar de cualquier manera ante él.

Este no era cualquier muchacho. Este era Yamato. Su Yamato. La única persona en el mundo que conocía cada aspecto suyo y la aceptaba tal cual era. Su roca. Su apoyo. Su Yamato. Jamás se perdonaría hacer nada que lo lastimase. Necesitaba pensar y controlar sus emociones antes de hablar con él.

Yendo directo a la puerta al fondo de la habitación, Mimi giró el pomo y entró al baño de Yamato, metiéndose en la ducha del muchacho, completamente vestida y abriendo la llave del agua para que corriera por todo su cuerpo desde el tope de su cabeza a sus pies. Mimi se mantuvo inmóvil, dejando que el agua fría la empapase por completo, sintiéndose un poco mejor con cada gota que mojaba su cabeza, deseando que cada una se llevara un pensamiento indeseado consigo.

Escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse y supo que Yamato ya estaba allí. Mimi dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. El modo en el que se leían el uno al otro era ridículamente acertado… ¿Cómo no se había descubierto los sentimientos del rubio, entonces? ¿Cómo él no se lo había dicho? No tenía sentido…

"_**Cos all I want is love**_

_**Someone who can share the pain I feel"**_

"_Sabía que estarías aquí… en el agua" _dijo Yamato casi con un susurro. Mimi aun no podía verlo, estando de espaldas a la puerta frente al agua, pero sabía que estaba cerca _"cada vez que te sientes abrumada por tus emociones… Te calmas con el agua…" _continuó su amigo. Estaba en lo cierto.

Mimi se dejó caer al suelo, arrodillándose en el piso de la ducha y cerrando los ojos mientras el agua se llevaba poco a poco sus sentimientos intensos, adormeciéndolos como un débil calmante, y liberando su cerebro para que pudiese pensar en un modo más racional.

"_Y yo sabía que tu vendrías por mi" _admitió Mimi.

"_Yo siempre vendre por ti, Mimi… indiferentemente a cual sea tu respuesta" _dijo Yamato, arrodillándose en el piso, fuera de la ducha pero junto a ella.

Mimi suspiró sonoramente, mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos y elegía con cual comenzar. Consciente de que Yamato pacientemente esperaba sus preguntas.

"_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí lo suficiente para decírmelo? ¿Por qué no quisiste decírmelo?"_ apenas soltó su primera pregunta, Yamato supo cual era el sentimiento predominante en su cabeza en aquel momento: traición. Mimi se sentía traicionada por que no le había compartido sus pensamientos, porque no le había dicho la verdad, y había evitado el tema de sus "sentimientos amorosos" por años. Casi podía oír los pensamientos de Mimi Tachikawa, como iban uniendo pequeñas conversaciones que habían tenido a mentiras u omisiones que habían salido de sus labios, y como su cerebro llevaba la cuenta mental de cuantas mentiras le había descubierto hasta ese momento, todo por protegerse a si mismo del posible rechazo que podría experimentar a sus manos.

Yamato poseía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero no quería darla. Enteramente consciente de que ofendería mucho más a Mimi al oírla. Alzó la mirada a la muchacha frente a él, empapada de pies a cabeza, su ropa escurría agua y ni si quiera se había removido sus zapatos, el cabello le caía en una cortina de caireles marrones, cubriendo parte de su rostro. Suspirando, se dio cuenta que no tenía más opción que contestar.

"_Estaba seguro de que no corresponderías mis sentimientos… Tenía un pavor absoluto e irracional de perderte, Mimi…" _admitió Yamato.

Mimi giró el rostro a él, enviándole la mirada más herida que jamás había observado en su rostro en más de diez años.

"_**And the eyes that stare**_

_**Won't stare at me no more"**_

Yamato podía, metafóricamente, oír los pedazos del corazón de Mimi hacerse añicos, observando en pánico como de los ojos chocolates teñidos de dolor, brotaban unas delicadas y solitarias lágrimas que se deslizaron por la blanca mejilla de Mimi.

"_Yamato…"_ llamó en lo que parecieron horas _"¿Acaso tú creíste qué nuestra amistad era así de débil?" _

La pregunta flotó por varios minutos entre ambos, acompañada de la conexión inquebrantable de sus miradas.

"_¿Acaso realmente creíste que había alguna fuerza humana en el mundo que me habría hecho alejarme de ti? ¿Creíste acaso que, bajo alguna circunstancia, yo sería capaz de dejarte? ¿Honestamente creíste que me dijeses lo que me dijeses yo me apartaría de tu lado?"_ preguntó Mimi, enviándole una mirada de transparente sinceridad, aun ensombrecida por un matiz de dolor y traición.

Yamato observó su semblante sólo un segundo antes de entender cuan equivocado había estado. Se levantó y, yendo por detrás de ella, se localizo dentro de la ducha mojándose de pies a cabeza también, abrazando a su amiga por detrás, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello.

"_No sé en que estaba pensando… Me concentre demasiado en quien eres. En tu pureza y nobleza, en tu carácter misericordioso y correcto… Pensé tanto en eso que el factor de quien eres conmigo pasó a segundo planto. Mimi, cuanto lo siento…"_ la aferró a su cuerpo un poco más, sabiendo que había actuado como un idiota y un cobarde. Mimi Tachikawa era leal. Jamás se habría apartado de su lado. Aun si no le correspondiese, habría hallado otra manera de ayudarlo (juzgando por su historia juntos, probablemente una idea increíblemente creativa) y habría hecho lo que fuera por hacerlo sentir mejor. El único modo en que Mimi lo dejaría sería si el mismo se lo pidiese. Era demasiado noble para decidir que era mejor para él sin consultarle.

Mimi soltó un suspiro sonoro. Perdonándolo en seguida

"_**Cos all I need is time**_

_**Time for me to open up and show"**_

Yamato la aferró a él sintiéndose mucho mejor. Aun si la chica no lo amase, no perdería la relación que tenia con ella. Eso era lo más importante. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el agua rodar por su cuerpo, Mimi tenía razón, era una excelente terapia de relajación mental y emocional. Escondió el rostro en el cuello de Mimi, temporalmente sintiéndose intoxicado por el olor a lavanda silvestre de su cabello.

Mimi se mantuvo quieta, dejando que la abrazase, pero aun demasiado herida para corresponderle. Lo había perdonado, sin duda. Pero no era capaz de borrar la punzada de dolor dentro de su corazón, al sentirse traicionada por la persona en quien más confiaba.

"_¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta?"_ soltó Mimi más como un pensamiento apagado que como una pregunta.

"_Porque eres transparente… y no eres capaz de asimilar el hecho de que alguien pueda ser otra cosa. Ser honesta y directa, se te da natural. Mientras que para la mayoría de las personas es un desafío diario…" _respondió Yamato.

Mimi suspiró cubriéndose un momento el rostro con las palmas de sus manos.

"_Me siento como una perfecta idiota…" _soltó Mimi.

"_No es así. Ser demasiado buena para dudar de las personas no es algo malo… El mundo tiene ya suficientes cínicos en el mundo, yo incluido… Es refrescante y hermoso, encontrar a alguien con una ingenuidad e inocencia tan palpable como tú" _soltó Yamato sonrojándose un poco, pero descubriendo que aquellos pensamientos acallados salían de sus labios sin el menor obstáculo, imaginando ahora que callarlos por tantos años había sido más bien anti-natural para él.

Mimi sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

"_No eres ningún cínico, Yama… Eres la persona más dulce y atenta que conozco" _admitió Mimi.

"_**The person I am**_

_**The person you think you know…**_

_**You don't know. You don't know"**_

Guardaron silencio por unos segundos. Cambiando posición a modo de ambos apoyarse con la espalda a la pared, dando el frente a la puerta y dejando que el agua de la ducha los mojase por completo a ambos. Mimi lo observó de reojo, mientras la ruleta de sus pensamientos nuevamente giraba para escoger su siguiente pregunta.

"_¿Qué sientes por mí, Yama?"_ preguntó finalmente Mimi, apenas reuniendo el coraje suficiente para formular la pregunta entera.

Yamato la observó finamente, ligeramente divertido con el hecho de que su mejor amiga aun seguía siendo demasiado ingenua para notar la oleada de sentimientos intensos que causaba en él, que sólo poseían un significado, así los nombres cambiaran con cada lengua, el sentimiento era totalmente universal: amor.

Mimi lo observaba, con sus ojos chocolate muy abiertos, expectantes. Su rostro aun siendo mojado por las gotas del agua de la ducha.

"_Estoy enamorado de de ti, Mimi" _anunció sin ningún signo de vergüenza, sintiendo que tal anuncio se sentía natural en su lengua.

"_**Some heartfelt emotion, creeping from deep inside**_

_**Cos being this person is all I've got left to hide"**_

Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron un poco más, debido a la sorpresa, y un tono de fucsia intenso tiño sus mejillas en sonrojo.

"… _¿Qué?"_ soltó Mimi en un susurro leve.

Yamato sonrió, sabía perfectamente que ella lo había oído claramente, simplemente necesitando comprobarlo y sentirse segura, lo repitió sin ningún problema:

"_Estoy enamorado de de ti, Mimi" _articuló nuevamente mirándola a los ojos.

Mimi parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo deseos de pellizcarse para descubrir si aquello era cierto. Podía sentir sus mejillas calientes, y su corazón fuera de control, mientras el significado de las palabras del joven Ishida se asimilaba en su cabeza.

¿Estaba enamorado de ella? Yamato Ishida, el imponente rubio, por mucho el muchacho más guapo que había visto en su vida, el solitario y rebelde Yamato Ishida, que elegía estar solo a pesar de tener un ejército de mujeres dispuestas y listas a que tronara los dedos… ESE Yamato… ¿Estaba enamorado de ella?

"_¿Por qué diablos de mi?" _pensó y, sin darse cuenta, soltó en voz alta.

"_**Are you here for me at all? Did you care for me at all?**_

_**Last time I was told, I ain't standing alone no more"**_

Yamato no pudo evitar reírse de lo ridículo de la pregunta. La miro alzando las cejas, como si esperase que le dijera que estaba bromeando, sólo para descubrir la sincera confusión en el semblante de la muchacha.

"_¿Bromeas?… ¿Cómo no iba a ser de ti?"_ respondió casi riendo, sintiéndose enteramente divertido por la bizarra pregunta que había soltado Mimi Tachikawa.

"_No, no estoy bromeando… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"_ preguntó Mimi.

Yamato sonrió y se rascó la cabeza buscando la respuesta más adecuada para ella. Sonrió triunfante encontrándola.

"_No lo pude evitar" _respondió simplemente encogiéndose los hombros, Mimi le envió una mirada que claramente decía sin palabras que se elaborara en su respuesta _"Es sólo… diablos Mimi, paso todo mí tiempo libre contigo, te hablo de todo, te cuento mis pensamientos, sueños y deseos más íntimos. Te miro con ojos especiales. Nunca le puse reservas a lo que sentía por ti… con los sentimientos tan intensos que genero esta amistad en mi, y encantándome todo cada aspecto de ti… Diablos Mimi, tan sólo fue imposible de evitar…"_

Mimi volvió a sonrojarse y le envió una mirada tímida.

"_Aunque honestamente… Jamás hice nada por evitarlo… Supongo que me encantaste más allá de cualquier remedio"_ admitió Yamato, finalmente entendiendo la razón que tenía su amiga, en cuán bien se sentía decir la verdad de manera transparente. Se sentía ligero y sin preocupaciones. Como si todas aquellas palabras fueran tan naturales como el aire para él.

"_**All I need is love, someone who can share the pain I feel.**_

_**And the eyes that stare won't stare at me no more"**_

Mimi lo miró fijamente, con un débil sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se sentía tan agradecida y halagada por sus palabras. Un sentimiento de frenesí se regó por su cuerpo, y le hizo sonreír, derritiendo el tempano de tristeza que la había aquejado desde que se enteró de su mentira.

Feliz, se abalanzó hacia él, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de su chaqueta, temporalmente embobada al olor de Armani Code de su perfume.

Yamato no esperó para abrazarla por la cintura y aferrarse a ella.

"_Sé que ya me descubriste" _dijo Mimi cerrando los ojos, Yamato sonrió _"se que estas relajado y tranquilo, porque te diste cuenta de que si me vine a pensar aquí… a un sitio al que tu vendrías sin problemas… es porque no voy a rechazarte"_ anunció Mimi en su oído.

"_Ese pensamiento cruzó mi mente, sí"_ admitió Yamato en tono inocente.

"_Pero Yama…" _llamó segundos más tarde _"tampoco te diré que sí"_

Yamato asintió, se había imaginado eso también.

"_No sé exactamente que siento por ti Yama… tengo un torbellino de sentimientos dentro, no sé distinguir cual es real en este momento. Vas a tener que dejarme pensar, y averiguar que quiero y que siento exactamente por ti…" _dijo Mimi mirándolo.

"_**And all I need is time, time for me to open up and show**_

_**The person I am, the person you don't know**_

_**You don't know, you don't know"**_

"_Ya lo sé" _cortó Yamato _"No necesitas darme explicaciones… lo sé, puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites. Te entiendo, y esperare cuanto sea necesario"_

Mimi lo miró, sonrió conmovida por la paciencia de su amigo.

Yamato se levantó cerrando el agua de la ducha y le extendió la mano.

"_Fue suficiente agua… te resfriaras. Ven vamos a buscarte ropa limpia, creo que te pondrás mi pijama" _dijo Yamato levantándola.

Mimi esperó hasta estar a su altura y se acercó dándole un beso en los labios, corto y dulce, por unos segundos.

Yamato abrió los ojos en sorpresa por un segundo, antes de rodearla con sus brazos y corresponder en seguida, se mantuvieron así por unos cortos segundos, hasta que Mimi retiro sus labios de los de él.

"_No correspondí en nuestro primer beso… Quería arreglar eso…" _dijo la joven en susurro, aun muy cerca de él.

Yamato sonrió, observando como la chica salía del baño a su cuarto. Sintiendo oleadas de felicidad golpearlo repetidamente, y un una sonrisa idiota en el rostro.

Ahora sí agradecería a Takeru y Sora por entrometidos.

**Nota de la autora****: Oh no me di cuenta que quedó tan largo, y era más lo corte xD inicialmente era más deprimente. Pero le baje el tono, porque no quiero bajo ninguna circunstancia que estos dos pasen ni un solo capitulo separados xD me encanta verlos juntos. Ok, hice esto porque pensé que esta historia que narra a dos personajes que son escritores, y todos sabemos cómo somos de intensos y pasionales los escritores (ejem), pues necesitaba algo de drama! MUHAHAHAHAHA… XDDD… así que aquí hay una probadita. **

**ESCRIBANME POR AMOR DE DIOS Y DIGANME SU OPINION O ME VOY A DEPRIMIR XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD…. Jajajaja… muchas gracias a todos los chicos que me escribieron, especialmente las que reconocí como que me están siguiendo desde que todo esto empezó por allá en los tiempos de Narnia xDDDD oh, necesito hacer un diclimer: Yamato no existe, es una mera invención de mi cabeza resultada de las personalidades combinadas de mis dos mejores amigos a quienes adoro. Pero no existe y no sé donde conseguir ninguno T.T si averiguan donde informar. Gracias, la gerencia. **

**Espero les haya gustado lo que escribí, que tengan una bonita noche ;) y háganme saber su opinión de este capítulo (yes, I am saying that again I am that annoying).**

**Saludos a todos mis lectores ;)**

**Isabel Black **


	14. ¿Qué siento por él?

**Nota de la Autora: ****Buenas tardes señoritas y señorito creo que sólo me lee un hombre. Sé que prometí que subiría este capítulo esta misma semana, y aquí está. Sin embargo, como para mi esta es la continuación del anterior, aun hay posibilidad de que suba otro para el fin de semana xDDD si me dan su apoyo, claro está. Quizás este capítulo se les hará un poco monótono, pero necesitaba dar forma a los sentimientos de Mimi por nuestro amado Yamato de una vez y quitarles la duda de que es lo que ella siente (oh bueno, lo que hasta ahora ella sabe que siente). Para la trama esto es muy importante, sin embargo el próximo será más movido, ya que este es más que todo pensamientos, quiero transmitir que tan profundos son sus sentimientos por él y lo fácil que eso se convertirá en amor… ¿Por qué, de pana, quien iba a resistírsele a Yama? También, el otro punto que quiero ilustrar aquí es lo mucho más intenso y bonito que es enamorarse de alguien que en serio conoces. Por favor háganme saber si transmití eso del modo en el que debí hacerlo (y creo que lo hice xD). Oh, la canción se llama: I Miss You también es de Westlife, porque repito esto es como la continuación del anterior en cuanto a los sentimientos de nuestra protagonista. Sin más que decir aquí les va: **

* * *

**¿Qué siento por él?**

Eran las 02 AM, de una noche fría y callada, una débil brisa se adentraba por las ventanas cerradas, y el ruido quedo de la calefacción resonaba proviniendo del radiador.

Mimi Tachikawa, giró nuevamente en la cama con aire frustrado, no era capaz de dormir por mucho que intentara. Por cuarta vez en una hora, se sentó en la cama y envió una mirada al sofá del rincón donde un bulto de color negro le confirmaba que Yamato Ishida no tenía ningún problema de insomnio que lo aquejase. Mimi frunció el ceño observando la figura del rubio, ¿Por qué él podía dormir y ella no? (Nota de la autora: ¿por conciencia limpia, tal vez? xDDD)

"_**I can't sleep, I just can't breathe,**_

_**When your shadow is all over me"**_

Mimi pegó la espalda al cabezal de la cama de Yamato y abrazó sus rodillas, aparentemente rindiéndose en su deseo de dormir. No había querido estar sola esa noche, después de haberse enterado del secreto que había sacudido su vida, por lo cual Yamato le había dado su cama para que se quedara con él, como había hecho tantas veces antes cuando ella se sentía triste o sensible. No podía recordar si quiera cuantas veces había robado la cama del rubio, tanto en aquel apartamento Japonés, como en el antiguo apartamento de su padre, e incluso la de su hotel en USA.

Mimi reprimió una risa al recordar la mirada escandalizada de su madre cuando se enteró de quién era el "Friend" con el que Mimi se escapaba en las noches; incluso, si se esforzaba, aún podía hacer resonar en su cabeza el discurso de su madre de los peligros de estar rondando en la noche con un hombre por ahí.

Mimi envió otra mirada al rubio acurrucado en la esquina boca abajo, con la almohada ya en el suelo y media cobija cubriendo su espalda y cabeza dejando descubiertos sus pies, parecía completamente ingenuo al hecho de que era observado, lo que arranó una sonrisa de los labios de su amiga. Jamás había escuchado el discurso de su madre sobre los peligros de los hombres, pues nunca se había sentido más segura de lo que sentía en compañía de Yamato, aun ahora que debería estar molesta con él por las mentiras que había dicho, le era imposible, la compañía del muchacho le producía una eterna sensación de tranquilidad natural.

Mimi respiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones de aire al momento en el que su cabeza quedó en blanco dos segundos, para luego ser bombardeada por mil preguntas al mismo tiempo, siendo esta la razón por la cual no había sido capaz de dormirse.

Aún sentía los acontecimientos de esa tarde como un sueño lejano, sin su cerebro asimilar la realidad de lo que había vivido. Revivía de manera constante lo que había acontecido horas antes, preguntándose si todo lo que había oído salir de los labios del rubio era real. Sabía que Yamato no estaba engañándola podía sentir la entera sinceridad en cada palabra dicha, sin embargo… él ya le había mentido antes, sin levantar la menor duda en ella.

Mintió sobre sus sentimientos, sobre sus pensamientos, inventó historias sobre querer a alguien en secreto falsamente dejándole pensar que era Sora, había pedido consejo en miles de ocasiones sin jamás aclararle para qué los pedía, mejor dicho para quien. Yamato había escondido muchas cosas de ella, demasiadas, y Mimi deseaba más que nada apagar el contador en su cabeza que le informaba cuantas mentiras había descubierto ya su cerebro: 322.

La joven Tachikawa reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás dejándola apoyarse en el cabezal de la cama de su amigo. Aún era incapaz de comprender por qué Yamato había elegido mentirle, aún le preocupaba el no haberse dado cuenta de que le mentía, y se le cerraba un nudo en la garganta al si quiera pensar que realmente no era capaz de saber cuando él decía la verdad y cuando no.

¿Podía saberlo realmente? Yamato había resultado ser un excelente mentiroso, realmente ella no tenía idea de lo que había confesado, y probablemente jamás lo habría descubierto si no se lo hubiese dicho él mismo.

¿Qué clase de amistad era esa? Mimi Tachikawa se regodeaba en orgullo al pensar que conocía mejor que nadie a su mejor amigo, que conocía sus mañas, tics neuróticos y que era capaz de leerlo como a un libro abierto… ¿Pero era así realmente?

Echó otra mirada en dirección a Yamato y suspiró…

¿Su amistad era real? ¿O acaso los acontecimientos de esta tarde habían probado que la confianza ciega de la cual presumían sólo era una ilusión?

"_**Don't wanna be a fool in your eyes,**_

_**'Cause what we had was built on lies"**_

Mimi sacudió la cabeza con fuerza negando, tratando de alejar los feos pensamientos de su mente. Yamato no era así. Puede que hubiera cometido un error, pero no era una persona deshonesta por naturaleza, ella sabía que no lo era. Su amistad había sufrido un terremoto en sus cimientos, era verdad, pero no por eso se caería. Eran más fuertes que eso, eran más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa. Lo sentía en su corazón, y su corazón no podía estar equivocado.

Mimi se levantó de la cama, de pronto recordando que estaba usando el pijama de Yamato: una camiseta de "The Who" de color negro que le quedaba demasiado grande, y un mono gris claro que arrastraba al caminar. Se le escapó una sonrisa al bajar la mirada y ver cómo le quedaba, pensando que probablemente se veía muy graciosa, y recordando que esta vez (a diferencia de las anteriores) su amigo tuvo el tacto suficiente de ahorrarse las bromas al respecto.

Mimi caminó hasta la ventana y alzó la vista al cielo nublado, retomando la pregunta más urgente dentro de su cabeza: ¿Qué sentía por él?

Varias respuestas llegaron a su mente de golpe.

"_**And when our love seems to fade away,**_

_**Listen to me - hear what I say..."**_

**Lo quería a morir**, eso no estaba en duda. Lo quería probablemente más que a nadie más en el mundo, el cariño que sentía por él era intenso y casi frenético; tal y como había dicho el rubio la noche anterior: _jamás le había puesto reservas a lo que sentía_ por él, y su amistad había despertado una oleada de sentimientos intensos y únicos dentro de ambos. La relación que poseía con Yamato era la más importante de su vida, eso para ella era un hecho, lo quería sin ningún tipo de límite superpuesto, lo quería todo lo que su corazón le permitía hacerlo.

**Lo necesitaba **en todo momento. Su presencia en la vida de la joven Tachikawa era tan indispensable para ella como el aire que respiraban sus pulmones. Lo necesitaba para celebrar cuando se sentía bien; lo necesitaba cuando se sentía mal para que la abrazase y consolase. Lo necesitaba en todo momento, tanto que físicamente le producía un sentimiento de ansiedad al no verlo, haciéndola buscarlo inconscientemente. Cuando tardaba en ir a recogerla siempre le enviaba mensajes de texto, y lo llamaba antes de dormir, todo tiempo libre lo pasaba a su lado. Necesitaba su presencia para sentirse bien consigo misma, y en paz.

**Le gustaba. No, le encantaba. **En ambos roles, tanto como amigo y como hombre. Le encantaba su actitud despreocupada, sus ataques obsesivo-compulsivos, su inteligencia, su buen humor, sus modales de caballero, su manera detallista y atenta para siempre conducirse, su voz diplomática y con dejos de apatía, sus palabras directas y que parecían salir de sus labios sin el menor esfuerzo. Adoraba que siempre supiera que decir, como salirse de problemas y como disculparse. Le encantaba su forma de ser rebelde y desafiante, su negativa a tener demasiados amigos valorando calidad sobre cantidad. Le gustaba su semblante callado, melancólico y pensativo, como si viviera en un mundo paralelo todo el tiempo.

Cada parte de Yamato Ishida le encantaba por una razón. Incluso sus defectos.

El muchacho era obstinado y terco, con arrogancias momentáneas, celoso, posesivo, sobreprotector y controlador. Pero sabiendo el razonamiento detrás de cada defecto no podía culparlo.

"_**I don't wanna feel the way that I do…**_

_**I just wanna be right here with you,**_

_**I don't wanna see, see us apart**_

_**I just wanna say it straight from my heart: I miss you…"**_

Yamato era obstinado y terco porque prácticamente se había criado solo. Con una familia ausente y fraccionada, se había acostumbrado a ser enteramente independiente. No le gustaba pender de la voluntad de nadie más, ya que le era difícil confiar en otras personas y siempre había sido responsable de todas sus cosas por sí solo. No era una sorpresa que fuera obstinado y terco, le gustaban las cosas a su modo, pues se había acostumbrado a estar solo y a no depender de la visión y opinión de nadie más. Mimi no podía culparlo por ser así, al contrario, la hacía admirar mucho más los esfuerzos que este hacia para considerar las opiniones y sentimientos de los demás, había crecido tanto que Mimi no podía dejar de sorprenderse ante su enorme disposición a mejorar.

Yamato tenía arranques de arrogancia momentáneos; al ser un antiguo ídolo adolecente, se había centrado en él un aire de confianza en sí mismo que muchas veces podía ser percibido por arrogancia. Mimi adoraba esos arranques, eran graciosos y le encantaba bajarlo de su nube de ego. Sin embargo, conocía lo suficientemente bien al rubio para saber que los arranques de arrogancia no eran más que un acto, en su interior Yamato era una persona frágil e insegura, pero igual que un niño se negaba a mostrar esa fragilidad cubriéndola con actitudes poco características de su personalidad.

El joven Ishida era también celoso y posesivo; sabiendo Mimi de las secuelas que habían dejado en él cuando fue alejado de su familia desde pequeño, tampoco era capaz de culparlo por ser de esa manera. Celando y cuidando de cerca a cada persona en su vida que le era importante, por inseguridad a que alguien se la arrebatara de la misma manera que hacia tantos años antes había perdido a su hermano. Yamato era celoso y posesivo a la hora de compartir a sus seres queridos, pero esto también le brindaba un aire detallista pues cuidaba con ese mismo celo por el bienestar de los que eran importantes para él.

Por último, y quizás los más "molestos" defectos de Yamato eran ser sobreprotector y controlador. Quería saber donde estaba y que hacía casi todo el tiempo, llamaba más de 6 veces al día, a preguntar por ella. Viniendo de una familia donde la mimaron demasiado, Mimi al comienzo sentía esto como un método de control sobre ella y lo detestaba. Sin embargo, a medida que fue conociendo a Yamato entendió que esa actitud de Yamato provenía de las secuelas de su pasado, el cual le arraigó un miedo irracional al abandono producto del divorcio de sus padres.

Yamato quería cuidarla todo el tiempo y en todo momento, como si se fuera a romper cada vez que la dejaba sola o en compañía de alguien más. Debido a ello, Mimi había tenido que cambiar su rechazo a ser "cuidada" para hacerlo sentirse en paz. Entendiendo que Yamato no se sentía cómodo con la idea de que ella se perdiera por demasiado tiempo sin que él lo supiese, y entendiendo que el joven no quería controlarla, solamente se preocupaba demasiado por ella, por lo cual había comenzado, por iniciativa propia, a informarle al rubio que haría todos los días.

Esta costumbre se había arraigado tanto entre ambos que ya no lo sentían como una obligación en absoluto, más bien como un detalle hacia el otro, una rutina más de su día a día. Cada noche antes de dormirse, hacían su plan para el día siguiente, informándole al otro que harían durante el día.

Esta costumbre, probablemente, sería mal vista por la mayoría de la gente, considerándola loca o exagerada; sin embargo, Mimi sabía que producía en su amigo un sentimiento de seguridad y paz, por lo que no le molestaba en absoluto tener ese pequeño detalle con él por hacerlo sentir mejor; entendiendo que era un precio bajo por la tranquilidad de Yamato, por todas las cosas que él traía a su vida y todo lo que hacía por ella, como desvelarse toda la noche a hablar con ella si se sentía sola, o prestarle su suéter favorito para que el olor de su perfume la acompañase durante la noche. Pequeños detalles que hacían feliz al otro.

Mimi sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pensando en cómo su relación era tan perfecta que a estas alturas hacían cosas por el otro sin si quiera notarlo y sin que el otro lo pidiese.

"_**What would it take for you to see?**_

_**To make you understand, that I'll always believe**_

_**You and I can make it through, **_

_**And I still know I can't get over you…"**_

Mimi respiró hondo mientras la lista de sentimientos volvía a ordenarse en su cabeza.

Yamato **le atraía**. El muchacho era guapo, eso nadie lo ponía en duda. Su porte casi perfecto, sus facciones delicadas y buenmozas, su tez blanca, su cabello rubio perfecto que naturalmente caía sobre su rostro con un aire de desenvoltura enteramente habitual; y finalmente sus enigmáticos y sublimes ojos azul zafiro, capaces de enamorar a cualquier mujer en el mundo. Yamato era hermoso, eso no era una concepción, era un hecho constatado para cualquiera con ojos y medio cerebro. (Nota de la autora: Oh, él es tan bello (L)_(L)).

Sin embargo, las cosas que le atraían más del rubio probablemente eran un secreto para el ojo común de sus "admiradoras".

Mimi soltó una risa apagada, preguntándose cuantas de sus mujeres sabrían que Yamato Ishida tenía la nariz ligeramente desviada, a pesar de observarse su perfil delicado y perfecto. Durante una de sus muchas peleas físicas con Taichi, el muchacho le había causado una fractura menor a la nariz de Yamato, lo cual había causado una desviación hacia la derecha prácticamente imperceptible al ojo común. Era una de sus partes favoritas el rostro de Yamato, la había descubierto por error cuando tocó la nariz del muchacho con su dedo en una noche "común" donde Yamato los llamó por primera vez "mejores amigos".

Mimi volteó echándole otra mirada al muchacho dormido y sonrió, localizando su segunda parte favorita del rostro de Yamato Ishida. Una pequeña cicatriz horizontal en su sien izquierda, casi dibujando un límite de separación entre su frente y sus hermosos cabellos rubios. Esa cicatriz la tenía por culpa suya, y ella lo sabía.

"_**'Cause when our love seems to fade away,**_

_**Listen to me - hear what I say…"**_

**+*+6 Años antes+*+**

"_¡Yamato bájate de allí!"_ gritó la pequeña Mimi dando una patada en el suelo y haciéndole señas a su rubio amigo.

Yamato Ishida se las había arreglado para escalar el enorme árbol de cerezos del jardín de la Joven Tachikawa, sin ningún problema, demostrando su capacidad atlética y ágil había escalado hasta la rama más alta del cerezo.

"_¡Yamato bájate de allí!"_ volvió a gritar Mimi dando una patada en el suelo nuevamente, y saltando en un intento de llamar su atención.

Yamato la ignoró.

"_¡Ah! ¡Terco y obstinado como siempre! ¡Vas a caerte!" _pataleó Mimi. Al ver que Yamato seguía ignorándola la muchacha corrió al árbol e intentó escalarlo sin éxito. Realmente apestaba en esas cosas. La pequeña niña castaña pateó el árbol frustrada y se giró nuevamente a su amigo _"¡Por favor! ¡YAMATO!"_ rogó.

Yamato no se giró a mirarla mientras se deslizaba a gatas con cuidado, y sin mirar hacia abajo, para alcanzar lentamente el techo de la casa Tachikawa. Con delicadeza se bajó de la rama para montarse en el techo y, continuando a gatas, se movió lentamente hasta la mitad del techo, oyendo los gritos de su amiga quien a estas alturas sonaba bastante desesperada por su seguridad.

Yamato giró los ojos, la niña se preocupaba demasiado. Continúo gateando por el techo hasta alcanzar al asustado gato de color marrón-anaranjado que se escondía junto al canal de agua de lluvia.

"_¡Ven acá, gatito!"_ llamó Yamato al animalito, que no era más grande que su cabeza y que se acurrucaba asustado lejos de su alcance.

"_¡Yamato!"_ oyó gritar a Mimi.

Yamato estiró la mano hasta el gatito lo más que pudo llamándolo.

"_Oh por favor ven…" _rogó Yamato al gatito.

Gateó un poco más hacia el extremo del techo y tomó al gatito con una mano. Suspirando aliviado, Yamato se dio la vuelta y comenzó a gatear de vuelta. A penas apareció su cabeza por el techo se encontró con la mirada reprocharte de Mimi Tachikawa.

"_¿Te has vuelto loco? Pudiste haberte roto algo, Yamato Ishida"_ le reclamó tajantemente. Haciendo que Yamato girara los ojos y comenzara a bajar por el árbol ignorándola.

Apenas había dado dos pasos a gatas por la rama del árbol de cerezo, la rama se desplomó en el suelo llevándoselo a él y al gatito consigo.

Yamato se cayó con la rama aterrizando en una maraña de arbustos junto a la pared de la casa. Mimi soltó un grito y corrió hasta él desesperada.

"_¡Yamato, Yamato! ¡Oh dios, Yamato!"_ gritó Mimi buscándolo entre la maraña de arbustos.

Yamato emergió de los arbustos levantándose y frotando su cabeza adolorida. Se había golpeado fuerte, y raspado los brazos, pero no había soltado el gatito, se lo entregó mirándola. La niña tomó el gatito dándole un pequeño abrazo y lo colocó nuevamente en el suelo, para poder abalanzarse a Yamato girándolo y revisando que estuviera bien.

"_Oh dios, Yamato, ¿no te rompiste nada?" _Mimi se puso de puntillas examinando su rostro y girándolo a ver si no se había roto una pierna o algo parecido.

"_No. Estoy bien"_ dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Mimi terminó de revisarlo, asegurándose de que estaba en perfectas condiciones físicas, con única excepción de unos raspones en los brazos y se giró a él. Primero respiro aliviada, y luego dio una patada en el piso enviándole una mirada asesina.

"_¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, YAMATO ISHIDA! ¡Casi me causas un infarto! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo diablos te subes en el techo por ese árbol que se está viniendo abajo? ¿Eres estúpido o qué? ¿Por qué no esperaste que mi Papá volviera con la escalera? ¡Te caíste del techo! ¡Pudiste haberte roto una pierna! ¡O peor! ¡Ahg!" _Mimi había soltado todo ese discurso tan rápido que Yamato sólo había entendido un cuarto de lo que dijo, por lo cual se sorprendió cuando Mimi lo empujó con las manos por el pecho.

Al agarrarlo desprevenido el rubio se cayó hacia atrás, cayendo nuevamente a la maraña de arbustos.

"_¡AH! ¡Lo lamento Yamato, lo lamento!" _soltó Mimi corriendo a su lado preocupada, sin darse cuenta de que lo había empujado tan fuerte.

Yamato volvió a emerger de entre los arbustos, y Mimi soltó un grito al observar la delicada línea de sangre que se extendía por su frente.

"_¡SANGRE! ¡SANGRE! ¿Qué te pasó?"_ soltó Mimi exasperada gesticulando con las manos en aire alarmado.

Yamato llevó tranquilamente la mano a su frente, trasladándola luego frente a sus ojos, observando la sangre, y se giró hacia atrás señalando un montón de arbustos.

"_Creo que mi frente aterrizo en ese rosal"_ dijo señalándose una maraña de arbustos que poseían rosas rojas, aun sin una gota de exasperación.

Mimi negó con la cabeza sin importarle eso ya y lo haló por el brazo corriendo a buscar quien le diera primeros auxilios, y gritando:

"_¡MAMÁ, MAMÁ! ¡YAMA ESTA HERIDO!"_

Yamato giró los ojos dejándose llevar por ella, preguntándose cuál era el escándalo tan grande que había producido una pequeña cortada en su frente.

**+*+Presente +*+**

Después de haberlo curado, Yamato le explicó que había decidido subir porque no soportó ni un segundo más su mirada de sufrimiento al ver que su gatito estaba atrapado en el techo. Quería borrar la tristeza del rostro de Mimi, por lo cual escaló sin pensarlo con tal ayudarla a sentirse mejor. Yamato sabía que Mimi adoraba ese gato, al ser un regalo de su abuela en USA y que la chica no soportaba la idea de perderlo. Por lo cual había arriesgado su seguridad por hacerla sentir mejor, un acto que había significado no sólo la primera de muchas pruebas de amistad incondicional, sino que había conmovido inmensamente a Mimi hasta el día de hoy.

La joven Tachikawa sonrió observando aún la cicatriz en la sien de su amigo, la cual para ella casi brillaba en el rostro de Yamato, como prueba fehaciente de cuanto le importaba su bienestar sobre el de él mismo. Sí, definitivamente esa era su parte favorita del rostro de Yamato Ishida, la que probaba la nobleza de su corazón.

"_**I don't wanna feel the way that I do,**_

_**I just wanna be right here with you" **_

Mimi se abrazó a si misma mirando por la ventana al cielo nublado sobre su cabeza, de pronto notando que sus sentimientos por Yamato le parecían casi tan infinitos como aquel cielo. No parecían tener fin, sentía tantas cosas por el al mismo tiempo, era una sensación intoxicante y abrumadora.

A veces opinaba que se encontraba dentro de una novela de Jane Austen o William Shakespeare. Invadida por las mentalidades sensitivas y pasionales de sus personajes. Muchas de las cosas que sentía por Yamato le parecían ridículas a ella misma, no podía ni imaginar decirlas en voz alta.

Por ejemplo, en aquel segundo: **lo extrañaba **¿Cómo demonios iba a extrañarlo si estaba justo ahí? Mimi negó con la cabeza sacudiendo los pensamientos de su mente, y reprimiendo un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ese sentimiento de ausencia se había convertido en un disco rayado en su cabeza toda la semana. Lo extrañaba todo el tiempo y en todo momento. **No soportaba estar lejos de él, **echándolo de menos a veces incluso cuando simplemente estaba al otro lado del salón de clases. O cuando Sora y Takeru lo alejaban de ella por andar secreteando de "ya sabes qué". Muchas veces incluso, el sentimiento de ausencia se sentía físicamente imposible, como si una soga invisible los uniera a todo momento, y al no estarlo parecía que le faltaba un brazo.

Mimi negó nuevamente con la cabeza sintiéndose algo tonta. Le había confesado esto a Yamato hacia unos cuantos días.

"_**I don't wanna see, see us apart**_

_**I just wanna say it straight from my heart: baby I miss you, I do…"**_

**+*+Cuatro días Antes+*+**

"_Yama… ¿Por qué estas perdiéndote tan seguido con Sora y Takeru? ¿Pasa algo de lo que debería estar enterada?"_ preguntó suspicaz la joven Tachikawa mirando los ojos de su mejor amigo, mientras jugaba con la cuchara de su Mocachino en aire distraído.

"_No, por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué iba a estar pasando algo?"_ contestó Yamato mordiendo su ponqué de chocolate y regresándole la mirada.

"_Uhm… No puedo quitarme de encima la sensación de que me estas escondiendo algo" _dijo Mimi.

"_Por supuesto que no" _respondió Yamato picando su ponqué por la mitad y ofreciéndolo. Mimi le envió una sonrisa tomándolo.

"_Siempre pides uno grande, pero nunca te lo comes"_ dijo la muchacha tomando su pedazo y mordiéndolo.

"_Oh, hago eso porque sé que te gusta y nunca pides uno para ti, por no te gusta comértelo entero" _contestó Yamato enviándole una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo.

Mimi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Oh, qué bien la conocía.

"_Olvide con quien estaba hablando"_ admitió la chica con una sonrisa para él.

"_Además, compartir es bueno"_ dijo Yamato bebiendo su café.

Mimi ponderó esto unos segundos, antes de enviarle una mirada inquisidora.

"_Bueno… No sé si estoy del todo de acuerdo con eso, ¿sabes?"_ admitió Mimi, dando otro mordisco en su dulce.

"_¿Qué quieres decir?"_ preguntó Yamato mirándola.

"_**'Cause when our love always fades away,**_

_**Listen to me - hear what I say…"**_

"_Pues… está bien compartir un ponqué, pero por ejemplo, la idea de compartirte a ti con Sora y Takeru ya no me está gustando" _admitió Mimi.

Yamato soltó una risa.

"_No sabía que podías llegar a ser tan egoísta y celosa"_ dijo Yamato aun riéndose.

"_No es eso… Es sólo que me haces demasiada falta cuando no estás… Como si me faltara una parte de mi… ¿sabes?" _preguntó Mimi mirándolo.

Yamato la observó a los ojos y asintió.

"_Te entiendo perfectamente. Me pasa lo mismo" _admitió.

**+*+Presente +*+**

Mimi suspiró rindiéndose y yendo al sofá donde dormía su amigo plácidamente. Se arrodilló a su lado.

"_Yama…"_ susurró Mimi frente al rostro del rubio.

Yamato bostezó y escondió el rostro en la cobija, más dormido que despierto.

"_Yama…" _repitió Mimi mirándolo.

Yamato giró el rostro a ella abriendo lentamente sus ojos azules. Al verla despierta, se levantó en seguida, sentándose en el sofá en aire intranquilo.

"_¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué estas despierta? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Una araña?"_ soltó al mismo tiempo mirándola. Mimi soltó una risa de niña pequeña y negó con la cabeza.

"_No pasa nada. Sólo no podía dormir" _le informó, haciendo que Yamato se relajara y la halara de la mano a su lado. Mimi se sentó junto a él apoyándose en su hombro, mientras Yamato pasaba un brazo tras ella.

"_¿Te encuentras bien?"_ preguntó Yamato, Mimi asintió _"¿Por qué no puedes dormir?"_

"_Sólo… Ponderaba mis sentimientos" _respondió Mimi, sabiendo que con esa respuesta Yamato no presionaría al respecto.

Comprendiendo sus palabras, Yamato la envolvió entre sus brazos y le sonrió en la oscuridad

"_No quiero que te desveles. No necesito una respuesta rápida, cuando lo sepas lo sabrás y ya. No voy a presionarte"_ le susurro en el oído.

Mimi negó con la cabeza mirándolo.

"_No es por presión tuya, Yama. Yo quiero saber"_ respondió ella.

Yamato asintió, reprimiendo los deseos de preguntar qué había descubierto hasta ahora; a lo cual Mimi se sintió agradecida.

"_**I don't wanna feel the way that I do,**_

_**I just wanna be right here with you" **_

"_Quiero quedarme contigo"_ dijo Mimi.

Yamato asintió volviendo a recostarse en el sofá y llevándola con él. Mimi se escondió en su pecho dejando que la acurrucase entre sus brazos, sintiéndose instantáneamente mejor. Como si los brazos de Yamato poseyeran un poderoso efecto tranquilizador para ella, haciéndola sentir segura y resguardada en todo momento, en los brazos de Yamato Ishida ni si quiera los malos pensamientos podían alcanzarla. Así si podría dormir en paz (Nota de la autora: Pues claro ¿Quién no?).

Ante este pensamiento, Mimi Tachikawa cerró los ojos. Puede que no supiera si lo amaba aún, pero estaba segura de que lo que sentía por él era único y especial ¿Enamorarse de él sería tan diferente a lo que ya sentía? No tenía ni idea.

Observándola adormecerse, y como si sus mentes compartieran un nexo extrasensorial, Yamato prácticamente adivinó sus pensamientos. Tomando una decisión por su lado: ayudar. Conocía a aquella muchacha mejor que nadie más en el mundo; estaba seguro de que si se proponía ganarse su corazón, ahora sabiendo que de algún modo ella ya le correspondía, tendría éxito en enamorarla.

Yamato cerró los ojos notando que Mimi ya se encontraba plácidamente dormida en sus brazos.

El podía ayudarla a descubrir cómo se sentía por él, incluso influir esos sentimientos a inclinarse hacia lo que él deseaba que sintiese por él; podía utilizar su don del conocimiento de la mente de Mimi para ganarse su corazón. Y a partir de ahora, eso sería exactamente lo que haría.

"_**I don't wanna see, see us apart,**_

_**I just wanna say it straight from my heart: I miss you, I miss you, I do…"**_

* * *

**Nota de la autora****: Ok tengo un problema, me he enamorado de mi propio personaje ficticio. Eso es demasiado triste T.T pero en fin xDDDDDDDD. Muchas gracias por todos sus alentadores mensajes :D:D:D me pusieron tan feliz! No tienen ni idea xDDDDDD. Así que envíen más jajaja… Espero les haya gustado, y lo prometido es deuda así que si hay apoyo hay capitulo esta misma semana, ese será mucho más movido con nuestro hermoso protagonista luchando por conquistar a su amada (que dramático me salió eso xDDD). Mañana empiezo a escribirlo. Promesa de Merodeador! ESCRIBANMEEEEEEEEEE!;) Y BESOS A TODOS! **

**Isabel Black **


	15. I am Everything you want

_**Nota de la autora:**__ Buenos días amados lectores, esta semana me han hecho tan feliz (L)-(L) con sus alentadores mensajes, los nuevos lectores que ahora me acompañan, y mis lectoras de siempre que me han acompañado en este largo camino que, como me recordó la amiga Sakura ya lleva más de cinco años. Hasta que me dijo eso no había asimilado que había sido tanto tiempo :S claro porque me he perdido como la mitad de eso. Igualmente, he pasado la semana tan feliz con mi fanfic y mi escritura, que les confieso que ya tenemos final y será muy pronto, sin más que decir les entregó el capitulo donde nuestro adorable príncipe coloca su plan en marcha. La canción se llama Everything you want, de Vertical Horizon una de mis canciones favoritas desde siempre. _

"_**I am Everything you want"**_

Los delicados rayos del sol de invierno se esparcían lentamente por la ciudad de Tokio, alumbrando poco a poco los rincones oscuros y dando la bienvenida al esplendoroso día que nacía en Odaiba.

"_**Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in…  
and it's rising at the back of your mind"**_

Yamato Ishida se estiró lentamente al sentir el resplandor del sol en su rosto, y abrió uno de sus brillantes ojos azules posándolo sobre la castaña entre sus brazos. Soltó una sonrisa, acurrucando un poco más a Mimi hacia él. Ni si quiera era capaz de asegurar cuantas veces había despertado a su lado, las que fueran ni eran suficientes ni disminuían su alegría al verla dormida junto a él, con el cabello desordenado en su rostro y una expresión angelical de tranquilidad.

"_Ejem…"_ escuchó a alguien decir aclarándose la garganta desde la puerta. Yamato alzó la cabeza para encontrar a su hermano apoyado en la puerta.

Takeru, aun en su vestimenta de dormir (shorts negros y una camisa azul marino de South Park), lo miraba con apariencia divertida y una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

"_Asumo que ya no quieres matarme"_ anunció Takeru enviándole una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Yamato giró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Su hermano le dedico una sonrisa, antes de señalar el reloj y darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Yamato observó la hora 7:06 AM. Su primera clase del día comenzaría a las 09:30 AM por lo cual la hora no le preocupo demasiado, sin embargo había algunas cosas que deseaba hacer antes de ir a la universidad.

Cargándola en brazos, se incorporó levantándose del sofá, y caminó hasta la cama dejando a Mimi, con cuidado sobre ella. La muchacha soltó un sonido apagado en un suspiro y giró su rostro hacia él sin inmutarse, ni despertar, poseía un sueño muy pesado. Yamato le retiró el cabello del rostro, dejándolo detrás de su oreja y sonrió mirándola, como siempre se veía sencillamente adorable.

Bostezó y frotó sus ojos yendo al baño, lavó su cara y se observó en el espejo suspirando. Había tomado una decisión la noche anterior y pretendía llevarla a cabo desde ese instante.

Secó su cara con una toalla y salió nuevamente al cuarto. Mimi Tachikawa seguía encogida en su cama durmiendo plácidamente. Yamato volvió a sonreír al mirarla. Sabía perfectamente que la cabeza de Mimi actualmente era un desastre, muchos pensamientos colmaban su mente de golpe, acompañados de un sentimiento de incertidumbre y duda. Ni si quiera podía imaginarse cuanto realmente Mimi había sufrido la noche anterior, lo había escondido cuanto más le fue posible para no hacerle más daño a él. Yamato sabía eso, así como sabía que aunque los sentimientos de traición y dolor habían invadido el corazón de Mimi por completo el día anterior, la muchacha lo superaría. No poseía un solo gramo de rencor dentro de su cuerpo; y aun si sus emociones eran intensas, Mimi podría controlarlas. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que todos los demás le daban crédito por ser. Su vulnerabilidad no era un defecto a los ojos de Yamato Ishida, todo lo contrario, la consideraba más fuerte por su capacidad de ser transparente ante cualquiera.

Yamato cruzó los brazos soltando un suspiro sonoro. Su amiga realmente no tenía idea de cómo él se sentía respecto a ella. Jamás tuvo idea y, de no haber sido forzado a confesar, Mimi jamás lo habría sabido. La constatación de este hecho no dejaba de sorprender a Yamato.

¿Cómo no podía saberlo si él se desvivía por atenderla todos los días? ¿Por estar junto a ella a cada momento? Dentro de su mente siempre tuvo una vaga idea de que en algún nivel Mimi debía saberlo. No se creía capaz de esconder lo que sentía por ella de un modo tan rotundo, sentía que se le escapaba de las manos a cada segundo que estaba junto a ella, por eso su hermano lo sabía, por eso Sora lo había descubierto. Oh dios, incluso por eso Michael y ella habían roto, aun si Mimi no estuviera segura de que eso había sido culpa de Yamato.

Yamato sonrió maliciosamente, consciente de que había hecho todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para alejar al muchacho de Mimi. Nunca le agradó, no valoraba lo especial que era Mimi en verdad, no le prestaba ningún tipo de atención especial, y eso sacaba a Yamato de sus casillas. El joven Ishida había dado a la particular tarea de mostrarle a Michael que literalmente lo mataría si seguía por ese camino, incluso se le había ido la mano durante un "amistoso" juego de baloncesto, donde Yamato había cometido muchos más fauls de la cuenta sólo para mostrarle que hablaba en serio. Sus constantes amenazas, miradas matadoras, y en general actitud hostil hacia Michael en todo momento, habían causando en el muchacho un sentimiento de paranoia extrema que eventualmente destruyo su noviazgo con una confusa Mimi que, primero jamás le creyó una palabra, y segundo le hizo ver muy claramente que si pretendía meterse en su amistad con Yamato sería ella la que lo mataría.

El joven Ishida se sentía enteramente responsable por ese rompimiento y así se lo había confesado a Mimi, a pesar de no sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento al respecto. Michael no la merecía. Pero Mimi era demasiado inocente para creer que la mente de Yamato era capaz de pensar en planes tan malvados, aun si al pobre chico le faltaba la intensión para hacerlos apropósito, sabía que su cerebro poseía bastantes lugares oscuros, y estos habían salido a la luz en el "asunto Michael". No que Mimi se sintiera ni si quiera pequeñamente preocupada al respecto por la oscuridad de Yamato, y sus momentos de "pequeñas travesuras", ella las consideraba adorables al verlo meramente como "sobreprotección", ella no estaba inquietada al respecto aunque a él sí lo estuviera, razonando que no fue la única vez que hizo algo parecido.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de que no consideraba haber escondido sus sentimientos por ella de modo satisfactorio, allí estaba esa muchacha, sorprendida más allá de toda duda razonable, honestamente sin tener la menor idea de lo que él había callado por tanto tiempo ya.

"_**You never could get it**_

_**Unless you were fed it**_

_**Now you're here and you don't know why"**_

Cerrando la puerta tras él para que Mimi no se despertase, Yamato salió de la habitación hacia la cocina.

"_Ejem…"_ repitió su hermano el sonido de aclararse la garganta, en algún lugar tras él.

"_Buenos días, Takeru"_ dijo Yamato ignorándolo y yendo a la nevera.

"_¿Dormiste bien, Hermano?"_ Preguntó Takeru apoyándose en el estante de la cocina.

"_Excelentemente"_ contestó Yamato mirándolo con una sonrisa.

"_Parece que mi Hermana Adoptiva también"_ dijo Takeru, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"_Eso espero, sí" _Yamato sacó leche, huevos y mantequilla de la nevera.

"_Bueno… ¿y entonces?"_ preguntó Takeru en tono "sobreentendido".

"_¿Uhm?"_ soltó Yamato en aire distraído mientras sacaba del estante la harina, la azúcar y el "ingrediente secreto".

Yamato comenzó a preparar la mezcla sintiendo la mirada de su hermano soldada a su nuca.

"_¡Oh, por dios Matt!"_ soltó Takeru.

"_¿Qué?"_ volvió a repetir Yamato en aire exasperado mirándolo.

"_¿Ya son novios o qué?"_ pregunto Takeru con cara de Capitán Obvio, alzando las cejas.

"_Oh, claro que no" _negó Yamato rápidamente, moviendo una mano como descartando el asunto, y concentrándose más en su mezcla que en su hermano.

Takeru se dejó caer en una silla en aire abatido mirando a su hermano con una mezcla de lastima y exasperación contenida.

"_Oh hermano, lo siento tanto, como la vi durmiendo tan tranquila contigo pensé que…" _Takeru negó con la cabeza sintiéndose abatido _"Es una lástima en verdad… hacen una pareja tan adorable… ¿Taichi se te adelanto, verdad? Te dije que confesaras antes…" _

Yamato frunció el seño y lanzó la tapa de la mantequilla en la cara de Takeru, su hermano lo miró confundido.

"_Deja de hablarme de Taichi"_ explicó Yamato soltando un resoplido, mientras calentaba el sartén _"Ella sólo necesita pensar, está confundida eso es todo" _

Takeru lo observó en silencio por unos segundos, mientras su hermano comenzaba a cocinar sus panquecas, cruzando los brazos decidió dejar a su hermano en paz. Yamato no deseaba hablar, eso era normal en él. Era un joven retraído por naturaleza, quizás por eso Takeru adoraba tanto a Mimi Tachikawa, no sólo había sido una hermana para él, había derretido el corazón de su hermano por completo.

Desde que su amistad comenzó, Yamato era más rejado y comunicativo, pero sin perder su aire reservado y solitario. Mimi no había modificado la personalidad de su hermano, sólo lo había hecho sentir cómodo con quien él ya era.

"_**But under skinned knees and the skid marks,**_

_**Past the places where you used to learn**_

_**You howl and listen, listen and wait for the**_

_**Echoes of angels who won't return"**_

Takeru sabía que Mimi y su hermano hablaban todo el tiempo de muchas cosas, y si aun su hermano tenía muchos demonios que matar dentro de su corazón, había mejorado notablemente desde que comenzó a compartir su carga con otra persona, siendo esa persona la muchacha en el cuarto de al lado. Takeru solía preocuparse demasiado por su hermano, odiando que se guardara todo y no compartiese sus pensamientos, pero desde que Mimi había llegado a su vida ya no poseía esa preocupación; Mimi había sido el apoyo de su hermano en todo momento, sin duda se había enamorado de ella… ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Observó a su hermano cocinar en silencio, odiando la idea que todo en la vida de Yamato Ishida tuviera que ser difícil y complicado, deseando que por sólo una vez las cosas salieran para su hermano justo como él esperaba. Sonriendo, Takeru se retiró a su habitación a arreglarse para las clases, esperaba que Mimi no le diera demasiados tiempos difíciles a su hermano… aunque estaba seguro de que ella no lo haría, después de todo, lo conocía demasiado bien.

En la habitación Mimi giró sobre sí misma en la cama, hasta casi caer del colchón. Abrió mucho los ojos notando que estaba a punto de caerse, y se sostuvo de la mesa de noche para evitarlo. Suspirando, la joven Tachikawa volvió a rodar en la cama frotando sus ojos y bostezando. Tenía tanto sueño.

Tomó la almohada más cercana y la tiró sobre su rostro sin deseos de levantarse, la apretó en su cara reprimiendo un bostezo. Un olor familiar alcanzó su nariz y la hizo sonreír.

"_Panquecas…"_ sonrió contenta reconociendo el prominente olor a sus amadas panquecas, y distinguiendo un pequeño dejo de vainilla en el ambiente. Sonrió preguntándose si su madre la había perseguido a Tokio para hacerle su desayuno favorito.

Ante esto Mimi se levanto sentándose de golpe, aun con la almohada en su cara la cual se desplomó cuando estuvo derecha y ladeó el rostro confundida. No tenia estufa en su pequeña habitación de residencia… ¿Dónde estaba su mamá haciendo las panquecas?

Frunció el sueño, aun demasiado somnolienta, pero captando lo ridículo de sus pensamientos. Abrió más los ojos y se fijó en la decoración del cuarto donde se encontraba.

Numerosos posters rock cubrían las oscuras paredes azules, acompañados de cuantiosas banderas y bufandas de distintos equipos de toda clase de deportes, un estante de autos tipo modelo construidos minuciosamente se alzaba en una esquina, y una biblioteca colgante cargada de libros se ubicaba tras el escritorio de madera, junto al sofá cama.

Mimi rascó su cabeza confundida… ¿Por qué estaba en el cuarto de Yamato?

De pronto una bandada de recuerdos golpeó su mente, en medio de la somnolencia, recordándole por qué estaba allí y que estaba pasando.

Mimi Tachikawa frotó sus ojos intentando despertarse pero sintiendo que el sueño era más fuerte que ella, volvió a caer hacia atrás tumbándose en la cama y estirándose, sin ningún deseo palpable de despertar o incorporarse. Se retiró el cabello del rostro mientras giraba quedando boca abajo nuevamente.

"_¡Panquecas!"_ se recordó a si misma levantándose en seguida y dando un paso hacia la puerta, sólo para volver a caer pesadamente en la cama, demasiado somnolienta para coordinarse.

Sintiéndose sumamente torpe y débil, Mimi resopló frustrada. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, frotándolos con sus manos y bostezando sin hacer nada por contenerlo. Ladeó el rostro y su nariz volvió a fijarse en el olor. Definitivamente olía a panquecas, y no cualquier tipo de panquecas, podía claramente distinguir el dejo de vainilla de la receta de su madre en la mezcla.

Mimi sonrió ampliamente, reconociendo quien estaría cocinando para ella. Por supuesto que era él.

"_**He's everything you want, he's everything you need**_

_**He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be"**_

Volvió a ponerse de pie, esta vez logrando mantenerse, y triunfante salió del cuarto con destino a la cocina. Donde, tal cual esperaba, encontró a Yamato Ishida cocinando para ella en su pijama, un jersey negro del Manchester United y un mono haciendo juego. El rubio estaba de espaldas, sirviendo el desayuno. Le envió una sonrisa. (**Nota de la autora:** si va a ser el hombre de mis sueños definitivamente tiene que irle al ManUtd xDDD).

"_Buenos días, princesa"_ le dijo Yamato al sentir su presencia.

"_Oh Yama… ¿me hiciste panquecas?"_ preguntó acercándose a él y apoyando la frente en su espalda.

"_No solo panquecas. Tú receta favorita con extracto de vainilla. También traje los dos tipos de sirope que le pones a tus panquecas… Maple y chocolate, aun creo que es una combinación desafortunada, pero si a ti te gusta"_ dijo el muchacho encogiéndose los hombros.

Mimi ser rió en su tono de niña pequeña, haciéndolo sonreír.

"_Oh, entonces me cocinas panquecas especiales"_ asintió Mimi _"Oh, Yama eres tan dulce como un osito de felpa" _

"_Supongo, sí"_ asintió Yamato, observándola apoyarse en el gabinete, y yendo a buscar el jugo de naranja en la nevera.

"_¿Por qué estas cocinándome panquecas especiales?"_ preguntó Mimi ladeando la cabeza _"¿Se te botó algo sobre mi suéter favorito, otra vez?"_

Yamato soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza.

"_No. Sólo supuse que habías tenido una noche tan fea… que esto podría alegrarla un poco"_ le contestó sirviendo el plato de panquecas en la mesa y halando la silla para que se sentase.

"_**He says all the right things at exactly the right time**_

_**But he means nothing to you**_

_**And you don't know why"**_

Mimi sonrió ampliamente y lo alcanzó sentándose en la mesa, esperando que él se sentara frente a ella para probar sus panquecas especiales.

Yamato sonrió al ver como la cara de su amiga se alumbraba, como una niña que probaba un bocado de helado por primera vez. Sencillamente era adorable.

"_¡Están deliciosas, Yama! Muchas gracias"_ dijo Mimi después de probarlas y continúo comiendo.

Comieron en silencio por varios minutos.

"_Los conciertos de la televisora son este fin de semana" _dijo Yamato, mientras bebía un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

"_¿Ah sí?"_ preguntó ella mientras comía otro pedazo de panqueca.

"_Sí… ¿Quieres acompañarme?"_ preguntó Yamato.

"_Por supuesto que si… ¿no estaba invitada antes?" _preguntó ella alzando las cejas en gesto extrañado.

Yamato sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"_No te estoy pidiendo que vayas como mi amiga… te estoy invitando a salir, tonta" _explicó pacientemente el rubio, divertido por la ingenuidad sin fin de Mimi.

La muchacha soltó el cubierto sonrojándose, y le envió una mirada fija.

"_¿Cómo… una cita?"_ preguntó Mimi.

"_Esa es la idea, sí" _asintió Yamato.

Mimi parpadeó varias veces, como comprobando que no estaba oyendo cosas irreales y que el rubio frente a ella realmente estaba invitándola a salir.

"_Obviamente, estaremos algo restringidos de tiempo juntos cuando me toque subir al escenario, pero puedo conseguirte un palco VIP, y acceso tras bambalinas. Además, podríamos ir a cenar antes, también pensé que sería lindo ver el amanecer en el mirador…"_ comentó Yamato mientras rascaba su cabeza, ignorando el tono fucsia de sus propias mejillas y fijándose en el de las de ella.

Mimi lo observó fijamente como en un trance ¿Él la estaba invitando a salir? ¿Él? Sintió su respiración cortarse, y su corazón latir sin control… ¿una cita?

"_Ah…"_ Mimi gesticuló varias veces con su boca, sin encontrar que decir, de pronto sintiéndose sumamente incomoda y vulnerable en presencia de Yamato, ligeramente intimidada por la fija mirada de sus ojos azules.

"_**You're waiting for someone to put you together, **_

_**You're waiting for someone to push you away**_

_**There's always another wound to discover**_

_**There's always something more you wish he'd say…"**_

Yamato ladeó el rostro, esperando por su respuesta. Divertido, con las oleadas de distintos tonos de rosa que cubrían el rostro de su amiga por segundos. Prácticamente podía adivinar su pensamiento actual por el tono de rosa que aparecía en su rostro.

¿Una cita? ¿Una cita con Yamato Ishida? Mimi Tachikawa sintió su respiración acelerarse, comenzando a hiperventilar. El guapo muchacho frente a ella, casi demasiado guapo para ser real estaba invitándola a salir. De golpe notó el efecto diferente que tenía Yamato en ella como hombre.

La intimidaba. Sin duda alguna. En ese segundo no era el Yamato Ishida que ella empujaba, al que le golpeaba la cabeza cuando le hacía cosquillas, no era el Yamato que poseía una "almohada especial", del que ella se burlaba constantemente y con el que se sentía más cómoda que consigo misma.

Ese era otro Yamato. Yamato el potencial novio, el Yamato guapo y encantador, con un club de fans numeroso y exasperante. El ídolo adolecente, el…

"_Estoy enamorado de ti, Mimi"_ resonó nuevamente dentro de la cabeza de Mimi, como un recuerdo lejano. Haciendo que la muchacha se tiñera con el tono de rojo más profundo conocido por el hombre. Ahora sintiéndose mil veces más intimidada por el joven frente a ella.

Al diablo con Yamato Ishida el artista, el cual de por sí ya era intimidante… ella lo conocía detrás de eso. Pero el Yamato Ishida "enamorado" la aterraba a un nivel inesperado. Se levantó hiperventilando, y mirándolo con sumisión. Retrocedió, dándole la espalda y comenzó a balbucear en inglés haciendo que Yamato alzara las cejas en sorpresa.

"_**He's everything you want, he's everything you need**_

_**He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be"**_

_**He says all the right things at exactly the right time**_

_**But he means nothing to you and you don't know why"**_

"_¿Te encuentras bien?"_ preguntó Yamato desde la mesa observándola expectante.

"_Sí, sí bien… sólo fue muy sorpresivo" _anunció Mimi.

Yamato sonrió mirándola fijamente.

"_Anoche decidí que puedo ganarme tu corazón si me lo propongo"_ observó en momentánea arrogancia observando a su amiga con los ojos brillando en confianza.

Mimi se giró hacia el alzando las cejas, dejando de lado su pánico por un segundo, y sonriéndole sumamente divertida.

"_Alguien tiene una opinión muy alta de si mismo… ¿no?" _comentó ella cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Yamato soltó una carcajada levantándose de la mesa, quedando frente a ella.

"_Quizás sí, es probable"_ admitió alzando la mirada hacia ella, le guiñó el ojo divertido _"Sé que puedo, y sé que te gusto"_

Mimi alzó las cejas, enviándole una mirada recelosa.

"_Cuando te dan estos arranques me dan ganas de bajarte los humos con una manguera de agua"_ admitió Mimi cruzando los brazos en su pecho con más fuerza.

"_Quizás… quizás, pero al menos logre apagar tu pequeño ataque de pánico" _comentó él divertido.

Mimi frunció el ceño. Tenía razón. Diablos, la conocía demasiado. Infló los cachetes y suspiró.

"_Tienes razón" _admitió.

"_**But you'll just sit tight, and watch it unwind, it's only what you're asking for**_

_**And you'll be just fine with all of your time it's only what you're waiting for"**_

Los ojos de Yamato brillaron unos segundos.

"_¿Qué dices, entonces?"_ insistió.

Mimi alzó la mirada a él insegura.

"_¿Quieres salir conmigo, Princesa?"_ preguntó sonriéndole, conociendo perfectamente la respuesta de antemano.

Mimi suspiró mirándolo ¿Acaso tenia opción? Probablemente esta cita le causaría muchos ataques de pánico cuando realmente cayera en cuenta de con quién salía… pero Yamato tenía razón, él le gustaba y mucho. Quería salir con él, quería descubrir lo que sentía por él, no había otro camino.

"_Sí"_ respondió _"Sí quiero"_

Yamato sonrió y asintió; secretamente respirando aliviado por su respuesta. Plan A: completado.

Mimi se abrazó a sí misma, echándole una mirada al rubio, de repente odiando que estuviera en sus pijamas y sin maquillaje o perfume. No podía mentir diciendo que nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad, de que el guapo muchacho se fijase en ella. Era una fantasía recurrente en su mente, pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones se imaginó que sería tan poco romántico.

Sin embargo, al observar la comida especial que él había hecho para ella, y sintiendo como el pijama del muchacho la envolvía en el olor de su perfume, cambio de opinión. Sonriendo, Mimi se dio cuenta que, quizás no fuera romántico, pero para el tipo de relación tan intima e inusual, aquello había ocurrido de la manera más lógica.

Ellos dos no eran dos muchachos en un bar, ni dos desconocidos en el parque, fantaseando con extraños. Su relación era más profunda que todo eso, más complicada y única.

Ella estaba usando su ropa, y él se había esmerado en hacer un gesto de cariño hacia ella, antes de preguntarle… Mimi sonrió y asintió, ya no le importaba poco arreglo en ese instante, ni la ausencia de rosas o chocolates. Yamato era más especial que eso, no podía ser molestado por actos comunes que todos los hombres hacían. El no la trataría como lo haría el resto, el trato que recibiría de parte del joven sería único y especial, en todo momento marcado por el gran entendimiento que poseía el rubio sobre su mente y su corazón.

"_**Out of the island, into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice but you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return"**_

Yamato caminó a su lado sonriéndole.

"_Tenemos clases en una hora y media, supongo que quieres que te lleve a arreglarte"_ comentó, casi adivinando nuevamente sus pensamientos. Mimi resopló, eso se estaba poniendo raro ya.

"_Está bien, gracias"_

Yamato tomó las llaves, y la espero mientras recogía su ropa y bolso de la noche anterior. Observando su celular de Mimi sobre la mesa de las llaves, Yamato sonrió teniendo una idea brillante.

Vigilando que Mimi aun no saliera del cuarto, tomó su teléfono y cambió la programación del repique, configurándolo para que sonara de manera especial cuando él la llamase. Dejó el teléfono nuevamente sobre la mesa, y metió las manos en los bolsillos del mono, con aire inocente, hasta que ella salió de su cuarto cargando sus cosas. La ayudo y ambos bajaron charlando hasta el auto.

Yamato manejo hasta la residencia de Mimi y se estacionó al llegar. Dándole un leve beso en la mejilla a la muchacha antes de que se bajara.

"_Te extrañare"_ le dijo en aire mitad burlón, mitad sincero mientras ella soltaba una risa infantil.

"_Yo también, Yama"_ le respondió mientras se bajaba y cerraba la puerta del auto.

"_Volveré alrededor de una hora a recogerte, así que no te tardes un millón de años"_ le comentó el muchacho.

"_No me tomó mil años, Yama, ese eres tú"_ contestó ella comenzando a subir las escaleras de la residencia.

Yamato sonrió divertido y tomó su teléfono celular, marcando el número de la castaña antes de que entrara a la residencia.

"_¡Sabrás que soy yo cuando tu celular repique así…!"_ le gritó el muchacho al tiempo que el celular de la muchacha comenzó a sonar.

"_**I am everything you want, I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be  
I say all the right things at exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why…  
**__**And I don't know why, why I don't know…"**_

Mimi se sonrojó en un tono fucsia intenso escuchando la melodía, y volteándose a ver a Yamato, para descubrir que el muchacho ya había arrancado en su convertible.

Mimi resopló observando su teléfono. Oh sí, definitivamente Yamato el potencial novio le traería muchos problemas a su estabilidad mental… Pero no podía dejar de admitir, que el hombre era adorable.

_**Nota de la autora:**__ HAGAN FELIZ AL AUTOR ENVIEN SU OPINION XDDD… El próximo capítulo será muy cursi así que preparen su buena dosis antidiabética para entonces. Nuevamente estoy a la merced de sus RRs y espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. _


	16. Un día sin Yamato Ishida

**Nota de la Autora****: Ok, aquí está el problema: escribí dos capítulos xD. Inicialmente quería que la cita entre ellos fuera primero, pero cambie de opinión (sorry again, I do that a LOT, I'm a little bipolar) era demasiado melado junto y bajo ninguna circunstancia quería nada cliché entre estos dos quería que todo fuera atípico, y concentrarme más en los sentimientos que en cualquier otra cosa como eventos y gestos, puesto que el FF se llama ¿Cómo sabes qué estas enamorada? Por una razón xDDDDDDD Así que escribí esto, el cual fue probablemente uno de mis capítulos favoritos de escribir porque convino los sentimientos más intensos con uno de mis escritores favoritos en esta mezcla rara que es mi FF. No se preocupen, los gestos vienen, sólo diferidos y re-redactados xDDDD. Oh, Oh, canción: From where you are – Lifehouse! Todas las citas pertenecen al Sr. William Shakespeare. Disfruten! Sin más que decir… aquí tienen:**

**

* * *

**

****

Un día sin Yamato Ishida: Reflexiones Shakesperianas 

Mimi Tachikawa observó el cielo desde su ventana abierta, sintiendo como la suave brisa balanceaba sus castaños cabellos a un compás casi melódico. Cerró los ojos inhalando el suave olor del invierno, y recogió con gracia su cabello en una coleta dejando solo unos mechones al azar caer sobre su blanca piel.

Levantándose, observó el reflejo de la pantalla de su celular desde su cama, sabiendo que no sonaría hoy.

Una punzada de nostalgia se situó dentro de ella mientras recordaba la ausencia de Yamato Ishida. Su mejor amigo, estaba ensayando con el resto de los Teenaged Wolves, temporalmente indisponible para ella o cualquier otra persona. No lo había visto por más de 15 hr.

"_**So far away from where you are**_

_**These miles have torn us world's apart**_

_**And I miss you… Yeah, I miss you"**_

**+*+La Noche Anterior+*+**

Mimi Tachikawa esperó a que Yamato estacionara, antes de bajar con gracia del automóvil, haciendo que el muchacho se quejara de no permitirle abrir nunca su puerta.

"_No estoy manca"_ le contestó Mimi con una sonrisa, apretando la chaqueta del muchacho a su cuerpo, y sonriendo ante la fragancia de su perfume.

"_Quizás, pero eres tan terca que ya ni si quiera me parece lindo"_ asintió Yamato devolviéndole la sonrisa. Mimi le sacó la lengua y alzó la barbilla, en pose orgullosa.

Yamato giró los ojos y, ágilmente, la acercó en un movimiento por su brazo a él. Mimi alzó la mirada confundida.

"_Voy a estar ocupado mañana"_ anunció Yamato, delicadamente acariciando su mano con el pulgar en círculos. Mimi ladeó el rostro confundida.

"_Dijiste que practicaríamos para la clase de poesía juntos"_ observó Mimi frunciendo el seño. No le gustaba la idea de practicar sola.

"_Lo sé. Pero surgió un ensayo no planeado y nos tomara todo el día. El concierto es pasado mañana, y tenemos mucho tiempo sin tocar juntos" _explicó Yamato _"trate de zafarme del asunto, pero como tengo que entregar dos canciones nuevas, fue sencillamente imposible" _

Mimi infló los cachetes y suspiró, mirándolo con ojos de corderito a medio morir.

"_No me mires así…"_ Yamato cerró los ojos con pesadumbre, para luego enviarle una sonrisa _"Tengo que practicar tu canción de todos modos" _soltó como incentivo.

"_¿Me escribiste una canción?"_ la mirada de Mimi cambio drásticamente a emoción _"¿En serio?"_

Yamato rió ante su brusco cambio de humor, que fácil era contentarla.

"_No, de hecho te he escrito varias, pero sólo cantare una" _confesó Yamato guiñándole un ojo.

Mimi sonrió ampliamente, sonrojándose un poco, y dio saltos en su lugar.

"_¡Tengo mi canción! Oh, Yama eso es adorable"_ soltó la muchacha sonriendo.

Yamato giró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia y ocultando el propio sonrojo de sus mejillas.

"_Oh, pero no quiero que la cantes"_ negó Mimi.

"_¿Ah? ¿Por qué diablos no?"_ preguntó el rubio confundido.

"_Porque si me la dedicas en ese auditorio enfrente de todo el mundo la gente se pondrá celosa"_ comentó Mimi, con apariencia de no decir en serio ninguna de sus palabras. Se mordía el labio inferior con una sonrisa traviesa y los ojos brillando en una combinación halago/petulancia imaginándose la escena en su cabeza.

_Cabeza de Mimi__: En un enorme escenario, rodeado de gente, las luces alumbraban a los Teenaged Wolves comandados por su líder: Yamato Ishida. El imponente rubio, guindo su bajo alrededor de su torso y fue al micrófono anunciaba a todo los presentes__** "La siguiente canción, es para mi mejor amiga, mi apoyo y la persona más importante de mi vida: Mimi Tachikawa esto es sólo para ti"**_

Yamato frunció el seño y negó con la cabeza. Por qué todas las mujeres del mundo compartían esa fantasía ridícula, jamás lo entendería. Sus sentimientos no eran un show para que los estuviera exponiendo ante todo el mundo como si fuera un perro de exhibición. Para él, ese tipo de acciones se reservaban para la intimidad, y no debían ser mofadas por acciones públicas que eran más para los espectadores que para la persona a quien iban dirigidas. Girando los ojos, se preguntó si realmente Mimi querría que el hiciera algo parecido, conociendo su carácter y su pensar respecto al pavoneo típico de sus anteriores pretendientes envidadores de flores/chocolates/serenatas en la calle/entre otros.

El podría dedicarle una canción, de hecho podría cantarle todo el concierto dedicado a ella. Cantaba para ella todo el tiempo que la veía en las tribunas de todas maneras, pero hacerla a ella parte del "show" no sólo le parecía una falta de respeto, sino un modo barata de usarla para ganar la atención de la audiencia y lucirse el mismo. Yamato no era así, esa clase de acciones ególatras y vanidosas no iban con él.

Alzó sus ojos a ver que Mimi seguía "fantaseando" con la idea. Yamato suspiró negando con la cabeza nuevamente, y pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola. Mimi despertó de su ensueño mirándolo a los ojos.

"_No voy a dedicarte la canción en frente de todo el auditorio"_ explicó seriamente.

Mimi infló los cachetes y suspiró. Yamato nunca había querido cantar ninguna de las canciones que había escrito para ella frente a las demás personas.

"_No soy de los que usan ese tipo de clichés baratos para ganarse la admiración de la manada…" _le dijo al oído _"cuando escribo para ti, es sólo para ti, no quiero compartirlo con nadie más. Es como un secreto sagrado entre nosotros… sólo quiero que tu veas claramente lo que pienso y hay en mi corazón para ti"_

Mimi se sonrojó de un fucsia intenso asimilando el poder de sus palabras, seriamente preguntándose a que poeta victoriano estaría Yamato Ishida robándole sus líneas.

"_No me importa la opinión de nadie más… Sólo me importas tu"_ dijo Yamato aun en un susurro en su oído. Mimi soltó una sonrisa y negó. Ese era su Yamato.

Se mantuvieron abrazados en silencio, sin Mimi ser capaz de encontrar que responder ante tales perfectas palabras, sólo logro sentirse tonta al pensar que Yamato haría algo "peliculesco" para ella en el escenario; no era un muchacho llamativo, jamás lo había sido, y quizás eso era lo mejor. Su Yamato era un secreto, un enigma para el resto de la gente, sólo ella sabía cuan sensible y maravilloso era, a decir verdad eso era mejor.

"_**So far away from where you are, I'm standing underneath the stars**_

_**And I wish you were here…"**_

"_¡Oh!" _soltó de repente Mimi recordando algo _"Si no vas a cantarla en el concierto, ¿Por qué tienes que practicarla?"_ preguntó esperando que entonces se quedara con ella.

"_Oh, eso es un secreto. Pero sí, definitivamente tengo que ensayarla" _contestó Yamato. Mimi lo observó confundida.

**+*+Presente+*+**

Mimi se dejó caer sentándose en el umbral de la ventana, Yamato estaba practicando, todo ese día estaría lejos de ella. Observó el reloj soltando un suspiró de exasperación, ni si quiera era medio día, y era sencillamente incapaz de dejar de pensar en él.

Buscando en que ocupar su mente, Mimi tomó su libro de literatura inglesa y comenzó a ojearlo, aun huyendo a su tarea de Poesía, se concentró en su ensayo de estructura literaria. Mimi se detuvo en los sonetos de su escritor favorito y sonrió con nostalgia recordando cómo habían formado parte de su psique por más de diez años ya. Cuando pensaba en el amor, pensaba en William Shakespeare, ambos eran inseparables en su mente.

Mimi sonrió pasando el dedo por la trabajada cobertura en relieve de su libro, y tomando aire profundamente, recitó algunas citas de su autor favorito, de memoria:

"_**Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo…"**_ recitó Mimi sonriendo.

Mimi se levantó de la ventana ponderando por qué Shakespeare y el amor iban de la mano para ella en todo momento. Había leído sus libros siendo muy pequeña, antes de crecer a la edad donde los adolecentes se vuelven cínicos respecto al amor, y el versado escritor la había convertido en una fiel creyente.

Mimi soltó una risa recordando todas las veces que eso contribuyo a hacerla ver aun más ingenua a ojos de la gente. Incluso Yamato había intentado convencerla de bajar sus estándares mentales, por miedo a que saliera lastimada si ningún hombre era capaz de alcanzarlos. La muchacha abrazó el libro a su pecho recordando exactamente la cita con la cual le había respondido a su mejor amigo:

"_**Tan imposible es avivar la lumbre con nieve, como apagar el fuego del amor con palabras…"**_ Mimi cerró los ojos, era una fiel creyente, nada de lo que le dijeran cambiaria como se sentía respecto al amor. Ni respecto a Shakespeare.

"_¿Tienes a alguien en tu cuarto? Las reglas no permiten que tengas a nadie metido en tu cuarto"_ preguntó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Mimi se levantó dando tumbos por la sorpresa y fue a la puerta abrir, encontrando a la molesta pelirroja frente a ella, Brigitte una de sus compañeras de residencia, con la que todos tenían una mala relación en la casa.

"_Estoy sola"_ le dijo a Brigitte mirándola.

"_Oh, pensé que quizás tenías al guapo rubio en tu cuarto" _contestó la muchacha quitando el cabello de su rostro en un gesto que denotaba un marcado sentimiento de superioridad y asomándose a ver detrás de ella para comprobar que decía la verdad.

"_No…"_ negó Mimi moviéndose a cerrar la puerta, queriendo acabar la conversación, hasta ahora era la única ocupante en la casa que aun no había discutido con la muchacha. Brigitte le impidió que cerrara colocando el pie en el umbral, a lo que la joven Tachikawa la miró extrañada.

"_Uhm… quería preguntarte algo" _dijo la joven en un tono que pretendía ser amable.

Mimi dejó la puerta abierta asintiendo, esperando por su pregunta.

"_Escucho" _

"_¿Qué tiene que hacer una chica para lograr una cita con tu amigo Yamato Ishida?"_ preguntó la pelirroja francesa.

Mimi la miró fijamente, realmente esperando que la muchacha estuviese bromeando, al ver que no era así le envió una mirada asesina.

"_He doesn't date"_ contestó la muchacha en inglés, a lo que la francesa la miró confundida. Mimi negó con la cabeza preguntándose por qué sus idiomas se cruzaban cuando estaba molesta _"Yamato no sale con nadie. Menos mujeres que no conoce y que igual andan asechándolo por su apariencia"_

La pelirroja alzó las cejas mirándola.

"_Creo que alguien está preocupada por tener competencia"_ contestó la pelirroja.

Mimi apretó el puño en el pomo de la puerta experimentando un sentimiento de furia desconocido hasta ahora por ella. Empujó el pie que Brigitte quitándolo de la puerta y cerró.

Soltando un resoplido de frustración Mimi se dio la vuelta de nuevo mirando la puerta por encima de su hombro, indignada con la actitud de la muchacha. Ni si quiera conocía a Yamato… ¿Quién era ella para estar pensando en invitarlo a salir? ¿Quién era ella para si quiera creerse lo suficientemente buena para Yamato? Por años había sido lo mismo, montones de chicas rodeándolo como si fuera un pedazo de carne y ¿para qué? Ninguna tenía la menor idea de quién era él…

Y ahora, ahora esta pelirroja petulante e ingerida, tan sólo creía que podía venir a preguntar por él tan campante y que la "muy amable" Mimi sería lo suficientemente tonta de darle carta blanca para perseguir a Yamato… ¿EN SERIO?

"_What the hell? Was she __**FREAKING**__ kidding me?…" _Mimi pateó el piso, al oír que tocaban nuevamente la puerta, la abrió con una mano girándose a ella, encontró a un a la pelirroja aun en su sitio.

"_Sólo dame su número, si no quiere salir conmigo que me lo diga él" _insistió.

Los ojos de Mimi Tachikawa se encendieron, y por unos segundos sólo fue capaz de ver rojo.

"_He is MY boyfriend! Back the hell off!"_ le dijo a la muchacha quien, nuevamente, pareció no entender lo que le dijo. Mimi resopló de nuevo y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Giró sobre si misma dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca quedándose fría…

¿Qué acababa de decir? La furia se le fue bajando poco a poco para ser remplazada por una acallada confusión. My boyfriend? Mimi negó con la cabeza, tratando de racionalizar sus palabras, en ingles eso literalmente se traducía a "amigo-muchacho" era un muchacho y era su amigo. Sí. Sí… eso fue lo que quiso decir.

Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, negando con la cabeza, conociendo perfectamente que eso NO era lo que había querido decir. Había llamado a Yamato su novio… su novio. Mimi pasó las manos por su rostro retirando el cabello de su frente y dio la vuelta caminando en círculos por la habitación. Aun se sentía molesta, pero era una rabia diferente a estar de mal humor. Mimi Tachikawa estaba celosa, más celosa de lo que jamás en sus 18 años de vida supo que era capaz de estar. Se sentía fuera de sí como si su yo normal flotara en el aire y observara a una Mimi diferente explotar de los celos a la mera posibilidad de que alguien quisiera llevarse a Yamato.

Mimi observó su celular pensando inmediatamente en él… ¿Cómo había logrado el muchacho acallar sus celos por tantos años? Quizás simplemente era más maduro o fuerte que ella, quizás no era celoso… No, eso no era. Igualmente el había resistido, pero sería mejor que le diera la receta.

Se acercó a la cama y tomó el celular en sus manos sintiendo un deseo casi incontrolable de llamar a Yamato y contarle lo que acababa de pasar. Que él la calmase, se burlara de ella, la llamara melodramática, que le restara importancia el asunto y apagara la oleada de sentimientos intensos que sólo él era capaz de provocar y apagar con una facilidad impresionante, cual niño jugando con el interruptor de una lámpara; que Yamato la ayudase a reírse y dejaran el asunto atrás.

Sentía un deseo enorme de oír el sonido de su voz. Su apacible y diplomática voz, que cual seda se deslizaba desde la espina de Mimi calmando la oleada de emociones que se apoderaba de ella en todo lo referente a Yamato Ishida.

Sin embargo, sabía que no podía llamarlo. Que él se lo había pedido. Aun si llamara Yamato contestaría, sin duda alguna… pero ella no debía llamar a menos de que fuera una emergencia… aun cuando para su mente el oír su voz de pronto se hubiera convertido en una emergencia.

De golpe, Mimi se sintió desarmada, con la realización de cuanto le afectaba no poder llamarlo a libertad. Por mucho que había intentado dejar de pensar en él durante el día, se le había hecho imposible, todos los temas volvían a Yamato. Su mente giraba alrededor de él, haciendo que cada recuerdo, tema u objeto regresara su mente al camino de pensar sólo en Yamato.

"_**I miss the years that were erased,**_

_**I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face,**_

_**I miss all the little things…I never thought that they'd mean everything to me…**_

_**Yeah I miss you and I wish you were here"**_

La ausencia del joven Ishida le pegó de golpe nuevamente, sin que sus distracciones tuvieran el menor efecto, desbordándose sobre ella como escombros en un terremoto.

Se sentó en la cama observando el celular en su mano, preguntándose como 15 hr. en su mente se habían convertido en 15 meses al llegar a su corazón. Lo extrañaba como si se hubiera ido hace meses, en vez de meras horas. De alguna manera, el tiempo se había distorsionado para ella, haciéndole sentir que cada segundo lejos de él se convertía en un eterno castigo.

Mimi negó con la cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos confusos de su cabeza. Nada de lo que sentía en aquel instante era físicamente posible para ella, si lo anunciara a voz alta al creerían loca… y sin embargo, allí estaba esa sensación de encadenamiento al suelo, esa prisión imaginaria, que la hacía creer que se encontraba atada en su lugar, incapaz de moverse, todo por la ausencia de Yamato.

Eso no era posible. Cualquier persona racional la tacharía de loca y melodramática. Pero no estaba mintiendo ni exagerando, eso era exactamente lo que sentía, su cuerpo pesado y sin movilidad, no tenía otro nombre: encadenamiento. Como si la ausencia de Yamato le quitase la voluntad de hacer nada más. Como si extrañarlo fuera más de lo que su cuerpo fuera capaz de resistir, sin dejarle un gramo de energía para pensar o hacer nada más.

Extrañar a Yamato era un trabajo agotador, a tiempo completo, que no daba descanso para nada más. Le drenaba la energía, le nublaba el pensamiento, haciéndola sentir débil y tonta.

Encadenamiento. Exactamente eso era lo que sentía, una lenta e inaguantable tortura porque él no estaba allí.

"_**I feel the beating of your heart, I see the shadows of your face**_

_**Just know that wherever you are… I miss you and I wish you were here"**_

El aire del invierno ya no le provocaba la misma sensación de felicidad, leer un libro de Shakespeare de repente no tenía el mismo poder para ella. Como si la partida de Yamato se llevara los colores de su mundo con él.

Mimi sabía que lo que la estaba matando por dentro no eran tanto las horas que habían pasado como las que aun tenía por delante. Saber exactamente cuánto tendría que esperar por verlo, y en consecuencia cuanto tiempo estaría _sin verlo_, le taladraban lentamente como un puñal en su corazón.

_Encadenamiento. Tortura_. Eso era lo único que sentía. Sabía que era ridículo, sabía que no era posible, que tales sentimientos eran exagerados más allá de cualquier pensamiento racional, que se estaba volviendo loca al siquiera prestar atención a estos sentimientos acelerados y burlescos… lo que sentía carecía de sentido, carecía de lógica y carecía de cualquier explicación…

Y aun así, eso era lo que invadía su mente, su cuerpo y su corazón. Como si un payaso burlesco le hiciera bromas desde la esquina de su habitación, mofando su infortunio ¡Sólo se había ido por 15 hr! ¡15 HR! Y ella era este manojo de debilidad. Era ridículo y absurdo. Sin importar como lo racionalizara, simplemente era ridículo.

Pero real, de un modo perverso y macabro. Era real…

"_**I miss the years that were erased**_

_**I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face**_

_**I miss all the little things… I never thought that they'd mean everything to me**_

_**Yeah, I miss you and I wish you were here"**_

Mimi negó con la cabeza y se golpeó en la frente con la palma de su mano, sintiéndose tonta e ingenua. Sentimientos así no podían ser reales. Tendría que ser melodrama, tenía que ser exageración de parte suya. Sí eso es todo, convertirse en escritora había afectado su buen juicio. Ahora pensaba como un personaje Shakesperiano, en ese mundo de oleadas pasionales y escenarios frenéticos.

Pero ella no se encontraba en un libro, se estaba dejando llevar demasiado. Sentir esas cosas no era posible en la vida real. No de un modo tan pasional.

¿Por qué su cerebro se negaba a funcionar? ¿Por qué lo único que parecía funcionar en su cuerpo era su corazón? Obligándola a dejarse dominar por sentimientos que no comprendía y que lentamente la iban convirtiendo en la sombra de un personaje de novela del siglo XII, donde lo único en el mundo era enamorarse.

Sentimientos así no existían en el siglo XXI… ¡El mundo había evolucionado, hoy en día las mujeres tenían cosas además de buscar esposo y enamorarse!

¿Enamorarse? Se dijo a sí misma, asimilando el camino de sus propios pensamientos. Recordando de golpe una de sus citas favoritas de Shakespeare:

"_**El amor es un humo que sale del vaho de los suspiros, fuego que arde y centellea en los ojos del amante, o más bien es torrente desbordado que las lágrimas acrecen, qué más podré decir de él... diré que es locura sabia, hiel que empozoña, una dulzura embriagadora…"**_

Mimi se levantó del suelo de golpe sintiéndose mareada.

Siempre se había dicho a sí misma que no sabía que era enamorarse, mas sin embargo, en sus sueños utópicos la historia siempre iba similar. Una fantasía pasional, intensa y llena de toques de locura, entre dos personas que nacieron el uno para el otro y cuyas vidas estaban ligadas por el hilo dorado del destino. Eso era el amor para Mimi Tachikawa.

¿Y qué estaba sintiendo justo ahora? Sentimientos intensos sin sentido, pasionales e impregnados de locura por ese torrente de emociones incontrolables e ilógicas, esa montaña de sensaciones asfixiantes y fantasiosas… Los celos sin control que había sentido, el añoro casi obsesivo de verlo justo ahora…

"_Estoy enamorada…" _soltó en voz alta por fin dándose cuenta de qué era lo que sentía.

Mimi soltó una risa apagada y pasó una mano entre su cabello, dándose cuenta que, a pesar del frio, sudaba.

Sin saber por qué comenzó a reírse incontrolablemente, con un sonido melodioso e infantil que inundo la habitación.

Siempre supo que era el amor: para ella el amor era Shakespeare. Un sentimiento tan intenso que carece de sentido y razón. Un sentimiento que envuelve cada aspecto de tu vida y le da sentido a todo lo demás cuando esta y quitándoselo cuando se va. Una sensación tan primordial como el aire que respiraba, y cuyo valor nadie realmente nota hasta que de pronto te ves arrebatada de él, mostrándote cuan imposible es la vida en su ausencia.

"_**So far away from where you are**_

_**These miles have torn us world's apart**_

_**And I miss you. Yeah, I miss you and I wish you were here…"**_

Finalmente, todas esas hermosas palabras que leía con añoro y emoción tenían tanto sentido para ella, las entendía con la misma certeza de que el cielo era azul. Después de tanto leer y fantasear constantemente con las historias que arrebataban su aliento por su belleza e intensidad, ahora podía experimentar en carne propia lo que describían en ellas. El amor ya no era algo escrito en papel para ella, ahora era real.

Shakespeare no estaba equivocado. El amor así no era un mito. Ella podía sentirlo, de un modo embriagante y absoluto, apoderándose de cada partícula de su ser.

Estaba enamorada. Mimi Tachikawa estaba enamorada. Ridícula y perdidamente enamorada más allá de toda lógica universal.

"_Estoy enamorada de Yamato…" _soltó en voz alta sonrojándose, y sintiendo como un escalofrío se esparcía desde los dedos de sus pies a el tope de los cabellos en su cabeza. Sintió su corazón latir con tal fuerza que temió que escapase de su pecho. Volvió a reír sintiéndose intoxicada por la sensación de frenesí que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Sin poderse resistir, tomó las llaves de su escritorio y corrió fuera del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, casi tropezándose en la entrada y partió corriendo a toda velocidad calle abajo.

Al diablo con su ensayo. Yamato entendería. 24 hr es demasiado tiempo que esperar cuando te das cuenta de que estas enamorado.

Pensó en detener un taxi. Pensó en irse en autobús. Pensó en llamarlo en seguida y perderle que viniese. Pero todas esas opciones requerían detenerse, y sencillamente no podía. No le importó tener que correr más de 20 cuadras, no le importó que había olvidado su abrigo, ni su teléfono, en ese momento sólo había una cosa en su mente:

"_Estoy enamorada de Yamato…" _eso bastaba para no sentir cansancio, ni frio, ni dejar pensar a su cerebro para que le informara el ridículo que probablemente estaba haciendo. En ese momento la locura parecía un precio barato por el maravilloso sentimiento que se había apoderado de su ser.

Mimi Tachikawa soltó una risa nuevamente, sintiendo como poco a poco comenzaba a fallarle el aliento, pero sin si quiera cruzársele por la mente el dejar de correr. Nunca se había sentido más feliz que en aquel instante, sentía ganas de gritar, reírse y llorar al mismo tiempo. Pero sobre todo: el deseo de verlo a él era insoportable. Tenía que verlo y tenía que ser ya.

Sonrió, logró maldecir calladamente a Shakespeare por primera y única vez en su vida por la siguiente razón: nada de lo que jamás leyó sobre el amor, pudo llegar a prepararla para la fuerza incontrolable de experimentar el sentimiento en su ser. No podía ser descrito, ni puesto en palabras por mucho que se intentase, como debe ser, el mejor sentimiento del ser humano sólo se entiende cuando se siente.

Mimi Tachikawa observó el cielo, como unos delicados copos de nieve comenzaban a caer sobre las abarrotadas calles de Tokio y sonrió, sabiendo que Yamato la regañaría si pescaba un resfriado. Casi podía oír sus palabras:

"_¿Te has vuelto loca?" _Mimi volvió reír de manera infantil, pensando en lo divertido que era saber que probablemente así era. Se había vuelto loca… ¿Acaso los enamorados tenían otro nombre?

_**"**__**Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer… no has amado" **_**William Shakespeare.**

**

* * *

**

Nota de la Autora**: **Buah! Realmente me encantó como quedó, sin embargo yo lo escribí yo no cuento xD así que háganme ustedes saber que pensaron de él. El botón está ahí justo abajo y dice: Review this Chapter. Vamos ¿Qué les cuesta? A los que lo hicieron en el capítulo anterior mis más sinceras gracias, su opinión siempre es apreciada sobre todo a la hora de motivarme a subir el capítulo más rápido xDDDD

Para la chama que apenas se dio cuenta de que soy VENEZOLANA vale pana no habías estado leyendo con mucha atención xDD VENEZOLANISIMA, y las frases: de pana, vale y chama creo que salen en muchos de mis notas de autora xDDD aunque creo que más en Miss Perfect. ¡ARRIBA VENEZUELA, ABAJO CHAVEZ! 8-)…¿Qué más? Uhm… creo que se me fue algo pero ya se me olvido, mejor subo de una vez para que puedan leer xD en el próximo capitulo dire lo que sea que se me este olvidando jajajaja…

LOS QUIERO!

**Isabel Black **


	17. Cuatro Paredes y una Llave

**Nota de la autora****: **¡Hola a todos mis lindos lectores, los silenciosos y los que escriben xDDD! Espero tengan un excelente día. Termine el capitulo… ¿así que por qué esperar? Realmente espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. Disculpen los posibles errores ortográficos o de redacción, ni si quiera lo leí de nuevo porque lo sentí perfecto tal cual estaba. Muchas gracias por su atención, sin más que decir, aquí vamos:

**

* * *

Cuatro paredes y una llave **

Mimi Tachikawa corrió arduamente por las calles del abarrotado Tokio, a hora pico, y en medio de una nevada. Su cabello revuelto se había salido de su coleta de caballo, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el agotador esfuerzo físico, sus piernas se sentían débiles por la falta de costumbre, su camisa se veía desaliñada y arrugada por el esfuerzo (también porque halaba las mangas constantemente tratando de protegerse del inclemente frio). Sintió deseos de quitarse los zapatos, pero se contuvo al ver que el edificio rojo al final de la calle era su destino.

Apoyando la mano en un poste de luz a su izquierda, Mimi Tachikawa jadeó agitada, no era un deportista, nunca lo había sido. Era cómoda, femenina e increíblemente mimada. El esfuerzo físico tan sólo no iba con ella. Calladamente admiro a Yamato por hacer eso 5 veces a la semana de manera religiosa por más de 50 min., e hizo una nota mental de comenzar a acompañarlo para ganar algún tipo de condición física.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás buscando aire y sintiéndose enteramente agotada, con ganas de sentarse justo en ese lugar y comerse un bol de helado de chocolate.

Negó rápidamente su cabeza de lado a lado, recordándose por qué estaba allí ahora.

"_Yamato"_ se dijo en voz alta y sólo el nombre envió a su rostro una amplia sonrisa que iluminó sus ojos dándole fuerzas.

La muchacha se enderezó, decidiendo ser fuerte, y trotó hasta el final de la calle donde se alzaba el edificio rojo. Una estructura grande, de dieciséis pisos de altura, con enormes ventanales tornasolados y brillantes letras doradas rezando "Akira Record's".

Mimi caminó hasta el puesto de seguridad, saludando con la mano al guardia en turno quien asintió con la cabeza reconociéndola. Después de todo, era la única mujer que Yamato Ishida jamás había permitido tener acceso a ese sitio por autorización personal. Aquel recinto era su sello disquero. **Su** disquera, la cual era sagrada, nadie podía molestarlo ahí, por lo cual Mimi se preguntó si no la regañaría por ello. Era probable, sí. Pero ella podría aguantarlo, ahora cualquier riesgo valía la pena.

Mimi pasó por la recepción sin problemas, la recepcionista la saludo con un leve asentimiento.

"_Buenos días, Srta. Tachikawa… ¿El señor Ishida la está esperando?" _Mimi frunció el seño considerando seriamente mentir, pero siendo simplemente incapaz de lograrlo.

"_Lo dudo… ¿El acceso está restringido?" _preguntó Mimi en un tono casi suplicante.

"_Por orden directa del Sr. Ishida, sí"_ asintió la mujer. Mimi cerró los ojos con pesadumbre ¿Acaso tendría que esperar hasta que saliera del ensayo? La sola idea le hizo revolver el estomago.

"_¿Mimi?"_ preguntó alguien tras ella. Mimi giró sobre sus talones para encontrar un par de ojos azules, tan conocidos, mirándola directamente.

"_Takeru…"_ sonrió al ver al rubio frente a ella. Tenía los mismos ojos de su hermano, con la única excepción de que la mirada de Takeru era menos intensa y nostálgica que la de Yamato. El joven Takaishi poseía un semblante más dulce y afectivo en sus ojos.

Takeru pasó la mirada levemente por ella y alzó las cejas confundido.

"_¿Te encuentras bien? _¿_Por qué te ves como si acabaras de salir de un maratón?"_ preguntó notando su apariencia desaliñada y agitada, completamente inusual en ella. La muchacha parecía estar sudada, y la combinación con el frió la hacia temblar levemente. Takeru se retiró inmediatamente su chaqueta, y la colocó al instante sobre sus hombros para resguardarla del frio, enviándole una mirada curiosa.

Mimi le envió una sonrisa condescendiente, y agradeció su gesto con apretando la chaqueta contra su cuerpo, sintiéndose un poco mejor cuando la calidez rodeo su cuerpo.

"_Corrí hasta aquí"_ le confesó casi avergonzada.

Takeru le envió una mirada inquisidora, pero en vez de preguntar, volteó hacia la recepcionista.

"_Subirá conmigo"_ informó a la mujer.

"_Pero el Sr. Ishida dijo…" _comenzó la mujer.

"_Cuando mi hermano dice __nadie__ nunca esta refiriéndose a ella. Yo asumo la responsabilidad, no se preocupe"_ le sonrió Takeru, tomando a Mimi por el brazo y guiándola hacia el ascensor.

La mujer se sonrojo ante la sonrisa dulce de su amigo, y los dejó pasar sin problema. Mimi giró los ojos, recordando que Yamato obtenía exactamente el mismo efecto en toda la población femenina que se cruzaba en su camino ¿Acaso era de familia?

Takeru presionó el botón del elevador y le echó una mirada divertida a su hermana adoptiva, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en un aire relajado.

"_Entonces… ¿Qué es tan importante para hacer a Mimi Tachikawa correr 20 cuadras a las once de la mañana en medio de una nevada y sin abrigo?"_ preguntó mirándola.

Mimi sintió su rostro encenderse cual lumbrera. Takeru la había descubierto ya. Por eso la miraba de esa manera y le sonreía con aire divertido. Mimi miró al lado contrario sintiendo como su rostro se encendía cada vez más mientras respondió, honestamente a su pregunta:

"_Tu hermano"_ confesó.

Takeru soltó una risa leve, escondida por un suspiro, demasiado amable para burlarse abiertamente de ella. Mimi le echó una mirada notando que el rubio le sacaba más de 15 cm de altura, probablemente en el futuro sería aun más alto que su hermano. Físicamente se parecían mucho, aunque sus caracteres parecieran a simple vista opuestos. Sin embargo, Mimi Tachikawa, quien conocía al "escondido Yamato" sabía que se parecían mucho más de lo que la mayoría de la gente creía. Por eso se llevaban tan bien como hermanos.

Mimi miró a un lado sintiéndose algo avergonzada, enteramente consciente de que Takeru se intuía que hacia ahí justo ahora. Una de las cosas que tenía en común con su hermano era su increíble observación e intuición.

"_¿Acaso mi hermano sabe que estas aquí?"_ pregunto Takeru, más por cortesía, consciente de que Yamato no sabía nada o habría esperado por ella en la recepción.

Mimi negó con la cabeza rápidamente, mientras ambos entraban al ascensor. Bajó la mirada unos segundos, y luego alzó sus ojos chocolate hacia Takeru.

"_¿Crees que tu hermano se moleste conmigo?"_ preguntó como una niña regañada esperando un castigo.

Takeru soltó un suspiro y le envió una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.

"_Mi hermano no es bueno enojándose contigo"_ le informó dándole una leve palmada en su hombro como apoyo moral.

Mimi le envió una sonrisa y asintió sintiéndose más tranquila. Lo observó de reojo preguntándose qué hacia el rubio aquí, puesto que no cantaba y rara vez acompañaba a su hermano a cualquiera de esas situaciones. Takeru adivinó sus pensamientos y le sonrió.

"_Mi hermano necesitaba que lo ayudase con unas cosas" _comentó restándole importancia.

Mimi asintió sin inmutarse, observando su reflejo en las paredes del ascensor, realmente hoy no se sentía bonita, suspirando trato de alizar su camisa y acomodó la chaqueta de Takeru sobre ella dejándola derecha, a pesar de lo enorme que le quedaba.

"_¿Puedo… preguntar por qué estás tú aquí?"_ inquirió mirándola de reojo, mientras los números de los pisos crecían en la pantalla de el elevador.

Mimi se sonrojó, mirando directamente al techo.

"_No es normal que te aparezcas aquí sin decirle a mi hermano, y te veo en perfectas condiciones, así que tampoco creo que sea una emergencia… ¿puedo saber por qué estás aquí?"_ preguntó el rubio, su tono de voz era enteramente relajado y sereno, en ningún momento sonó exaltado. No estaba pidiendo explicaciones, al parecer simplemente le buscaba conversación.

Las mejillas de Mimi se tornaron de un color rojo intenso mientras sentía su corazón latir en descontrol. Las palabras para responderle a Takeru amenazaban con salir de su garganta en cualquier segundo, pero a la vez sentía terror de decirlas en voz alta.

"_Yo sólo… necesito verlo"_ confesó finalmente mirando al rubio de reojo _"descubrí… estuve pensando y descubrí…"_ de pronto sintió su garganta seca y su lengua adormecida _"yo sólo… necesito… verlo y decirle… lo que descubrí" _la respiración de Mimi comenzó a agitarse, al salirse los latidos del rango normal para convertirse en dolorosas palpitaciones dentro de su pecho.

'_Dilo, Mimi Tachikawa, tu enorme cobarde… Dilo. Suéltalo'_ se dijo entre pensamientos que hacían eco por toda su cabeza, intentando obligarse a sí misma a decirlo. Takeru sabía todo de todos modos, y se sentiría mejor después de decirlo en voz alta, un ensayo antes de confesar a Yamato.

"_Entiendo"_ le dijo Takeru asintiendo y saliendo por la puerta del ascensor apenas se detuvo.

Mimi lo miró de manera inquisidora ¿ya no quería una respuesta?

"_No te preocupes"_ le tranquilizó el rubio con una sonrisa _"Lo entiendo perfectamente"_ le dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a salir del elevador ya que parecía incapaz de moverse. Mimi la tomó y salió junto a él. Takeru introdujo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y le sonrió con dulzura _"Me alegra tanto que ya lo sepas. Estuve bastante preocupado por un tiempo"_ admitió.

Mimi lo siguió en silencio, mientras el rubio caminaba frente a ella directo a la ultima puerta del pasillo. Nadie más estaba en ese lugar. Al parecer las normas de Yamato eran Ley en esa disquera.

"_¿Cómo lo supiste?" _preguntó Mimi sin poderse contener. Takeru le sonrió.

"_Tú y mi hermano se parecen mucho más de lo que la gente creería"_ explicó _"desde que te vi llegar de esa manera, y que me dijeras que corriste hasta aquí, simplemente lo supe"_ admitió Takeru _"reconocí el pequeño gesto de locura"_ le envió una mirada divertida.

Mimi lo miró fijamente, impresionada con su capacidad de análisis e intuición. Definitivamente se parecía a su hermano. Mimi soltó una risa infantil mirándolo como si compartieran un lazo de complicidad entre ambos.

"_No le digas a tu hermano que me volví loca…"_ suplico a Takeru.

"_Oh, te aseguro que entenderá aun mejor que yo"_ le dijo el muchacho _"¿Nunca te contó qué pasó cuando él se enteró?"_ preguntó.

Mimi negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose curiosa y mirando a Takeru con los ojos muy abiertos.

"_Deberías preguntarle. Historia graciosa. Chocó su convertible"_ le dijo Takeru.

"_¡No es cierto!"_ exclamó Mimi aguantando la risa.

"_Claro que es cierto. Se llevó por delante un buzón de correo y cinco nomos de cerámica, después de pasarse la calle donde debía cruzar. Volvió a casa con un humor de perros, maldiciendo a la oficina de correos y a las compañías de artículos de jardín"_ contó Takeru, arrancándole una carcajada sonora a la muchacha.

El muchacho compartió su risa, y se detuvo al llegar a la puerta asomándose por la ventana de cristal, señalando dentro. Mimi se puso de puntillas para observar el interior del cuarto a través de la ventana en la puerta y sonrió, localizando a Yamato en el centro del salón cantando y tocando su bajo. Ningún sonido salía a través de la puerta, debía ser un cuarto insonorizado.

Takeru presionó un botón rojo que se encontraba junto a la puerta y una luz roja se encendió dentro del salón. Yamato paró de cantar justo en ese instante, quitándose el bajo y caminando hasta la puerta.

Mimi se exaltó observándolo acercarse. Instintivamente, se llevó las manos al cabello, notando que la coleta estaba deshecha por lo que liberó sus risos marrones, que inmediatamente cubrieron su espalda y se regaron frente a su rostro.

"_Tienes visita"_ le informó Takeru a su hermano a penas este abrió la puerta. Yamato fijó su mirada inmediatamente en Mimi de manera confundida, a lo que la muchacha respondió con una débil y tímida sonrisa.

"_¡Oh! Pero si es la hermosa chica que Yamato esconde de nosotros" _comentó uno de los muchachos de la banda, los tres se habían asomado detrás del hombro de Yamato a averiguar quién había llegado, el rubio giró los ojos molesto.

Yami, Otaru y Takenori eran los compañeros de la banda de Yamato. Eran muy amigables, extrovertidos y graciosos. Al ser muy diferentes a Yamato, su relación era algo tumultuosa por los cuales llamaban a Yamato el "Frio Dictador" por su forma de ser autoritaria y controladora, mientras que Yamato solía llamarlos a ellos "Trío de Inútiles", peleaban constantemente y varias veces habían llegado a los golpes. Sin embargo, se querían mucho y siempre se reconciliaban.

Pero si había una cosa en el mundo que sacaba completamente a Yamato Ishida de sus casillas con esos muchachos, era el hecho de que constantemente intentaban "coquetear" con Mimi, lo cual era probablemente la razón por la cual ella ya no iba a sus ensayos.

"_Te pones cada día más bonita, Tachikawa"_ le dijo Takenori guiñándole un ojo.

"_¿Es por eso qué Yamato te esconde? ¿Tiene miedo de la competencia?" _le dijo Yami.

"_Deberías echarnos una llamada de vez en cuanto, si es que te cansas de los humores de Yamato" _le dijo Otaru sacando su celular, con serias intensiones de darle su número.

"_Primera advertencia"_ siseó Yamato dándole la espalda a Takeru y Mimi, para girarse a sus compañeros de banda _"Y hoy sólo tengo humor para dos" _aun de espaldas, Mimi podía adivinar que les enviaba una mirada enardecida, y la vena de su cuello comenzaba a palpitar.

Mimi soltó una risa pequeña cuando lo oyó. Otra vez con las advertencias. Cada vez que los muchachos se ponían "graciosos" y sacaban a Yamato de sus casillas él les daba tres advertencias, antes de golpear a alguien al perder la compostura.

"_Dios, Matt, para tener una novia tan guapa sí que tienes mal carácter" _le dijo Yami volviendo a la batería.

"_Realmente sorprendente, considerando que te habías puesto como cachorrito por ella"_ le dijo Otaru tomando su guitarra.

"_Incluso hicimos una apuesta a ver si de tanto volverte delicadito acababas en gay"_ le dijo Takenori yendo hasta el teclado.

"_Cierren la boca… ¡Quizás me este volviendo delicadito, pero aun puedo sacarles las entrañas por la nariz sino me dejan en paz!"_ les dijo haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

"_Ya, ya cálmate, casi todos votamos contra la moción gay" _le dijo Otaru.

"_Sí, __casi__ todos" _comento Takenori echándole una mirada a Yami que gesticulo alarmado con los brazos.

"¡CIERREN LA BOCA! ¿Quieren que me asesine?" soltó Yami.

Yamato le hizo un gesto vulgar y volvió a girarse hacia Mimi.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"_ preguntó mirando a Mimi. Sonaba un poco molesto, por lo cual la muchacha sintió como si se encogía intimidada.

"_Yo… yo…"_ las mejillas de Mimi se sonrojaron y bajo la mirada hasta cubrir parte del rostro con su cabello sintiendo deseos de regresar. Él le había pedido expresamente que no lo buscara ese día, no quería que Yamato se molestase con ella, pero tampoco podía culparlo si estaba molesto. Estaba actuando como una loca. Abrió y cerró varias veces la boca buscando las palabras con que justificarse, sin ser capaz de hallarlas.

"_Mimi…" _llamó Yamato, apenas él dio dos pasos al frente, desapareciendo la distancia entre ellos y acariciando el tope de su cabeza con la mano, desordenando un poco más sus caireles. Mimi alzó la mirada para descubrir que el semblante molesto del joven había desaparecido por completo.

"_Lo lamento… Sé que me pediste que no viniera"_ se disculpó Mimi. Yamato negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

"_No importa… ¿ocurre algo?"_

Mimi sintió la mirada de los cinco muchachos sobre ella y el sonrojo de sus mejillas subió como agua hirviendo. Fue incapaz de articular, y se giró casi suplicante hacia Takeru solicitando su ayuda. El joven entendió enseguida y se giró hacia su confundido hermano.

"_Hermano… Mimi necesita hablar contigo, a solas"_ le dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia adentro del salón donde los tres muchachos corearon un "buuuuu".

Yamato alzó las cejas confundidas y asintió a su hermano, para luego girarse hacia Mimi.

"_¿Eso es todo?"_ preguntó, algo divertido con el sonrojo excesivo de la muchacha. Mimi asintió rápidamente, de manera casi frenética, como un muñeco de cuerda.

"_Llévala a tu oficina"_ le sugirió Takeru guiñándole el ojo.

Ahora fue la cara de Yamato la que completamente se tiño de rojo sangre, mientras observaba alarmado a su hermano maldiciéndolo en silencio por bocón.

"_¿Qué oficina?"_ corearon los tres muchachos adentro. Yamato golpeó su frente en aire exasperado.

"_¡Increíble! ¿Le dan una oficina?" _soltó Yami indignado.

"_¡Y lo dejan llegar dos horas tarde al ensayo!"_ completó Takenori, compartiendo el tono de indignación.

"_Si que paga ser hijo del jefe y tener el cabello teñido"_ finalizó Otaru inflando las mejillas.

Yamato giró los ojos y cerró la puerta dejando "insonorizados" los comentarios de sus compañeros. Taladraba calladamente a Takeru con la mirada, mientras Mimi no entendía nada.

"_¿Tienes una oficina?"_ preguntó finalmente la muchacha.

"_No. Esta vacía, jamás la he usado como oficina"_ comentó Yamato aun mirando asesinamente a su hermano menor.

"_Precisamente, ahí nadie va a molestarte. Estarán solos. Mimi tiene algo __muy__ importante que decirte"_ le dijo Takeru con urgencia. Yamato frunció el seño abiertamente confundido.

"_¿Qué de bueno hará que la lleve ahí ahora?"_ preguntó molesto mirando a su hermano como si estuviese a punto de darle coscorrones por entrometido ¿En qué momento su dulce hermano se había transformado en un molestoso adolecente sabelotodo? Yamato no estaba seguro.

"_Sólo llévala. Confía en mi"_ le dijo Takeru abriendo los ojos con bastante, en un gesto de urgencia, recibiendo sólo dagas de rabia por parte de su hermano.

Mimi ladeó el rostro confundida. Los dos hermanos parecían estar teniendo una conversación enteramente ajena a ella.

"_Sólo hazlo"_ le dijo Takeru dándose la vuelta y alejándose por el corredor de vuelta al ascensor.

Yamato lo taladró con la mirada mientras se alejaba. A su vez, Mimi sintió que su corazón caía al piso notando que ahora estaba sola con Yamato. Era lo que quería, sin embargo, ahora que estaba ahí un pánico incontrolable se apoderó de ella… ¿Qué se suponía que le dijera? _'Linda oficina Yama. ¡Oh por cierto! Hoy estuve pensando en Shakespeare y me di cuenta que estoy estúpidamente enamorada de ti. Así que, en resumen, decidí venir corriendo por 20 cuadras (sin abrigo, ni celular, ni cartera. En medio de una nevada y a hora pico), por culpa de un pequeño arranque de locura. Sólo pensé que debías saberlo.'_

Mimi se pateó a si misma mentalmente, por haber decidido correr en vez de preparar un discurso espectacular de cómo declarar su amor al rubio. Necesitaba lápiz, papel y un sitio silencioso. Debió haberlo escrito antes de venir. Maldita ansiedad… ¿Ahora qué se suponía que le dijera?

"_Oh, buena suerte"_ le sonrió Takeru a ambos antes de perderse de vista.

"_Gracias…"_ contestaron Mimi y Yamato al mismo tiempo, la primera con sinceridad el segundo con sarcasmo. Se miraron de manera confusa entre los dos.

Los rostros de ambos se encendieron de rojo escarlata, mientras cada uno volteaba al lado contrario con deseos de pegar la frente contra la pared.

+*+Punto de Vista de Yamato Ishida+*+

En el segundo en el que noté la dirección real del plan macabro de Takeru sentí ganas de golpearle repetidamente la cabeza con mi mano _¿Acaso mi hermano se ha vuelto loco?_ Pidiéndome que lleve a Mimi a un sitio donde aun ni si quiera estoy seguro de que la quiero llevar. El plan era hacerlo mañana, el plan era traerla y mostrárselo como parte de la cita. El plan era ese, y toda su preparación psicológica para actuar todo relajado y apático no funcionaba con emboscadas.

_¿Por qué todo el mundo trataba de forzarlo a actuar cuando el necesitaba tiempo para acoplarse a su propio ritmo?_ _Maldito seas Takeru, maldito seas… Sólo porque me ayudaste a pintar, y a sacar algunas copias, no quiere decir que esto es asunto tuyo… Maldito seas, Takeru… _

Necesitaba tiempo, maldición _¿Por qué nadie parecía comprender eso?_ Tiempo para hacerme a la idea de que iba a hacerlo realmente. Necesitaba planificar y controlar mi pánico antes de que ella viera lo que estuve haciendo anoche.

_¡Jodidas emboscadas! ¿Por qué nadie comprendía que para mí el dejar a alguien entrar en mi cabeza era un proceso doloroso y complicado? ¡No era como si pudiese quitarse el cráneo y dejar que Mimi mirase adentro cuanto quisiese! Oh, malditos demonios. Ojala fuera tan sencillo. _

_Me siento atrapado, asfixiado como un maldito animal enjaulado. Ahora no tengo más opción que llevarla y mostrarle… _

_¿Y si se ríe de mí? _

_No, Mimi no haría eso… Pero siento que no hice suficiente…_

_Estúpido Yamato, deja de pensar estupideces. _

Froté mi frente, con ganas de estamparla contra la pared, y la observé de reojo. Su cabello estaba algo desordenado, y se veía agitada y confundida.

_Por supuesto que está confundida, debo tener cara de psicópata. _

Agitada no sé por qué estaba, sin embargo mi lengua parecía haberse adormido a causa del pánico por la emboscada, razón por la cual me fue imposible preguntar.

'_Ok Yamato Ishida, deja de comportarte como un perro asustado y concéntrate'_ me dije a mi mismo repetidas veces como un mantra personal echando un _'Tu puedes con esto, tu puedes con esto'_ cada vez que podía.

Fruncí el seño preguntándome si los muchachos tendrían razón _¿Acaso el amor me estaba volviendo gay? _Porque ciertamente me estaba poniendo histérico sin razón. Mejor no pensar en eso.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza y me giré hacia ella.

'_Ahora o nunca, Yamato' _me dije a mi mismo antes de abrir la boca, justo al mismo tiempo que ella. Intercambiamos una mirada confundida, ambos nos sonrojamos y ninguno de los dos hablo.

"_Yo…"_ comenzó a decir Mimi, sus mejillas se pusieron nuevamente tan rojas como rubíes. Se veía tan linda así que mi pánico bajo gradualmente.

Sonreí mirándola, pero mis ojos vagaron lo suficiente para notar que los imbéciles inútiles del trío de tarados estaban asomados por la ventana lanzando besos en el aire, saludando con la mano y con caras de burla.

Mimi los miró, y escandalizada, se sonrojó aun más. Los maldije una y mil veces, y decidí que apenas entrara le rompería la nariz a alguno de los tres.

"_¡Ya váyanse al infierno!"_ solté golpeando el vidrio con la palma de la mano, y los mire reírse y volver a los instrumentos, también Mimi sonrió por mi arranque, era tan dulce que nada de lo que hacía parecía enojarla _"No nos dejaran en paz… mejor vamos a la oficina"_ solté finalmente, viéndome obligado a tomar una decisión.

"_Está bien" _asintió Mimi, tomé su mano, más por instinto que por alguna otra cosa y caminamos juntos en silencio.

'_Bueno Yamato, o te ganas su corazón ahora, o estas completamente jodido' _me dije mentalmente, mientras la guiaba por el extremo contrario del pasillo.

Me detuve frente a la tercera puerta del pasillo, y tomé un gran bocado de aire. Era el momento.

+*+Punto de Vista General+*+

Mimi Tachikawa tomó aire, respirando profundamente antes de soltar muy rápidamente un grupo de palabras al mismo tiempo:

"_Lamento mucho haberme aparecido aquí como si nada, sé que me pediste que no lo hiciera, y que estoy molestando. Lamento no haberme podido controlar, Yama. Pero tenía que verte… sólo…"_ Mimi miró a un lado sintiéndose algo tonta _"Sólo vine porque yo… yo… yo…"_

'_Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde'_ se dijo mentalmente la joven sin ser capaz de alzar la mirada hacia Yamato.

Yamato levantó ambas manos frente a él y le sonrió, tranquilizándola.

"_No te preocupes. Sé que te pedí no venir. Pero en realidad no es como si nuestra amistad tiene restricción alguna de calendario… nunca la ha tenido"_ le sonrió _"No estoy molesto contigo. Necesitabas venir, aquí estas, lo comprendo"_

Mimi asintió mirándolo y pensando _'Pero eso no es todo, Yama… ¿Cómo te digo lo demás?' _Muchas palabras se atoraron en su garganta, finalmente soltando las siguientes:

"_Brigitte quiere tu número de teléfono"_ soltó molesta sin pensarlo y de manera abrupta.

"_¿Quién?"_ preguntó Yamato genuinamente confundido.

"_Mi compañera de casa. Ya sabes, pelirroja, francesa, un completo fastidio. Quiere tu teléfono, quiere salir contigo… ¿sabes?_" dijo Mimi sin hacer nada para esconder su molestia o sus celos, y colocando las manos en su cadera, causando que el muchacho alzara las cejas.

Yamato se encogió los hombros, sintiéndose muy confundido. Primero: no estaba seguro de quien le estaba hablando, segundo: no entendía porque eso era motivo suficiente de hacerla venir sin avisar, y tercero: completamente ingenuo a porque se lo contaba a él.

"_No me importa" puntualizó en seguida "De hecho, no podía importarme menos" _le dijo.

"_¿Qué quieres decir_?" preguntó Mimi alzando las cejas.

"_Que pregunte cuanto quiera, no me importa en lo más mínimo. Honestamente, ni si quiera estoy seguro de cual es ella"_ contestó Yamato, sinceramente, rascando la parte trasera de su nuca _"¿Por qué estas contándome esto? ¿Esperas que te autorice darle mi numero o qué?"_ preguntó aun más confundido.

"_¿Quieres que le de tu número?"_ soltó Mimi, dando una pequeña patada en el piso con su talón.

"_Claro que no… ¿Te has vuelto loca?"_ Yamato soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza, dando por finalizado el asunto.

Mimi soltó un suspiro y asintió. Probablemente sí.

"_¿Eso es todo?"_ preguntó Yamato.

"_No… eso no es todo" _la oleada de rojo volvió a cubrir todo su rostro, y su mente se nublo de miles de pensamientos al mismo tiempo haciéndola sentirse un poco mareada "_Pero… no estoy segura de cómo articular lo demás" _soltó ella, honestamente, apretando los puños de la chaqueta de Takeru.

Yamato observó su dilema, completamente difuso al porque de su actitud. La muchacha se vía casi temblorosa, mordiendo su labio inferior, mirando directamente con timidez, apretando sus delicadas y blancas manos en puños, y sus ojos brillaban en contención poco común.

Yamato se sintió muy confundido. Mimi nunca tenía problemas en hablar. Era una persona sumamente abierta, que jamás temía compartir lo que pensaba. Esto debía ser grande…

"_Bueno… entonces podías dejarme hablar primero" _sugirió Yamato, tomando su mano, deseando darle tiempo de pensar, y decidiendo tomar él la iniciativa.

Mimi lo miró confundida.

"_¿Tu también tienes que hablarme?"_ preguntó.

"_No… bueno, sí. Bueno, no. Mostrarte. Es que…"_ Yamato frotó su frente. No estaba preparado para esto, pero ahora había que hablar

Tomó aire y respiró profundamente, antes de comenzar a hablar.

"_Ayer… comencé a sentirme algo mal, Mimi" le confesó "Me di cuenta, de cómo rara vez te dejo entrar a mi cabeza. Como no me gusta mostrarte las cosas que escribo sobre ti, las canciones, los poemas, los escritos. Como he mantenido esta barrera invisible entre nosotros que no es para nada justa"_ admitió. **(****Nota de la autora****: la canción se llama Learn you inside out - Lifehouse, si quieren que el capitulo les llegue como es escúchenla justo ahora a la par del discurso de Yama, confíen en mí.)**

"_**See my feet on the ground  
But it feels like the world's gravity drowned  
When I'm with you I'm high"**_

Mimi lo miró fijamente, de manera expectante.

"_Tú siempre has sido tan transparente conmigo, siempre me has dejado entrar… ahí" _tocó su frente con un dedo _"y aquí…"_ colocó el dedo sobre su corazón _"la razón por la cual estoy tan perdidamente… gay"_ completó riéndose ante el insulto elegido por sus compañeros de banda para ilustrar su inusual semblante enamorado _"es porque encontré a alguien que es enteramente lo opuesto a mí. Alguien puro y transparente como el agua, alguien que no mostro ningún tipo de barreras y me dejó entrar en su cabeza sin el menor pudor"_

Mimi se sonrojó abiertamente oyendo sus palabras.

"_Tu compartes cada parte de tu mente conmigo, todo. Tus pensamientos, tus sentimientos, tus sueños y deseos, me has dejado entrar dentro de ti, mostrándote vulnerable a mis ojos sin el menor temor de que pudiese usar lo que sé en contra tuya, tu haz confiado en mí de un modo tan absoluto que… nadie jamás en el mundo volverá a repetir. Tú tuviste fe en mí, en un momento de mi vida donde yo ni si quiera sabía que era eso…" _

Yamato Ishida respiró hondo, sintiendo que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, al sentirse tan impresionantemente vulnerable frente a alguien, por primera vez en su vida. Sabiendo, que no habría hecho nada, ni si quiera parecido, por nadie más que ella.

"_**Instead of hiding my face  
My mind's in your eyes  
Can your love embrace me as I am?"**_

"_Cuando tú me hablas, Mimi, me haces sentir importante, esa confianza que depositas en mi, sin límites ni condiciones, me hace sentir valioso… en tu vida y como persona"_ admitió Yamato mirándola a los ojos, sintiendo que los suyos brillaban con una transparencia desconocida en él hasta ahora.

Mimi se llevó la mano derecha al pecho apretando el material de su camisa, y sin ser capaz de interrumpirlo. Conociendo demasiado bien las barreras que Yamato se había puesto a sí mismo desde que era niño, verlo hablar de esa manera, hizo que su cuerpo se inundara de un sentimiento cálido.

"_No soy como tú" _continuó Yamato sintiéndose algo tonto_ "Desearía serlo. Pero no lo soy. No soy abierto, no soy transparente, no soy puro y no soy de los que dejan a la gente entrar…" _soltó el joven de modo atropellado y rápido, tomó aire calmándose nuevamente buscando hablar de manera más serena.

"_**In the silence you stare at the world  
Your eyes are screaming to be heard  
I want to learn you inside out"**_

"_No confió en la gente… tan sólo no lo hago… Pero sí confió en ti. Ciegamente"_ le envió una sonrisa _"te he dejado entrar más que a cualquier otra persona en mi vida… y te metiste aquí"_ se llevó la mano al pecho _"por merito propio"_

A Mimi se le hizo un nudo doloroso en la garganta observándolo hablar, no deseaba por nada del mundo detenerlo, sin embargo, a penas era capaz de imaginar que tan difícil era para Yamato Ishida decir todo aquello. Su amigo había madurado demasiado, y ella estaba tan orgullosa y conmovida por él, que un sentimiento de genuina admiración se extendió por su cuerpo.

"_Tú no has tenido limites conmigo, aun cuando siempre te guarde secretos y ponía barreras a lados de mí que jamás desee mostrar…"_ dijo el muchacho en un tono de disculpa.

Yamato respiró hondo y sacó una llave de su bolsillo, la colocó sobre la mano de Mimi, acariciando la piel de su palma con los dedos.

"_No soy como tú" _puntualizó nuevamente con vehemencia "_Pero si quiero serlo. No con todo el mundo. Pero si contigo"_ acarició su mano mientras se la cerraba alrededor de la pequeña llave de metal.

Mimi entornó los ojos, al borde de las lágrimas, sin quitar ni un segundo su vista del rubio que estaba frente a ella.

"_Ayer me di cuenta, de cuan injusto es que no te muestre mi trabajo ni mis escritos ni mis canciones por vergüenza, cuando tu incluso me dejas leer tu diario"_ Yamato soltó una risa apagada, negando con la cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos _"Tú no tienes limites conmigo… es lo que más amo en ti, y ya es hora de que yo no los tenga contigo"_

Mimi le regresó la mirada sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, sin remedio.

"_**Time isn't on our side, all we have is now  
For the rest of our lives, let's stay up all night"**_

"_Esto es sólo simbólico_" le anunció observando su mano _"esa llave abre esta puerta" _Yamato señaló con el dedo la puerta tras su espalda "_Sin embargo, esta oficina sólo estará disponible por una semana hasta que me la quiten" _el joven soltó una risa apagada, casi en disculpa, y negó con la cabeza.

Yamato introdujo nuevamente la mano en su bolsillo y, sacando otra llave de él, la puso en su otra mano, cerrándola de manera delicada. Le envió una sonrisa a Mimi.

"_Esta es la llave de mi apartamento" _explicó_ "No te alarmes, no te estoy pidiendo que vivas conmigo o algo parecido" _se apresuró a añadir "_Es simbólico también, porque el dejarte entrar no se acabara en una semana. Será para siempre. Con estas llaves te estoy dando acceso total a mi mente, a mi… de la misma manera que tú me lo has dado a mí, de un modo tan desinteresado por todos estos años" _los ojos de Yamato brillaron con un toque de resolución, como alguien que se hace una promesa a sí mismo.

El joven Ishida, apretó la mano que sostenía aun alrededor de la pequeña mano de Mimi, y le anunció en voz decidida:

"_No tendré más secretos nunca más contigo, Mimi…"_

El corazón de Mimi Tachikawa, literalmente se saltó un latido, y el próximo en venir le causo un intenso dolor en el pecho. La muchacha apretó la llave en su mano y lo siguió con la mirada, mientras Yamato se hizo a un lado dejándole el camino libre hacia la puerta.

"_**In the silence you stare at the world  
Your eyes are screaming to be heard  
I want to learn you inside out"**_

"_Creo… que puedes pasar a ver" _Yamato suspiró, y tomó aire profundamente mientras sus mejillas se coloraban.

Mimi lo observó conmovida, con una incredulidad palpable en sus gestos. Su mente dividida entre llorar, acurrucarse en sus brazos o felicitarlo a voces por su increíble despliegue de crecimiento. Yamato reconoció el semblante dividido de su mente, y le envió una sonrisa nostálgica.

"_No te emociones. No hice gran cosa_" le informó sonriendo _"Solo son cuatro paredes… la llave… y unos cuantos papeles, pintura. Nada más. No es algo tan peliculezco como quizás estés esperando, y eso que realmente intente pensar en algo bueno… pero supongo que no se me da tan bien"_

El muchacho habló en un tono modesto, mientras miraba al suelo con aire avergonzado.

"_**All that changes is time, can't keep you inside of me  
You're out of my mind, I wear you on my sleeve"**_

Mimi no tenía palabras. No tenía respuesta. No tenía nada. Se encontraba conmovida más allá de cualquier cosa que fuese capaz de expresar, en aquel momento.

Al no poder hablar, simplemente dio un paso al frente y deslizó la llave abriendo el cerrojo, tomó el pomo de la puerta, echándole una mirada al cabizbajo Yamato, antes de entrar al cuarto.

Los ojos chocolate de Mimi Tachikawa se abrieron como platos observando detalladamente la habitación.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un negro intenso, mientras que cientos de palabras cubrían todas las paredes de un plateado metalizado, haciendo que casi se viera como una constelación de brillantes estrellas en un cielo nocturno.

Sobre el suelo se extendían varias páginas blancas, las cuales reconoció en seguida como copias de los diarios personales de Yamato, su letra era imperdible a sus ojos.

"_**In the silence you stare at the world  
Your eyes are screaming to be heard  
I want to learn you inside out"**_

Mimi giró sobre sus talones, reconociendo en seguida el primer escrito dibujado en la pared de la derecha _"Amor Silencioso"_ y su corazón dio un salto. Aquellos eran todos los escritos secretos de Yamato, sus diarios, sus poemas, sus canciones.

Todo su trabajo, el que siempre era demasiado tímido para mostrar. Todo se encontraba desplegado a sus ojos como una película frente a ella.

Giró sobre sus talones, observando a Yamato con lágrimas en los ojos.

"_Sé_ _que no es gran cosa… pero honestamente, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió" _dijo el muchacho, apoyado de espaldas a la puerta, que había cerrado al entrar tras ella, y con la vista clavada en el piso, las mejillas del joven estaban sonrosadas, y parecía genuinamente preocupado de no haber hecho suficiente _"Sólo… quería decirte con más que palabras que jamás volverán a haber límites entre nosotros. Me canse de estar escondiendo mis pensamientos… Quiero que veas todo lo mío, igual que yo te he visto a ti_…" se encogió los hombros _"eso es todo…"_ concluyó en voz modesta.

"_**I see all that you want to be  
Look into your soul, looking right back at me  
I want to learn you inside out"**_

Mimi soltó un sollozó y dejó que las lagrimas se desplegaran por todo su rostro sin la menor vergüenza o reparó.

"_¿Por qué estas llorando?"_ preguntó Yamato alarmado _"Oh, maldición… ¿lo hice tan mal?"_

Mimi soltó una risa temblorosa, sin dejar de llorar, y se abalanzó corriendo a sus brazos, temblando entre sollozos.

"_No seas tonto. Es… Es… Es… Es… __**perfecto**__…"_ soltó la muchacha sin dejar de sollozar, froto su rostro contra el pecho de Yamato, y el joven la abrazó en silencio, dejándole que arruinara su camisa con sus lagrimas.

Mimi Tachikawa no hizo nada por detener sus lágrimas mientras estas rodaban por su rostro. No sabía cómo expresar su agradecimiento por Yamato, no podía hablar, no había palabras que tuviesen el menor valor en aquel momento. Se aferró fuertemente al pecho del joven llorando con algo más de intensidad.

Nunca en sus 18 años de vida se imagino que alguien fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso por ella, y sin embargo, este hombre… este dulce y perfecto hombre, había sobrepasado cualquier expectativa de su mente. Sí aun era posible, justo en ese momento, Mimi Tachikawa se enamoró aun más de Yamato Ishida.

Yamato la rodeó más con los brazos, deseoso de hacer millones de preguntas, pero esperando que se calmase primero. La observó llorar en silencio, preguntándose si realmente había hecho un buen trabajo con esto.

**

* * *

Nota de la autora****: **Tenía que acabar justo aquí xD, se hizo demasiado largo, y con la respuesta de Mimi estaríamos aquí toda la noche. Nota importante: a dos capítulos del final señores. Realmente espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, quería que fuera cursi, pero original, por eso quizás no me salió tan romántico como habrían esperado ^^' por lo cual Yama y yo pedimos disculpas. Aunque honestamente, este capítulo me dejo a mi diez veces más enamorada de este ser irreal (OH CRAP…).

Muchas gracias a todos por sus bellos mensajes. Espero sigan llegando sus RR's y que les haya gustado lo que escribí para ustedes.

**Isabel Black**


	18. Recuerdos Cantados

**Nota de la Autora**: ¡HOLA! Me han encantado todas sus lindas respuestas (RR's) y me hicieron tan feliz *O* así sí da gusto escribir. A todo el que tiene cuenta le respondí directamente, igualmente a los que no les doy las gracias desde aquí, de pana que sus ánimos me mantienen escribiendo aun cuando la musa se escapa por la ventana y tengo que amarrarla al perchero 8-)… Bueno, bueno. Este capítulo es algo diferente porque utilice la técnica del Flashback más veces de las normales por lo cual me disculpo si los confundo xDDD, las canciones son: Endless Chain – BAAD (en japonés) y I'll be - Edwin Mccain, los que no las conozcan delataran que son más jóvenes que yo xDDD la de Japonés es de Slam Dunk y I'll be es de mis bellos tiempos de Dawson's Creek (L)_(L) por lo cual entenderán la cierta similitud con la historia xDDDD las que no las conozcan vayan a Youtube, enteramente recomendadas, especialmente la segunda (L)_(L)

Sin más que decir aquí les va el capitulo:

**Recuerdos Cantados**

Mimi Tachikawa dejó escapar una sonrisa al observar a Yamato salir del camerino hacia ella. El rubio le envió una coqueta sonrisa antes de sacar de los bolsillos de su chaqueta dos pases VIP y colocarlos frente a ella. Mimi alzó la mirada como una niña esperando recompensa y los tomó ambos con sus manos.

Ese segundo de distracción fue suficiente. Yamato pasó un brazo por su cintura, acercándola para besar sus labios con dulzura. Mimi soltó una risa sin separarse, había estado haciendo eso todo el día, como si no se pudiera creer que ahora tenía permiso de hacerlo a placer por el futuro distante. Mantuvieron el beso por unos cuantos segundos, antes de separar sus labios, pero sin retroceder, sonriendo.

"_¿Puedes entregarle ese pase a Kao-chan?"_ preguntó, volviendo a besarla con suavidad y dulzura, refiriéndose a su prima y al segundo pase VIP (Nota de la Autora: Por allá atrás en el Capitulo 5 para los que no la recuerdan).

"_Ujum…"_ asintió Mimi abrazándolo por el cuello_ "Pero necesitare un premio"_ le envió una sonrisa inocente, a lo que el rubio correspondió con una carcajada y volviendo a besarla esta vez con un poco más de intensidad.

"_Awwww… pero qué bonito espectáculo"_ dijo Yami a su izquierda.

"_Deberian hacerlo en la tarima, así al menos cobraríamos el pre-show"_ le dijo Takenori guiñándoles el ojo y colocándose detrás de Yamato.

"_¿Ustedes no deberían estar ensayando? Ya déjennos en paz"_ soltó Yamato sin soltar a su novia (Nota de la autora: THAT'S RIGHT: GIRLFRIEND XDDD).

"_Que discurso motivacional más conmovedor venido de nuestro líder"_ le dijo Otaru a su derecha.

Yamato giró los ojos y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Mimi, inhalando el olor a lavanda, sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación. Yami y Otaru lo tomaron de los brazos, mientras Takenori lo alzó por la camisa.

"_¡MUEVETE!"_ regañaron los tres al tiempo que se lo llevaban, coreados de las carcajadas sonoras de Mimi.

"_Se supone que tu eres el responsable"_ le recordó Yami _"No se supone que NOSOTROS te arrastremos a TI a los ensayos, y mucho menos al concierto"_

"_Sabemos que estas enamorado blah, blah, blah pero francamente esto es el colmo"_ le regañó Takenori mientras lo arrastraban de nuevo al camerino.

"_En serio Yamato, ya búsquense un hotel"_ completó Otaru, recibiendo un coscorrón en la cabeza de parte de su rubio amigo.

"_¡Ya cierren la boca y bájenme!"_ exigió Yamato, haciendo que los muchachos lo soltaran al llegar a la puerta del camerino.

Yamato los esquivó y se escapó corriendo, para dar otro beso en los labios de Mimi, quien no paraba de reírse por la escena frente a ella.

"_No sueltes tu teléfono celular, te llamare cuando este libre y me escapare a darte un beso en el intermedio así que no te pierdas"_ le susurró dando besos en su mejilla. Mimi asintió, acariciando su rostro.

"_¡YAMATO!" _gritaron los tres, sonando bastante exasperados, pegándose en la frente con la palma de la mano al mismo tiempo.

"_No me perderé de tu vista, lo juro. Pero creo que tienes que irte"_ Yamato asintió con pesadumbre y la soltó caminando voluntariamente hasta el camerino.

"_Es como el dinosaurio de los Picapiedras. Lo sacas por la puerta y entra por la ventana. Esto es increíble" _negó Yami frunciendo el ceño mientras seguía a Yamato con la mirada.

"_Tachikawa… ¿Serías tan amable de explicarnos algo?"_ preguntó Otaru mirándola y alzando las cejas. Mimi asintió confundida.

"_Sabemos que eres preciosa y todo eso pero…" _dijo Takenori mirando a la puerta por donde Yamato aún observaba a su novia con ojos brillantes mientras recogía su bajo _"pero en serio… esto es increíble… y nosotros no podemos evitar preguntarnos…"_

"_¿Qué le diste?"_ preguntaron Yami y Otaru al mismo tiempo, cuando Yamato ya salía con el bajo guindado diagonal a su torso.

Tanto Mimi como Yamato estallaron en carcajadas, los tres muchachos los observaban seriamente.

"_Yo…" _Mimi les sonrió sonrojándose, y luego dirigió su mirada a los ojos azules de su novio _"No lo sé… pregúntenselo a él. Estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes" _

Los muchachos se giraron hacia Yamato, esperando una respuesta de su parte. El rubio levantó los brazos en aire exasperado.

"_¿A USTEDES QUÉ LES IMPORTA? ¿Quiénes son los gays ahora? ¡Cuerda de chismosos! Muévanse trió de idiotas" _dijo dándose la espalda para evitar mostrar el sonrojo en sus mejillas "_Y dejen a mi __**novia**__ en paz"_

"_Esto __no__ tiene sentido"_ continuó Takenori mientras los cuatro se dirigían a la entrada del escenario.

"_Lo sé. Es como si lo cambiaron los Aliens"_ completó Otaru "_Tal vez deberíamos chequear su cráneo. Recuerden que tiene una cicatriz rara en la sien" _

"_Creo que tome la apuesta equivocada"_ comento Yami, lamentándose.

"_¡CIERREN LA BOCA!"_ fue lo último que oyó Mimi decir, y supuso que Yamato ya comenzaba a regañarlos.

Mimi los observó perderse en la entrada al escenario y soltó una sonrisa. Realmente no podía explicar porque Yamato se comportaba como una persona enteramente diferente a como era normalmente en público, siempre había sido dulce y cariñoso, pero sólo cuando estaban en privado.

Se dirigió al final del pasillo, para salir hasta la audiencia. El concierto estaba a reventar. Por donde quiera que sus ojos vagaban la cegaba el mar de gente, con pancartas y regalos para los miembros de la banda. Siendo el más popular, por supuesto, su rubio oji-azul novio. Mimi giró los ojos tratando de no pensar en la competencia y se dedico a buscar a sus amigos y a Kaoru, la prima de Yamato, para entregarle su pase VIP, debido a que el resto de los pases los tenía Takeru.

La muchacha buscó con la mirada a Kaoru en la entrada, encontrándola con Takeru frente a las escaleras de acceso al palco. Les hizo señas con las manos mientras corría hasta ellos. El primero en verla fue Takeru quien la alzó en un abrazo de oso.

"_¡Mi hermano me contó!"_ anunció en seguida, Mimi soltó una risa y abrazándolo fuerte _"Ahora sí eres mi hermana oficial"_

"_Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo desde que los vi juntos" _aprobó Kaoru desordenándole el cabello a la castaña con su mano _"La negación no sirve con un amor de esa magnitud"_

Mimi se sonrojó, entregándole su pase mientras la muchacha no dejaba de abrazarla contenta y llamarla _'casi-cuñada'_ a cada segundo.

Mimi los siguió hasta la zona VIP donde los esperaba ya el resto del grupo. Caminó por el palco sin hablar con nadie, y se asomó mirando fijamente la cortina con una amplia sonrisa, deseando ver a Yamato pronto.

"_Oí a Takeru decirle a Sora las noticias" _dijo la voz de Taichi tras ella, Mimi se sonrojó y giró rápidamente hacia su amigo _"¿Yamato y tu, no? Supongo que me tarde demasiado"_

Mimi lo observó sin decir nada, conectando en su cabeza un hecho que le hizo querer desaparecer de la tierra: Taichi ya sabía que ella gustaba de él. Calladamente se preguntó desde cuándo lo sabría.

"_Soy más observador de lo que la mayoría de la gente cree" _le comentó enviándole una sonrisa, adivinando sus pensamientos. Mimi asintió y volvió la vista hacia el escenario _"Pero honestamente no sabía que él estaba enamorado de ti, o que tu lo estabas de él" _soltó una risa, rascando la parte de atrás de su nuca en tono de disculpa _"tampoco soy tan detallista, supongo"_

Mimi se mantuvo en silencio, estudiando lo que decían sus palabras: pasó muchos años gustando de Taichi Yagami, probablemente Taichi lo supo por la mayoría de ese tiempo. Sin embargo, Yamato era mejor mentiroso y ella sólo había descubierto sus sentimientos en tiempo reciente. Más sin embargo, incluso el distraído Taichi ya había usado un contexto de amor (no gustar, no atracción, no empezar a salir juntos) para referirse a ella y a Yamato.

Se llevó una mano a la frente soltando un suspiro… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan transparente?

"_¿Desde cuándo sabías de la atracción que sentía por ti?"_ preguntó Mimi observando el escenario.

"_Uhm…"_ Taichi ladeó el rostro ponderando su respuesta, contestando del mismo modo que ella lo habría hecho: con transparente honestidad _"Creo que desde que te vi de celestina con Yamato y Sora. Siempre supuse que tu también gustabas de él, como todas, pero pasaste tanto tiempo conmigo cuando eso pasó que supuse que lo que sentías por mi tampoco era mera amistad" _Mimi asintió, en ese momento así era_ "sin embargo, era sólo una suposición. Nunca me lo tomé demasiado en serio, eras (y eres) demasiado bonita para mi"_

Taichi soltó una carcajada y Mimi le envió una sonrisa tímida.

"_Dile que si te rompe el corazón a ti también, iré a patearle el trasero como cuando rompió con Sora"_ le advirtió Mimi sonrió, asintiendo.

"_Muchas gracias, Taichi" _le contestó sinceramente.

Mimi giró la vista al escenario para notar que la banda ya había salido. Se sorprendió al no haber oído ningún tipo de introducción, suponiendo que se había inmerso demasiado en sus pensamientos, se unió al aplauso de los fans. Observó a Yamato acomodar el micrófono y sonrió, dándose cuenta de que estaban a sólo unos metros de distancia tanto en altura como en profundidad. Tan cerca que incluso podía sentir la mirada de Yamato en ella cuando comenzó a cantar.

Una tonada de rock suave alternativo inundó el ambiente, mientras los cuatro tocaban los instrumentos, la voz de Yamato comenzó a cantar:

"_**Tada kimi wo aishitai**_

_Yo sólo quiero amarte_

_**Tashika na mono nado nanimo nai keredo,**_

_Aún si no soy capaz de ofrecerte ninguna prueba de ello_

_**Sou chikau yo**_

_Puedo jurarlo_

_**Nandomo tomadoi kabe ni butsukari nagara**_

_Esto es para siempre, porque no importan las dudas o problemas_

_**Motomeau futari dakara eien ni**_

_Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro"_

Mimi le envió una sonrisa, y lanzó u beso hacia él con la mano. Se sentía tan feliz que el frenesí le causaba una sensación de borrachera emocional. Dejando una mano en su pecho se hundió nuevamente en sus pensamientos, a su alrededor todo desapareció dejando únicamente el sonido de la música y de la voz de Yamato Ishida en sus oídos.

El sonido de su voz era aterciopelado e hipnotizador, regando su cuerpo de un millón de sensaciones, efectos como los que habían experimentado la noche anterior. Una descarga de electricidad se esparció por todo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, mientras en su mente volvían a resonar las palabras dichas.

"_**Tomedonai ai dake ga ima kimi ni tokete-yuku**_

_Este inmenso amor se está derritiendo ahora dentro de tu corazón___

_**Mada katachi no nai ashita wo mitsume nagara**_

_Mientras tú mantienes los ojos en el indeterminado futuro_

_**Toki ga sugi itsu no hi mo bokura wa hitori ja nai**_

_El tiempo sigue adelante, pero nosotros nunca estamos solos_

_**Hateshinai michi wo kimi to aruite yukou**_

_Caminemos juntos por esta calle sin fin_

_**I believe in our endless chain**_

_Yo creo en nuestra eternal conexión"_

**+*+El Día Anterior+*+**

Yamato Ishida esperó pacientemente hasta que su mejor amiga se calmase. Se sentaron en uno de los rincones de la habitación, y Mimi se acurrucó entre sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho hasta que derramó todas las lagrimas que le quedaban en sus ojos chocolate.

"_Realmente me estás haciendo creer que hice algo mal… ¿Por qué lloras de esa manera?" _preguntó Yamato con voz tranquila mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Mimi soltó una risa apagada y negó con la cabeza frotando sus ojos con la manga de la chaqueta de Takeru.

"_No tengo palabras"_ le contestó. Yamato alzó las cejas.

"_En todos los años desde que te conozco jamás te había visto muda, Mimi" _puntualizó su amigo.

Mimi le envió una sonrisa, pensando exactamente lo mismo… _¿Por qué estaba muda?_

"_Está bien, te dejare pensar"_ soltó el muchacho en tono de rendición _"Lo que sea que no te deje hablar probablemente es más fuerte que yo"_

Mimi lo observó y negó con la cabeza, tomó una de las páginas del piso al azar y comenzó a leer, más que todo por hacer algo.

Se veía incomoda y pensativa, completamente fuera de sí. Yamato odiaba verla así, aún si sólo estaba confundida. Mimi se sentía como otra persona cuando no la adornaba su usual sonrisa encantadora, y el inclemente brillo de sus ojos que eran como piedras preciosas en su rostro. No se veía triste, pero su semblante reservado y profundo le preocupaba.

Soltando una sonrisa, Yamato Ishida se dio cuenta que probablemente así era como él la hacía sentir todo el tiempo a ella. Con tantas cosas que se guardaba por dentro, sin deseos de compartir o hablar al respecto. Finalmente comprendió, lo mucho que afectaba a una persona que te quiere el no saber cómo ayudarte a sentir mejor.

Con dulzura, Yamato pasó una mano entre los castaños cabellos de Mimi a lo que ella correspondía con una sonrisa. Ella siempre había hallado la manera de ayudarle, aún si él no confesaba que era lo que le ocurría. Yamato debía aprender a ser lo mismo.

Tomando esa decisión, se levantó y le extendió la mano a Mimi. La muchacha la tomó confundida.

"_Tengo otra sorpresa. Pensaba guardarla para un momento más romántico… pero creo que necesitas que te consienta" _le dijo enviándole una sonrisa picara, y halándola por la mano para que se incorporara.

"_¿De qué hablas, Yama?"_ preguntó Mimi mientras lo miraba buscar por todos los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacando finalmente un pequeño CD.

"_Tu canción"_ explicó Yamato sonriendo.

Mimi se quedó paralizada… ¿Más? No sabía si su corazón podía resistir más, ya sus latidos eran dolorosos en su pecho por la intensidad de sus emociones, y su boca se negaba a moverse para hablar, ni si quiera para decirle que había hecho más que suficiente por ella ya.

"_Yama…" _lo llamó.

Yamato fue hasta una esquina donde encendió un pequeño reproductor de sonido. Mimi frunció el ceño, estaba oculto por una pila de hojas y ella no lo había visto. Un sonido de balada rock leve llenó el ambiente, llevándose toda voluntad que aún le quedaba. Yamato fue hasta ella y la abrazó.

"_Realmente no quería que nadie más la oyera. Los muchachos sólo me ayudaron con la música. Nadie más que tú oirá la letra… Espero no tener que explicarla para que entiendas porqué la escribí así" _le dijo al oído, y comenzó a cantar así antes de que ella pudiese contestar.

"_**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth"**_

Mimi se sonrojó escuchando atentamente cada palabra. Lo primero que sintió fue un escalofrío recorrer todo su ser como un balde de agua fría: estaba cantándole en inglés. El idioma que había aprendido para ella. Un acto que nunca dejaba de conmoverla, al comienzo le había dicho que sólo había aprendido por las giras y entrevistas sin embargo luego se había retractado…

'_Claro que fue por ti'_ resonaron sus palabras dentro de la mente de la castaña _'Me gusta compartir cosas contigo que no conoce nadie más' _

Mimi soltó una sonrisa. Dejando que su mente se concentrase ahora en las palabras de la canción. El primer verso hablaba de sus ojos. Yamato Ishida siempre decía que aquella era su parte favorita del rostro de Mimi, pues reflejaban total y constantemente cada pensamiento en su cabeza con la transparencia del cristal, la transparencia que no encontraba en nadie más y que cada vez le robaba el aliento.

'_¿Por qué te gustan tanto, si el color de los tuyos es más bonito?' _solía preguntar la joven Tachikawa _'Porque brillan como piedras preciosas… y son tan profundos como el océano, siempre se que piensas con sólo prestar atención a tus ojos' _le había explicado tantos años atrás.

¿Esmeraldas? ¿Por qué había elegido esa especial gema? Eso era un recuerdo de infancia y Mimi de hecho estaba sorprendida de que Yamato lo recordase. Habían pasado 5 años de ello.

'_¿Por qué no te gustan los anillos, entonces?'_ había preguntado Mimi, asomada en la vitrina de anillos de compromiso, mientras el padre de Yamato escogía uno para su segunda esposa.

'_Se sienten tan genéricos… ¿No te parece? Todos los compran. Me es tan molesto hacer algo que todos los demás hacen' _había dicho Yamato con aire exasperado sin si quiera inclinarse a ver la vitrina y sumamente molesto de tener que estar ahí.

'_Estoy de acuerdo… pero son tan lindos' _soltó Mimi sin dejar de mirar la exhibición. Yamato giró los ojos.

'_Además todos son tan poco imaginativos con el asunto ¿Por qué todos compran diamantes?' _preguntó el pequeño rubio.

'_No lo sé… ¿Tradición, quizás?' _preguntó Mimi dejando de mirar los anillos para mirarlo a él _'Pero cuando te toque hacerlo elige algo más original. Las tradiciones no son ley' _le dijo la muchacha sonriendo, Yamato le correspondió y asintió, sonriendo por primera vez en el día.

'_Oh Yama perdiste, ya te hice sonreír' _contestó la castaña halándolo a la vitrina para que lo acompañase. Yamato giró los ojos en aire exasperado, al verse arrastrado a los anillos. Mimi señalo animadamente uno en la esquina y le hizo voltear para que lo mirase.

'_¿Qué tal un zafiro en vez de un diamante? Así será igual de lindo que tus ojos'_ le dijo Mimi. Yamato volteo, por educación, a la vitrina y observó el anillo en aire ido.

'_Esta bonito… pero ¿Por qué elegiría un anillo del color de mis ojos? ¿Qué_ tan egocéntrico es eso? Que insulto para mi futura esposa_' _comentó en una mezcla de sorna y broma. Mimi Tachikawa no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

'_Oh Yama, pero si lo eliges del color de los ojos de tu esposa tendrás que buscarte una con ojos de gema como los tuyos' _le comentó riendo Mimi.

'_¿Por qué? Si fueras tu le regalaría un topacio, por ejemplo' _dijo el joven señalando la etiqueta del otro lado de la vitrina donde habían anillos con piedras casi marrones (Nota de la Autora: en tonalidad pardo amarillenta, búsquenlo en Wikipedia xD)

'_Uhm… No es una de las cinco gemas. No te saldrás del asunto tan rápido, ni tan barato' _rieron ambos ante esto y lo ridículo de su conversación.

'_Oh diablos, digamos esto. Si te tengo que proponer matrimonio entonces te comprare una esmeralda' _Mimi lo observó confundida.

'_¿Se puede saber cómo saltaste de topacio y zafiro a esmeralda?'_

'_No lo sé… ¿Por qué es el más cercano cruce entre un topacio y un zafiro? En cuanto a colores. Ya sabes cuándo nos dicen en el jardín de niños que si mezclamos el amarillo y el azul sale verde'_

Ambos se carcajearon aún más de la ridícula conclusión, y de hecho atrajeron la atención de los demás compradores.

'_Suficiente, salgamos de aquí. Esta conversación esta disturbándome' _había concluido Yamato mientras ambos iban a esperar a su padre en la heladería.

"_**Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above"**_

Mimi sonrió, notando que ese verso no necesitaba mucha explicación.

Yamato estaba haciendo todo esto porque quería estar con ella, quería que ella se enamorase de él, sin saber que ella ya lo estaba más allá de toda razón lógica.

Mimi escondió el rostro en el cuello de su mejor amigo, intoxicada por el olor de su perfume, ponderando cuan cierta era la primera oración. Ellos sí que pertenecían juntos, ese era su lugar: en los brazos del otro, olvidando e ignorando todos los problemas que pudieran presentarse, cualquier cosa era nada siempre y cuando estuviesen los dos juntos. Siempre había sentido que los brazos de Yamato poseían un efecto tranquilizador y protector en ella, donde ni si quiera los malos pensamientos podían alcanzarla, y con esas palabras supo que Yamato también lo sentía así.

Ahora que estaba con él, Mimi sentía que jamás estaría sola de nuevo, y algo en el modo en el que Yamato se aferró a ella le dijo que el rubio pensaba lo mismo.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, bailando levemente en cámara lenta, mientras Yamato seguía cantándole los versos al oído.

"_**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life"**_

Una promesa. Crecimiento personal y ser mejor, tal y como le había demostrado hacia unos minutos con ese espectacular despliegue de transparencia y carta blanca para entrar dentro de su mente.

Siempre había sido su hombro donde llorar, siempre había sido su mejor amigo, el único hombre que la oía atentamente, que aconsejaba sus problemas y la cuidaba de todo/todos. Yamato siempre había sido y siempre iba a ser el apoyo más grande en su vida, algo tan importante e indispensable como el aire que respiraba.

¿Suicida del amor? Esa frase la hizo casi reírse, enlazando otro recuerdo con su cabeza.

'_Realmente me es muy difícil entender por qué Romeo y Julieta recibe tanta publicidad. Si me peguntas a mi es un fenómeno mediático' _había dicho Yamato apenas unas semanas antes durante la clase de literatura inglesa. Mimi abrió los ojos como platos y le pegó con el libro en la espalda tantas veces como pudo.

'_¡Sacrilegio, sacrilegio, sacrilegio! ¡Disculparte Ishida, discúlpate!' _había soltado la joven entre librazos exasperados.

'_¿Por qué?' _había dicho descaradamente Yamato, sabiendo cuanto la exasperaban los insultos a Shakespeare, y enteramente divertido con la mirada frentica de sus ojos.

'_Porque si no lo haces, temo que no podremos ser amigos. No compitas con Shakespeare, Yama, siempre perderás' _había dicho la castaña apretando el libro a su pecho, como un precioso niño a sus ojos, ocasionando que Yamato girase los ojos.

'_Los dos se suicidaron… ¿puedes explicarme que es lindo de eso?' _insistió el rubio.

'_¡Porque estas concertándote en el lado equivocado! Yama no es triste porque murieron, es increíble porque prefieren eso a vivir sin el otro… ¿si quiera puedes imaginarte la clase de amor que tienes que sentir por alguien como para que tu vida no tenga ningún valor sin él? ¿Una clase de amor que sea así de intenso? Que alguien sienta una devoción tan inmensa por ti que sienta que su vida se va cuando no estás… Yama' Mimi cerró los ojos apretando el libro en su pecho aún mas '¿puedes si quiera imaginar lo que se debe sentir que alguien te ame de esa manera? ¿Tan absoluta e incondicional? Si tienes alguien que te ama de un modo tan pleno y lo pierdes… ¿no te volverías tu suicida por amor?' _preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente.

'_Yo… no lo sé'_ contestó Yamato, abiertamente sorprendido con su _respuesta 'tal vez debería leerlo otra vez'_ contestó tomando el libro de los brazos de ella y leyendo la parte trasera.

¿Así que ahora sí era suicida del amor? Mimi soltó una sonrisa, sintiendo que su amigo finalmente había comprendido a Shakespeare.

Las siguientes frases eran bastante obvias y no tuvo que pensar mucho para entenderlas. Hablaban de crecimiento. Mientras que la promesa a ser el "fan" de su vida, se derivaba del miedo irracional que ella siempre tuvo por su club de animadoras siguiéndolo a todos lados como si fueran un chicle, aún si él jamás les prestó la menor atención. El era su "fan" porque solamente se ocupaba de ella.

"_**Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
**__**My love is alive not dead."  
**_

Mimi sintió sus ojos cristalizarse ante el siguiente recuerdo. Era uno de sus favoritos.

Era una noche lluviosa, dos años atrás. Las gotas gruesas resbalaban por la ventana y hacían eco al chocar con las paredes del lugar. Eran las dos de la mañana, más sin embargo, ninguno de los dos muchachos parecía tener el menor reflejo de somnolencia en sus ojos.

Mimi Tachikawa estaba acostada, con las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto (Nota de la autora: Jerga Yoga si no han hecho yoga no creo que lo entiendan ^^'), jugando con un mechón de su cabello trenzándolo y destrenzándolo de vez en vez. Yamato Ishida, estaba acostado a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas en forma de un cuatro, y los brazos flexionados debajo de su nuca. Se encontraban en lados opuestos de la cama, y Yamato estaba ligeramente inclinado en diagonal hacia ella, a modo que sus cabezas casi se tocaban.

'_¿No vas a extrañar este lugar?'_ preguntó Mimi observándolo de reojo.

'_No lo sé… se podría decir que me acostumbre a vivir aquí. Con mi padre y su nueva familia. Pero no siento realmente ningún lazo de peso que me aferre aquí' _confesó Yamato.

Mimi echó una rápida mirada al conjunto de cajas que se encontraban arrinconadas en la habitación y suspiró. No le gustaba cuando él hablaba de esa manera.

'_Sabes, Yama, estoy segura de que tu padre preferiría que te quedaras un año más al menos. Hasta que cumplas los 18_, _falta un año para que los cumplas' _le comentó la joven, Yamato negó con la cabeza.

'_No me siento cómodo en este lugar Mimi, desde hace mucho, y tú lo sabes. Lo toleraba por las giras que me alejaban de acá casi todo el año. Pero ahora que eso va a acabarse, no soportaría vivir en esta casa todos los días de mi vida con una mujer que quiere ser mi madre. Llegó hace dos años apenas Mimi, 15 años demasiado tarde. Soy independiente y a estas alturas no voy a dejar que me traten como un niño'_ comentó Yamato sin inmutarse, como había dicho ya tantas veces. Mimi asintió en silencio suspirando.

'_Simplemente no comprendo porque es tan difícil para ti permitir que te quieran' _dijo Mimi suspirando.

Yamato negó con la cabeza y rodó en la cama para quedar boca abajo, apoyando la barbilla en el abdomen de Mimi, la muchacha alzó las cejas interrogante, reclamándole por su exceso de confianza.

'_Suenas como mi padre' _comentó Yamato, Mimi abrió la boca para refutar sintiéndose ofendida, pero él la silencio con una sonrisa _'No. No fue lo que quise decir'_ se adelantó _'Quiero decir que todo el mundo cree que me es muy difícil querer a la gente, aceptar a la gente, confiar en la gente'_ enumeró con los _dedos 'y todo eso. Es verdad, lo es. Pero tampoco es que mi capacidad de "querer y dejarme ser querido" está muerta o algo así. Para prueba aquí estas tu'_ le dijo.

'_¿Qué quieres decir?'_ preguntó Mimi, apoyándose en los codos, y alzando un poco su cabeza, para ver mejor sus ojos.

'_Quiero decir que mientras tu estés en mi vida no permitiré que nadie me diga que soy incapaz de dejarme querer o de querer a la gente. Tú eres la sobreviviente de mi larga lista negra, la de personas que detesto. Eres mi prueba viviente de que lo que me dicen no es verdad, Mimi'_ le dijo sonriendo.

Mimi soltó una risa y le haló la mejilla en un gesto afectuoso.

'_Que tierno eres'_

'_Déjame'_ le dijo alejando su mano de la mejilla de él y sonrió.

Volvieron a acostarse como estaban, siendo acompañados por el cómodo silencio que solo los mejores amigos comparten, y el leve sonido de la lluvia.

'_¿Sabes algo?'_ soltó Mimi de repente _'A pesar de que dices que soy demasiado sociable, yo tampoco me siento cómoda en todos lados, igual que tu' _comentó _'sé que es por eso que te vas, porque te sientes muy incomodo en esta casa y con esta gente'_

Yamato asintió en silencio.

'_Yo también me siento así, Yama. En la mayoría de los lugares, así finja una sonrisa'_ le confesó. Yamato ladeó el rostro mirándola _'pero cuando estoy contigo me siento cómoda en todos lados. No por el lugar sino porque tu estas ahí, Yama'_

'_Lo mismo pasa conmigo'_ le dijo Yamato _'¿Por qué crees que nada más me siento cómodo en esta casa cuando tú me acompañas? Hasta me gusta este sitio cuando tu estas en él. Como si lo iluminaras y lo convirtieras en otro lugar diferente. Más feliz'_ confesó, sonrojándose un poco.

Mimi se sentó rápidamente y lo miró sorprendida. Yamato le regresó una mirada sincera en silencio.

"_**Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above"  
**_

Mimi sonrió al recuerdo y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida.

Yamato la alzó un poco del suelo girando con ella, y ambos soltaron una pequeña risa de niños, aferrándose a los brazos del otro.

Mimi soltó un leve suspiro dándose cuenta poco a poco de que el nudo en su garganta iba desapareciendo sin dejar rastro, y Yamato iba calmando la sensación abrumada que no podía quitarse ella sola. Era realmente increíble el efecto que tenían los brazos del muchacho en ella, nada en el mundo lo comparaba.

Volvieron a bailar en cámara lenta al ritmo de la música, mientras Yamato seguía cantando en su oído.

"_**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life"  
**_

Mimi dejó vagar una de sus manos entre los rubios cabellos del muchacho, mientras se aferraba a él como con miedo a que desapareciera. Le aterraba despertar y descubrir que toda esa hermosa escena estaba únicamente en su cabeza.

El aliento cálido y suave de Yamato le acariciaba la piel de su cuello con cada palabra, mientras ambas de sus manos estaban fuertemente ceñidas a su cintura.

"_**I've been dropped out, burned up,  
Fought my way back from the dead.  
Tuned in, turned on,  
Remembered the things that you said"  
**_

Mimi Tachikawa cerró los ojos al tiempo que un nuevo recuerdo se formaba en su cabeza, originado por las palabras del verso. Sabía con total certeza a que recuerdo se refería.

Yamato Ishida sostuvo las manos de su mejor amiga sentada justo frente a él, observando como el grupo de gente vestida de negro iba abandonando la capilla. El rubio desvió su mirada, y sus ojos quedaron cubiertos por algunos cabellos rubios en su frente.

Mimi apretó las manos sosteniendo las de él con más fuerza, y decidió no presionarlo a hablar. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que hablaría cuando estuviese listo. Les habían dado la noticia de su Abuelo cuando él estaba en USA durante un concierto, Mimi había viajado con él hasta Kioto para acompañarlo al funeral, sin que si quiera se lo preguntase. Sin embargo, durante todas esas horas de vuelo y las largas horas del funeral, Yamato Ishida no había dicho o hecho nada más que pedirle que no lo abrazara o _'iba a derrumbarse' _no había querido dormir, ni comer, ni moverse de esa silla desde que habían llegado a la funeraria. Mimi suspiró, pensando nuevamente que esa típica actitud masculina de no querer mostrar debilidad era por mucho su cualidad más molesta. Deseaba más que nada acercarse a él y que le permitiese hacer algo por sentirse mejor.

Lo sintió temblar levemente entre sus manos, la muchacha no lo pudo aguantar más, se había resistido las últimas horas, ni si quiera recordaba cuantas habían pasado pero se sentían como 48 Hr., porque él se lo había pedido. Pero al diablo con su actitud machista de querer verse fuerte, tendría que permitirse ser ayudado quisiera o no.

Se puso de pie, se sentó en su lado y haló a Yamato por el cuello de la camisa hacia ella, el muchacho opuso un poco de resistencia, pero finalmente se dejó llevar demasiado agotado para pelear ya. Mimi lo abrazó rodeándolo rápidamente con sus brazos acunándolo en su pecho. Yamato rodeó ambas manos alrededor de su cintura y escondió el rostro en su pecho.

La capilla fue quedándose vacía hasta que finalmente estaban solos. Ninguno de los dos se había movido de su posición.

'_Yama…' _llamó la muchacha con suavidad observando la cabeza rubia que se negaba a mirarla _'Yama…' _

El muchacho ciñó ambas manos con más fuerza a su cintura y la acercó aun más a él, negando con la cabeza, dando a entender que no quería hablar. Mimi asintió respetando su decisión.

'_No tienes que hablar si no quieres, Yama… pero óyeme un segundo' _le dijo pasando una mano entre sus rubios cabellos, el muchacho no hizo ningún movimiento por detenerla por lo cual lo consideró como un sí '_Yama yo sé que nada en tu vida ha sido especialmente fácil; y que probablemente ahora estas muy molesto con el destino, la vida, con Dios y con todo el mundo… Yo si sé eso, Yama, no pretendo darte alientos que se escapan de mi control' _lo tranquilizó susurrando cada palabra en su oído '_Hemos hablado de esto varias veces Yama, sé que has sido golpeado demasiado por la vida y que prácticamente te has levantado después de tocar fondo, yo sé… pero Yama, tu eres más fuerte que todo esto, y aún si se ahora se siente como si no tuviese final o como si vas a hundirte otra vez, no es así. Yo estoy aquí Yama, yo no voy a dejar que te hundas así tenga que pedalear sola para sacarte, no tienes que cargar esto solo, déjame ayudarte, Yama…_ _Yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, Yama…Siempre…'_

Mimi observó una gota transparente en su falda negra y cerró los ojos abrazándolo más. Nunca había visto a Yamato llorando, y algo le decía que no volvería a verlo en mucho tiempo. Lo sostuvo mientras el muchacho dejaba salir una pequeña parte de todo lo que llevaba por dentro.

"_**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
The greatest fan of your life."**_

A partir de ese día, Yamato Ishida finalmente comprendió lo que era tener una persona incondicional en su vida. Siempre le había dicho a Mimi que esas palabras habían cambiado el modo en el que veía el mundo, entendiendo que ya no estaba solo, que nunca lo estaría de nuevo y que dejarse ayudar por ella no lo hacía más débil en absoluto; y que siempre que se sentía caer recordaba sus palabras para extraer fuerza de ellas.

"_**Greatest fan of your life…"**_

Yamato escondió en su cabello susurrando la última frase con mayor suavidad en su oído. Mimi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y giró el rostro hacia él sonriente.

Se mantuvieron abrazados en silencio por unos cuantos minutos.

"_¿Entendiste todo o tengo que explicar alguna parte?" _preguntó Yamato, en un aire bastante burlón.

Mimi negó rápidamente con la cabeza sonriendo ampliamente. Sin pensar, ya que había pensado ya suficiente, habló directamente:

"_¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI!" _le gritó, frunciendo relativamente el ceño al notar la potencia con la cual le había dicho las palabras.

Yamato la observó fijamente, como sin comprender lo que había dicho. Mimi comenzó a balbucear en un tono de voz chillón y rápido, prácticamente atropellando todas las palabras que salían de su boca:

"_Oh eso se siente tan bien de decir. Oh, eso sí que valió la carrera de veinte cuadras. Oh, Yama, ¡todo lo que ha pasado! Imagínate que la idiota de la francesa entro en mi cuarto pidiéndome tu teléfono y me puse completamente loca ¡Oh pero ya te dije eso! ¡Bueno como sea! ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, y estaba leyendo Shakespeare, ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando lo leo, y estaba casi dando vueltas por mi cuarto recordando mis citas favoritas ¿sabes cuáles son? La que dice…" _Yamato le tapó la boca, con la mano, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

"_¿Qué dijiste?"_ le cortó Yamato.

"_¿lo de Shakespeare? ¿Lo de la francesa? Oh ¿la carrera?"_ adivinó ella.

"_No. No. Mimi" _negó rápidamente con la cabeza _"tu dijiste… tu dijiste…"_ Yamato la miraba como en estado de trance.

"_Que estoy enamorada de ti, Yama. Estoy enamorada de ti. Estoy enamorada de ti"_ completó ella soltando una risa y abrazándolo más fuerte.

Yamato la observó fijamente, como requiriendo una mayor explicación.

"_Como te decía es que estaba leyendo Shakespeare, y estaba en ese famoso monologo de Romeo donde habla sobre el vaho de los suspiros ¿sabes cuál es? Bueno, habla sobre lo que significa el amor y como el amor es cosas tan contradictorias al mismo tiempo, y que a veces ¡Oh, Yama, a veces no tiene sentido! ¡Que es un sentimiento tan intenso como loco! __"Locura sabia"__ dice el monologo. Y oh, bueno Yama, eso me golpeó como un balde de agua fría, porque Yama lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte y tan carente de sentido… pero tan inmenso e inacabable como el oxigeno en la tierra, Yama…"_

Mimi seguía hablando con una velocidad impresionante, y ella lo sabía, por lo cual se preguntaba seriamente si Yamato la observaba así porque no entendía lo que decía o porque no estaba hablando con el menor sentido.

"_Entonces me di cuenta Yama, de que estoy tan ridículamente enamorada de ti… ¡Dios sabe desde cuando, Yama! Pero me di cuenta porque te extrañaba tanto que me sentía encadenada al suelo, como si cuando te fueras me quitaras toda la voluntad de seguir adelante, Yama… ¡Así, Yama, justo así! ¡Con esa pasionalidad sin sentido, clásica de un relato Shakesperiano! ¡Y yo sé que sueno como loca, Yama! pero simplemente lo supe. Supe que te amaba. Supe que… Oh, Yama entonces corrí todas esas cuadras desde la residencia para verte porque tenía que verte y tenía que ser ¡YA! Entonces corrí, y corrí y corrí y finalmente estoy aquí. Pero entonces no sabía cómo decírtelo sin sonar como una completa loca…"_ Mimi analizó sus propias palabras y giró los ojos _"Ok, entonces no logre soltarlo sin sonar como una total lunática… pero al menos lo dije. Yama… Estoy enamorada de ti…"_

Yamato la observó parpadeando, con apariencia incrédula.

"_Ni si quiera sé desde cuando, Yama… Quizás desde siempre…"_ acarició el rostro del rubio con ambas manos mirándolo a los ojos _**"Te amo, Yamato Ishida**_**"**

Mimi lo haló por la nuca, uniendo sus labios en un beso rápido, y dulce, para luego separarse. El muchacho la observó con aire atontado, antes de que una enorme sonrisa se esparciera por su rostro.

Sin detenerse a hablar o conversar nada más, Yamato la envolvió entre sus brazos y la besó con todo el añoro y el amor que había guardado por tantos años; a lo cual la joven Tachikawa correspondió exactamente de la misma manera.

**+*+Presente+*+**

Mimi se llevó la mano a sus labios y se sonrojó levemente, insegura de cuantas horas estuvieron ahí besándose hasta que los amigos de Yamato vinieron por él a arrastrarlo hasta el ensayo de nuevo, a lo cual Yamato se había precipitado a salir para que no viesen el interior del cuarto.

Mimi alzó la mirada a su guapo e imponente novio, que seguía cantando con su aire misterioso y atractivo:

"_**Nanimokamo kawarazu ni ikite wa yukenai kedo**_

_Aun si no podemos vivir la vida sin que cambie nada_

_**Futari no ashiato miushinawanai you ni**_

_Yo quiero abrazarte fuerte, para nunca perder de vista_

_**Dakishimetai**_

_Nuestros pasos en el camino"_

Mimi abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que era la misma canción, al igual que el día anterior, el tiempo parecía detenerse cuando estaba con él o pensando en él. Como si el destino le regresara todo el tiempo de ceguera, que perdieron sin estar juntos, haciendo que el tiempo ahora transcurriera más lento para que ellos pudieran disfrutar más su tiempo juntos.

La muchacha soltó una amplia sonrisa cuando notó los ojos del rubio permanentemente pegados a ella, como si nuevamente estuviese cantando en su oído. Mimi Tachikawa se mordió el labio, sintiéndose nuevamente como la mujer más feliz y con más suerte en el mundo (Nota de la autora: realmente lo es, nosotras cambiaríamos sitio con ella en medio segundo).

"_**Hateshinai michi wo kimi to aruite yukou**_

_Caminemos juntos por esta calle sin fin_

_**I believe in our endless chain**_

_Yo creo en nuestra eternal conexión"_

**Nota de la Autora**: El capítulo cursi prometido finalmente ha llegado. Espero no haberle subido el azúcar a nadie… Aún xDDD ¿Qué tal lo hice chicos? Espero no haberlos confundido con las dos canciones y constantes flash backs dentro de flash backs xDDDD ¿O LOS VOLVI UN DESASTRE? T.T bueno espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Uno más para el final donde le tengo una pequeña sorpresita a Yama y se alegraran de saber que estoy pensando en añadir un epilogo también xDDD

¡ENVIENME SU OPINION Y HAGANME FELIZ! ¡EL BOTON ESTA JUSTO AHÍ ABAJO!

**Isabel Black **


	19. Me enamoro cada día más de ti

**Nota de la Autora****:** ¡VOLVI! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí vengo a darles el último capítulo. Pero no se preocupen, aún les queda algo por leer, estoy preparando un pequeño Epilogo que se llamara _'Divina Normalidad'_ donde les guardo una que otra sorpresita aún. Así que no se desharán de mí todavía.

Muchas gracias por todos sus alentadores mensajes, me hacen tan feliz *O*, lo más importante para un escritor (o al menos para mí que me gusta extenderme y extenderme con los sentimientos de los personajes como si fuera un disco rayado) es saber que de alguna u otra manera uno logra tocarle el corazón a los lectores. Por eso me pongo en las nubes cada vez que me dicen que están enamoradas de Yamato o que las hice sentir como Mimi, es realmente lo más gratificante de publicar un FF en esta web, exponiendo los sentimientos y pensamientos propios como si fuera una ventana xDDDD Por lo cual no me cansare de darles las gracias.

Canción: Hanging by a Moment – Lifehouse, nuevamente.

Bueno, antes de dejarlos con el capitulo una advertencia: SUBIDA DE AZUCAR, SUBIDA DE AZUCAR, NO APTA PARA DIABETICOS. Ok, dicho eso, aquí vamos:

* * *

"**Me enamoro cada día más de ti****"**

Mimi Tachikawa enrolló nerviosamente los dedos alrededor de la cinta de su pase VIP mientras esperaba, no tan pacientemente, al intermedio para ver a su guapo novio bajar del escenario y darle el beso que le había prometido, esperando que eso calmara sus nervios.

Una oleada de aplausos estalló en la audiencia, por lo cual ella supuso que era el momento.

Yamato Ishida fue el primero en cruzar la cortina del telón, fijó directamente los ojos en Mimi y saltó los escalones hasta ella, abrazándola con tal emoción que incluso la alzó del suelo. Mimi soltó una risa infantil, abrazándolo por el cuello y aferrándose a él. Yamato buscó sus labios y los unió inmediatamente en un beso dulce, que rápidamente se convirtió en más intenso por la espera que había sido obligado a tolerar.

"_Oh por el amor de todos los dioses…"_ oyó decir a Otaru, los tres chicos estaban descendiendo ya por las escaleras para bajar del escenario.

"_Esto esta disturbándome en tantos niveles…" _comentó Takenori, girando los ojos.

"_Esa pobre niña se va a quedar sin labios, si Yama sigue intentando comérsela"_ completó Yami.

Yamato ni si quiera se separó de su novia, para hacerles un gesto vulgar, y siguió besándola como si no los hubiese oído. Mimi soltó una pequeña risa, apenas Yamato se separó a respirar sin quitar las manos de su cintura.

"_Oh Mimi, te amo tanto"_ soltó Otaru, fingiendo imitar a Yamato.

"Oh no Matt, yo te amo más" completó Yami moviendo las pestañas en aire risueño, tratando de imitar a Mimi.

"_Yo te amo más" _insistió Otaru tomándole la mano a Yami.

"_No, yo a ti"_ completó Yami, tomando su mano entre las dos de él y sin dejar de mover las pestañas como niña.

"_Y yo los declaro marido y mujer" _completó Takenori, parándose entre los dos, haciendo de sacerdote para culminar la obra.

Los chicos pasaron junto a ellos haciendo sonidos de "besuqueo", alternándolos con carcajadas, mientras entraban al camerino.

Yamato giró los ojos, y Mimi sonrió divertida.

"_Juro que terminare matándolos…"_ comentó Yamato, apoyando su frente en la de ella.

"_Nah, me agradan"_ confesó Mimi. Yamato la miró incrédulo, para girar nuevamente los ojos en aire fastidiado.

Mimi aferró más los brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, y escondió el rostro en su pecho, inhalando el olor de su perfume.

"_Odio este concierto. Todo lo que quería hacer hoy, y por el resto de los días, era tenerte así y no soltarte más. No puedo creer que tenga que ser interrumpido por ridículos compromisos…"_ se quejó Yamato, besando su frente.

"_Está bien. Es tu trabajo, y además… te ves tan bien allá arriba" _comentó Mimi susurrando en su oído cada palabra.

Yamato dejó escapar una pequeña risa, alzándola nuevamente del suelo en su abrazo.

"_Pero te extraño demasiado"_ se quejó cual niño, mitad bromeando mitad en serio, robándole con esto a su novia una pequeña carcajada.

"_Yo también te extraño demasiado…"_ confesó ella, enteramente en serio.

"_Escapémonos entonces" _susurró Yamato.

"_No puedes hacer eso"_ contestó Mimi.

"_Claro que sí. Huiremos a Holanda. Compramos una granja de queso, y listo" _le susurró en el oído. Ambos se rieron ante la ridícula imagen que se formo en sus cabezas de un Granjero Yamato y una Lechera Mimi.

"_Pues vaya, me alegro que tengas opciones"_ le dijo Mimi divertida por su idea.

"_Estoy… hablando… en serio… vámonos" _le robó un beso cortó y dulce con cada palabra.

Mimi correspondió a cada beso, comenzando a sentirse cautivada por la idea, olvidándose de todo lo demás y enteramente concentrada en el muchacho que la envolvía entre sus brazos. (Nota de la autora: Porque en serio, ¿Quién le diría que no? A ver, muestren manos… ¿nadie? Eso pensé xDDD)

"_Está bien…" _contestó estúpidamente, devolviéndole cada beso.

"_¡Me voy a enfermar!" _dijo Yami saliendo del camerino nuevamente.

"_Por el amor de dios, es un show para todo público. Debería darles vergüenza" _los regañó Takenori.

"_Ya, ya, suéltense"_ dijo Otaru halando a Yamato por el cuello de su chaqueta.

"_No, déjenme en paz. Vamos a huir a Holanda"_ contestó Yamato aferrándose más a su novia.

Los tres muchachos los observaron fijamente, antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas, teniendo que sostenerse de la pared del pasillo para no caerse al suelo.

"_Esa es la idea más ridícula que he oído en mi vida"_ les dijo Otaru.

"_Realmente se han vuelto completamente locos"_ completó Yami.

"_Además, Srta. Tachikawa… ¿no solicitó usted nuestra ayuda?"_ le recordó Takenori alzando las cejas.

Mimi, quien hasta ese momento no había ni si quiera separado la mirada del rubio, volvió a la realidad y giró el rostro hacia el otro muchacho.

"_Oh, es verdad"_ soltó Mimi separándose un poco de su novio.

"_¿Ayuda? ¿De estos? ¿Para qué?"_ inquirió Yamato alzando las cejas, como si la sola idea le sonara ridícula.

Los tres muchachos se rieron, y subieron al escenario sin contestar. Yamato se giró hacia Mimi, inquieto. La muchacha se sonrojó.

"_Ok… bueno aquí va. Yama, anoche estuve pensando, y pensando, y pensando en cómo hacer para contrarrestar todas las cosas hermosas que has hecho por mi últimamente, especialmente ayer, y bueno mis ideas/tiempo de acción eran limitadas. No me diste mucho tiempo, ya que lo que hiciste fue completamente una sorpresa para mí, no tenía realmente nada planificado o pensado por hacer. Me tomaste por entero desconcierto, pero igual quería hacer algo por ti… así fuera muy poco" _

La muchacha hablaba en tonó rápido, pero no tan atropellado como su confesión del día anterior. Yamato ladeó el rostro, algo confuso.

"_Bueno, entonces, no sé si sabes que Otaru me dio su número celular…" _continuó explicando Mimi.

"_Ese maldito desgraciado…" _estalló Yamato, cortándola en seguida y girándose para ir al escenario. Mimi lo sostuvo por el cuello de la chaqueta impidiendo que se moviera.

"_Óyeme primero"_ lo regañó Mimi. Yamato asintió en silencio, un poco sorprendido y conteniendo su rabia _"El me dio su número. Entonces, entre tanto pensar decidí llamarlo para solicitar su ayuda… y la ayuda de Yami y Takenori, claro está" _

Yamato ladeó más el rostro, sintiéndose aún más confundido, pero la dejo continuar.

"_No me diste tiempo de escribirte una canción, como hiciste tú. O de pintarte un cuarto, como hiciste tú"_ le envió una sonrisa _"No tengo mucho que ofrecerte en realidad, mas que la promesa de amarte más que a nada ni a nadie en el mundo" _

"_Eso basta para mí"_ la interrumpió robándole un beso. Mimi le sonrió.

"_Tal vez… pero quiero hacer algo más. Honestamente no creo que nada que haga podría expresarte 100% lo que siento por ti, me parece demasiado grande para hacerlo, y parece que crece a cada segundo que estamos juntos"_ le confesó sonrojándose. Yamato asintió, dándose por entendido _"Así que guiada por ese pensamiento, y armada con el hecho de que te conozco muy pero muy bien; recordé una de __tus__ canciones favoritas, que habla sobre eso. Solicite ayuda a tus compañeros para que me ayudaran a cantártela" _soltó finalmente Mimi.

Yamato abrió los ojos como paltos sorprendido.

"_Sé que no te gustan los despliegues públicos de amor. Pero tal y como has dicho vehementemente desde ayer: __**yo no soy como tú**__. Para mí nada que haga es suficiente, quiero gritarle a todo el mundo que estoy enamorada de ti y que cada día me enamoro más y más" _

Yamato se quedó congelado, mirándola sin estar seguro de que debía responder. Mimi se separó de él, tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hasta la entrada del escenario. Lo dejo allí y subió sola, con la mirada de su novio clavada sobre ella.

"_Bueno chicos, hoy tenemos un regalo especial para nuestro vocalista y líder Yamato Ishida. Nuestra querida amiga aquí presente… saluda Mimi"_ la presentaba Takenori, la muchacha levantó tímidamente la mano _"va a cantarle una canción a nuestro amigo Matt"_

Hubo un revuelo general en las gradas, de marcado descontento, de pronto más de 10 mil caras furiosamente celosas le devolvían la mirada a la aterrada castaña.

Mimi dio un paso atrás, intimidada por las dagas de odio enviadas en su dirección, y se preguntó seriamente si esto sería buena idea o si las fans intentarían un atentado en su contra. Observó como los cuerpos de seguridad se desplegaban de modo más amplió frente a la tarima, y suspiró, mientras Otaru le daba un leve empujón en el hombro para que avanzase.

'_Ok, entonces esto fue una idea estúpida… van a matarme'_ pensó Mimi, mientras sentía que se encogía por la marcada mirada de envidia enviada por cada mujer presente en el concierto.

Takenori alzó las cejas, señalando el micrófono con la cabeza. Mientras Yami le decía 'adelante' a su izquierda. Mimi respiró hondo, sintiendo latir su corazón enteramente fuera de control.

'_A Yama ni si quiera le gustan estas cosas… cambie de opinión'_ giró sobre sus talones para retirarse, pero se detuvo.

Yamato salió inmediatamente al escenario, enviándole una mirada calmada, dándole su apoyo sin palabras. Mimi sonrió ante la imponente visión de su guapo e increíble novio, sus ojos eran suficientes para que ella recobrara el valor.

Giró nuevamente sobre sus talones, y caminó hasta Takenori, quien se hizo a un lado dejándole el micrófono. Mimi retiró el micrófono del soporte, y tomó aire.

'_Es ahora o nunca…'_ pensó. Sintió a Yamato cerca de ella, como listo para defenderla, por si acaso, y ese pensamiento la hizo sentir mejor.

Mimi se preparaba para comenzar a cantar, cuando escucho el sonido del bajo tras ella. Se giró rápidamente hacia su novio. Los chicos habían ensayado sólo una vez, y obviamente sin bajo pues el rubio era el receptor de la sorpresa.

Mimi entornó los ojos sonriendo al observar a su novio, con el bajo ya colocado alrededor de su torso, dando las primeras tonadas de la canción. La correcta canción.

Mimi no puedo evitar el sentimiento cálido que recorrió su cuerpo al verlo. No sólo estaba ahí apoyándola, contrario a su ideología de _"nada de despliegues públicos"_, sino que de hecho iba a ayudar; y por si fuera poco ya había descubierto la canción que ella había elegido para él.

Lo cual, Mimi pensó, no era tan difícil de hacer, era de sus favoritas y solía utilizarla para las pruebas de sonido antes de un concierto en sus giras en USA. Sintiendo una renovada fe dentro de ella, e ignorando completamente a las fans, la castaña comenzó a cantar:

"_**Desperate for changing, starving for truth**_

_**I'm closer to where I started, I'm Chasing after you…"**_

Mimi sonrió mientras cantaba preguntándose si esta canción, originalmente cantada por un hombre, no se oiría algo extraña en su voz. Supuso que sí, pero honestamente no le importaba. Era una de las canciones favoritas de Yamato Ishida, y cuadraba perfectamente con lo que estaban sintiendo los dos en aquel momento.

Giró levemente el rostro hacia atrás, fijando sus ojos chocolates en los zafiros de Yamato. El rubio le envió una sonrisa, y ella pudo distinguir el leve tono rosa en sus mejillas, lo cual la hizo sonreír y guiñarle el ojo, mientras cantaba la siguiente estrofa directamente para él:

"_**I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you"  
**_

Yamato le envió una amplia sonrisa, entendiendo por primera vez porque esa fantasía era tan popular en la población femenina del planeta: se sentía bien, que alguien te quisiera de un modo tan absoluto y cuyo único deseo fuera gritarlo a todo aquel capaz de oírlo.

Algo en el modo en el que Mimi declaraba su amor por él a los cuatro vientos tenía un efecto de frenesí dentro de él. Cuadraba perfectamente con quien ella era: transparente hasta la medula y completamente opuesta a él. Supuso que de haber sido cualquier otra persona habría detestado el gesto, pero esta era Mimi. Su Mimi, y fue divertido descubrir, que sólo por ser ella, le parecía el gesto más adorable del mundo. De pronto, le encantó que estuviese cantando sólo para él, y deseó con ganas que todo hombre que podía observarla entendiera el mensaje: el corazón de la hermosa muchacha tenía un dueño más que declarado.

Siempre había considerado ridículas a las personas que hacían esta clase de cosas, como: pararse en una mesa con un ramo de rosas, o proponer matrimonio en un restaurant repleto, o aún peor proponerlo en medio de un juego de beisbol en la pantalla grande, o hacerse un tatuaje con el nombre de su novia/o en el brazo, o cantar una canción en frente a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, justo en aquel momento, todas esas líneas trilladas de las que él se había burlado marcadamente con ironía y cinismo durante tantos años, no sonaban tan mal. Diablos, quizás se haría un tatuaje con el nombre de Mimi en la frente si con eso asegurara que se quedaría con él para siempre.

"_**Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation. You take all of me now..."**_

+*+Una semana después +*+

(Nota de la autora: Flash forward? I don't know. Estoy yéndome al futuro por si no se entiende xD)

Yamato Ishida giró levemente en la cama, sintiéndose perezoso y pesado, sin el menor deseo de levantarse. Sintió un delicado peso inclinarse sobre él, y el marcado olor a lavanda le dijo quien era. Dejó escapar una sonrisa mientras, en un rápido movimiento, envolvió a la joven entre sus brazos y la tiró a la cama, rodando para quedar sobre ella. La muchacha estalló en carcajadas por la acción juguetona.

"_Eres un mentiroso. Me creí que estabas dormido" _le regañó Mimi.

"_Estaba. Pero ya no, ya estoy muy pero muy despierto"_ le dijo Yamato robándole un beso corto. Mimi sonrió, mientras se quitaba con una mano sus castaños cabellos del rostro.

"_Y yo que quería despertarte como al Bello Durmiente"_ Mimi infló los cachetes como niña. Yamato soltó una risa.

"_¡Aún puedes! A ver… ¡Bésame!"_ le dijo cerrando los ojos y colocando sus labios en posición.

Mimi alzó las cejas, aprovechando su distracción para halarle la nariz con su dedo pulgar e índice. Yamato se quejó, empujando su mano, pero enviándole una sonrisa.

"_Salvaje"_ le dijo Yamato.

"_Bárbaro"_ le dijo Mimi.

"_Llorona"_ le dijo Yamato.

"_Malvavisco"_ le dijo Mimi alzando las cejas.

"_¿Ah?"_ soltó Yamato confundido.

Mimi soltó una carcajada, y lo acercó, acariciando su cabello con las manos, para darle un suave y lento beso en los labios, el cual duro varios minutos y Yamato fue más que raudo en corresponder. Se separaron lentamente, manteniendo sus frentes pegadas la una a la otra, con una sonrisa idiota compartida.

"_Malvavisco"_ repitió la castaña _"Te pones todo __fluffy__ cuando te beso. Suave y manso"_ le dijo Mimi riéndose (Nota de la autora: ya saben, la textura de los malvaviscos que es suavecita y… ¿débil? xD)

Yamato giró los ojos, y asintió.

"_Supongo que sí… ¿Quién te dejo entrar de todas maneras?"_ preguntó pasando la nariz por su cuello, inhalando su adorado olor a lavanda de la piel de la joven Tachikawa

"_Takeru… ¿Por qué? ¿Me estas echando?"_ preguntó Mimi falsamente enojada.

"_Nah, estaba pensando más bien en comprarle un regalo por la sorpresa. Despertar así contigo es una fantasía mía desde hace años"_ confesó pícaramente, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

"_¡Tonto, Yamato!"_ soltó ella sonrojada, pero sin poder evitar reírse.

"_¿Es por eso que te niegas a dormir acá desde que somos novios? ¿Temes que me porte mal?"_ preguntó en tono pícaro mirándola. Mimi se sonrojo y lo empujo, pegándole en el pecho, arrancándole una carcajada a su novio.

"_No. Temo que yo me portare mal"_ le dijo Mimi haciéndole cosquillas.

Rodaron en la cama riendo como niños chiquitos, últimamente eso era todo lo que hacían. Reír, besarse y jugar como infantes. Incluso en público, pues de alguna manera Yamato había superado sus negativas a los despliegues públicos de afecto.

"_**I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you"**_

Giraron hasta que Mimi retornó a quedar sobre él. La castaña le envió una sonrisa, y se inclinó rozando su nariz con la de él en un pequeño beso esquimal. Yamato dejó escapar una sonrisa mientras la acurrucaba en sus brazos.

"_Los chicos de la banda tienen razón… Estoy tan ridículamente enamorado de ti, que terminare volviéndome gay por delicadito" _observó en voz alta asintiendo con la cabeza. Mimi se rió en su oído, y el leve roce de su aliento en su piel incluso le dio escalofríos. Cada vez que Mimi lo tocaba se esparcía un sentimiento cálido e intoxicante por todo su cuerpo, enviando pequeñas descargas electicas desde el lugar del roce hasta el resto de los nervios de su ser, era por mucho el choque eléctrico más deseable que alguien podría anhelar.

Cuando se tocaban, compartían una reacción química en cadena, con pequeños destellos y chispas eléctricas que se esparcían poco a poco hasta causar una sensación de añoro, tan fuerte, por sentir el roce del otro que casi rayaba en dolor físico cuando el contacto era roto. Para ellos tocarse, así fuera un leve roce en la mejilla o una caricia en el brazo, era una reacción electro-química en escala. Pero si eso era tocarse, besarse casi no tenía explicación.

Todo el mundo estaba tan sorprendido de que Yamato Ishida, el frio y retraído Yamato Ishida, fuera sencillamente incapaz de mantenerse lejos de su novia por más de dos segundos sin quejarse en voz alta de su infortunio como un niño castigado. Yamato por su lado, consideraba la reacción de la gente, y especialmente las de sus compañeros de banda, plenamente ridícula; ya quisiera verlos a ellos si sintieran la mitad de lo que el experimentaba producto de los labios de su castaña novia. Ellos tampoco querrían parar nunca.

Cuando ella lo besaba la sensación era mil veces más fuerte a cualquier cosa que Yamato hubiese experimentado, o si quiera imaginado, antes. Nunca habría pensado que un beso podría despertar esa clase de sensaciones en una persona. Nunca había sido mujeriego, pero si había besado a algunas mujeres a lo largo de su vida, y aunque siempre fue _"bueno"_ nunca sintió nada remotamente parecido a lo que sentía cuando quien lo besaba era Mimi.

Combustión espontánea, había sido el nombre con el que Yamato había descrito la situación. Un fenómeno inexplicable y cuyo místico enigma era irresistible. Cuando sus labios se tocaban, de la nada y de manera espontánea, una sensación de electricidad y calor se esparcía por su cuerpo, originada por sus labios y llegando hasta la punta de sus pies en una oleada de encanto casi frenética. Sabía que comparar tal sensación a los fuegos artificiales era cliché y estúpido, pero tenía que admitir que las miles de líneas dichas en Hollywood tenían un punto: sí era explosivo y sí era fuego. Sólo que para él no eran fuegos artificiales, más bien eran bengalas tamaño familiar.

Cada vez que la besaba, el añoro era tan grande que rápidamente se quedaba sin aire queriendo respirar únicamente de ella; sus labios se sentían calientes y sólo eran calmados cuando los de ella estaban sobre ellos, como si ejercieran un contraste congelante para calmar su añoro enfermizo. Un solo contacto de los labios de la castaña con los suyos creaba una reacción en cadena que pasaba de normal a frenetice en meros segundos.

Combustión espontánea. Yamato soltó una sonrisa al pensar en esas palabras. Jamás se imaginó que incendiarse podría ser tan agradable.

"_**I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you"  
**_

El rubio, se alzó levemente hacia ella, y unió los labios con los suyos. La sensación de la bengala recorrió su cuerpo, y un escalofrió proveniente de su novia sobre él le informó que ella también lo sentía.

Uno pensaría que, después de una semana y mil besos, las sensaciones y añoro que tenían el uno por el otro se enfriarían al menos un poco. Todo lo contrario estaba ocurriendo, en realidad. Era como si cada día que pasara el amor que se tenían fuera creciendo un poco más, como granos de arena en el mar.

"_Ejem…" _atrajo su atención Takeru desde la puerta "_creí que ibas a despertarlo. No a hacer que jamás quisiera levantarse de nuevo" _comentó el rubio.

"_Shh… llévate mi carro y vete a la escuela"_ le dijo Yamato, despachándolo con un movimiento de la mano y sin separarse de Mimi. Sin embargo, su novia le envió una sonrisa, levantándose de la cama.

"_Arriba, Yama" _le dijo la muchacha mirándolo, con ambas manos puestas en su cadera, en una pose autoritaria.

"_Traidora. Todos están en mi contra" le_ comentó el rubio, falsamente enojado mientras se levantaba de la cama estirándose con pereza.

Mimi soltó una risa, y siguió a Takeru hasta la cocina dejando a Yamato solo para que se arreglara en paz. La castaña entró a la cocina, haciéndose una improvisada coleta en el cabello y revisó sus muffins en el horno de Yamato.

"_¿Estás segura de que puede llevarme a clases?" _preguntó nuevamente dudoso Takeru, mientras tomaba a escondidas uno de los muffins que Mimi había sacado en la primera bandeja, y los cuales le había prohibido tocar.

"_Te llevaremos a clases, no te preocupes"_ le tranquilizó Mimi con una sonrisa. Takeru asintió sonriendo.

"_Sabes, no por estar de acuerdo en nada con sus compañeros de banda, pero realmente parece otra persona"_ dijo Takeru, Mimi soltó una pequeña carcajada sin descuidar sus actividades en la cocina, estaba preparando jugo y mocachino al mismo tiempo.

"_No es una persona diferente. Siempre fue lindo conmigo"_ le corrigió Mimi.

"_Imagino que si, o no lo habrías aguantado por tantos años"_ bromeó Takeru, arrancando otra pequeña risa de los labios de Mimi_ "pero me refiero a su actitud en general, con los demás. Me ofreció su carro, su bebe, por todos los dioses, únicamente por quedarse contigo" _

"_Supongo que tienes un punto" _concedió la castaña sonriendo.

Mimi comenzó a guardar las cosas en una cesta de picnic poco a poco, acomodando los muffins en un recipiente, el jugo en una jarra, el mocachino en un termo y los sándwich que estaban listos en un recipiente con tapa.

"_Se le ve muy feliz. Realmente nunca lo había visto así. Anoche hasta aceptó una llamada de mi padre en el primer intento y sin rechistar. Incluso, discutieron la posibilidad de ir a almorzar el sábado… con familia nueva y todo"_ le confesó Takeru.

Mimi giró inmediatamente sobre sus talones alzando las cejas. Yamato nunca recibía las llamadas de su padre en el primer intento, mucho menos sin quejarse, y ciertamente no había fuerza humana posible que le hiciera compartir una comida con su _'nueva familia'_ a menos de que su padre rogara por meses enteros y Mimi insistiera en bases diarias para que aceptase.

"_¿Lo dices en serio?"_ preguntó la muchacha sorprendida.

"_En serio"_ asintió Takeru.

Mimi entornó los ojos hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando hasta que las manos de Yamato la rodearon por detrás en un abrazo de oso. La castaña dejó escapar una sonrisa.

"_**There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world that can change my mind  
There is nothing else, there is nothing else, there is nothing else"**_

"_Tenemos libre la primera hora. Pero le prometí a tu hermano que lo llevarías a la escuela, así que prepare el desayuno en una canasta"_ le explicó.

"_Está bien. Sabes si sigues preparándome el desayuno todos los días me acostumbrare" _le dijo su novio al oído.

"_Tienes permiso de acostumbrarte"_ asintió Mimi sonriéndole. Yamato sonrió, pellizcando uno de los muffins con la mano y comiendo un pedazo, recibió un manotazo en la muñeca de parte de su novia _"no andes pellizcando la comida, arruinaras tu apetito"_ le regañó, inflando las mejillas.

"_Claro que no. Prometo comerme todo, pero dame un pedazo"_ Yamato no esperó respuesta y llevó la mano a la canasta, recibiendo otro manotazo.

"_¡Dije que no!"_ le regañó Mimi, inflando aún más sus mejillas en aire malcriado. Yamato giró los ojos, esperó un segundo de distracción para tomar el muffin y morderlo, alzándolo sobre su cabeza antes de que ella pudiera tomarlo, usando su ventaja de altura para no permitirle alcanzarlo.

"_¡No es justo!"_ se quejaba Mimi alzándose de puntillas intentando alcanzar el Muffin, sin éxito pues el rubio le sacaba más de 20 cm de altura _"¡Dámelo, Yamato Ishida!"_

Yamato dejó escapar una risa observando cómo su ofuscada novia alargaba su brazo a todo lo que daba para alcanzar el muffin que estaba muy lejos de su nivel. Las mejillas de la castaña se habían puesto sonrosadas, y se mordía el labio intentando usar el apoyo de él para alzar su cuerpo un poco más arriba. Se veía adorable, tanto que prefirió molestarla en otro momento y dejarle ganar esa pequeña batalla.

"_Está bien"_ le entregó el muffin en la mano. Mimi alzó las cejas observándolo curiosamente, nunca antes le había dejado ganar tan fácil.

Mimi Tachikawa dejó el muffin sobre la canasta, y cruzó los brazos dispuesta a preguntar por el súbito cambio de actitud de su guapo novio, cuando Takeru volvió a aclarar su garganta.

"_Ejem… Escuela. Por favor"_ comentó el rubio.

Ambos chicos asintieron, cargando la canasta y bajando hasta el auto. Mimi haciendo una nota mental de preguntar por lo que acababa de ocurrir, al igual que el asunto de su padre, apenas estuvieran solos.

"_**Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started… Chasing after you..."**_

Yamato se detuvo al llegar a la entrada de la secundaria, y observó a su hermano menor descender del auto directo a una hermosa chica de cabello marrón. Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír y pararse de su asiento.

"_¡OH HIKARI, TAKERU SE VEN TAN LINDOS!"_ gritó en voz alta la castaña moviendo rápidamente su mano en señal de saludo, y ocasionando que los dos eludidos se colocaran de un color rojo intenso.

Yamato dejó escapar una carcajada, mientras encendía nuevamente el auto y manejaba con dirección al parque.

"_Parece que tienes tu mente ocupada… ¿puedo preguntar por qué?" _inquirió Yamato unos minutos después. Mimi le envió una sonrisa, tranquilizándolo para darle a entender que no estaba en problemas de ninguna manera.

"_Es que estuve conversando con tu hermano, y también ahorita me entregaste el muffin. No lo sé. No parece característico de ti"_ comentó Mimi. Yamato le sonrió al tiempo que detenía el auto en el estacionamiento del parque.

"_Bueno, lo del muffin fue porque te veías realmente adorable tratando de alcanzarlo y sentí pena por ti"_ le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, Mimi giró los ojos y le dio un empujón juguetón en el hombro inflando las mejillas como globos _"Tonta. Solo… un muffin no vale una discusión contigo. Así sea una discusión de mentiras. No lo sé, supongo que estoy de demasiado buen humor como para pelear así sea en broma"_

La sonrisa de Mimi Tachikawa se esparció por todo su rostro. Respuesta perfecta, hizo una nota mental de darle un beso extra esa tarde. Yamato se bajó del convertible, y dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta de ella, la tomó de la mano, cargando la cesta con la otra, y se dirigieron a la mesa más cercana.

"_¿Qué hay de lo otro?"_ preguntó Mimi.

"_Oh, ¿mi padre dices?"_ Mimi asintió a la pregunta _"bueno, supongo que viene de lo mismo. Estoy de tan buen humor que ni si quiera me provoca discutir con él_"

"_Pues eso es ciertamente nuevo… ¿De dónde vino esta súbita actitud zen?"_ preguntó Mimi.

"_De ti"_ contestó Yamato en uno tono obvio (Nota de la autora: Duh…)

Mimi se sonrojó, al tiempo que ambos se sentaban en la mesa.

"_¿Qué quieres decir?"_ preguntó Mimi, escondiendo su sonrojo con la cesta mientras sacaba el contenido de la misma. Yamato dejó escapar una sonrisa, inducida de la ternura que le provocaba la muchacha frente a él, alargó la mano para tomar la de ella, Mimi alzó rápidamente la mirada a él.

"_Quiero decir que me siento demasiado…" _Yamato ladeó el rostro mientras buscaba la palabra perfecta _"¿Feliz? ¿Contento? Bueno, me siento demasiado bien como para dejar que el sentimiento de ira que me produce mi padre le gane a eso. Lo que siento por ti es mil veces más fuerte que cualquier otra emoción que pueda querer dominarme" _

Las mejillas de Mimi se encendieron de rojo sangre, mientras lo observaba con una mirada vana y sin saber que responder.

"_Takeru dijo que irías a comer con ellos" _soltó sin pensar, frunciendo el ceño _'¿Por qué siempre tengo que decir la cosa más irrelevante cuando estoy bajo presión?'_ se preguntó frustrada.

"_Ah sí"_ asintió Yamato _"estaba por contarte eso. De hecho, me temo que estas invitada"_ le dijo el muchacho. Mimi alzó las cejas confundida.

"_Siempre me he ofrecido a acompañarte, pero no te agradaba la idea"_ comentó Mimi.

"_Eso es porque no quería asociar lo que siento por ellos con lo que siento por ti, y además, no me gusta que me veas así de molesto y te preocupes por mi"_ le explicó Yamato _"pero ahora es diferente, no me ofusque ni una sola vez hablando con mi padre. De hecho, fui yo el que dijo que te llevaría. Ya sabes, para presentarte"_

Mimi parpadeó varias veces observándolo de manera incrédula… ¿estaba oyendo correctamente?

"_Tu padre ya me conoce" _

"_No como mi novia"_

"_Creí que esas formalidades te causaban nauseas"_ Mimi alzó las cejas ligeramente divertida.

"_Lo hacen, pero sorprendentemente no contigo. Digamos… que me has hecho madurar"_ confesó Yamato.

"_**I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you"**_

"_¿En una semana?"_ soltó Mimi sorprendida.

"_No. Tonta. No llevo enamorado de ti una semana… a diferencia de otras ciegas"_ comentó Yamato recibiendo una mirada de falsa ira de parte de su novia _"creo que he crecido con el tiempo, y obviamente es gracias a ti. Sin embargo, sí, se ha maximizado esta semana porque ahora eres mía"_

"_¿Eso que tiene que ver?"_ preguntó Mimi mientras le servía el desayuno.

"_Que quiero ser mejor, para cuidar de ti. Por ti. No quiero que te vayas con nadie más, nunca"_ le dijo sonriendo.

"_Oh, Yama créeme, no existe nadie en el mundo mejor para mí que tu. Te amoldas a mí como si hubiéramos nacido para estar juntos"_ le dijo Mimi devolviéndole la sonrisa _"encajamos juntos de modo perfecto, casi sin esfuerzo"_

"_Estoy de acuerdo, pero no quiero que por eso nos demos como 'seguros'. Siempre voy a querer ser mejor para ti"_ aseguró Yamato.

"_Y yo siempre voy a creer que nunca haré suficiente por ti"_ completó Mimi.

Se observaron a los ojos en silencio por varios minutos, olvidándose por completo del desayuno, o del frío que los rodeaba; como si lo único que existiera en el mundo fueran los ojos del otro.

"_**I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you "  
**_

"_Supongo que ambos seguiremos actuando 'raros' juntos, entonces"_ comentó Yamato sonriendo.

"_Supongo que sí"_ completó Mimi _"Que metáfora más rara te has inventado, Yama. Debería ser el nombre de tu primer libro 'Enamorarse es… ser raros juntos'"_

Ambos esperaron unos segundos, como dejando que la frase flotara entre los dos en tiempo de asimilación, y estallaron en risas juntos, exactamente al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que las risas se calmaron, comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente, en su actual rutina. Comiendo con una mano, para sostener la mano de su novio/a con la otra, enviándose sonrisas y miradas furtivas, y hablando con una normalidad abrumadora.

Siendo mejores amigos, discutían sobre cualquier cosa que les ocurriera, compartían ideas y posiciones literarias contrarias, hablaban de música (ocasionando las usuales discusiones de ruido vs. comercial), sobre la universidad, sobre sus amigos y sobre ellos mismos. Habían desarrollado una especia de pacto, sobre comentar algo nuevo que el otro no supiera al menos una vez por semana. Esta semana, Mimi había descubierto que la almohada de Yamato también tenía nombre gracias al habito que se le había pegado de ella, sobre nombrar a los objetos inanimados para humanizarlos; también, Yamato había descubierto que Mimi solía ponerse una cosa horrible en la cara los domingos por motivos de 'humectación' y que a él le sabía a crema de guacamole (Nota de la autora: yes he did taste it, cuando la besaba xDDD).

Irónicamente, sus conversaciones no habían sido modificadas por su noviazgo, nada realmente había cambiado, más que el hecho de que ahora podían besarse, seguían siendo tan unidos e íntimos con el otro como siempre, y su amistad si era posible se había vuelto incluso más fuerte.

+*+Una semana Antes+*+

(Nota de la autora: Flash back al concierto ¿no creyeron realmente que los dejaría sin ver eso, o si?)

Las luces del escenario, lo cegaron momentáneamente, pero la sonrisa de su rostro no se desvaneció ni un solo segundo, al observar a su bella novia cantar para él. En ese segundo, decidió que era momento de cambiar su secretismo natural. Aquella hermosa chica castaña, la mujer más dulce y transparente del mundo, la única capaz de amarlo con la intensidad y entrega de un personaje Shakesperiano, finalmente era su novia…

Yamato Ishida tomó aire y acompaño a su novia en el último verso de la canción, cantando con ella:

"_**Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you"**_

Apenas la canción terminó, de hecho unas milésimas de segundo antes de que culminara, Yamato se dirigió a su novia, girándola por el hombro y clavando su imponente mirada en ella. La castaña estaba sonriendo, ligeramente intoxicada por la subida de ego que se siente al recibir tantos aplausos dirigidos hacia ti. Cuando fijó sus ojos castaños en los azules de Yamato, ladeó el rostro expectante.

Yamato le envió una sonrisa, haciendo algo que en su vida jamás se imaginó hacer.

Sostuvo a Mimi por los hombros y le plantó un enorme beso en los labios, el cual su novia fue más que rápida en corresponder. Hubo en estallido de sorpresa en la audiencia, y los flash de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar, podía imaginarse las notas del concierto al día siguiente _'el frío Yamato Ishida besa cantante misteriosa' _pero no le importaba, nada le importaba más que mostrarle a Mimi cuanto la amaba, y en aquel momento le valían los miles de ojos sorprendidos sobre ellos.

Estaba enamorado… ¿Qué mas había por hacer? Quería que todo ser viviente en el mundo lo supiese. Estaba enamorado, y ahora le gustaba Shakespeare, le gustaban las canciones comerciales y hasta los despliegues públicos de afecto. Únicamente porque eran parte de la persona a la cual pertenecía su corazón: Mimi Tachikawa.

**

* * *

Nota de la Autora****:** ¡AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Que subida de azúcar, pero como disfrute escribirlo. Advierto: el epilogo también será cursi, así que preparen sus inyecciones de insulina. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie T.T que vergüenza me daría, especialmente con las que llevan cinco años leyéndome. Trate de hacer un final diferente, apoyándome en las dos muletas de mi historia: sentimientos y diálogos xDDD oh y una muy buena banda sonora (Lifehouse for the win! Como me dijeron en uno de los RR's xDDD). Sin más que decir, aparte de ENVIENME RR's me despido ;)

**Isabel Black**


	20. Divina Normalidad

**Nota de la Autora****: **Ok, esta será mi última aventura con todos ustedes como mis lectores, a menos que sigan a mis otros fanfics, pista*pista *LEAN* 8-)… Por lo cual, quise hacer algo diferente.

Diagrame este epilogo 4 años después del último capítulo y posee tres partes, ilustrando tres partes diferentes de una relación: **La convivencia, la negociación y compromiso**, para finalmente llegar al **AMOR** *O*. Cada tramo del capítulo tiene su propio 'color' en la trama, si quieren decirle así, y su propia canción, las cuales son: **Love Hurts – Incubus, Try – Nelly Furtado** y **I don't wanna miss a thing – Aerosmith**.

A pesar de que la estructura de este epilogo es inusual a lo que vienen leyendo, espero disfruten lo que prepare para ustedes… Sin más que agregar, aquí tienen:

**

* * *

**

**Divina Normalidad**

**+*+ Cuatro años después +*+**

Muchos estudiantes de la Universidad de Tokio hacían fila para entrar a la biblioteca aquella ajetreada mañana. Dos de los estudiantes más aclamados de la facultad ciencias sociales, en la matricula de Letras, ofrecerían lecturas gratuitas de dos ensayos autóctonos, cuyos derechos de publicación pertenecían a una acaudalada casa editorial quien los había difundido en numerosas revistas y periódicos bajo la temática de _"Relaciones"_ un tópico sumamente popular, especialmente, en la población femenina de todo país.

Ambos autores jóvenes serían graduados, de esa misma universidad, en apenas unos meses, y ya poseían agentes publicitarios y ofertas para ser internos en numerosos periódicos de la ciudad e incluso, se rumoraba, unas ofertas nacionales. Los dos jóvenes escritores se habían convertido en la fascinación del campus universitario: no sólo eran exitosos, carismáticos y sumamente atractivos; sino que para completar el chisme: eran pareja. Mimi Tachikawa y Yamato Ishida. Las pequeñas celebridades de la matricula de Letras.

Los estudiantes, comandados por un grupo de chicas, se empujaban en la entrada intentando ver a los autores, sin éxito, hasta que por fin pudieron posar sus ojos en sus jóvenes superiores.

"_Oh, Ishida-sempai es tan guapo"_ comentó una muchacha pequeña y de apariencia frágil, acomodando los lentes sobre su nariz.

"_No es sorpresivo, considerando que su novia es Tachikawa-sempai, la muchacha más bonita de la universidad"_ contestó un muchacho, bastante nerd, detrás de ella.

Permanecieron en silencio, como encantados ante la visión de los dos muchachos, quienes se tomaban de la mano girados cada uno al lado contrario y aparentemente releyendo su ensayo por su cuenta. Ishida-sempai terminó primero, por lo cual se giró enseguida a abrazar a su novia por detrás esperando a que ella culminase también. Tachikawa-sempai lo alcanzó segundos después y giró sobre sus talones a darle un beso a su rubio novio.

"_Awwww…"_

La visión de la pareja quedó bloqueada para los estudiantes cuando una enorme vaya promocionando la lectura les impidió la línea de visión.

_**LECTURA GRATUITA – HOY 09:00AM**_

_**Contenido**__:_

"_Ensayo__: Convivencia… ¿Maldición disfrazada?"_ Por Yamato Ishida.

"_Ensayo__: Negociación Emocional… El secreto oculto"_ Por Mimi Tachikawa.

Yamato Ishida fue el primero en pasar al pódium a leer su ensayo, a su paso lo acompañaron suspiros y sonrojos de parte de las chicas presentes en el evento, quienes no dejaban de soñar despiertas al observar su atractivo físico y porte reflexivo. El joven, colocó en orden sus notas, echando una mirada divertida a su novia, quien lo observaba al final del salón con una enorme sonrisa.

"_**Tonight we drink to youth and holding fast to truth**_

_**I don't want to lose what I had as a boy…"**_

Sin presentarse a sí mismo, y sin decir absolutamente nada como introducción, Yamato Ishida comenzó a leer su ensayo, en voz alta, atrayendo inmediatamente toda la atención de los presentes.

"'_La convivencia y la rutina es el modo más efectivo para acabar con el amor'_" recito el joven Ishida _"sin duda, esté ha sido el principio universal con el cual he crecido a lo largo de mi vida; nunca me había molestado en cuestionarlo o si quietamente en aceptar de manera consciente que esta era mi visión cínica sobre la rutina de las relaciones interpersonales y, en especial, de las relaciones en pareja. Por años, he aceptado esto como una verdad universal e incuestionable, simplemente una de las tantas advertencias que vienen impresas en la botella de sorpresas que es la vida humana"_

Yamato hizo una pequeña pausa, esperando que sus palabras hicieran el efecto deseado, y aprovechando de echar una mirada a su novia en el intervalo.

"_Actualmente, en el mundo, las estadísticas para tener una relación fallida vs. una exitosa son exorbitantemente altas. Aparentemente es más viable, estadísticamente hablando, que te asalten saliendo a la farmacia a que logres tener una relación duradera y exitosa con alguien" _

Esta afirmación causo una risa compartida entre varios miembros del público, la cual Yamato esperó acallar para continuar.

"_Cuan cínica se ha vuelto la sociedad del siglo XXI, donde aceptamos esta clase de realidades pero nadie hace nada para cambiar las estadísticas. Vivimos en un mundo rodeado de ironías inexplicables, que parecen más un chiste cósmico que una realidad humana, y que simplemente aceptamos bajo la etiqueta de 'así es como las cosas son'"_ continuo leyendo Yamato Ishida _"Pareciera que caminamos por el mundo, sumisamente aceptando todo lo que la vida nos lance sin rechistar o hacer nada para cambiarlo. Así es la vida, simplemente"_

El silencio en la biblioteca era absoluto, todos escuchaban atentamente la lectura.

"_He de admitir, que suelo caer en las líneas de este culto, doy por sentado muchas cosas que realmente no he analizado a fondo. Como el amor y la convivencia" _

Nuevamente alzó la mirada para cruzar sus ojos azules con los de Mimi Tachikawa, y echó una rápida mirada a su atenta audiencia.

"_**My heart still has a beat**_

_**But love is now a feat as common as a cold day in LA"**_

"'_La convivencia y la rutina es el modo más efectivo para acabar con el amor'_" repitió Yamato con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro _"Ese es mi propio pensamiento, siempre he creído eso, proviniendo de una familia amargamente divorciada y de un padre que cambia de esposas tan rápido como de modelo de auto deportivo" _comentó, reprimiendo el deseo de girar los ojos al decirlo.

"_He aceptado la convivencia como una maldición disfrazada. En serio, lo he hecho. Nos la venden bajo el paquete 'Matrimonio' y la utopía de amor incondicional en un casa blanca con un 'felices para siempre', cuando en realidad la verdad es muy diferente" _continuó el rubio.

"_¿La convivencia es realmente una maldición para todo tipo de relación humana y, en especial, para las relaciones amorosas? Pues, queridos oyentes, hoy estoy aquí para decirles… que eso no es más que la cruel realidad" _soltó Yamato, ocasionando miradas de sorpresa en todos sus oyentes.

_**+*+ Dos Años Atrás+*+**_

Mimi Tachikawa dio una leve patada en el suelo, sintiéndose enteramente frustrada con su aparentemente sordo novio, quien se rehusaba a si quiera mirarla.

"_¡Yamato estoy hablando contigo!"_ soltó la castaña, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no gritar.

"_Puedo oírte, siempre estás hablando, todo el tiempo a cada hora del día. Hablas, hablas, hablas. Todo el tiempo hablas ¡y yo tengo que oírte!" _soltó exaltado el rubio dándole la espalda.

Mimi apretó los puños y le lanzó la libreta que tenía en las manos a la espalda de su novio. Yamato giró los ojos, sin si quiera darse la vuelta a verla y manteniendo la vista pegada a su teléfono celular. Mimi apretó las manos con fuerza en dos puños, comenzando a sentir que su visión se nublaba por furia. Marchó, dando zancadas, hasta donde estaba su novio y le arrebato de un manotazo el celular.

"_¡DEJA DE ENVIAR MENSAJES DE TEXTO MIENTAS ESTOY HABLANDO CONTIGO Y MIRAME!"_ le reclamó Mimi, conteniéndose para no zarandearlo por la camisa. El muchacho sí que sabía cómo sacarla 100% de sus cabales.

"_¡No estoy enviando mensajes, estoy enviando Tweets!"_ le corrigió Yamato intentando alcanzar su teléfono, haciendo que su novia rabiara aún más. La castaña se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y lanzó el teléfono al sofá dejándolo fuera de su alcance, le clavó dolorosamente el dedo a Yamato en el pecho.

"_Juro por Dios que voy a romper ese teléfono por la mitad sino dejas de usarlo ¡POR CINCO MINUTOS! Y oyes lo que trato de decirte"_ le exclamó apretando los dientes.

"_Ya te oí. Lo hice mal otra vez, para variar. El discurso siempre es el mismo 'No me oyes, Yama' 'No prestas atención, Yama' 'No sigues la pizarra de deberes, Yama' a estas alturas deberías darme la versión extendida con cuatro coros de '¿Por qué me mude contigo?' y así acortamos esta discusión sin sentido"_ soltó Yamato alzando las cejas y mirándola con apariencia divertida.

"_Oh, te crees tan gracioso. Si te supieras el discurso de memoria a estas alturas ¡No estarías faltando a la pizarra de deberes todo el tiempo!"_ le regañó Mimi al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían de rojo sangre.

"_¡YO NO FALTE A TU MALDITA PIZARRA DE DEBERES!"_ soltó Yamato exasperado yendo hasta la cocina y halando la pizarra de la puerta, señalando vehemente la casilla de los lunes _"¡Dice 'Yama haz las compras' y el imbécil de Yama fue a hacer las compras!"_ le espetó a su novia.

"_¡PUES EL IMBECIL DE YAMA LO HIZO MAL!"_ le reclamó Mimi dando una patada en el suelo _"¿Cómo diablos esperas tu hacer las compras si ni si quiera te llevas la lista cuando vas a hacerlas? ¿Ah? ¿Cómo? ¿Las palabras van a flotar mágicamente frente a tu cara? ¿O el pequeño hombre verde de tu hombro te susurrara los víveres al oído?" _

"_¡Yo no necesito tu ESTUPIDA lista, Mimi! ¡Puedo recordar lo que dice! ¡No soy idiota!" _le contestó Yamato.

"_¿Entonces donde diablos esta mi acondicionador con lavanda? ¿LO TRAE EL HOMBRE VERDE?"_ soltó Mimi quitándole la pizarra de las manos.

Yamato realizó una leve lista mental recordando lo que había comprado. No había traído ningún acondicionador.

"_Ah, pues bueno ¿Cómo rayos esperas que recuerde los 4 tipos de cremas que te pones tu en el cabello?"_ le reclamó.

"_¡NO TENDRIAS QUE RECORDARLO SI TE LLEVARAS LA LISTA!"_

"_¡NO VOY A LLEVARME ESA MALDITA LISTA A NINGUN LADO!"_

Se miraron con chispas en los ojos apretando los puños y los dientes.

"_¿Por qué diablos no?"_ soltó Mimi frustrada.

"_¡Porque puedo recordar lo que dice!" _espetó Yamato indignado.

"_¿Entonces donde está la leche y la escancia de vainilla para las panquecas de mañana?"_ inquirió Mimi.

"_¡Sí traje la leche!"_ se defendió inmediatamente Yamato, evitando decir algo sobre la vainilla pues tampoco recordaba haberla traído.

"_¡Trajiste leche en cartón, no en polvo!"_ le dijo Mimi yendo hacia las bolsas y blandiendo el cartón en su mano.

Yamato cruzo los brazos y giró los ojos.

"_¡Es lo mismo!"_ le dijo.

"_¡Claro que no, la receta pide en polvo!"_

"_Entonces finge batirla y asunto terminado"_ dijo Yamato, dando por terminado el asunto y girando para entrar a la habitación.

Mimi abrió los ojos indignada y corrió hasta él bloqueándole el camino.

"_¡No he terminado!"_

"_Oh, por todos los demonios. Te entendí. Hice mal las compras, lo comprendo"_ le dijo Yamato.

"_No olvidaste nada tuyo que estaba en la lista"_ le dijo Mimi. Yamato alzó las cejas.

"_**Sometimes at night when I'm alone, I wonder…"**_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Todas tus cosas están, mira"_ tomó la lista cuyos artículos existentes habían sido tachados por ella, la primera mitad de la lista estaba tachada mientras que la segunda mitad tenía varios artículos en blanco.

"_¿Y?"_ soltó Yamato observando la lista sin inmutarse.

"_¿Y? ¿Y?" _repitió indignada _"pues lo tuyo no se te olvida. Todas tus cosas están en las bolsas. Tus necesidades están cubiertas, entonces te vas y no te importa. Faltan cosas de mi lista y eres incapaz ni si quiera de disculparte u ofrecer regresar a buscarlas, ni mucho menos aceptas llevarte la lista a futuro. Como no te afecta a ti, entonces no te importa"_ le dijo Mimi apretando la lista en sus manos, la empujó hacia el pecho de su novio y se quitó de su camino _"Solía encantarte mi perfume a lavanda Yamato, y eras tú el que solía cocinarme las panquecas con vainilla… ahora ni si quiera puedes recordarlo, o aceptar que hiciste algo mal ¡Si me pediste que viviera contigo para ver como… esto… le ocurre a nuestra relación, mejor me hubiera quedado en la residencia!"_ Mimi caminó hasta el estudio sin voltear a verlo y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Mimi se deslizó por la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo, y unas pocas lágrimas de ira, mezclada con tristeza, cubrieron su rostro. Estos últimos cuatro meses habían sido un infierno. Yamato y ella llevaban 6 meces viviendo juntos, los primeros dos habían sido perfectos y sin mayores contratiempos, su perfecto novio había sido el modelo del 'esposo' perfecto. Pero a medida que el tiempo fue pasando, la rutina y la convivencia comenzaron a hacer estragos en el equilibrio de su relación.

Acostumbrarse a las mañas del otro nunca fue fácil, ni si quiera cuando eran amigos, pero el hecho de saber que estarían presentes las 24 horas del día de los 7 días de la semana y probablemente 'por el resto de tu vida' hacían cada maña mil veces más molesta para el otro. La convivencia era un infierno, y con el paso de los días sólo parecía empeorar.

Discutían sobre todo, casi todos los días. Eran demasiado diferentes.

Yamato dormía con la televisión encendida. Mimi no podía dormir a menos de que la habitación estuviese a oscuras.

Mimi no se movía prácticamente nada mientras dormía. Yamato constantemente le quitaba la cobija.

Yamato era sumamente organizado. Mimi dejaba todo regado todo el tiempo, y odiaba si alguien lo ordenaba por ella.

Mimi anotaba todo (listas, mensajes telefónicos, deberes). Yamato ignoraba sus notas y se negaba rotundamente a imitarla (ocasionando fallas en las compras, mensajes no entregados y deberes no hechos).

Yamato prefería dormir a las 02 AM indiferentemente de la hora a la que tuviese que levantarse a la mañana siguiente. Mimi prefería dormir sus 8 horas seguidas.

Mimi veía series de comedia americanas antes de dormirse. Yamato veía SportCenter.

Peleaban por el horario de lavar los platos. Peleaban por el tiempo respectivo de sus duchas matutinas. No lograban ponerse de acuerdo para la comida que iban a ordenar a domicilio. Peleaban por el control remoto. Por los tiempos de mantenimiento del carro. En pocas palabras, era realmente raro el tema de convivencia por el cual Yamato Ishida y Mimi Tachikawa no terminasen queriendo arrancarse la cabeza el uno al otro.

"_**Is there a spell that I am under?  
Keeping me from seeing the real thing?"**_

Yamato tocó la puerta del estudio con fuerza.

"_¡BIEN! ¡IRE A BUSCAR TU ESTUPIDO ACONDICIONADOR!" _le gritó a través de la madera tomando las llaves y saliendo del apartamento. Mimi apretó los puños y entorno los ojos en la oscuridad, aún demasiado furiosa para alegrarse por el gesto que de mala gana le ofrecía su novio.

**+*+Presente+*+**

"_La realidad del asunto es: la convivencia que se convierte en rutina es el cáncer de toda relación de pareja. Observar los defectos del otro día con día, hora tras hora y sin ningún vislumbro de cambio en el horizonte, puede matar el amor de cualquiera. Cosas que solíamos apreciar por su singularidad y rareza, se convierten en pequeños obstáculos para tu paciencia y salud mental"_

Yamato leyó el siguiente pedazo observando la mirada de su novia en la audiencia.

"_La perfecta mujer de la que te enamoraste de pronto se convierte en la fuente de todos tus problemas. Esta es la cruel realidad de la vida en pareja. No es fácil, no hay respuestas cortas y ciertamente no termina con 'y vivieron felices para siempre', más bien yo diría que la línea debería ser 'y se toleraron para siempre'"_

Nuevamente hubo una risa comunal en la audiencia.

**+*+2 Años Antes+*+**

Mimi Tachikawa no estuvo segura de cuantas horas espero hasta que finalmente su rubio novio cruzó las puertas de su apartamento, volviendo a casa finalmente. Alzó la mirada, casi sin ganas encontrándose con los azules ojos de Yamato, fríos como el hielo.

"_¡Lo traje, lo traje!"_ dijo el rubio señalando la bolsa en su mano. Mimi negó levemente con la cabeza sin oírlo, restándole importancia.

"_Hemos estado peleando sin descanso por cuatro meses, Yamato"_ comenzó a decir sin si quiera mirarlo a los ojos _"Ninguno de los dos hace si quiera ya el esfuerzo por tolerar al otro, sino que estallamos en gritos a la menor provocación. Peleamos al menos tres veces al día y francamente estoy harta de esto._ _No quiero que nuestro noviazgo, ni nuestra amistad, terminé porque olvidaste traer mi acondicionador o porque yo olvide poner mi ropa en la cesta de la lavandería. Esta constante guerra entre nosotros me está haciendo sentir enferma, y sencillamente me he decido a tomar la decisión que tú no has sido capaz de pedirme que tome"_

Yamato alzó las cejas, confundido, y se fijó en el bolso que su novia tenía a sus pies, abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

"_Mientras no estuviste llame a mi antigua residencia. Mi cuarto sigue disponible, así que volveré esta misma noche"_

Yamato soltó la bolsa entre sus manos y fijó la mirada en su novia.

"_¡¿Estas terminando conmigo?"_ exclamó más como un reclamo a una pregunta. Mimi negó con la cabeza.

"_No. Pero estoy renunciando a vivir contigo"_ le informó.

"_Pero… ¿Por qué?"_ logró articular al fin Yamato después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio.

Mimi tomó aire y procedió a explicar su sensación de completo agotamiento referente a toda la situación. Como últimamente ambos estallaban a cualquier provocación, como la convivencia se había vuelto un verdadero infierno y que si deseaban salvar su relación lo mejor era que estuvieran separados por un tiempo, a modo de no empeorar el ya deplorable entorno que estaban compartiendo.

"_No me gusta la persona en la que me he estado convirtiendo últimamente, Yamato. Es como si esperara que te equivocaras para pelear contigo. Y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que la mitad del tiempo te equivocas apropósito, sólo para hacerme enojar y que no te pida hacer nada más" _le dijo Mimi _"Así que decidí hacer lo que tú no has tenido el valor de pedirme. Sé que quieres que me mude, sé como piensas sobre la convivencia y el amor… Por eso siempre me sorprende recordar que fue tu idea vivir juntos. Tal vez tienes razón, y la rutina terminaría matando todo entre nosotros… es mejor que me adelante a eso antes de que terminemos a causa de una pelea tan estúpida como la que acabamos de tener, Yamato" _

Mimi alzó la mirada al muchacho, para descubrir que no la estaba mirando. Suspirando, la castaña recogió su bolso, dejó las llaves en la mesa y se dispuso a salir por la puerta. Yamato soltó un suspiró y se giró a ella.

"_No me has dicho que me amas en más de tres semanas… ¿Sabías eso?"_ le preguntó el muchacho mirándola con rabia _"Has estado tan furiosa conmigo, que has olvidado completamente nuestro pacto de no terminar el día enojados. Te reconozco esto: sí, he estado peleando contigo apropósito, he estado haciendo que te enojes enteramente consiente y de hecho he disfrutado verte tan furiosa todos estos días"_ Mimi frunció el ceño _"Pero no he estado haciendo esto para que te mudes, ni te vayas de mi lado, Mimi Tachikawa. Eso te lo aclaro. Sí creo que la convivencia y la rutina es un cáncer, lo creo fervientemente y tú lo sabes. Pero_ _en ningún momento he sentido que he caído en una rutina contigo"_

Mimi lo miro fijamente, sintiéndose algo confundida.

"_Peleamos constantemente. Es verdad, y generalmente soy yo el que lo busca haciendo cosas que sé te van a sacar de tus cabales. Lo reconozco. Pero precisamente esas peleas son lo que me tiene 100% seguro de que tu y yo jamás hemos caído en una rutina"_ le explicó _"Siempre y cuanto tu aún tengas la pasión de pelear conmigo de esa manera tan irracional, sé que tus sentimientos por esto y por mí no han cambiado en absoluto. Por eso el asunto del 'te amo' no me tenía preocupado. Somos personajes Shakesperianos ¿Recuerdas? Se ama, se quiere, se odia y se pelea con exactamente la misma intensidad… Pero si tu ya no tienes energías para pelear conmigo, y quieres huir… supongo que esas tres semanas tienen un trasfondo más grande que un simple enojo por mi culpa"_

"_**Love hurts... But sometimes it's a good hurt and it feels like I'm alive…"**_

Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"_Entiendo si se me pasó la mano con las peleas, incluso concibo si necesitas tiempo sola para calmarte. Pero no me digas que soy yo el que quiere que te mudes, Mimi. No he sido exactamente un buen novio últimamente, pero tampoco he estado haciéndolo para que te vayas… Siempre peleamos, creí que era 'nuestro juego' debiste decirme que te afectaba de tal manera… Debiste decirme que necesitaba preocuparme por esas tres semanas donde no me has manifestado tu cariño"_

"_¿Decirte? ¿Qué hay de los gritos?" _exclamó Mimi indignada.

"_Yo también estaba gritando y nunca se me cruzo por la mente que decidirías irte… ¿Cómo asumiría que tu sí?"_ preguntó.

Ambos se miraron en silencio por varios minutos. Mimi soltó el bolso en el suelo, en aire derrotado, y Yamato dejó escapar una sonrisa.

"_**Love sings… When it transcends the bad things"**_

"_¿Entonces qué sugieres, que soporte que intentes pelear conmigo para que no te sientas 'en-rutina'?"_ preguntó Mimi cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

"_Ah… pues, digamos esto. Yo le bajo a las peleas si tú bajas el tomarte todo tan en serio. No estoy echándote, lo juro, Mimi"_ le dijo Yamato cruzando los brazos también.

"_Sólo si tu aceptas llevarte la lista de las compras"_ soltó Mimi girando los ojos.

"_Oh, diablos, ¡no!" _exclamó Yamato, girando los ojos con expresión de niño malcriado _"Haremos las compras juntos"_

"_Sólo si tu accedes a apagar el televisor durante las noches" _contraatacó Mimi.

Ambos compartieron un suspiro de mala gana y se miraron a los ojos en silencio.

"_Hecho"_ soltaron al mismo tiempo.

**+*+Presente+*+**

"_La convivencia y la rutina son el cáncer de cualquier relación amorosa, y como toda enfermedad sólo logra vencerte si se apodera por completo de ti. Como cualquier virus, debes localizar su vacuna e inyectarte dosis diarias de la droga para que tenga resultado"_

Yamato pudo sentir la risa suave de Mimi a la distancia, aún cuando la muchacha lo hizo casi como un suspiro.

"_La vacuna puede variar dependiendo del receptor de la enfermedad. Puede ir de una guerra constante, a una tolerancia inaudita, al equilibrio entre las partes, al amor que se compartan, o a la mera realización de este hecho: la imposibilidad de vida sin la presencia del otro en ella"_

Yamato envió una sonrisa a su bella novia al decir la última oración. Conociendo perfectamente que esta era la verdadera razón por la cual su relación había sobrevivido al "cáncer"… Sí, convivir era un **infierno**. Pero vivir sin el otro, era meramente inconcebible.

"_**Have a heart and try me, cause without love I won't survive…"**_

"_La convivencia es una maldición disfrazada, puede carcomer completamente los cimientos de cualquier relación humana… sin embargo, si estas con la persona correcta, ningún cáncer podría hacer añicos tu relación, ni si quiera la más aburrida y mundana de las rutinas" _

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa se observó en una de las ventanas de la biblioteca, revisando la trenza cuidadosamente colocada sobre su hombro y acomodando el cuello de su blusa negra. Le envió una mirada y una amplia sonrisa a su guapo novio, pensando en lo guapo que lucía con el suéter azul que ella había elegido para él.

"_Estuviste increíble. Los tenías comiendo de la palma de tu mano… especialmente a las chicas" _le dijo guiñándole un ojo en aire coqueto.

"_Tú estabas mirándome. Lo demás es irrelevante…" _le contestó. La usual respuesta, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios mientras ella subía al pódium.

La muchacha envió una sonrisa nerviosa y tímida a sus atentos oyentes, aclarando su garganta.

"_Buenos días… Mi guapo predecesor les habló de un tema bastante cínico y realista" _comentó guiñando un ojo _"sin embargo, mi modo de escritura es un poco diferente… yo soy mucho más ingenua que él" _

Hubo una pequeña risa en la audiencia, y Mimi se sonrojó un poco, comenzando a leer de sus notas.

"_Las relaciones son difíciles para todos. Infinitamente, existe un debate abierto sobre quien carga la peor parte entre géneros, y temo que ese debate jamás será cerrado. Las mujeres creemos fielmente que somos nosotras, mientras que ellos siguen insistiendo que el mero 'dominio' de sus instintos los hace a ellos los más sufridos"_ hubo una pequeña risa de las féminas presentes _"Jamás habrá una respuesta fiable sobre quien realmente lleva la carga más pesada en una relación, pero algo está muy claro para mí: es difícil para las dos partes y la carga debería ser 100% igualitaria" _

Mimi alzó la mirada a su audiencia, diciendo el siguiente pedazo con la vista sobre ellos.

"_Se dice eso bastante fácil, no obstante, obtener un equilibrio dentro de una relación en pareja es un proceso no sólo maratónico, sino fervientemente espinoso. El flujo de las relaciones es tan cambiante como el curso de las mareas, por tanto el equilibrio fluctúa con la misma regularidad. Cada vez que existe una perturbación dentro de nosotros mismos, tan sutil como un cambio de humor, esto modifica la balanza en nuestra relación de pareja" _

"_Como todo adulto dentro de una relación madura, intentamos las mismas formulas: escoger nuestras batallas, ceder terreno, realizamos pequeños compromisos para mantener la paz en nuestras relaciones. Como niños compartiendo los juguetes en la caja de arena, nos comportamos de manera cívica, respetando los derechos del otro, y esperando que nuestro compañero haga lo mismo. Todos damos por sentado que debe haber un margen de tolerancia, pasividad y autocontrol en nombre de la paz y el equilibrio de nuestra relación"_

Hubo un asentimiento general.

"_Bueno, eso es en teoría, la práctica es algo diferente…_"

**+*+1 Año Antes+*+**

Yamato Ishida cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mirando fijamente a su novia mientras hablaba animadamente con su compañero y amigo Taichi Yagami. Estaban sólo a dos metros de distancia, pero los fríos ojos zafiro del muchacho probablemente estaban soldando hoyos en la nunca de su amigo.

Al momento en el que la mano del muchacho se posó, con absoluta normalidad, en el hombro de su novia, la vena de la frente de Yamato Ishida estuvo a punto de explotar. Caminó directamente hacia el par, tomando de la mano a su novia al instante en que la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, acercándola de manera casual a él y alejándola de Taichi.

"_Oh, Matt, justo hablábamos de ti" _le dijo Taichi con una sonrisa.

"_No me digas…" _le comentó Yamato con algo de sarcasmo, Mimi lo sintió y le dio un codazo en el costado para que se comportara, aún cuando Taichi no pareció notarlo.

"_Sí, Taichi y Sora van a pasar el fin de semana en un complejo de playa a las afueras de la ciudad… ¿No suena fantástico?" _le comentó Mimi sonriendo ampliamente.

"_Sí, que bien por ellos"_ contestó Yamato enviándole una sonrisa aprobatoria a su amigo, ahora que recordó la presencia de Sora en su vida, haciendo controlar los celos innatos que sentía por el muchacho cada vez que estaba cerca de Mimi, más por fuerza del habito que por comportamientos inadecuados de alguno de los dos.

"_Sí, y muy amablemente Taichi y Sora están invitándonos a pasar el fin de semana con ellos… ¿no es eso increíble?"_

Yamato se volteó rápidamente a su novia, dándole a entender que su definición de _'increíble'_ estaba muy distorsionada en aquel momento.

"_Genial. Entonces te llamó esta noche para afinar los detalles"_ le dijo Taichi mientras ambos compartían una sonrisa de complicidad.

Taichi se marchó y Yamato se dio la vuelta hacia su novia.

"_No voy a ir"_ le informó rotundamente.

"_Sí, si vas a ir"_ le corrigió Mimi, sin inmutarse, mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar con destino a su clase _"Salimos mañana"_

"_Las finales de la NBA son mañana, yo no voy a ir a ningún lado. Está escrito en tu calendario como 'fin de semana intocable'" _le dijo Yamato.

"_No lo está"_ le dijo Mimi empujando el dedo en su pecho _"la semana pasada era tu 'importante juego intocable de beisbol' y dejamos de ir al cine para ir a verlo" _

Yamato frunció el ceño. Tenían un acuerdo de 50% de tiempo compartido. Se turnaban los fines de semana para decidir qué hacer juntos.

"_Pero… pero ¡la semana antepasada me llevaste a una obra de teatro! Eso debería valer por al menos tres semanas"_ se quejó Yamato, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de su novia.

"_**Then I see you standing there… **_

_**Wanting more from me, And all I can do is try…"  
**_

"_Oh por dios, Yama. El arreglo es simple. La semana pasada fui contigo a tu estúpido juego de beisbol, es mi fin de semana, y vamos a ir a la playa. Punto"_ le dijo entrando al salón y dando el tema por cerrado.

"_¡Pero yo no quiero ir!"_ se quejó Yamato entrando tras ella.

**+*+Presente+*+**

"_En teoría el equilibrio debería ser sencillo, en teoría, cada operación matemática "1+1=2" debería arrojar exactamente el resultado. Tú haces esto, yo hago aquello. Equilibrio instantáneo… ¿no es así? Ojala balancear una relación amorosa fuera tan fácil como repartir las variables en una fórmula de cálculo simple"_

Mimi sintió de pronto que la mirada que posaban sus lectores en ella se había incrementado de sobremanera.

"_Lidiar con sentimientos y emociones, no es como hacerlo con números y cuentas. No hay respuesta fácil y no existen constantes de las cuales guiarnos"_

Hubo un pequeño esparcimiento de incredulidad, aparentemente a nadie le gustaban las matemáticas. Mimi sonrió ante esto, eso era normal. Ella también las detestaba, sin embargo, honestamente nada en su vida le parecía tan complicado y delicado como el balance de su relación. Ni siquiera las matemáticas.

"_Apenas conseguimos un compañero de vida, nos vemos en la necesidad de hacer compromisos. Compromisos de tiempo, actividades e incluso partes de nosotros mismos; viéndonos en la necesidad de con el cual debemos cuadrar cada aspecto de nuestra vida para dar entrada a esa nueva persona, coordinamos nuestros horarios, tiempo compartido, actividades y manías. De pronto, todos nos convertimos en expertos negociadores, elaboramos cuidadosos tratos, esperando que todos los sigan; llevando las batutas de la razón y la lógica como estandartes… y nos engañamos a nosotros mismos creyendo que eso realmente va a funcionar"_

Hubo una pequeña risa, nuevamente, el publico.

"_Tratamos de negociar como maduros e inteligentes adultos, sin embargo, lidiamos con nuestras emociones con la misma madurez de un niño pequeño"_

Mimi le envió una sonrisa condescendiente a su novio, quien giró los ojos.

"_Negociamos buscando ganancia para nosotros mismos, no para ambas partes, y cuando no obtenemos exactamente lo que queremos reaccionamos igual a como lo haría un niño malcriado, aún si somos demasiado maduros para no mostrarlo, los pensamientos de nuestra cabeza nos delatarían en meros segundos. Cuando no tenemos lo que queremos, nos provoca lanzar la mesa de negociación por la ventana; cuando no vamos ganando de pronto el juego ya no es tan divertido, cuando es momento de ceder o recaer en perdida de ganancia personal ya nadie desea negociar…"_

**+*+1 Año Antes+*+**

Yamato se recostó en la silla de paja frotando sus sienes, poseyendo la mayor migraña que había sentido en años. Estaba tan molesto que probablemente su cabeza explotaría de contención. Entornó los ojos, malhumorado, y observó como Taichi entretenía a ambas acompañantes en la línea de conga por sí solo. Resoplando, dejó caer nuevamente su cabeza al espaldar de paja.

'_Aika Resort'_ había resultado ser un retiro de parejas. Donde no admitían televisores, ni celulares, ni computadoras. Un ambiente enteramente limpio donde sólo estaban '_tú, tu pareja y el sonido del mar'_. Un paraíso para las parejas. Un infierno viviente para Yamato. El joven Ishida ni si quiera recordaba cuantos minutos le había gritado al Gerente, antes de que finalmente su novia lo arrastrara por el brazo a su cabaña tipo choza.

Desvió la vista hacia su reloj de muñeca, media hora para el partido. Resignándose, se levantó de su asiento y fue por una bebida con la cual distraerse; la mirada de su novia se posó en él y logró esbozarle una media sonrisa.

"_**Then I see you standing there…  
I'm all I'll ever be… But all I can do is try…Try…"**_

Mimi se separó de Taichi y Sora, para acercarse a su novio.

"_Al menos podría fingir que no odias esto tanto…"_ le comentó su novia abrazándolo por detrás. Yamato acarició sus brazos y asintió.

"_No lo odio. Simplemente está muy mal ubicado. Inoportuno"_ le dijo mientras se volteaba a abrazarla _"al menos tu estas aquí, así que… supongo que no esta tan mal"_

Mimi alzó las cejas, y luego giró los ojos.

"_Que línea tan romántica, por Dios…" _

Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa. Mimi lo tomó de la mano y lo haló.

"_Ven. Quiero mostrarte algo"_ le dijo. Yamato dejó el vaso en el bar, siguiendo a su novia.

Mimi lo guió fuera del bullicio, a un sitio muy apartado, donde estaban solos. Era parte del pasillo de entrada a la piscina, que a estas horas ya se encontraba cerrada al público. Lo haló por la camisa, y le dio un abrazo rodeándolo por el cuello, Yamato correspondió rodeando su cintura.

"_Así que… ¿Cuánto me odias?"_ preguntó.

"_No te odio. Era tu fin de semana. Lo comprendo"_ dijo Yamato, haciendo un gesto que a Mimi le recordó a la cara que ponían sus primos menores cuando eran castigados.

La castaña sonrió con cierta dulzura, y señaló al final del pasillo al lado que llegaba a la playa por donde Sora y Taichi actualmente caminaban alejándose.

"_Le va a proponer matrimonio"_ explicó Mimi.

Yamato giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia ella.

"_¡Bromeas!"_ soltó el rubio, y ante la negativa de su novia estalló en carcajadas _"¡Oh, pues bien hecho Taichi!"_

Yamato negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose sumamente sorprendido. Sus amigos eran novios desde hacia año y medio ya, pero habían estado enamorados el uno del otro desde que eran infantes. El rubio se sentía inmensamente feliz por ellos.

"_**All of the moments that already passed  
We'll try to go back and make them last"**_

Mimi lo haló de la camisa nuevamente atrayendo su atención.

"_Me pidió ayuda, por eso tuve que arrastrarte aquí el fin de semana"_ le dijo.

Yamato asintió en silencio, aún sonriendo por la noticia. Claro que pediría su ayuda, aún era la Dra. Corazón para los miembros del grupo.

"_Lamento haber tenido que traerte conmigo. Pero se vería demasiado raro para Sora que viniera sola" _explicó Mimi y su novio le dio la razón.

"_Entiendo"_ asintió, sintió un nuevo jalón por su camisa, Mimi le plantó un beso en los labios.

"_Lamento que no pudieras ver las finales"_ se disculpó, nuevamente. Yamato la ignoró y la alzó del suelo devolviéndole el beso, olvidándose por completo de la NBA.

Mimi soltó una risa, correspondiendo el beso y rodeándolo más por el cuello.

"_Yama…"_ llamó en el segundo que Yamato separo sus labios de ella.

"_¿Uh?"_ respondió el joven volviendo a darle un beso en los labios.

Mimi volvió a reír.

"_Yama estas arruinando mi sorpresa" _se quejó la castaña inflando los cachetes, al segundo que Yamato volvía a besarla, el muchacho alzó las cejas.

"_¿Ah?"_ soltó confundido.

"_**All of the things we want each other to be…We never will be  
We never will be…and that's wonderful, that's life" **_

"_Estoy tratando de disculparme y no me dejas" _le dijo Mimi.

"_¿Por qué estas tratando de disculparte? Te dije: era tu turno. Lo comprendo" _le dijo Yamato, aún cuando la idea no le hiciera del todo feliz.

Mimi le envió una amplia sonrisa, y se las arreglo para retirar las manos de su novio de su cintura. Lo tomó de la mano llevándolo detrás del bar, señaló una puerta en la esquina, donde Yamato supuso que había un depósito o una entrada a las cocinas.

"_Arregle que puedas ver tu juego"_ dijo Mimi. Yamato giró rápidamente el rostro hacia ella.

"_¿Ah?"_ fue lo único que logró articular. La entrada de aparatos electrónicos 'distractores' estaba 100% prohibida en ese lugar, y seguía estándolo aún después de los diez mil gritos que le propicio al Gerente.

"_Tu modo de lograr lo que quieres es demasiado directo. Yo soy más sutil"_ explicó Mimi al desconcierto en sus ojos _"simple soborno a los mesoneros"_ le guiñó un ojo.

Yamato la observó abriendo mucho los ojos.

"_¿De hecho te las arreglaste para conseguir un televisor en este retiro de la era de piedra?"_ articuló sorprendido.

"_Así es… ¿Quién es una buena novia?"_ le preguntó.

"_¡Tu lo eres!"_ exclamó el muchacho.

Yamato soltó una carcajada y la abrazó alzándola del suelo, le dio muchos besos en los labios. Mimi correspondió entre risas.

"_**And that's you, baby. This is me, baby  
And we are, we are, we are, we are…"  
**_

"_Tampoco te emociones. Tendrás que verlo con los mesoneros. Aparentemente es un juego importante"_ comentó ella encogiéndose los hombros _"fue parte del soborno"_

Yamato giró los ojos, y volvió a besarla.

"_No puedo creer que hicieras esto. Es tu fin de semana"_ le dijo.

"_Ya lo sé… pero no hay reglas en el amor ¿recuerdas?" _dijo Mimi enviándole una sonrisa.

**+*+Presente+*+**

"_El secreto para negociar exitosamente con las emociones en juego es… que no existen reglas. Por mucha lógica, tratos, normas o límites que deseemos ponerle a nuestra relación, buscando evitar problemas y mantener las cuentas claras, nada de eso importa en los momentos que verdaderamente valen la pena. No existen reglas en el amor, por lo cual no pueden existir reglas al buscar el equilibrio en pareja" _

Mimi le envió una sonrisa a su guapo novio antes de culminar.

"_Todo se resume a que tanto te importa la persona con la que estas, y cuan prioritario es para ti su felicidad. No existen normas para controlar cuanto debe dar y recibir en una relación, no es posible estandarizar de acuerdo a porcentajes. Cuando llega la hora de la verdad, todo lo que podemos hacer es lanzar el libro de las reglas por la ventana y juzgar por nosotros mismos. Juzgar cuanto estamos dispuestos a 'perder' por la felicidad del otro. Juzgar cuanto esperamos ganar en retorno"_

Los ojos de Mimi Tachikawa y Yamato Ishida se conectaron, en un enlace de miradas intensas.

"_Es gracioso como realmente todo se resume al amor… Cuánto amor existe en la relación y cuanto cariño mutuo comparten en pareja. Puede que sea trillado, puede que sea mundano de repetir e incluso se consideraría plagio a la mayoría de las películas de Hollywood, pero es la única verdad universal. Sin importar cuánto racionalicemos nuestra relación, intentando un esquema ganar-ganar, al final todo retorna al amor… al amor que lo puede todo, al amor que te hace querer sacrificar todo y al amor que te hace sentir que tu prioridad #1 siempre debe ser la felicidad del otro"_

Ambos novios se enviaron una sonrisa.

"_Y en cuanto al equilibrio, lamentablemente no puedo darles una solución simple, mas allá de encontrar a una persona para quien tu felicidad también sea su prioridad principal. Cuando el amor así existe, la negociación emocional es lo de menos… el balance llega solo" _finalizó Mimi.

"_**Free… In our love… We are free in our love…**_

_**Try…"**_

* * *

Yamato Ishida observaba fijamente la lluvia caer por la ventana de su habitación, mientras acurrucaba a su novia en sus brazos. Bajó lentamente la mirada para encontrar la mejilla de Mimi presionada sobre su corazón, y dejó escapar una sonrisa.

Habían tenido un día pesado, entre la lectura de la universidad, los preparativos para la graduación y la cena de ensayo para la boda de Taichi y Sora; para la cual Mimi era la planificadora de bodas designada, ocasionando su actual cansancio.

La muchacha se había quedando dormida viendo Moulin Rouge, lo cual era sumamente raro considerando que era una de sus películas favoritas, que había hecho a Yamato ver al menos diez veces, y posterior a la cual su novia siempre terminaba llorando. No obstante, Mimi se quedó dormida poco después de la mitad de la película, exactamente así en los brazos de su novio.

"_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, watch you smile while you are sleeping… While you're far away and dreaming**_

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment of treasure"**_

Yamato Ishida pasó cuidadosamente su dedo índice por las cejas de su novia, ocasionándole una pequeña cosquilla, Mimi giró un poco el cuerpo a él. Yamato aprovechó para esconder el rostro en el cuello de su novia y rozarle la piel con su aliento, haciendo que Mimi soltase una pequeña risa. Esa risa de niña pequeña que lo había enamorado por tantos años, y cuyo sonido aún era música en sus oídos.

"_¿Por qué intentas despertarme, Yama?"_ susurró Mimi, aún escondida en el pecho de Yamato.

El joven Ishida soltó una pequeña risa y la abrazó más rodando con ella, para dejar su cuerpo sobre el de su novia. Mimi se retiró el cabello del rostro con una mano y le envió una mirada de falsa ira.

"_Porque te extraño"_ contestó él, sabiendo perfectamente que aquello quitaría cualquier vestigio de ira real que pudiese tener su novia.

Mimi soltó una pequeña carcajada y le dio un beso en los labios.

"_**Don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep… Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing, cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do… I'd still miss you babe and I don't want to miss a thing"  
**_

"_Tú también deberías dormir. La boda es mañana temprano y tenemos que llegar al Resort de playa antes de las ocho"_ comentó Mimi estirándose levemente _"recuerda que soy la madrina, y tu eres el padrino" _

Yamato giró los ojos.

"_Taichi no se molestara si llegó algo tarde"_ comentó el rubio.

"_Quizás. Pero Sora me mataría"_ le contestó la castaña.

Yamato asintió soltando una pequeña risa.

"_Supongo que sí. Lo haría" _

Mimi asintió, compartiendo su risa, y le acarició el rostro, retirando sus rubios cabellos de su piel blanca.

"_**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating and I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing…  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever… Forever and ever"  
**_

"_¿En que estabas soñando?"_ preguntó Yamato dándole un pequeño beso en su nariz.

"_¿Ah?"_ soltó Mimi.

"_Tenías una sonrisa tonta en la cara"_ explicó Yamato.

Mimi soltó una risa y giró los ojos, dándole un empujón con una de sus manos en el pecho.

"_Estaba soñando contigo"_ le contestó sinceramente.

"_¿Ah sí?"_ Yamato le envió una sonrisa arrogante _"¿Y que estabas soñando?" _

Mimi soltó una pequeña risa y se encogió los hombros.

"_Nada especial a decir verdad. Sólo un día normal. Un picnic en el parque y nosotros dos"_ le explicó.

"_Oh"_ contestó decepcionado _"imagine que sería algo más interesante"_

Mimi volvió a darle un golpe juguetón en el pecho, y ambos rieron.

"_No te burles de mis sueños, Yama" _le dijo empujándolo. Giraron en la cama y ahora fue ella quien quedó sobre él.

"_Está bien, está bien"_ le dijo Yamato.

"_Y deja de verme dormir, es bastante raro" _le dijo sonriendo, se apoyo en su frente, el muchacho le correspondió la sonrisa.

"_**And I don't want to miss a thing  
I don't want to miss one smile, I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you… Right here with you, just like this"**_

"_Mimi…" _la llamó acercándose y dándole un beso en los labios, bajando por sus mejillas.

"_Dime" _contestó Mimi riéndose un poco por las cosquillas al ver que los labios de su novio rozaban su cuello.

Yamato se enderezó, teniendo su cadena de oro blanco entre los labios. Mimi lo miró con las cejas alzadas. Yamato desabrocho el seguro con las manos, retirando la fina cadena del cuello de Mimi, y sacó de la cadena el anillo que esta contenía.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?" _preguntó confusa.

Yamato le envió una sonrisa, tomando su mano y deslizando el anillo por su dedo anular. Los ojos de su novia se abrieron de par en par, siendo su rostro cubierto por una expresión de desconcierto.

"_Fijemos una fecha"_ le dijo besando su mano, y luego sus labios.

Mimi lo observó confundida y bajó la mirada al anillo de oro blanco, en el cual brillaba una esmeralda con el resplandor que se colaba por la ventana.

"_¿Qué?…"_ soltó en un suspiro.

"_Cuando te di ese anillo, acordamos que no estábamos listos para dar el paso. Que debíamos terminar la universidad y viajar por el mundo…"_ le recordó Yamato. Mimi asintió con aire ausente, por eso no usaba el anillo en su dedo _"sin embargo, eso fue hace año y medio… ahora, la graduación esta a la vuelta de la esquina y justo después partimos en nuestro tur por Europa"_

"_Lo sé"_ contestó ella.

"_Estamos listos para cualquier cosa ya. Me casaría contigo mañana si no estuviera seguro de que Sora nos mataría por robarle su día"_ le dijo Yamato enviándole una sonrisa _"así que… fijemos una fecha"_ repitió.

"_**I just want to hold you close… Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this momento… For all the rest of time"  
**_

El rostro de Mimi Tachikawa se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa.

"_¿Hablas en serio, Yama?"_ preguntó aún incrédula.

"_Nunca hable tan en serio"_ respondió el falsamente ofendido.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos compartiendo una sonrisa.

"_¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Pink Princess?"_ preguntó Yamato, en un tono falso, pomposo y formal. Mimi le pegó en la cabeza y soltó una carcajada.

"_The hell I will, lobo solitario…"_ contestó entre risas dándole un beso en los labios.

Yamato correspondió el beso, y las risas, ciñendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Mimi.

"_**Don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep… Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing, cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do… I'd still miss you babe and I don't want to miss a thing"**_

"_Pero estaremos en Europa todo el próximo año" _recordó de pronto la castaña.

"_¿Y? Si quieres llevamos un juez de la paz bajo la Torre Eiffel"_ le dijo en broma _"lo que sea. Tu puedes escoger el donde, el cómo, siempre y cuando estés ahí me da igual"_

"_Oh, Yama, que romántico eres. Dices lo que toda novia quiere oír"_ le dijo sarcásticamente.

"_Oh ¿quieres romántico?" _preguntó Yamato sonriendo _"Bien, yo te daré romántico que tal esto: No me importa cuando me case contigo porque '__El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren, muy corto para los que gozan; __pero para quienes aman, el tiempo es eternidad'__… cada segundo que paso a tu lado para mi es eternidad, y no necesito un pedazo de papel para sentir eso"_

"_Shakespeare…" _aprobó Mimi _"Oh, sí Yama, eso fue mil veces mejor…"_

Compartieron una sonrisa, antes de unir sus labios en un dulce beso. No existía mejor cita amorosa para describir su relación que esa: **eternidad**. Cada segundo juntos es eternidad, el tiempo no transcurre nunca cuando estas enamorado, y la intensidad del sentimiento no hace más que crecer para nuestros dos protagonistas.

Esta historia realmente no posee un final, porque el amor verdadero no conoce de finales. Yamato Ishida y Mimi Tachikawa simplemente comienzan un nuevo capítulo en su vida juntos… y podemos adivinar, con bastante seguridad, que el próximo de su vida juntos será tan lindo y lleno de amor como el actual.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la Autora****: **Wow, nuestro largo camino de cinco años finalmente ha llegado a su conclusión. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie T.T y que las tres cosas que quise resaltar en las tres partes de este capítulo hayan logrado su cometido.

Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por haberme acompañado en este largo viaje, por esta historia de la cual estoy tan orgullosa (porque me hizo feliz de escribir y me hizo hasta llorar varias veces) y a la cual sinceramente voy a extrañar. Estos personajes se me quedaron impregnados en la piel y me va a hacer una falta enorme no volver a escribirlos u.u…

Sin más que decir, y simplemente esperando sus opiniones sobre este final, me despido, por última vez en esta historia…

**Isabel Black **

P.S: Lamento los probables errores ortográficos, o de redacción xD no volví a leerlo después de que culminé. Y no me canso de decirlo: ENVIEN RR's ;) Bye Bye!


End file.
